


The Warblers Redemption

by cosmiccastawayuk



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 171,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccastawayuk/pseuds/cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tornado sweeps through Lima and Blaine and Sam having only just survived, the students are relocated to Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day. Needing to make up their numbers Will Shuester has been allowed to take students from both these schools to join. Will the Warblers chose to join and redeem themselves? And are Sam and Blaine's feelings changing for one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tornado Hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello everyone. I have started a shiny new story as you can see. I always wondered how the Warblers could have lost their way so much in canon since they seemed like such nice guys in series two. I didn't want to leave them being bad guys without any hope of redemption. I feel they need it. So this is my story about how our favourite Warblers redeem themselves.
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter One

The tornado hit without warning on the town of Lima, Ohio. One week had passed since the New Directions had won their regionals competition in their own auditorium. At the time that the tornado was seen to be heading in the path of William McKinley High School, some of the glee clubbers were already inside the choir room. William Shuester, teacher and director had to break the news to his kids, who had, only just a few weeks back, been through hell in a school shooting incident. 

“Guys, I need you to remain calm and follow me quickly to the basement shelter underneath the physical education locker rooms. To do that we need to skirt round the outside of the building. I suggest you each hold onto one another and pull each other so that we can get there as fast as possible.”

Blaine looked around the choir room. Sam was not there. Tina was however. He grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her close.

“Sam's not here.”

“Maybe he's already in the shelter. Wasn't he working out before glee practise today?”

“Yeah, you're right.” Blaine nodded, keeping that thought in his head. He didn't really have all that many people in his life and Sam had become a significant part of that over the past school year. He was his best and closest friend. They had no secrets from each other. They understood each other better than anyone else. Since Kurt was still unsure about being in a relationship with Blaine and had become a little distant since his last visit, the visit in which Blaine was going to propose to Kurt but chickened out at the last minute. That meant Sam was the closest person in his whole life. He loved Tina too of course, but it wasn't quite the same. She was his shopping partner, his rom com movie night girl, his go to gossip girl. How she knew everything about everyone he would never know, but it always made for juicy gossip sessions. 

They were led by Mr Shue to the basement shelter and was guided by him down the stairs. Blaine's radar immediately went on the search for Sam. He looked around frantically but could not see the golden haired boy. Blaine's heart hammered at an alarming rate. Sam was not there, which meant that he was still out there somewhere. In the path of the tornado. Not even taking a second to think over his actions, Blaine dashed back up the stairs before the teachers closed the doors to the basement shelter. 

“Blaine no! You can't go out there, it's not safe.” Mr Shue grabbed his arm and tried in vain to pull the small boy back inside.

“No I have to find Sam. Let me go!” Blaine, however, was stronger than Mr Shue had ever realised and shook himself free of his grip. 

“Blaine!” Mr Shue screamed as he watched one of his kids run back out and into the path of the devastating tornado whipping itself a path towards the school. Coach Beiste had to physically restrain Mr Shue from running back out as well, and the children down in the basement were in a complete panic. Tina was screaming for Blaine, tears streaming down her face, and the rest of the girls weeping loudly. The boys looked shocked and pale and were gripping the girls tightly. 

“These kids here need you Will. You can't do anything for Blaine now. He chose to go back out for Sam and now all we can do is pray that they find somewhere safe to hide. Come on we need to close these doors.”

Will knew what Shannon was saying to him was true. He couldn't help the boys any more and the kids in the basement needed him too just as much. He helped Shannon to close the doors and went down to comfort his kids, especially Tina. 

Blaine was running under the bleachers, desperately searching for his best friend. 

“Sam! Sam!” He cried out in vain. The wind was so loud now that no one would be able to hear his cries. He spotted what looked like a lone person scrambling to hold onto the underside of the bleachers. It has to be Sam, please, oh please let it be Sam. Blaine frantically flew towards the person and felt a surge of relief when he could see that it was him. It looked like he had been hit in the head by something however, as blood was pouring down his face from the deep gash on his forehead. 

“Blaine? Oh God Blaine.” Sam openly wept and leapt into the smaller boys arms holding him tightly. At least he was not alone any longer. Even if they were probably going to die.

“Come on Sam. We need to get to the basement shelter.” Blaine tugged the other boy by his right arm, when they heard a huge whine of the metal in the bleachers stands being ripped from the seams. Blaine, frenzied, looked around for anything that could shelter them. Spotting a drainage cover he pulled Sam towards it and got Sam to help open the cover doors. There was not much room inside, only a small rectangular box shape, but there would be enough room for the two of them. There had to be. Blaine shoved Sam down into it as he heard the first of the bleacher stands rip from the ground. Jumping in after he leant to close the doors shut and heard a gigantic crash as he had almost closed the doors shut and the door pushed him down onto the ground beneath. Dread took over Blaine as he tried to push the doors open again just a fraction but they did not budge. They were trapped inside.

“Sam. Sam, are you feeling ok?” Blaine asked a few minutes later after calming down. He knew the chances were this was where they would die. He didn't want Sam to panic though and so decided he would play the strong one right now. He could feel water dripping down his leg, soaking his trousers and ruining his shoes. 

Sam groaned in response. His head felt very woolly, and his head felt dizzy when he tried to move. He knew that this was not a good sigh. “My head really hurts.” Blaine moved so he could examine it. He could hardly see in front of him but he could feel the blood still trickling out at an alarming rate. He needed something to stem the bleeding. Taking his shirt off proved very challenging but he wiggled out of it and ripped it into strips, winding them around Sam's head tightly. He waded the remaining part of his shirt underneath the strips to soak the blood until it clotted. 

“Does that feel a little better?” Blaine asked, cold now that he was topless.

“Yeah, it doesn't feel like its floating quite so much. Thanks bro.” Sam whispered. He had a headache and didn't want to be too loud. 

“Thank you for coming to rescue me man. That means a lot.” Sam added. 

“It's ok Sam. You're my best friend. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I would have hated myself if I had.” A lone tear streaked down Blaine's face. They were trapped. Sam had a head injury, and most importantly, they had no food or water. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around Sam to keep warm. Sam wrapped his around Blaine in return. They both cried silently, hugging each other tightly.


	2. Missing Presumed Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am sorry for any fans of Joe Hart's or Sugar Motta's characters, but for this story I decided I needed to have some loss, so, unfortunately it was Joe and Sugar.
> 
> We caught a glimpse of the Warblers in this chapter, but they will be in it a lot more starting from the next chapter. Which will join New Directions I wonder?
> 
> I don't own Glee, the Warblers or any of the other characters. 

Chapter Two

It had been four days since the tornado that had flattened almost all of Lima and the surrounding area, and all the surviving students had been told that a memorial service was going to be held at Dalton Academy. The students had also been told that the nearest schools with available room for students were in the private schools in Westerville, Crawford Country Day and Dalton Academy respectively. Therefore the female students would be attending Crawford Country Day and the boys, Dalton Academy. The teachers had been split respectively to the two separate schools and Will, along with Shannon and Emma were to teach at Dalton for the rest of the school year at least. 

The school memorial service was for those students that had lost their lives at McKinley and for those still missing, now, after four days, presumed dead. Will was to give a eulogy in his students honour. Joe Hart had not attended glee that day and had been found the next day under a pile of rubble, gone from this life. Will hoped he was in the heaven that he believed so much in. Sugar was no longer a student at McKinley or Crawford Country Day. Her dad had moved the whole family to Boston after the tornado occurred. That left Blaine and Sam. They had still not been found. Will knew the chances were that they were dead but he had to hold a glimmer of hope for the two. They were two of his strongest members, both in talent and as people in general. They were both born leaders and guided the younger students when they needed strength. Without them the great strength holding New Directions together was fraying rapidly. Tina was a mess, two of her closest friends had gone. Artie was not much better. Those four had quickly become a close knit unit once the seniors from the year before had graduated. Artie was trying to be strong and hold them all together but you could see the strain on the boys face. He looks like he has aged so much in these four days. Will had become the rock. He had had to. He had no choice. Crying deeply on the inside, he remained a pillar of strength on the outside for all his students.

Will was surprised to see Dalton students attend the memorial for the children of McKinley, however there were four present sitting almost at the back of the room. They appeared quite sorrowful, the blonde in particular, who had the arm of the dark, shaggy haired boy around him. Will was at a loss to understand why they would be here at this service when they did not know anyone. They must have been friends of one of the students. He swore he recognised their faces but shook it off as he made his way up to start the service, going towards all the smiling pictures of the students of McKinley High, and make his eulogy.

“Thank you all for coming to celebrate the lives of those students that we have lost or are still missing. We pray for them all. I didn't know all of the faces that are hung around the room but each one of them is remembered in our hearts and our memories. They were taken from us before they should have, before they had the chance to live their lives. I am here today to talk about the lives of three students that I knew very well. The first was Joseph Hart. He was a brave and courageous boy. He had a good heart and always saw the best in everyone. He was a young man of faith, faith in the world, faith in people, faith that people would choose the right paths in life. He chose to believe that life was a beautiful thing, not to be taken for granted and always lived his to the best he could. I say goodbye to you now Joe and hope that wherever you may be it is a place filled with love, light and happiness. The second student is called Sam Evans. He is one of the missing, but he is deeply in my heart. Sam has had so many obstacles to overcome in his short life. His struggles with academics due to his dyslexia, his parents financial troubles, which caused great upheavals in his life, including living away from home to go to school. I have seen Sam face adversity and come out the other side stronger than he was before. He is probably one of the strongest people I know. I have heard some people say that Sam is stupid because he doesn't achieve well at school, but that cannot be further from the truth. He is perceptive, wise and a born leader. He can boost morale in any situation. I will miss him deeply, I will never forget him and I pray that he is in a better place.” Will had to stop for a second so that he would not start crying in front of his students that were in front of him. They needed him.

“The third student is one of the most exceptional people I knew. He has still not been found. His name is Blaine Anderson. He was a transfer student last year into McKinley and he quickly proved his metal. Smart, compassionate, extremely talented at a multitude of things. He is a well loved and respected student, who this year has alone become student president and put forth a number of things into McKinley that made the school better for having him, he was also co-captain of the cheer leading squad, a member of a vast number of clubs, of which he was president of some of them. He was the leader of New directions. He was born to be in a leadership role. His being gay was never an issue for him, although he was proud to be gay and never shied away from the fact that he was, he never let it define him. He wanted people to know he was so much more than that. I feel he achieved that at McKinley. He walked down the halls of our school and people admired him. He may have been short in stature, but he was a giant of a man. I pray that you have found your peace Blaine.” Will, his speech finished and himself spent, let the next teacher go up to talk about some of the other students. He could see the Dalton students weeping openly when he talked about Blaine. Of course, Blaine was a student here before McKinley. They must have been in the Warblers when he was here his sophomore year. Will sat to listen to the rest of the service, comforting his students they needed it. 

Blaine had never felt so cold before in his life. He had no idea how long they had been in this hole for, but he was starting to feel very weak. Sam had dazed in and out of consciousness for quite some time now, stating that his head was very painful. Blaine had been opening his mouth in order to drink the water seeping through the cracks. He drank a little, then kept the rest to feed to Sam by passing it into his mouth from his own to keep him alive. He snuggled as close to Sam as possible to get the most warmth he could whilst being topless. Sam had eventually told him to go under his t-shirt with Sam so that Blaine could stay warmer. He also wrapped his flannel shirt around Blaine but it did not stop him shivering. Blaine feared he might be getting hypothermia as he felt constantly cold. He didn't feel like he could move at all any more, he was so cold, and he felt very weak, hungry and thirsty. He was more worried about Sam though. To Blaine it had felt like a long time since Sam had stirred at all and he was scared to call Sam's name out in fear that he was, in fact, dead. That his 'rescue' attempt had all been for nothing. He started whimpering, no tears able to fall from his face due to lack of water in his body, scared that he was now alone and not far from death himself. Blaine admitted it to himself. He was scared. He did not want to die. 

Another age passed by as he lay still on top of Sam's body to keep as warm as he could. He then heard what seemed to be a distant yelling. Is that rescue workers? Oh my God, we are going to be saved! Blaine's whimpering turned to great hiccuping sobs and he very weakly kicked up his leg to bang the door above. It clanged loudly. He did it again a couple of times and then passed out from the exertion. 

Robert Moorland was a builder by trade, he was more used to building structures rather than knocking them down. “Did you hear that?” he asked another worker.

“Hear what?” the other replied, Mark he thought his name was.

Their was a faint clang of metal. It sounded like it was coming from underneath them. The clang sounded again.

“Yeah, I heard that. We need to get this rubble out the way. There may be someone still alive down there.” Richard went into automatic rescue mode.

“It's been seven days though, do you think that anybody might still be alive?” Mark asked his partner.

“Only one way to find out for sure.” The two rescue workers called over for help and the rubble was being helped to be lifted away. Once they had lifted enough debris they noticed a drainage cover.

“Jesus, do you think anyone could have fit down there?” Mark questioned Richard.

“Only one way to find out.” The two workers heaved the heavy door open to find two very dirty, very weak kids inside. Both of which looked like they might be dead, but you just couldn't tell. 

“Get a med team here now!” Richard called out as another worker dashed off to find the medics. As the medics came back, slowly picking their way through the rubble, the rescue workers noticed the smaller boy stir a little.

“We have a live one here!” Richard screamed at the medics, who increased their pace. They had bought two stretchers and they all pitched in to place them both onto a stretcher. The smaller boy groaned as he was lifted out and carried to the stretcher, when they were done with the two kids they ran them back to the ambulances that were on constant duty for the time being at the rescue sight. The paramedics looked over the boys as they got to the ambulances, they were both still alive, if barely. The smaller one looked like he was in a better state then the other though. They were taken quickly to the nearest hospital in Wapakoneta, where they were assessed and given drips to rehydrate them. The doctors saw to the head injury to Sam, which needed stitches but thankfully had not got infected. The smaller boy had done a good job in bandaging the injury up. The injury would probably leave a small scar but other than that and that he was severely dehydrated the taller of the two boys was fine. Blaine, however, had not only got severe dehydration and malnourishment, he also had pneumonia. They were having a time in getting his temperature up so he was not cold. The worry was that it might develop into hypothermia. The doctors had told him not to strain himself for quite a while and to wrap up warm, even if that was a few layers. If he ever felt cold he was to put another layer on. Thankfully, although Blaine’s condition was still serious, they were both very much alive. 

It was almost a week before Blaine was allowed out of the hospital, wearing at least five layers to keep himself warm. Thankfully Dalton was allowing the students of McKinley to carry on wearing their own clothes so Blaine could wear as many layers as he wanted. His father was now permanently staying in Chicago where he mostly worked from, with his mother staying in Westerville with her parents, Blaine's grandparents till Blaine graduated and then she would move to Chicago to be with her husband. 

Sam's parents had wanted to take him back to Kentucky after this incident, but Sam had stood firmly and told them that he was going to stay at Dalton until the end of the year. Thankfully Blaine's grandparents had offered him a room for the weekends, knowing that Sam was Blaine's very good friend. Sam's parents, although upset, had relinquished their plan once they knew Sam was safe and would be looked after properly. He had previously been staying at the Hudson Hummel's, but since both Finn and Kurt were now living away from home and their house and the tyre shop had been levelled, Carole and Burt had decided to go and live in Washington DC so that Burt was closer to congress. 

Blaine was exasperated as he moved into Dalton, his mother, Sam and his grandfather were all telling him to take it easy and moving Blaine's luggage into his room that he was sharing with Sam. He was not an invalid. Sighing he let them get on with it whilst he sat on his bed in the room. Blaine thanked the stars that, if he had to share, at least it was with Sam. After having gotten all his things into his room and said his goodbyes to his parents, he saw to faces peeking around his door hesitantly. It was Jeff and Nick.

“Hey guys.” Blaine called out a little tiredly. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he was weary but he felt sleep tugging at him anyway. Nick opened the door wider so he could enter and gave Blaine a large hug, Jeff followed, hugging the back of Blaine.

“We are so glad you are ok Blaine.” Nick told him with tears in his eyes. 

Blaine chuckled. “It's good to be back guys.” He hugged the two boys back tightly.


	3. The Search For New Recruits Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N If you wish to send me your views on this then please don't hesitate. I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> I don't own Glee, or the characters. :(

Chapter Three

Wrapped up in about five layers Blaine still felt a little cold but decided to venture out into the world anyway. Sam had already gotten up hours before so he could complete his morning workout regime, so Blaine went off to breakfast alone. Once in the cafeteria he could see that there didn't appear to be a Warbler table any longer, but spotted Nick and Jeff alone on a table so he decided he would sit with them for breakfast. Blaine had no idea what the situation was with New Directions now that the schools pupils were residing to two separate schools. He thought sadly that it was probably the end for New Directions even though they had worked so incredibly hard to achieve the regionals win this year. He spotted Artie waving at him to join himself, Jake and Unique, who unsurprisingly was still wearing a dress, but he gestured with his hands that he would be joining his old friends for breakfast today and Artie gave him a thumbs up in acceptance. Blaine grabbed himself a bowl of cereal, a coffee and an apple from the kitchen area and sauntered over to Nick and Jeff.

“Hey guys, so why aren't you sitting on the Warbler table any more? Or did that tradition go out the window when I left?” Blaine asked jokingly to his two old friends as he joined them for breakfast.

“The Warblers don't exist any more Blaine. We were disbanded when the school found out about our cheating at sectionals. Hunter was expelled too since he was the captain.” Nick explained with a hint of remorse on his face. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and tried to look sympathetic, but found himself coughing instead. I really wish this damn cough would go away.

“Yeah, we all kinda went our separate ways after that. Trent was pretty much ostracised because he spilt the beans. He usually sits alone these days.” Jeff supplied.

“Wow, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Especially for Trent. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this, he was only trying to do the right thing.” Blaine suggested to the two boys that Trent was not to blame for all this. He had only done what none of the others were brave enough to do and admit that what the Warblers had done was wrong and that they didn't deserve to win. 

A cafeteria tray slammed down next to Blaine making him jump a little. He whipped his head round to see that it was Sam. “Hey dudes, sorry I'm late.”

“Hey Sam, can you try not to give me a heart attack next time?” Blaine laughed as the blonde boy sat down.

“Sorry bro, I didn't mean to startle you.”

“That's ok. You have a good workout?”

“Yeah totally. Their gym here is amazing! You didn't tell me they had one, like, three times the size of McKinley.” Blaine just chuckled and gazed into Sam's eyes a little. He had beautiful eyes, like a summers day. Blaine couldn't help it, Sam was very attractive and he had a hard time trying not to have a crush on his best friend. Nick and Jeff, sitting opposite the two boys, were watching the exchange between them with interest. They seemed to get on surprisingly well considering that Blaine was of a smart, articulate nature and this kid seemed more of the physical persuasion. Nick would never in a million years have picked these two out to be good friends. They were polar opposites. Jeff couldn't help but notice the way that Blaine was staring into this rather attractive guys eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. Both were astounded. There would definitely be talk between them of this new seen friendship later.

Blaine was oblivious to the two boys opposite taking notes on this exchange and carried on his banter with Sam, who was equally oblivious. When he and Sam got talking sometimes it was like no one else was in the room. Blaine was starting to feel very chilly by the time he had finished his breakfast and had started shivering a little. He was going to have to get another layer after all. He really disliked having pneumonia, he got tired very easily and he always felt cold and worst of all he couldn't shake this damn cough. Sam, seeing his friend shaking, took his flannel shirt off, leaving himself in only a t-shirt, and draping it around his friend. Blaine had, after all, saved his life by using his shirt to wrap around Sam's head wound. If he hadn't done that, the doctors had told him that he would not have survived for a day in that hole. Sam hadn't told Blaine, but he felt he owed his best friend. He was definitely a superhero. Blaine took the shirt gratefully, placing it fully onto himself and wrapping it around. It was too big for Blaine, but he didn't care. It smelled of Sam. He smiled and thanked his friend before getting up to attend their first class.

Blaine had been told by Sam during lunch that the glee club was still together for the time being and that they had their meetings in the old Warblers rehearsal rooms, the girls driving over for rehearsals. Although very happy to hear the news that the glee club had not been disbanded, it would also be awkward for Blaine as it would remind him of his past with the Warblers and performing with them. He was greatly saddened that the club he had loved so very dearly once upon a time no longer existed. 

He walked with Artie towards the rehearsal room as they had just come out of class together. They still had some of their lessons with McKinley teachers, but others, especially the AP classes, of which Blaine and Artie attended quite a few, were being taught by the Dalton teachers and they were in classes with a large number of Dalton students. He surmised that it would probably be the same for Tina as well over in Crawford Country Day. It was strange not to have Tina around as he had gotten very fond of the girl and she had been in a lot of the same classes as him. He missed having her around to gossip with, the boys just weren't the same.

Coming round the corner and into the room he saw the majority of the boys were already present along with Mr Shue and Finn. Ryder, it appeared, was making real of his threat to leave glee, as he was not present in the room. They would, of course, have to wait for the girls to arrive. Hopefully they would not be long. Mr Shue told the boys that he had an important announcement to make once the girls arrived and told them they could just sit and talk amongst themselves till they arrived.

When Blaine heard a squeal and Tina shout his name before she ran up and hugged him tightly, with him returning the favour, he knew that the girls must have arrived. Marley and Kitty both came and hugged him too a little more sedately than Tina saying how thankful that he was still with them and how much they missed him. 

“Ok, ok, everyone. I know you're excited to see the return of Blaine and we are all glad you are back and hope you get better quickly, but can we settle down because I have some really important things for us to talk about.”

The girls settled down, Marley sitting next to Jake with a peck on his cheek and Kitty going to sit with Artie, while Tina stayed next to Blaine, holding his hand tightly. Blaine coughed a little and looked apologetically at Mr Shue as he got his water bottle out to try and calm the rattling cough.

Mr Shue gave Blaine an 'it's alright' look back before launching into his speech.

“As you all know we have lost some of our members, with Brittany going off to MIT and Ryder leaving, Sugar changing schools and the sad loss of Joe, we need to recruit new members. However because of our unusual circumstances it will be more difficult for us to recruit new students from McKinley. Quite a few students have transferred elsewhere due to families moving and only about half of the original students have ended up going to Dalton and Crawford. With this in mind, I got in touch with the show choir board of directors and they have, due to this happening, agreed that we can cover our numbers with students from both Dalton and Crawford. So we can recruit anyone from either school. Now I don't want to poach people from the glee clubs at either school guys so we are going to have to look at fresh faces for this. Hopefully the fact that we are national champions will make it sound more appealing to students, even this late in the school year.”

“Actually sir, we don't need to worry about that here at Dalton. The Warblers got disbanded after they were disqualified from sectionals by the school, there is no glee club here at the moment. Some of the Warblers may want to join and there were a lot with really good voices that could be thrown into the mix.” Blaine spoke up to inform his director.

“Great, well I'll keep that in mind Blaine, but we have to make sure they are willing to play fair from now on.” Blaine nodded. He knew that Nick and Jeff would want to join, they had loved being part of the Warblers and had always vied for solo performances. He would also talk to Trent. He had saved New Directions this year when he testified, it would only be right for the boy to have his second chance this year. 

“Great, well I think a performance would also really help with our recruitment and the headmaster of Dalton has agreed to allow us a performance in the assembly being held at the end of this week. So lets put our heads together to come up with a really catchy, lively tune that tells everyone what we are all about.” Mr Shue clapped his hands together in excitement, this was not the end for New Directions, only a new beginning. The students all murmured their excitement at being able to perform in front of the school.

“I think I know just what to do. Something lively and old school.” Mr Shue told his kids. The students all enthusiastically agreed to his choice, they couldn't think of anything better and it was best to go old school for such traditional schools as Dalton and Crawford. Blaine didn't want to tell them that, even though they were traditional schools, they did live in the twenty first century. He liked the song selection so he didn't complain, that and he didn't have the energy to complain. So they started dividing the songs into parts and choreographing the steps to it ready for the assembly. Blaine was going to sit on a stool for the performance due to his condition, but the rest were really getting back into the swing of the dance rehearsals.

The assembly day had come and the New Directions were both excited and nervous. Crawford Country Day had been invited to attend so that they could watch the New Directions perform and join the club if they so wished. Blaine's cough had subsided a little but he was still feeling very cold and had three tops underneath his performance shirt on. The team had decided that Blaine would sit on the right hand side of the stage and Artie would sit on the other to allow the team to show off their best dance moves in a bid to impress the audience. The principal was talking to the audience and welcoming the students from McKinley into the fold, telling them that they would be able to join any clubs or teams available at the schools if there were still places available. Blaine thought that he might go and see if the fencing instructor still had any openings for him. He had been a pretty decent fencer when he was at Dalton, scoring second place in both his freshman and sophomore years before moving to McKinley and having to give it up. The other boys on the team looked enthused at the prospect of joining clubs. 

“Blaine, do you think they would let us start up the 'Society of Superheroes' here?”

“Sure, why not. We can talk to the advisor for the non sporting clubs and see whether they would allow it.” Sam looked ecstatic. He loved playing superheroes almost as much as Blaine did, and Blaine loved playing 'Nightbird' a lot.

The principal finally started to announce the New Directions, telling the schools that they were having open auditions for any that wished to join. Blaine hoped that some of his old Warbler friends would consider auditioning, it would be really great to be part of the same team again. 

“You gonna be ok for this?” Sam asked. Blaine was still looking small and frail to him, he had definitely lost weight and he couldn't shift this cough that he had. Not to mention the multitude of layers he seemed to be wearing to keep him warm. Sam always kept a spare shirt with him these days for Blaine to use. He wanted Blaine to recover so much, he missed his enthusiasm and love of life.

The New Directions got ready on the stage. They were going to perform a medley of Elvis songs starting with 'Hound Dog' and ending with 'Jailhouse Rock'. Blaine had insisted on doing a little dancing at the end, he wanted so desperately to join in, he loved dancing when he performed, especially the upbeat numbers. Sam started the performance and the crowd really got into their medley and by the end, when Blaine hit the last note there was wild applause and hollering from both schools. The New Directions had been a hit. Sam looked over to his team mates and they all hugged each other, the excitement of the moment getting to them. When he got to Blaine he noticed he was bent over his stool, coughing uncontrollably. 

“Blaine? Are you ok?” panic evident in Sam's voice.

“I shouldn't have done the dancing. I'm such an idiot. I just wanted to join in so bad.” Blaine said between gulps of his water that he had left beneath his stool, tears in the corners of his eyes, both from coughing so much and feeling like a fool. 

“Dude, maybe you should go back to our room and have a lay down. You look exhausted, you've been pushing yourself too hard bro.”

“'Kay.” Blaine gave Sam a hug before wearily trudging back to their room. The rest of the team went back to the rehearsal room to talk about the assembly and plan their next move.

“Great job guys, they loved it.” Mr Shue exclaimed enthusiastically as he entered the room. “Where's Blaine?” 

“He went back to our rooms to have a rest. He wiped himself out during the performance.” Sam supplied to their teacher. Mr Shue nodded. He had been a little concerned with Blaine, he seemed to be pushing himself a lot and he was looking increasingly more tired as the week progressed. He needed a break to get over this illness.

“Good. We need him to get better as quickly as possible. Tell him he doesn't need to come for the next week Sam, so he should get some rest.”

“Will do Sir. I'll tell him it's an order.” Sam smiled widely at Mr Shue who smiled back and shook his head a little. Sam was so full of life and was always taking care of everyone. He was one of the best kids Mr Shue had ever taught and he would sorely miss him after this year was done. 

“Um, hi. Would it be possible for me to sign up for an audition?” the round faced Warbler stepped into the room. 

“Of course. You can audition now if you think you're ready?”

“Sure. Thanks.” He smiled at Mr Shue warmly and Mr Shue felt that he vaguely recognised him. He must have been a former Warbler. Mr Shue indicated for the boy to take to the floor and went to sit down with his team. 

“Hi, my name is Trent Nixon. I'm a former Warbler as some of you know and I'm going to sing 'Here Comes the Sun' by The Beatles.” Trent had seen the New Directions performance with awe. He knew that they were national champions and felt that they truly deserved that honour. After having been kicked out of the Warblers earlier this year and being left a pariah by his former team mates, he desperately wanted to find a new place to fit in. Blaine had found a home here and Trent wished to try the same. He was lonely and wanted to try and undo his own descent into isolationism. From what he had seen the New Directions bandied together in support of each other no matter what and Trent wanted the chance to become a part of that. 

Finn at this point leaned over to Sam and whispered in his ear. “How appropriate for the sunshine of the group.” Sam sniggered quietly. He liked the round faced Warbler. He seemed really nice and was a good friend of Blaine's, so Sam was already disposed to like him. Plus, he had ratted out the Warblers for them to be able to get through to regionals. 

Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

Little darling it's been a long and lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

Trent was a fine singer and so Mr Shue let him sing the rest of the song out. The kids had gotten into the song and started to sing the chorus with him by the end. He was definitely accepted as part of the group. Mr Shue looked to Finn for confirmation on whether they should let this former Warbler join and Finn nodded sagely at him. That was enough for Will. He must have been the one who testified for us from Finn's reaction. “That's great Trent. Welcome to New Directions. It's great to have you. Why don't you go and sit with the others.” Trent beaming at being accepted went and sat with Sam. He knew him the best out of the people in this room as Blaine didn't appear to be there at the moment. Trent frowned a little. I wonder where Blaine is? Isn't he supposed to be the captain of the team? That's what Blaine had said when he spoke to me last at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

“Where's Blaine?” Trent asked Sam quietly. Trent had missed his friend and was looking forward to being able to spend time with him again. 

“He's having a nap. He wore himself out during the performance. He's still trying to get over his pneumonia.”

“Wait, he has pneumonia? What's he even doing in school?” Trent loudly exclaimed and the others in the group immediately grew quiet. 

“You know what Blaine's like, he's one of the most stubborn people I know. His mum just gave up in the end and let him come back. We're all just going to keep an eye out and make sure he's ok.” Trent nodded, once Blaine had an idea in his head, there was no way of stopping it. He knew Blaine well enough to know that.

“Right guys listen up. Now we have had our first audition we now need to think of ways to get more. We still have three places to fill to fulfil our quota and we can take more if there is the interest. So let's put our thinking caps on.” The groups buzzed as they came up with ideas of how to recruit new members. Finn, on the other hand, was thinking of how to get back a former member...


	4. When Warblers Fly Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I have created a couple of new characters in this that we are going to see more of in the next chapter. I try to keep with only characters from the show if possible but with all the Warblers that are going to join I felt we had a serious lack of girl power, hence the two new characters. :) I hope you will grow to like them. They are only mentioned in this chapter, but they will appear in the next.
> 
> I don't own Glee, the characters or the songs.

Chapter Four

Richard James had never wished to be a leader of the Warblers at all. He had other commitments that he was part of, which included being captain of the track team and part of the swimming team. He would have been considered a jock had he come from any other school than Dalton. Thankfully he had extremely wealthy parents who resided in Columbus and wanted him to attend the institute of Dalton Academy. Many of the boys that attended Dalton came from wealthy backgrounds and were pushed by their parents to be the best that they could. Richard had loved to beat box before he came to Dalton and so decided to become a member of the Warblers in his freshman year, as they were considered one of the most prestigious teams on campus. Richard wanted his parents to be proud of him and so he had auditioned for this club and had gotten in because of his talents. With three older brothers all grown up and in very high flying jobs, Richard did not want to disappoint his parents by being less than outstanding. When the Warblers had been disbanded due to disqualification his parents had been very upset with him and had told him to 'buck up his ideas'. So he had poured himself into his sports and academic studies in an attempt to get them back on side. However, with the arrival of New Directions, the national champions no less, Richard had decided that his love of music could be rekindled by joining the team, and, at the same time, his parents respect. 

This was how, the day after Trent's audition Richard came to be standing in the old Warbler rehearsal room ready to audition for this new glee club. He saw a gaggle of very different people in this group and he hoped that this would mean that he would be able to fit in easily when and if he was accepted into the group. Richard didn't generally choose to sing very often, but for the purposes of this audition for this group he felt that it was needed. He had hoped that Blaine would be there for his support in entering the group as he was, although he did not looking particularly on top form. Whatever had happened to him had seriously taken it out of him. Blaine did however give him a tired looking thumbs up as he finished the rap song he had chosen to perform. Choosing 'My Name Is...' by Slim Shady had given him the chance to not only sing but to also place some of his signature beat boxing within it as well. The two directors were deep in conversation with each other about whether to accept Richard and he felt a bit awkward standing in front of everyone whilst they made their minds up. Trent gave him a sympathetic look as well with Richard shrugging his shoulders, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing. 

Mr Shue turned around and spoke after his deliberation with Finn.

“Richard, we just want to know one thing before we go on, you won't ever try anything like the Warblers did this year at sectionals again, will you?”

“No sir. I learnt my lesson in that respect. I never want to be that reckless and stupid again.”

Mr Shue nodded his head. He had never had a boy with his particular talents join the group before and both he and Finn thought it could bring a whole new dimension to the team.

“Well then, Richard. Welcome to New Directions.” Richard smiled broadly and went to high five Blaine and the blonde haired boy next to him who had raised his hand for one as well. He was now part of a different elite glee group. He hoped his parents would be proud of him being a member of this national championship group. He only had a few months left of high school and he wanted it to count.

Sam looked over at Blaine after that Richard guy had joined the group. He looked very tired. The dark circles around his eyes had started to give him a grey tint to his pallid skin. He was pushing himself too far. Mr Shue had given him orders to rest but he was stubbornly refusing them. Sam was starting to get really, really worried about him and hoped he would get some rest after this rehearsal.

“Blaine, you need to go get some sleep after this. You look beat.” Sam whispered into the dark haired boys ear. Blaine just nodded, too tired to complain or object. He should have taken Mr Shue's advise and stayed in bed for a few days. He was exhausted and his cough was coming back with a vengeance. He needed to stop pushing himself before he caused himself to get even sicker. The rest of the meeting went by in a haze for Blaine who was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes open, and, when he felt Sam's strong arm wrap itself around his waist and pull him up to his feet to take them both to their dorm room, he felt he could not resist in the slightest. 

“Dude, you need to catch some serious Z's. You're practically dead on your feet and not in a good way.” Sam told him firmly. Blaine was not in the position to object. He felt like he could sleep for a hundred years at this rate. Sam somehow got them both to their dorm room and opened the door, shoved Blaine through and plonked him down onto his bed, where Blaine just curled up and promptly started to fall asleep shivering as he was prone to do these days. 

Sam, getting increasingly more worried about his best friend and room mate, tugged the boys shoes off and pulled on a pair of his own warm sports socks onto his friend, grabbed the blankets and tucked them around Blaine tightly and then got the quilt his grandmother had made him that was at the end of his bed and threw that over the boy as well. Blaine looked so small and frail lying on the bed sound asleep. He had large black bags under his eyes and he had lost weight since the tornado. Sam sat on the edge of Blaine's bed tucking in the quilt around him. Blaine had even stopped using much gel on his hair which showed that he must be pretty unwell. Sam brushed back a curl that had fallen into Blaine's eyes. His eyes started to water at the sight of his friend getting sicker before his very eyes. He didn't have that many friends and Blaine was his closest friend out of all of them. He understood who and what Sam was and accepted him with no grumbles. Sam knew he was far from perfect but Blaine did not seem to care. Since Sam's family was quite far away his world seemed even smaller to him, making Blaine one of the central characters in it. After what had happened in the drainage hole during and after the tornado, it had made Sam realise just what type of person Blaine was. He was brave and courageous. Kind and caring. Willing to risk his own life for that of someone he cared for. To Sam they were very important qualities that he searched for in people when it came to loving them. Sam was unsure exactly what his feelings had become for his friend since those days under the ground but they were definitely different from before they spent that time together. Sam had thought he was going to die. That Blaine was going to be the last person he would ever see, but Blaine had fought for them both. He had so much strength in that small body of his and now Sam was going to be the strong one for them both for the time being. Blaine needed to lean on someone. He needed to be taken care of and Sam was going to be the man to do it. He looked down at his sleeping friend. Has he really always had such long eyelashes? Sam blushed at that thought which had come out of nowhere and got up to leave his friend in peace for a while. He took his backpack with all his homework in it and went down the stairs to the ground floor and to Artie's room. Artie wouldn't mind Sam doing his homework in his room. 

Thad Harwood came from a long line of Dalton boys in his family and even when his parents moved to Chicago they still shipped him off to Dalton when the time came for him to attend this prestigious school. His parents had pushed him to achieve everything he could and more, making him join countless groups he was not interested in joining. He had managed to whittle the list down somewhat now that he was a senior and had been there for four years. He was now only the editor of the school newspaper, the captain of the tennis team, debate captain and senior vice president. It had taken that long for him to complete his task of only being in the clubs he wanted however. They had been so proud of him when he became a council member of the Warblers in his sophomore year and a leader of the group. However the councils role had greatly diminished over the years and since Wesley Montgomery's departure, everything had gone downhill. Thad, David and Nick, who had taken over Wes' role, had become glorified secretaries for the captain of the group, being firstly Sebastian, who, despite his misgivings had at least acknowledged their presence and taken their advice once in a while, and then Hunter Clarington. Thad had always disliked Hunter, but he wanted to stay part of the Warblers so badly and was so invested in the team, that he was willing to cheat to stay. After sectionals he had realised how wrong it had been to cheat the way they had but he was not at the stage of regretting his actions. He justified it as working to be part of the team. The team that was led by Hunter. The fact that if Thad and David had decided to take Nick's warning to heart this could well have been avoided by chucking Hunter out of the group. Hindsight, it seemed, was great but did not help the Warblers or Thad at all. Thad had never told his parents and had managed to have his younger sister intercept the letter telling them of the disbanding of the team due to disqualification. The last thing he needed was his parents to find out he had been taking performance enhancing drugs. She had only been willing to help for a fee of course. It had been worth it however. His parents were still in complete ignorance of the Warblers status.

David Thompson, on the other hand, had outright told his parents straight after the competition about what he had done. He was consumed with guilt and had never blamed Trent for doing what he did. In fact, he was one of the only boys who still acknowledged Trent's existence within the school. Unfortunately, no one likes a snitch. Even the teachers had cooled towards the once friendly, happy boy. David felt guilty about everything that had happened. He could have prevented it all but he had let Hunter walk all over them. David had never seen himself as a leader, but Wes had persuaded him to join the council and as they were close friends at the time he had gladly accepted the role of secretary to the Warblers. Ironically he had become just that to the captains after Wes' and Blaine's departure. Fetching coffees was not what David had signed up for really, but he loved being part of the elite group. Being an only child of one of the only wealthy black families in New Lexington, Ohio, he had not had many friends in his junior high and had not even had siblings to bond with at home. Thus his family had chosen for him to attend Dalton Academy and within the Warblers he had felt a place that was a little like home, it was where he belonged. They were all his brothers. He never wanted to give that up which was why he had not refused when Hunter had them all take performance enhancing drugs. David now deeply regretted that decision. He just hoped that the director of New Directions would give him another chance. 

Thad had discussed with David the potential merits to joining New Directions as part of their team. They could be part of a national championship team if they joined. However would their roles within the team be diminished somewhat? He didn't think that their was a council on the team from what Kurt said all those years ago now. He and David had decided that they would talk to the directors of the club first to see what they could possibly do about having extra responsibilities other than performing. Thad had heard through the grapevine that Blaine was the captain of the team with what appeared to be both a tall, blonde guy and an Asian girl as his wingmen. Thad and David had not given up the prospect of being given extra work though and they made their way towards this Mr Shuester's new office. 

Knocking on his office door, Mr Shue looked up to see two more Dalton students hovering outside it. He had to give it to the Dalton students. They really cared about their education. He had never had this many students come to talk with him about their academic work, but since he had to take Dalton students on since moving here, he found himself being a much more academic advisor than when he was at McKinley.

“Can I help you two?” Mr Shue gestured to the seats opposite his desk in his new office, which the two boys promptly came and sat in.

“Hello Mr Shuester, this is Thad Harwood and I'm David Thompson. We would like to talk with you about the possibility of joining the glee club that you direct. The thing is, and we are more than willing to audition, we used to be part of the council within the Warblers. Basically what we are asking is if we might be able to claim any extra responsibilities if we do get through the auditions?” David had tried to succinctly ask this teacher, who looked pretty shrewd and yet had a friendly demeanour. 

“Well, we could do with a new choreography coach if either of you are any good at dancing. Our resident dancer of the group has just gone off to MIT so we desperately need someone to help with that. Also, I could use someone to help with the vocal side of things. Some of my kids can get a bit lax in that area of rehearsal and they do need to be kept in line a little bit with their regular exercises. Blaine is great as captain, but I think he might need some extra help for a while, and if we get more people in some might slip through his gap if you understand my meaning. The only thing I will stipulate is that I do not condone cheating of any kind.” Mr Shue was surprised by these boys eagerness for responsibilities, usually he needed to push and pull the New Directions into helping out in that way. These two boys could be real lifesavers. 

“We understand about the cheating sir. We will never do that again, we have learnt our lesson.” David looked guilty enough that Mr Shue believed him. The other looked mildly abashed and Mr Shue decided to give him the benefit of the doubt although he would definitely keep an eye on him.

“If you would like I could do the vocal coaching and David could do the dancing.” Thad replied eagerly. That had been easier than expected, they were thinking they would have a battle on their hands trying to convince him to take them on.

“Well boys, I tell you what. If you audition for me and I like you then we can put you into the team straight away if you would like? Do you have anything for me now or do you need time to prepare?”

The two boys grinned at each other. “We have something we could sing. Do you mind us doing it as a duet?”

“No, not at all.” Mr Shue took them out to the rehearsal room for them to audition. He had a feeling they would be the next members of the New Direction team. 

The girls loved the fact that the Warblers seemed to be enthusiastic in joining their group, but there was now a severe lack of girls in the group compared to the boys. Marley and Kitty had both quietly gone up to Tina in regards to this, three and a half girls was not enough. Tina had agreed with them and so they had decided to set up a separate meeting just for the girls after glee club had finished to see what they could do about getting girls to join the group. The problem was that Crawford had their own glee club and so all the girls that wanted to join glee already belonged to the club. 

Finding a quiet study room at Dalton that was empty, the girls and Unique (being a more than honorary girl) sat down to plan strategies. They had decided to really plug their group whilst at Crawford, singing impromptu performances and placing posters of the open auditions into the club all over the school. They hoped that this would encourage at least a couple of girls to join. As they were discussing in full detail their strategy, two Dalton boys entered the room. Tina recognised them as former Warblers and wondered if maybe they would be able to help in any way. The two boys were settling in to do what looked like homework when Tina approached them to ask them if they knew of any Crawford girls who would be interested in joining. 

The blonde haired boy looked at the smaller dark haired boy and shrugged at Tina's question. 

“I'll help you if you tell us where Blaine might be. We've been trying to get a hold of him and we don't know his new room number to knock on his door.” The blonde guy replied.

“Blaine's had a couple of days off to try and get over his pneumonia a little. He got really wiped out trying to do too much and he's slept about two days solid as far as I know. I was going to go see him after this meeting if you want to come with me?” Tina suggested. She thought if she got them on side they would be more willing to help. 

“Oh my God. He's alright though, right? Just a little tired?” The dark haired boy questioned her, a horrified expression on his face.

“As far as I know yes. That's why I was going to see him, to make sure. I've only got this from Sam, and he's lovely and all, but no nurse maid.” The two guys seemed to relax greatly after hearing that piece of news.

“Well, my sister and her friend seemed curious when you sang at the assembly last week. Crawford doesn't allow freshmen to join the glee club there and they didn't know if it was the same for New Directions, which is why they didn't come to audition yet. I think they've been a little scared to ask.” the blonde boy told Tina, shrugging his shoulders at his sisters reluctance to ask. He had told her to go for it if she and her friend really wanted to join. 

“That's great. We will take any year for our club. Why don't you tell your sister and her friend to come find me at Crawford tomorrow and we can drive them over here if they want to audition.” Tina enthusiastically responded. “I'll just go tell the girls and then we can go see Blaine if you'd like?”

“Great. We'll pack our things and wait for you to finish then.” The dark haired boy smiled warmly at Tina. Tina blushed a little. Gosh, some of these Dalton boys are really cute. Maybe I should ask Blaine about which ones are possible boyfriend material. Tina mused whilst she explained to the girls about the two Crawford freshmen that might want to join. She hoped that they still wanted to, that would almost double their numbers in the girl department. They agreed that they would still do all the rest of the things they had planned however to try and bring the numbers up. With that, Marley and Kitty went off back to Crawford in Kitty's car as Tina had used her own knowing she would be visiting Blaine after the meeting. She had not seen him much lately and she missed her best bud. Blaine was such a sweetheart to her and was very understanding about the crush she had developed on him previously. They had become very close this last year and she didn't want them to drift apart now that they were forced to be in two separate schools. 

“You ready?” she asked the boys who nodded and they followed her towards Blaine and Sam's shared room. 

Tina knocked loudly on their room door in case Sam wasn't in and Blaine was still napping. Blaine however opened the door quite quickly.

“Sam, seriously, please can you start remembering... Oh Tina! Hey sweetie, how are you?” Blaine enveloped her in a hug. He had a quilt wrapped around himself as he was still a little cold, but he felt a lot better after having two days off to rest and recuperate. The cough that he had tried to shake for over two weeks had finally gone and he felt a lot more energetic. He was definitely getting better. He was still a little tired and had decided to take tomorrow off as well, but he thought after that he might be able to get back to school work and get back to being himself again. He hated being ill and usually didn't take time of unless he was very poorly, however this illness had almost wiped him out so he wasn't going to take too many chances and go back before he felt ready. 

“I'm great Blainey days. How are you? You look a lot better.” She looped her arm through his as she spoke and started to lead him into his room, when he noticed the two Warblers hovering behind her. 

“Hey Nick, Jeff come in. I feel a lot better thanks Tey. So what’s been going on while I've been in the land of slumber? I think I may have asked Sam, but I can't remember what his reply was so I must have been out of it.”

“Well two more ex-Warblers have joined. David and... Thad. Yes Thad, that was it. David is going to help with the dancing and Thad with the vocal exercises.” Tina made a face at the thought of vocal exercises. Blaine agreed. He didn't need to do the exercises ad nauseum, but he did because he was the captain. That's what the captain did. He knew Thad would come down on anyone not pulling their weight though so it was probably a good position for him to have.

“That's great. They are both really nice guys. So anyone else joined?” He looked pointedly at both Jeff and Nick. They were the two that Blaine really wanted to join. They had been his closest friends at Dalton apart from Wes. 

“Not yet, but we have some prospective new girls from Crawford.” Tina looked happy at that possibility. Mr Shue had placed Tina in charge of the girls part of the team since they were at a different school for the majority of the time and Tina was loving her newly found responsibility. She wasn't quite captain as Blaine was, but she was definitely at the same rank as Sam now. A trusted lieutenant. That's how she saw herself and it felt great. 

“That's great Tina, we could really use some more girls on the team.”

“Um, sorry to butt in Blaine, but Jeff and I were wondering if we could have a word with you?” Nick asked his old friend.

“Sure. Is this a private chat or can Tina stay?”

“Nah, it's cool. Tina's seems cool.” Jeff countered with a wink to Tina before Nick could say anything to the contrary. Jeff was a lot more relaxed around girls than Nick was as he had his younger sister. Nick only had a much younger brother and had never been in a coed environment before. Not that Nick minded that. He preferred boys in every single way. In fact, he preferred Jeff above all others and he didn't think that was going to change any time soon. 

“Great, so what is it?” Blaine asked curiously.

“We want to join New Directions but we wanted to get your opinion on the best way to get accepted. The four places you needed have all been filled already but we really want to get on the team and we thought with you being captain and all you may have some sway in who gets on the team.” Nick explained why they were there. He knew Blaine would help as much as he could. That was the type of person he was. Kind, thoughtful and loyal to all his friends. 

“Well I can have a talk with Mr Shue but he'll probably want you to audition. Let's see, show off your best dance moves Jeff, that will guarantee you a place, we are thin on really good dancers at the moment. Umm, Nick, if you use your vocal range well I'm certain you will get in too. I'll really plug you guys to Mr Shue and Finn as well, I'm sure that'll help. I wouldn't worry too much, Mr Shue hates turning anyone away, even if he has got the numbers up.”

“Cool, thanks Blaine. I think we should go choose our audition pieces then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow for our auditions.” Nick stood up to leave Blaine in peace. He was still trying to get better after all and it looked like he really wanted some alone time with his newly acquired hag. Nick was amused at seeing that development as Blaine had never been the type of gay to go out in search of girl friends and yet they all seemed to flock to him. This latest one just proved it. The only difference being that Blaine reciprocated the affection for Tina. 

He and Jeff closed the door quietly behind them as they sauntered back towards their own rooms. 

“Awww, they're really cute aren't they?” Jeff asked his special guy.

“I hate to admit it but yes, they really are.”

“Do you think she would be my hag too?” Jeff asked, his puppy dog eyes fluttering his golden eyelashes at Nick, who just laughed. 

“Maybe you should ask her?” he told Jeff as he pushed his face away playfully to get him to stop with the exaggerated puppy dog eye routine. 

“Well one thing I need to do is phone my sister.” 

“Better get to it then.” Nick commanded with a wink to show he wasn't too serious. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jeff got his phone out anyway to speed dial his sister and tell her that she should find Tina tomorrow at school to talk about auditioning. He would love to have his sister on the same team as him. They got along fabulously and he was very protective of her. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

“Hey Gracie. If Jeffy kins here. I have some great news for you and Becky.”

 

Sebastian Smythe hovered at the door of the New Directions meeting. He had been seriously thinking about joining. What the hey, he didn't have anything to lose right? However, he was not this teams favourite person and there was one in particular that he would need to get on board before he auditioned for the team. That was their captain. He had not been there for the last couple of days but he could see him in the corner today flanked by that Asian girl and the blonde replica of Mick Jagger. Either that or he was half fish. He could see that Jeff and Nick had decided to join for auditions along with two girls from Crawford that the two boys seemed familiar with. Well maybe I'll see how this turns out before starting my strategy to get Blaine on side. He smirked to himself as he waited for the auditions to start.


	5. New Directions Complete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter contains sensitive issues pertaining to suicide. I apologise if this offends anyone or upsets them in any way.
> 
> I do not own Glee, the characters or the songs.

Chapter Five

Nick Duval was rarely scared. But he was right now. Seeing twelve people and two directors staring at him made him start to sweat profusely. Nick was generally a confident individual, and he was a very driven person. He had campaigned and become senior class president, he was on the lacrosse team and he was also on the fencing team. His parents were away on business a lot, with his younger brother staying full time at his grandparents. He didn't go home very often as there was not normally anyone at home. If he did go home, he stayed with his grandparents and little brother. In fact, he felt more like a member of Jeff's family than his own. The only way Nick felt he could gain his parents affection was to do well academically and take on extracurriculars and try to be the best he could in all areas. When he was a sophomore he had gotten into the Warblers and he had hoped he would be able to gain the prestigious position of council chair by the time he was a senior. At the beginning of his junior year, with the departure of Blaine from the Warblers, he had managed to get a position on the council without any opposition and he had been very excited at the prospect of leading the team that year. However when Sebastian and then Hunter had wrestled themselves onto the team and into positions of power, Nick's own power had waned into almost non-existence. His warnings about Hunter being a bad leader and that taking drugs may not be the best way for their team to proceed were unheard by all, even Jeff, and Nick, through peer pressure and a desire to win, chose to go along with Hunter's disastrous plan. Once everything had fallen apart he had realised that he should have stood his ground further and vowed never to let anyone push him around ever again. He wished desperately to become a member of New Directions. He wanted a second chance. A chance to redeem himself. A chance to show that he was capable of being a member of a team that used their talents to win and not drugs. This was why he was standing here today about to audition for this national championship team whose leader was once one of his closest friends.

“Hello, my name is Nick Duval and today I'll be singing 'What I've Done' by Linkin' Park.” Nick had chosen this song on purpose. It was how he felt about what he had done and what he had learned to accept about himself. He would never tell any of the other Dalton students or the members of New Directions, only Jeff and his grandparents knew his dark secret. The secret of his attempted suicide. He had been so overwhelmed by everything seemingly falling down around him that he had taken a whole bottle of prescription drugs downed with vodka. He had felt no way out at the time. His parents had just found out about the cheating scandal and had basically cut him off. His grandparents had had to pay for his tuition for the remaining year, which they gladly did after they were called to the hospital and he told them why he had tried to commit suicide. He had felt that he was falling into a deep, bottomless, pitch black hole and that there was no escape from it. No light, nothing. Jeff had luckily found him in time and called the ambulance who had pumped his stomach. He was now taking anti depressants and seeing a therapist once a week. It had been every day that he had had to see her just after the incident. At almost three months later, he had managed to recover well from his fit of deep, unbidden torment. Now he did not care what his parents did or thought of him. He was learning to love himself again with the help, love and support of Jeff, his grandparents and his therapist. He owed Jeff everything. If it hadn't been for him, he would have died that day. 

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Nick felt overwhelmed by the emotions going through his head right now. He wanted to be forgiven by all that he had let down in the Warblers. He had faced what he had done and had learnt to forgive himself for the events of this school year. He was not fully healed, but he felt he was getting there. He would pull through. He had Jeff. He had what could be a new team and a new set of friends. He was starting to rekindle his friendship with Blaine. All these things helped him to see that life was worth living. 

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate   
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

Nick was uncertain what the future held for him but he had decided to move on with his life. Away from peoples expectations. He was his own person, free from all that pressure and weight of responsibility. He could finally be who he should be, who he wanted to be.

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Blaine watched Mr Shue and Finn as they listened to Nick's heart rending solo. He was very proud of his old friend. He didn't know exactly why he had chosen this song, but it definitely told a tale of something deeply personal to him. He could tell that both of the directors were impressed with his audition. He smiled broadly. Nick was going to be on the team just as Blaine had wished. 

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

After Nick had finished his audition, Mr Shue and Finn nodded at him and told them that they would give them their verdicts after they had heard all the auditions. Nick, understanding, yet still a little irked, sat in the opposite corner next to Jeff where Grace had sat previously. The girls were up next with their auditions. Grace was very similar in looks to her elder brother with her long white blonde hair and her electric blue eyes. Nick thought she was a sweet girl and was one of the only girls that he could deal with. He found it vastly difficult to talk to girls. He just didn't understand them. However Grace was so close to Jeff and so like him in both looks and personality that Nick was fond of her and didn't find his words get tangled up if he had a long conversation of any kind. Grace was more outgoing in general than her brother but she was still shy around strangers. The two siblings were very close and both had a love for music. Grace's starting due to first seeing Jeff's passion for the subject. She idolised her brother, thinking him one of the most talented people she had ever known. She followed in his footsteps, learning the violin and ballet. She was a slender and graceful creature as her namesake suggested. When she first attended Crawford she had wanted to join the glee club and was thrilled by the prospect of being part of a show choir team. Much to her dismay she found out that the Crawford glee club did not take freshmen and had had to learn to accept that she would have to wait for another year. When she had heard the news of Crawford accepting students from McKinley High from Lima after the tornado, the school that held the national show choir champions and that they were holding an assembly as they wanted to recruit new members she became almost uncontrollably excited. She had seen the video of their national win so she knew they were an amazing team. A team she may have a chance to be part of yet in her freshman year. To be part of New directions and possible national champions, she felt she could not let this opportunity pass. She had called her brother to ask whether they accepted freshmen and he said that he would look into it for her, although he had told her to maybe ask the girls on the team. She had chickened out of that, too shy to approach them, but when Jeff had told her that she could audition she was ecstatic and had practised all that night before she went and found out Tina at school the next day, dragging Becky with her, of course. This was how she came to be at Dalton this afternoon nervously shuffling in front of the entire glee club and directors ready to audition like she had never auditioned before. 

Rebecca Howton, or Becky, as she was known to her friends and family was a typical Crawford girl. Her parents were wealthy and influential individuals and she was their first born. She had two younger brothers who were destined for 'greatness'. Well, according to her mother anyway. She had been bought up to be a 'proper' lady, with the poofy dresses and the etiquette and Becky hated it all. She loved her horse and riding and she loved to sing, but anything other than show jumping and being a débutante was a waste of her time in her parents eyes. She didn't care though. She loved singing and dancing just like her friend and she was determined to get into this club despite her parents dreams and wishes for her. She was not going to grow up to be the wife of a rich husband and give him their 'legacy'. She was so much more than that. Becky was fiery by nature and fought with her parents about her life and what she wanted to do with it. It was a constant battle when she went home to visit. She was considered pretty, but unlike Grace, she had fiery red hair that she kept short and spiky, just to annoy her mother, and intense green eyes. She was determined to prove her parents wrong and show that there was more to her than they thought. That she was a person of many talents and that she deserved to be able to do whatever she wanted with her life. She was ready to audition, she had been ready all year. 

 

As the girls auditioned Blaine's eyes wondered. He had left Tina to decide the girls fates with Mr Shue and Finn. She was in charge of them after all and he was still recovering, even though he was feeling a lot better in himself. Something, or someone, caught the corner of his eyes and he turned his head to see what he was up to. Sebastian was leaning on the door frame pretending to look captivated by the auditions. Blaine saw through his disguise and gave Sebastian a pint glare. He saw the tall slender boy quickly glance at Blaine and a smirk played on his lips. Ugh, I really don't like that guy. He's so up himself. What's he even doing here anyway? Blaine frowned at the boy, which made Sebastian smirk even further and jerked his head out the doors to indicate that he wanted to talk. Blaine rolled his eyes back at Sebastian and shook his head. He was not going to indulge the boy, he would talk to him in his own time. If at all.

“Dude, that's Sebastian isn't it? What's he doing here?” Sam whispered leaning towards Blaine.

“I've no idea, but he's probably up to something.” Blaine whispered back quietly. He didn't want to disturb the girls and their auditions.

“Do you think he wants to join?” Blaine just snorted at that quietly and raised his eyebrows.

“There is no way I'm going to let him on the team. No way.” Blaine told Sam decisively.

“Ok dude, I get it. He hurt you. Badly. Try not to let him under your skin though, alright?” 

“Alright.” Blaine sighed and slid down in his seat a bit and tried to concentrate on the auditions that were happening. 

 

Jeff S. Sterling loved being part of glee club. He had auditioned in his freshman year to join the Warblers and became one of the only freshmen ever to have joined the elite glee club. His dancing skills had gotten him noticed at his audition and his shy but bouncy personality had won the Warbler council over quickly. He had never thought of himself as the best singer in the group but he was definitely one of the best dancers and he could play the saxophone, although that particular talent had never been used while he was a Warbler since they were an acapella group. Jeff was quite a shy person when around people he didn't know and he pretended to be stupider than he actually was. In reality Jeff was an incredibly astute person who had never gotten below a B+ on any of his school work to date. His parents were quite laid back individuals and only wished for their children to be happy. They wanted the best for their children of course, but they were proud of their children no matter what they obtained in school, grade wise or what they did or did not do as extracurricular activities. They were the type of parents who went to every event that their children participated in and so they went to all of Jeff's glee club competitions, their daughters ballet recitals and both their musical performances. Consequently Jeff, although rather shy, was a laid back individual as well and tended to get guided along into any adventure that was set before him. So when Hunter Clarington had turned up and announced his captaincy of the Warblers, Jeff just went along for the ride thinking that it couldn't be any worse than Sebastian's leadership. He was wrong, Sebastian had been a saint in comparison. When Hunter told them all they would have to take something to help with their performance, Jeff had been dubious and turned to Nick for advice, but still had gone where the majority of the team had, which was to take the drugs. After Trent had testified against the Warblers and Hunter had been expelled along with the club being disbanded, Jeff had taken a long hard look at himself. He confessed to his parents, who had been understandably upset, and yet they were proud of him telling them and for realising the mistakes he had made. Jeff had grown as a person since these events occurred. His trustful nature and bubbly innocence had been tarnished and he was ultimately wary of every new encounter he made. He would never be guided by anyone or anything that meant taking the easy route to accomplish. His friendships with the majority of the other Warblers was tenuous at best, with only his boyfriend Nick as his trustworthy companion. Nick was one of the only people Jeff truly trusted in this world now. So when Nick had suggested that they consider joining New Directions, although tentative at first, he complied based on his own decision and Nick's recommendation. Jeff had always thought well of Blaine and since he was the captain of New Directions Jeff was willing to give this new adventure a go. That was how he was here in this room right now, the room that used to be home to the Warblers but now to New Directions, waiting nervously in anticipation for his audition. He had been picked to go last after Nick and his sister Grace and her best friend Becky. He prayed that they all got a spot. Then this room might start to feel like home again for Jeff once more. When his sister and Becky had finished there songs, Jeff got up bouncing around with nervous energy. He found it hard to sit still at the best of times but right now he would not have been able to keep still even if he had been ordered to by the Queen of England. 

“Hi, my name is Jeff Sterling and I'm going to sing 'I Can't Stand Still' from Footloose.”

I never walk when I can run  
I don't believe I ever could  
People try to slow me down  
Saying boy you really should  
KICK BACK AND CHILL but  
I can't stand still

I called the doctor he said son  
I cannot offer you a pill  
So I never found relief  
Now I've got to move until  
I had my fill   
I can't stand still

Jeff chose a song that showed off his dance skills. Blaine could tell that he had impressed both Mr Shue and Finn. They let him carry on the rest of the performance and he had blown it out the water as far as Blaine was concerned. They had all been good. He smiled to himself. He knew Jeff's skill as a dancer would impress the two of them. He couldn't see how they could pass him over. Not with the looks on their faces. He had a good feeling that they were all going to get into the club and Blaine thought that they all deserved a spot.

After the four of them had auditioned Mr Shue and Finn told them they needed a moment to talk their decision over and stepped out of the room to talk about what they are going to do. They also asked Tina and Blaine to step out with them and gave their opinions of the performances, before coming back in to wait for the final decision by the directors. 

Mr Shue and Finn came back in after a couple of minutes and Mr Shue went over to them to talk to them all as Finn came to sit back down with the club. When Blaine saw the girls jump up and hug him and squeal loudly Blaine and all the club members knew that the girls had gotten in. The boys still looked really nervous and Mr Shue took them out to talk to them alone with no one watching. The girls then came over to introduce themselves properly and Blaine leapt up to join the two boys and his teacher. What's going on? They killed their auditions. Why was he taking them out to talk to them?

Thankfully Sebastian had gone, obviously bored of waiting for Blaine to go to talk to him. He turned the corner to see Mr Shue deep in conversation with the two boys, who both looked very serious. Blaine was preparing himself for a fight as he started towards them. How could they decide this? They both nodded and then Mr Shue patted them both on the shoulders and smiles came over their faces. Oh thank God. They're in. Blaine stuttered to a halt and let out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in.

Nick noticed a worried looking Blaine over Mr Shue's shoulder and ran to embrace the smaller boy. 

“We both got in! Thank you so much Blaine. It was everything you said to them both that got us in, so thank you. You're a really good friend. I promise that I won't let you down.” Nick told him as he beamed a genuinely warm smile to his close friend.

“I won't either.” Jeff replied behind them and came in to hug both the boys. 

New Directions now felt complete to Blaine. His friends were all together again and now they could concentrate on preparing for nationals.


	6. Advice, Loneliness and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Warning: this chapter has one use of swearing in it. Sorry it's in the song :P
> 
> I do not own Glee or the characters, or the songs.

Chapter Six

Finn had been trying desperately to find the one guy he wanted in New Directions, but he had been hiding from him for the last few days. So Finn had had to take desperate measures by getting his new timetable and going to his classes so that he could haul him out and talk to him. And try to persuade him to come back to glee. Ryder, of course, did not look happy when Finn dragged him out of one of his morning classes to talk him into coming back to New Directions. It had been fun at first, but with all that had happened when in the club, Ryder wasn't sure he wanted to be within a fifty mile radius of the club or its members.

“Ryder, I know that what Unique did was bad man, but her heart was in the right place. It just got all out of control. She really is sorry for what she's done. Please think about returning. We really need a star like you. Someone with star power. No one can do what you do.”

“Dude, I can't. It's too awkward. She played with my heart. I feel like a complete idiot when I'm in the same room as her. I just can't get my head round this whole thing.”

“Please, try. It would be awesome to have you back. We all miss you. You have an amazing voice and you love to sing. It wouldn't be fair on you if you didn't come back.”

“I'll think about it Finn. Really, I will.” Ryder was torn. He did love the club and singing, but his heart had been ripped to shreds. How could he face them all now after that? He had cared for someone who had lied about who they were to him. Who could possibly understand what he was going through in that club? He supposed that the closest person to understand heartache would be Blaine, but he wasn't very close to him, and he didn't really understand all that had gone on between Blaine and Kurt. Perhaps he might be able to put it a little bit into perspective for him. He did seem really smart and mature. With that decided Ryder went back to class to wait anxiously for the end of the day. 

Ryder hesitantly approached the older boy. He may be small in stature, but he really intimidated the boy. He seemed so mature and confident of himself, Ryder really admired that about the boy and although he knew in his head that Blaine was a nice, approachable guy, he couldn't help feeling nervous when around him in a one to one situation. Blaine was studying in the library before glee started, but Ryder knew he would have time for him.

“Um, hey Blaine. Could I talk to you in private for a minute?” Ryder asked the older boy quietly as their were other boys studying. Dalton guys really seemed to care about their academics. 

Blaine looked up a little dazed, Ryder and he weren't exactly close and he couldn't remember ever having a conversation with Ryder, just the two of them. However, who was he to stop the boy from coming to speak to him. He did look as if he really wanted to talk about something important. Blaine didn't understand why him personally. He was closer to Sam and Jake than him but he wasn't going to turn the boy away.

“Sure, just let me gather my things up then we can go get a coffee or something?”

“Cool, I'll be outside.” Blaine stood up and placed his books into his satchel and walked out to meet with Ryder. They walked in a companionable silence to the coffee shop where Blaine ordered the two coffees and paid for them before turning round and taking a seat at the table that Ryder had snagged for them both. Blaine looked across at Ryder expectantly, curious at what the boy wanted to talk to him about.

“Well I guess I just wanted some advice on this whole Unique thing cause its doing my head in. I don't know what to do or how to act around her any more. I really cared about Katie and then I find out that it was someone who knew how upset I was about the whole catfishing thing.” Ryder sighed. “I'm not making any sense am I?”

“No, it's ok. I understand what you are saying. You're upset about being deceived by someone who you believed to be your friend. You want to know why Unique did it. Unfortunately only Unique can answer that. The only way that you will ever be comfortable is to be open and honest with her. I can't tell you why she did it Ryder because I don't know.”

“But how can I talk to her in the first place. She really hurt me, played with my heart.”

Blaine sat in silence biting his lips, he was really thinking of a reply for Ryder that could help the boy. “Well, it will be awkward, you can't get around that. It will hurt for a while. When you care about someone it is never easy when either you have been hurt or even if you have hurt someone. Take it from me, Unique will be hurting as much as you right now too, but if you are honest and speak from your heart then you won't have regrets. Just be brave, the longer you leave it, the harder it will be. You need to at least forgive her for your sake, if you don't you'll carry around that anger forever and you'll never be able to move on with your life.”

Ryder nodded. What Blaine had said made sense to Ryder. If he didn't clear the air it would hang over him for a long time to come. “How did you move on from Kurt?”

Blaine stopped short. He didn't really know how to formulate an answer for that. Everything with Kurt was still a mess. He didn't even know how he felt about Kurt any more. He knew that he felt differently than before the tornado, but after facing death and coming back he realised that he didn't feel the same as he had all those many months ago when they were together. He had been fooling himself that he was still in love with Kurt. He still cared for him, but he definitely didn't feel the spark that he had when they were together. He supposed that Kurt felt the same, as he had only text him once since he was found, and all he said was that he was 'glad Blaine wasn't dead' before ranting about something to do with NYADA, and that was all he had heard from him. He hadn't even come home to see him. At the time that had hurt Blaine deeply. They had been a big part of each others lives for a long time and it felt as if it had all dissolved and that they were practically strangers now. 

“I guess I just had to accept that things were over and move on with my life. We are still friends though. After all, we know each other too well to have stopped being a part of each others life completely.” Blaine felt like a liar for saying that, but felt that he couldn't take away what little hope Ryder had about his reconciliation.

“If you sort things out with Unique will you come back to glee?” Blaine eagerly asked the boy.

“I hope so. I really did enjoy being a part of it and to be honest I don't really have any other friends.” Ryder smiled wanly at Blaine and Blaine nodded in response. 

“Well I hope that you sort everything out and come back. We all miss you.” Blaine patted Ryder's shoulder as he got up to leave for glee practice. The talk had not only helped Ryder to sort out what he would do, they both understood each other better and become better friends because of it. Blaine also had realised that his feelings for Kurt had changed. All in all the talk had been a good thing for both the boys. They both left it satisfied with the outcome.

Ryder, it appeared, was not the only person who wanted to speak with Blaine. Sebastian had been looking out for the best time to waylay the older boy. He had to get the exact right time to talk to Blaine, as he knew how temperamental he could be sometimes. Sebastian had tried to be a good person this year and had not been up to any shenanigans. Apart from cheating at sectionals of course. He hoped that would mean that Blaine would give him the time of day when he approached him. He wanted to be in the New Directions, but he didn't think he would get anywhere without ingratiating himself with the captain of the team. He found him in a corner of the commons room in the evening reading what looked like a rather thick book.

“Hey gorgeous. Can we talk?” Sebastian plopped himself on the sofa next to an irritated looking Blaine. He smiled widely.

“No, Sebastian. We can not.” Blaine kept his head in his book, hoping desperately that it would deter the other boy.

“Oh, come on. Give me a chance sweet cheeks.”

“Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should.” Blaine placed a bookmark into his book and looked pointedly at Sebastian. His plan had not worked so he laid his book aside on the coffee table in front of them.

“Ok. I promise I won't try anything dodgy or bad. I've really been trying to be a good person this year. I swear. Ask Nick or Jeff, they would tell you.”

Blaine sighed. He always did try to see the best in people if he could and he supposed that Sebastian was trying after all.

“Fine. Do you regret cheating at sectionals?” Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised. Sebastian looked away and down at the floor. Blaine was not expecting that response. He thought he would get some sarky comment back from the boy. It was quite refreshing to see that he did feel some sense of guilt after all. “Sebastian, are you alright?”

“You know. I knew what we were doing was wrong. Really wrong. Not even I would have tried to pull off what Hunter did. I may have said I would send all those photos of Finn out last year but I never would have actually done it you know. It was all just in jest. When I threw the slushy with rock salt in it, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt either. Especially not you. I had considered you a friend. I guess I could have tried to stop him, but I didn't. I was a coward. I always have been.”

“What do you mean you're a coward?” Blaine was now fully involved with this conversation. Sebastian, he knew, was actually being genuine with him. Blaine knew him well enough to know that and Blaine had never seen this side of him before now.

“I run away from every problem that seems too big for me to handle. I cover my fear up with joking and fooling around. I'm a big phony.” Blaine barked out a short laugh.

“You know. You and I are not so different Sebastian. We both put walls up around ourselves to stop from getting hurt. The only difference is how we go about doing that.” Blaine admitted to the tall, lean boy.

“You mean you put the charming, happy façade on, whereas I just become a jackass.” Sebastian smiled warmly at Blaine.

“Well, I wouldn't put it into those specific words, but yes.”

“Blaine, I really want to be part of New Directions. I know I talk the big talk about not needing anyone but myself, but the truth is the Warblers were pretty much my only friends, and even then I don't think most of them liked me.”

Blaine chewed on the inside of his mouth. It was a risk to endorse Sebastian to Mr Shue and Finn. He was a wild card and he knew it.

“Look, I’m going to be completely honest with you Sebastian. I want to believe you have changed, but I'm just not sure you have. If I do this for you and you betray me in some way, I...”

“I wouldn't, I swear. I would be the most well behaved member of the team. Please Blaine, please.” Sebastian was not above pleading with the boy. He hadn't even flirted with him that much. He had practically been an angel during this conversation. He had found it really hard. Blaine was very good looking and Sebastian had always wanted to bed him.

Blaine's shoulders sagged. He had relented. Sebastian did a little dance a victory in his head. “Alright. Come tomorrow for your audition.”

“Yes, thank you beautiful. You're a star. And a much better person than me.” Sebastian gave him a kiss on the cheek, not caring if Blaine was comfortable with that, but he didn't seem that fazed. He wondered just how he and that tight trousered prude were getting along these days. His guess was, not very well by the looks of Blaine. He was definitely thinner and sallower than he looked earlier this year. His clothes were practically hanging off him, and they were small enough as far as Sebastian was concerned, and he always wore that blonde guys shirts over the top. That was something else that Sebastian was curious about. Who exactly was Mick Jagger Junior anyway and how come he and Blaine seemed to be so close all of a sudden. Sebastian had a lot he needed to get out of Blaine. But first he needed to ace his audition. 

 

Later that evening Blaine was lying in bed trying to get to sleep, but was having trouble. He couldn't stop thinking about his feelings. He was very confused right now about how he felt about certain people in his life. Not just Kurt, but Sam as well. Sam had been there for him all year, had rallied around him, supported him when he needed it, helped him when he needed the pieces picking up after all that had happened to him this year so far. He had been nursing Blaine back to health since the accident. Sam seemed so aware of Blaine, like he was hyper sensitive to Blaine's needs. Sam just understood him. Understood who he was, what he needed. Blaine had always been an affectionate person, giving his love away to all he cared for readily, but he also needed to feel he was loved back. He had not felt that with his family for some time. His mother was better than his father and brother, but even then she spent a lot of time away on business, leaving Blaine with such loneliness that he had built invisible walls around his heart to stop from being hurt and disappointed by the ones he loved the most. With Kurt he had let his guard down and so it had hurt all the more when loneliness crept inside of his heart once more. He craved the affection and attention he got from his relationship with Kurt and once gone, the walls had started to be built once more as he desperately tried to keep from crumbling down himself. Lately he felt that Sam had taken a hammer and was bashing those walls down again. The question was, how did he really feel about his best friend? Was it just friendship, brotherly affection, or more? He just didn't know. A stray tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the pillow beside Blaine's head. All he had ever wanted was to feel loved by someone. He knew he wouldn't find it from his family, and it looked as though Kurt was not there to give it to him any longer. But Sam couldn't give him what he craved. He didn't feel that way about men. It wasn't possible. It could only ever be a fantasy at best. Blaine hiccuped quietly. Why was it that all the people he had loved in his life had crushed his heart. Even if they didn't mean to have done it. He felt there were so many cracks in his heart already and he was still basically a kid. Sometimes it was too much to bare.

“Blaine are you alright?” Sam whispered across the room in the darkness, sounding worried.

“Umm hmm.” Blaine found he couldn't speak. If he did it might all come tumbling out and Blaine did not want to burden Sam with all his grievances. He rolled over to face the wall away from Sam and shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to fall into slumber. A minute or so later he felt a dip in the bed as Sam slid under his sheets and wrapped his arms around Blaine, spooning him in his small single bed.

“It's gonna be ok dude. You'll get better and then you'll be yourself again. Forget about Kurt. He doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone better.” Blaine sobbed aloud and turned into Sam, placing his head into the other boys chest. Sam tightened his hold and soothingly rubbed Blaine's back up and down till the boy fell into a deep slumber, clutching Sam's T shirt he was wearing that night.

“Night, B.” Sam bent down a little and gave Blaine a kiss on his forehead just under his wild, untamed curls. He saw Blaine smile a little at the tender touch of the kiss, sigh and snuggle into Sam further. The taller boy smiled as he closed his eyes to go sleep. That night he dreamt of his best friend...

Ryder had decided to take Blaine's advice and talk to Unique. He had to hit this problem head on and the only way to do that would be to clear the air. He saw her leaving her first period class, which was thankfully in the class two doors down from Ryder's. 

“Unique wait.” The formidable force that was Unique turned around shocked at hearing his voice shout out to her.

“What's up Ryder?” She asked timidly.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure. Do you want to go first?”

“Ok. Well, you really hurt me. You knew I cared about Katie and yet you didn't stop or admit anything to me. I started to really care for her and you knew that. Why did you not stop?”

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know you better. I really didn't mean to hurt you, it just got completely out of hand and then I didn't know what to do.” 

“This is so stupid. I've been stupid. I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You're my friend. Can we just go back to being friends?”

A tear slowly ran down Unique's face. “Truly I am so sorry Ryder. I never wanted it to get so out of hand. I really care about you. Everything I said was true. That was all me. I want to stay friends with you so much.”

“I know. Can we try and be friends again. I hate that it's become awkward. The thing is, I liked who Katie was, and she was part of you so... Well, we shouldn't let this break a good thing.”

“Ok.” Unique opened her arms tentatively for a hug and Ryder accepted. Giving the girl a good squeeze. Surprisingly, he didn't feel at all awkward doing that. He was relieved. They broke apart and walked down the corridor to their next classes together. Blaine turning a corner on their way saw them both and smiled. Everything seemed to have sorted itself out after all. He hoped he would see Ryder at glee later. 

The glee club welcomed Ryder back with open arms, buzzing, hugging and generally stating excitedly how it was great for him to be back. Mr Shue told them to sit down as he had an announcement and so begrudgingly they all started to sit. He told them all that there was to be one last audition. When he stated that, he opened the door for the person auditioning to enter the room. 

Sebastian stood ready. The members of the group all looked warily at him apart from Jagger and Blaine. Blaine must have talked to the boy about his audition. Well he was not going to take no for an answer. Even if he had to audition for the rest of the school year he was going to get onto the team.

He saw the director whisper to Blaine and the dark haired boy nodded his head. Ah must have been the 'yes it is alright for him to audition' nod. He knew that the little talk yesterday did not mean that Blaine liked, or even trusted, the boy but he was well onto his way to achieving what he wanted. A place that felt like home.

“Ok, well we are ready to hear your audition Sebastian. So show us what you've got.” Mr Shue sat in the front of the team and waited expectantly for the boy to start.

“Ok, well thanks for letting me audition. I know you all don't trust me, but I would love it if you gave me the chance to prove myself. That I can be a better person.” He could feel Blaine's eyes boring into his skull. He really needed to prove himself to Blaine in particular. He hoped he wouldn't let him down. The music started and Sebastian poured all the emotions into the song. 

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

Blaine was stunned by the honesty and raw emotion coming from the boy. All he had really ever seen before now were the lies, jokes and innuendos he hid himself behind. Did Sebastian really feel this alone in the world? Did all he really need all this time was some loving affection? Some friendship and a place to call home? Blaine was starting to think he was really seeing Sebastian for the first time ever. Who he really was underneath. He felt as if he had severely misjudged him. 

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Checked my vital signs  
To know that I'm still alive and I walk alone

Sebastian was tired. He needed companionship. It was so easy not to let people in. To stand at the sides and let it all wash over him. But it was a lonely life when you didn't let anyone into your heart. He wanted to feel a part of something for the first time in years and he knew that New Directions was the best place to try. They let a lot of misfits and unusual people in and they rallied around each other as they grew closer together as a team. He wanted to be a part of that. To experience what it was like to be close to people, to let people into his heart. He was sick of being alone.

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I walk alone   
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

When Sebastian finished the room was silent. The group seemed captivated by the emotions of his song. They could see the heartache and isolation slip through the words, unspoken. Mr Shue turned to Finn, who just nodded his head and then stood up and placed his hand onto the boys shoulder. 

“Welcome to New Directions.” The team was now complete once more. 

A/N – song used: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.


	7. Mr Shue's Awesome New Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Seven

Trent had decided that he would start coming to glee rehearsals in his own clothes. Since the New Directions thrived on individuality he felt that it was only prudent to be the individual that he was. So that day he went back to his dorm room, after having asked for permission from Mr Shue and the principal of Dalton to wear his own attire for practice, and changed outfits. He felt very bold walking into glee practice in something other than his Dalton uniform. He had worn it so much the past four years that it had almost become a part of him. It didn't define who he was however. Trent had always been called the sassy one of the Warblers, and by God was he determined to show how sassy he really was. He wasn't quite as flamboyant a dresser as Kurt, or so tight fitting, but he did like to stand out when he could. Some people thought because of his dress sense that he was gay. He wasn't though, he just liked to be colourful when he dressed. It showed off his sunny personality.   
He could see Sebastian roll his eyes upon entering the room in his own clothing. Obviously Sebastian did not like to dress in such bold colours and patterns. Trent had learnt not to care what others thought of his clothes. He just wore what he liked and be damned. 

“What are you doing out of uniform Trent?” Thad asked, his voice getting a little higher in pitch. 

“Mr Shue and the principal said it was fine for me to come as I am to glee rehearsal. I felt stupid wearing my Dalton uniform. After all in here we aren't Dalton pupils, we are all just individuals.” Trent turned pointedly and sat down in front of the boy.

Thad looked at David who just shrugged back at him. Maybe all of us Dalton guys should dress in our own things from now on?

“Wait, we can do that?” Jeff's little sister Grace asked looking really excited about the idea of being allowed to wear her own fashion. 

“We are totally coming in our own clothes tomorrow Grace.” Beth replied, just as excited at the prospect of getting out of the prim and proper Crawford uniforms. White knee length socks were never a good look.

Blaine slowly entered the room looking tired and plopped himself down next to Trent. 

“Hey, those trousers are really amazing Trent, where did you get them?” Blaine looked closer at the boys trousers as Trent beamed at the compliment.

“Ok guys, settle down everyone.” Mr Shue projected to the crowd as he entered the room. “Since we now have our new team completed I have closed the auditions. So everyone that is new to the club, I give a warm welcome to the New Directions. Now, the New Directions have always worked best as a close knit team who understand each other and respect each other. Therefore this week I am going to have you get to know people you haven't been paired up with before and you are going to decide on a duet to perform with one another. Now the main point of this is so you can get to know each other better. I don't want to hear of any moaning about your partners or any swapping. Understood?” 

The older members of New Directions moaned loudly at that announcement. 

“But Blaine and I never get to do a duet Mr Shue!” Tina exclaimed angrily, Blaine turned and patted her hand in sympathy. He would rather have done a duet with her than with someone he didn't really know. That for him, he knew, meant one of the little Crawford girls since he knew all the Dalton boys.

“I'm sorry Tina but my decision is final.” Mr Shue got his list out that he had decided on for the pairings. Normally he would have done this out of a hat but as some knew one another from before and in other contexts, he needed to do it himself. 

“Ok, when I call your name out you can pair up and go somewhere else to choose your song selection. We will all gather back toward the end of the week to perform them.” Mr Shue decided he would start with the people least likely to make a fuss. “Sam and Nick, I've put you together.” The two boys high fived each other and walked amiably off to get a coffee. Blaine was glad Sam had gotten a good pairing. He and Nick would be a good combination.

“Next we have Marley and Trent.” These two had seemed like a good pairing to Mr Shue. Trent was a happy sort of fellow from what Mr Shue could see and Marley was one of the nicest, kind hearted kids he had ever had the privilege of teaching. They both looked happy to be paired up together and walked of affably chatting away.

“Let's see...” He looked down the list to try and find the next few pairs that he thought would get along well. “Ryder and Richard. Artie and Grace, and Jake and Beth.” All these couples thought that they had been paired with decent people and went along happily enough. Blaine, on the other hand, was frowning. Both the Crawford girls had already been picked and he knew all the others. He had performed with them. Who could Mr Shue possibly pair me up with? David? Maybe Thad? Blaine decided to keep quiet and just be thankful that he was going to end up with someone he already knew well. 

Ok, now to the pairs that are going to be more annoyed with me. Hopefully Tina won't be too bad, but I know Blaine is definitely going to kick up a fuss. Mr Shue looked warily around the room at the rest of the kids left. Blaine didn't seem too upset at the moment so he had obviously not cottoned on to who he was going to be paired with. He decided he would get Tina's pairing over with next. She might grumble because she would rather be with a friend but he thought she wouldn't be too bad. “Tina and Jeff. You're next.” Jeff looked happily towards Tina, who just mumbled about wanting to do a duet with her bestie, but conceded that Jeff was probably not that bad a choice and they left after Tina had given Blaine a hug and wished him luck on his partner. 

“Right, next is Unique and Thad.” Thad raised his right eyebrow at the director. He was definitely leaving the weirder pairings till last. He felt sorry for who Blaine and David might end up with. He hoped it would be that they ended up together but after seeing these pairings he realised that this director was incredibly sharp on the uptake about the personalities and possible friendships and rivalries within the group. 

“Ready to go Thad.” Unique looked down at him with bucket loads of attitude from her standing point in front of him. This is going to be interesting to say the least. 

Mr Shue only had two pairings left and he knew that he needed to tell them their pairing even though he didn't want to. Come on Will, do it like you are ripping off a plaster. He took a deep breath in and prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come. 

“Blaine and Sebastian. I've put you two together.” He knew putting these two together would cause friction, never the less he needed them to get over that and learn to work together. Blaine stared daggers at Mr Shue and sat quietly not budging when Sebastian poked him. 

“So I guess that leaves Nick Fury here and myself then.” Kitty stood up and stalked to the door, turned and waited impatiently for David to catch up. David, a little shocked by what was happening in the room just now, and a little scared of the tiny cheerleader, followed her quickly out of the room throwing Blaine a look of pity.

“Mr Shue is this your idea of a joke because I don't think its funny.” Blaine spat out once everyone else had left the room. His arms were folded defensively over his chest and his eyes had grown dark with rage. The boy had grown thinner in recent weeks and still had dark circles underneath his eyes. He was still wearing quite a few layers despite the weather having gotten warmer these past two weeks.

“Blaine I paired you together for a reason. You two need to sort things out and learn to understand each other. You're the captain of this team Blaine. You need to show the others that, even though we may be very different, we can all get along and work together as a tight knit group.” Mr Shue calmly explained to the scowling teenager in front of him.

“I'm not sure that one week and a duet can patch things up between Sebastian and myself. He nearly blinded me in my right eye if you remember Mr Shue. With a rock salt slushie.”

“You were the one who said that you would let him have a chance in this group. Show me you are committed to giving him that chance now Blaine.” Blaine looked at him defeated. He was tired and Mr Shue could see it. The kid still wasn't completely over his illness, he probably could have done without any more dramas but Mr Shue was determined that they work everything out.

“Aww, come on handsome. Give it a go, like Mr Fantastic said. You never know, you might be surprised with what you learn.”

“Fine, but don't even think about trying to get into my pants because its not going to work.” Sebastian laughed at that. Why would he ever stop trying to do that? Blaine was gorgeous and he knew it and Sebastian loved the chase that Blaine was leading him on. It made it all the more exciting. Mr Shue exhaled the breath he had subconsciously been holding in. He hoped everything would be alright from now on. 

 

Jeff and Tina had gone straight to the coffee shop after getting assigned their pairings as they knew most of the other couples they were close to would probably do the same. They passed Nick and Sam who were already there and well into a deep conversation. They decided to get a table to themselves so that they could get to know each other a little better first before joining the others. Jeff, being a gentleman, went to go and get their coffees as Tina found a table in the corner of the shop that looked quite cosy. Jeff plonked the cups down onto the table before scooting in his chair so he was closer to Tina. Jeff was normally quite shy upon first meetings of friends like this but since she was such a good friend of Blaine’s he didn't really feel any nerves. 

“So, I see that you and Blaine are really close friends now.” Jeff inquired to the outspoken Asian girl.

“Yeah, he's great. He's such a lovely person. So kind and generous and always has time for you, even though he always seems to be busy.” Jeff had noticed that all her quips and sarcasm had left and he felt that this was probably closer to the real Tina. 

“I know. He was like that when he was at Dalton. He seems less innocent now though. I suppose he has been through a lot of stuff since he was here though.”

“We all have. There was a school shooting not too long ago, and the tornado. Then there is the whole Kurt thing. That took a long time for him to get back to himself after that happened.” Tina looked slightly angry at the mention of Kurt and Jeff decided he would probe a little further on that one to see what came up.

“What exactly happened with Kurt?”

“I'm not one hundred per cent sure. Blaine doesn't really talk about it much. He always states that it was his fault though.”

“That they broke up?” Jeff pushed a little more.

“Yeah. I just hope he finds someone again. He totally deserves to be happy.”

“What about that cute, blonde guy. Sam, isn't it?

“Ooh, did you know Blaine has the hugest crush on Sam?” Tina's eyes sparkled to life as she leaned forward to give Jeff the juicy gossip. Tina really loved to gossip. 

“No, really! I mean I could see that there was something going on, but not that. So does Sam not like him back? I kinda got the feeling that he was straight.”

“He is. He's just got out of a relationship with a girl that used to be on our team. Brittany. He thinks of he and Blaine as 'bros'.”

“Hmm. I see. Tell me everything Tina.” Jeff and Tina bent their heads close together as the gossip session continued on a more intense level. 

The two sat gossiping over their drinks in the coffee shop for hours about Blaine and his relationships, till Nick came and told Jeff that they needed to get a wriggle on if they wanted to get dinner. The two boys asked Tina along too so that she could at least eat before making the trek back to Crawford and she decided to take them up on the offer.

“Boy do I have some juicy gossip for you.” Jeff whispered into his boyfriends ear.

“So do I Jeffy kins, so do I.” Nick murmured back as they made their way to the dining hall. Nick had found out a lot from Sam. He still felt as though it was only the tip of the iceberg that he had been told though. Nick could not wait until later, he and Jeff had some serious gossiping to do. 

 

Unique and Thad were laughing their heads off. They had found out that they both had similar taste in music and so had picked a duet rather quickly after leaving the rehearsal room that day. Unique was singing the girls part, of course. Since they had finished up relatively early, Thad and Unique had taken to getting to know each other better through a game of twenty questions. Shockingly, what they found out was that they got on like a house on fire. Thad loved Unique. He thought she was a riot. She was such a diva and had a quick wit to her. Thad was thoroughly enjoying getting to know her. 

“Ok mister, question fifteen. Have you ever kissed a boy?”

Thad laughed. He went to an all boys school. A lot of things happened at all boys schools. “Yes I have actually. It was a dare and I was a little drunk. That was pretty much all I remember about that night as well. I was told by David that I stripped naked and danced in the fountain out in the rose garden. Not sure whether that actually happened, but it isn't out of the realms of possibilities. When it comes to me and being drunk I pretty much lose all inhibitions, so...” 

Unique giggled, she really liked Thad and he didn't seem uncomfortable around her at all. 

“My turn. Has anyone ever mistaken you for a girlfriend of theirs?” Thad asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes actually. Brittany called me Mercedes on a number of occasions. Although I'm not sure whether she did that deliberately or not...”

“That's hilarious. What, did she think you were a clone or the original come back?” Thad chuckled. He didn't think he'd laughed this much in a long time.

“Not sure on that one.” Unique tapped her finger to her lips and then shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Their game continued on through dinner, neither realising how late it had actually gotten. Unique had felt she had made a new friend in Thad. One that was very understanding. He had never once made a big deal about the fact that Wade was transgender and preferred to be Unique. He had just accepted it and asked questions that hadn't made her feel at all uncomfortable, but sated his own curiosity. He had even asked if it was all right to ask her questions about that topic in case she felt uncomfortable about it. He was such a sweetheart. Unique went to bed that day feeling very content with life. 

Jeff and Nick were sitting in Jeff's room that night talking about what they had spoken about respectively with their assigned duet partners. They were extremely interested in what each other had to say about one topic in particular. Blaine.

“Tina told me that Blaine has a crush on Sam but that Sam is straight and just come out of a relationship.” Jeff announced, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Really? Wow, I knew there was something going on between those two. Poor Blainey, that must be hard. Especially with what I found out.” Nick looked a little melancholy to Jeff. Whatever it was that he had found out was not happy news. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

“What did you find out?” Jeff asked anyway, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Sam told me a little story about Blaine and Kurt. It was very interesting. Although, you might get upset by it sweetie.”

“Why? What happened between them?” Jeff grabbed Nick's hand to hold. He didn't like sad stories, he always needed Nick to hold his hand through them.

“Well, according to Sam, it started at the end of the last year. Apparently Kurt was completely focused on going to this NYADA place and his audition that that was all he would talk about. How much he couldn't wait to get out of Ohio and go to a better place.”

“Ouch, that must have really hurt Blaine.”

“That's only the beginning, my love. Blaine was obviously hurt and he started pushing Kurt away instead of talking to him. So Kurt met this guy and they started sending sexual innuendos to each other via text. Apparently, according to Sam, there had been hundreds of texts between them in the space of a few days.”

“Oh my god! Did Blaine break up with him then?” Nick shook his head, Jeff was getting a little sniffily already so he rubbed his free arm up and down his lovers back.

“No, he did argue with Kurt, but they got everything out into the open and made up. Kurt promised Blaine that he would never feel alone or some such.”

“Wow. Blaine must have really been hurting though. How could Kurt do that?”

“Kurt didn't think he was doing anything wrong at all.” Nick raised his eyebrows at Jeff. He had not been impressed with Kurt when he had heard that part of the story at all.

“What? But Kurt always seemed like such a sensitive guy.” Jeff's brow furrowed in slight anger and confusion. 

“I know right. I was shocked too.”

“So what happened then?”

“Well Kurt didn't get into NYADA so he stayed in Lima. That is until Blaine told him that he was stuck in a rut, that he didn't belong in Lima any more and he needed to go and fulfil his dreams.”

“Blaine really loved him didn't he. To let him go like that.” Jeff sighed, he loved romance. He was such a sap.

“Yeah, probably too much. It's gets worse from here. Sam said the first couple of weeks that Kurt went away were fine, but then Kurt got a job as an intern at vogue.com. At first it was just that Kurt was fully into his new job and so that was all he could talk about when they talked together, which Blaine understood. But then he started missing Skype calls they had arranged. He didn't pick up when Blaine called and even if he did pick up he was never interested in anything that Blaine was doing or listened to Blaine when Blaine needed his advice about stuff. He just fobbed him off. Blaine went in for class president, which he got and Kurt knew he was running and how important it was to Blaine, but he didn't even pick up the phone when Blaine called the evening of the election. He never replied back or sent any congratulatory message. He never even apologised for not calling back.”

“What did Blaine do?” Jeff now looked shocked. Nick would never not listen to anything Jeff said to him. He always made it appear to Jeff that he was the most important person in the world and whatever he said was always crucial.

“Well he tried to explain how much he missed talking to Kurt and that he needed him, but Kurt kept fobbing him off for things that weren't even important, like office gossip.”

“No way!”

Nick was on a roll and so carried on with the tale of woe that had been Blaine's life for the year. “So Blaine, heartbroken, went around to a guy he met on facebook's house and slept with him.”

“Oh my God. Stop for a sec Nick. This is too much.” Jeff was sobbing little tears as Nick, close to tears himself, rubbed soothing circles onto his boyfriends back to calm him down. Once calmed down a little Jeff spoke up again through his hiccups. “Why did he do it? No don't tell me, I already know the answer. Poor Blainey. I bet he felt like complete crap after, right?”

“Yeah he did. He told Sam that it was the biggest mistake he had ever made and as soon as he had done it he knew how stupid he had been. He still states now that everything that happened between them was his own fault.”

“But Kurt...” Jeff began till Nick interrupted him.

“Yeah I know. Kurt broke his heart first.” Nick had started to sound a little infuriated to Jeff. Nick had been close to Blaine when they had both gone to Dalton. He was very upset for his friend. Especially since he had transferred schools primarily for Kurt. 

“Did Blaine go and tell Kurt then?”

“Yeah, he felt so guilty he went straight away and told Kurt. After that Kurt didn't talk to him for two months. Blaine tried everything he could to try and explain why he did it, but nothing. Until Thanksgiving. Then Kurt phoned Blaine and told him that he thought they needed to talk.”

“Did they?”

“Blaine went to be with Kurt over Christmas because he had just got into NYADA and so he wanted to save for tuition and not come home. They decided they would still be friends, well Kurt mostly decided. Blaine wanted more, but he was going to take things slowly with Kurt and try to win him back.”

“So they are friends again?” Jeff was getting more and more confused as the story went on. They were together, they weren't, they were. It was too much for his mind to handle in his already upset state.

“Not really. There's still more.”

“Oh my god. It feels like my hearts going around and around like a yo-yo.”

“How do you think Blaine feels then?” Nick asked bitterly. He had liked Kurt very much when he spent his time at Dalton, but his self-centeredness and lack of caring for Blaine's feelings had made Nick almost despise the boy. 

“Awful I guess.” Jeff responded quietly, looked down onto his lap, picking piese of invisible lint off his trousers.

“You said it. After that it was awkward between the two, but they were at least talking. Then Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury's first wedding attempt on Valentine's came up and Kurt flew home for it. They made out in Blaine's car, sang a duet and hooked up. Apparently Kurt told Blaine he was sort of seeing someone when they made out and after the reception they hooked up. Kurt didn't commit to Blaine at all when he told Kurt how much it had meant to him and that he thought that they were soul mates and that he wasn't going to stop trying to get them back together. Kurt didn't put him off though so Blaine thought that he had a real chance to get back with Kurt”

Tears were flowing down Jeff’s face by this point. How could Kurt do this to Blaine? Blaine was such a nice person. Yes, Blaine had made a mistake, but he had known that and tried so hard to make amends. Didn't that mean anything to Kurt at all. “What happened next?” Jeff wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had heard this much already.

“Kurt went back to New York and Blaine stayed here. and, although Blaine claims they were only friends. he decided he wanted to propose to Kurt.”

“Oh, no! He didn't reject Blaine did he?”

“No, Blaine didn't ask him in the end. He just asked him if he would think about them getting back together. but Kurt told him he needed time. Sam did say though that after the tornado happened Kurt didn't even come home for the memorial service they put on for Blaine and when they found Blaine all he did was text him saying he was 'glad' Blaine was alive then asked him advice on a song selection for his classes.”

“What? What did Blaine say about all this?”

“Sam says that he's kept real quiet about it and he doesn't want to push Blaine into talking about it as it's a sensitive subject for Blaine.” Jeff just nodded, he felt for Blaine. He didn't condone some of his actions, but he understood why he did them. Feeling alone and unloved by the one person you love the most must be the hardest thing in the world. Jeff didn't know if he could handle being apart from Nick. Nick was his lifeline. He felt that he and Nick really needed to rally around Blaine. He had been through so much this year. It was time for him to be happy and surrounded by loved ones.

 

Blaine had grumpily told Sebastian to meet up with him the next day after Mr Shue had told the glee club their assignment. He had been too tired to cope with Sebastian any further that day. The two boys were now sitting in one of the study rooms with music sheets strewn all around them trying to decide on their duet choice. Blaine was not happy. Why the hell did he have to be paired with Sebastian of all people? He really did not need this. His incessant flirting was driving him crazy. It had to stop.

“Seriously Sebastian, this flirting has to stop. I can't take it any more. I’m not some toy for you to play with whenever you feel like it. I'm a person with feelings and emotions. I don't like the things you say and the way you say them to me.” Blaine snapped to the tall boy. Sebastian look up from his music shocked.

“I, I didn't realise. I'm sorry. I didn’t know it offended you so much. I wont do it any more if you hate it that much.”

“Thank you.” Blaine politely replied then went back to looking for music. Sebastian thought that this would be the ideal time to try and get some information out of the petite boy.

“Can I ask you something?”

Blaine sighed and looked back up, glaring. “What?”

“Do you have feelings for Sam?”

Blaine's face said it all to Sebastian. He would be an awful poker player. “That is none of your business but no I don't have feelings for Sam for your information. He's just a friend. Besides he’s straight anyway so its a moot point.” You little liar Blaine Anderson. Sebastian smirked. He could plainly see on his face how much he cared for the blonde bombshell. 

“Whether he's straight or not doesn’t mean you can't like him in that way. It just means you don’t stand as much of a chance with him wanting you back.”

“Don't you mean no chance at all.” Blaine pointedly replied placing his head on top of his curled up right fist. 

“So you do like him then?” Sebastian teased the boy. He could see that Blaine hated being teased about sensitive subject areas and Sebastian was only human after all, he had to exploit Blaine's weakness somehow. 

“I don't want to talk about this with you Sebastian.” Blaine shut down, the walls building up around him as he spoke. 

“Oh come on. I could help?” Sebastian really genuinely like the boy sitting opposite him, but he also loved playing games and getting those two together would be one hell of a matchmaking game.

“Help with what. There is nothing for you to help with. Sam is straight, he's one of the straightest people I have ever known. He's my friend. That's all. The end.”

Sebastian chuckled to himself under his breath. Blaine was really oblivious when it came to other peoples feelings for him. “You do realise that no matter how straight a person is they are never one hundred per cent straight. Even the straightest person in the world has their one exception to the rule.”

“Right, whatever. I'm not that ok?”

“How do you know?” Sebastian leaned his chin on his interlaced hands that were on front of him as he leaned his elbows on the table.

“Because he knows that I have a crush on him and he doesn't care. He hasn't shown me any indication that he feels that way back, alright. He's had plenty of opportunity to do so as well.”

“How long ago did he find out? Was it pre or post tornado?”

“Why would that matter?” Blaine flung his hands in the air, a look of exasperation covering his face.

“Come on Blaine. You two were trapped under there in that little hole for days. You both almost died. He would be dead if it hadn't been for you. Stuff like that can change peoples perspectives on others. I think its changed Sam's perspective on you.”

“How can you be sure, you didn't know what he was like before the tornado.”

“True, but I see the way he looks at you, looks after you. He's very protective of you. I'm surprised he hasn't come in here to find out if I have hurt you in any way.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian was talking a load of rubbish. He didn't have a clue what he was talking about, and Blaine definitely did not want his help for anything.

Look, can we just get on with finding a song for this stupid assignment?”

“I don’t think Mr Shue cares about the assignment Blaine. I think he wants us to talk things over and reach an understanding at least.”

Blaine's shoulders sagged. “Fine, talk.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What makes you, you, Sebastian?” 

“That's pretty broad but I guess I'll try my best. Well my mother left me and my father when I was three years old. I don't even remember what she looks like. She just packed her bags one day and left me in an empty house for my father to find when he got back from work. Since he has such an important, time consuming job he felt he couldn't raise me on his own and hired a nanny. My first nanny was really lovely, but she died of cancer when I was ten. The second nanny molested me.” Sebastian took a breath. He hated relating the painful past memories of his childhood. It was in the past and it should stay there as far as Sebastian was concerned.

“How long did this nanny do that for?” Blaine's voice was laced with concern, his face a mask of horror. Sometimes Sebastian thought that the boy was too nice for his own good. 

“She did that for almost three years and my father didn't really care or was completely oblivious to it. It was my grandmother who found out. She was visiting for the week and she walked in on her touching me down there, if you know what I mean.” Blaine nodded, looking a little sick.

“After that my father sent me to live in France for two years with an aunt. It was great and all but, well... I could tell she didn't really want me there. By that time I guess I just tried to find love in whatever place and however I could. I came out in France and she practically threw me out. I started spending nights away from her with random strangers just so I wouldn't have to face her. Thankfully my father decided to bring me back and here I am. I board here twenty four seven unless its the holidays.”

“I’m so sorry Sebastian.” Blaine was chewing hid bottom lip, which Sebastian noted he mostly did when he didn't really know what to say.

“You know, my friends call me Seb.”

“Is that why I’ve only ever heard people call you Sebastian before?” Blaine jokingly answered, grinning. 

Sebastian laughed. “Good one.”

Sebastian looked at the frail looking boy he was sitting with. Whatever had happened this year to Blaine was really starting to take its toll on him. “Look I really do want to help you with Sam, honestly. I think he truly likes you as more than friends and I want to help.”

“Why?”

“Because everybody deserves a chance at happiness.” Sebastian told Blaine directly.

“So do you.” Blaine interjected back.

“Yeah, well, accepting me into your second home will help with that. Honestly, I’m sick of being a loner. I just want a place to belong.”

“Ok Seb. I'll try.” Blaine had pronounced the name meaningfully to Sebastian so he knew that Blaine was willing to act as a friend to this boy. It was too tiring not to and Sebastian wasn't really that bad, just misunderstood by people who were ignorant of his background.

The two boys shook hands and turned to search for the perfect duet song choice from the piles in front of them.


	8. Worrying Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Glee or the characters, or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Eight

Artie had never had such amazing school breakfasts before coming to Dalton. He could see why Blaine was so reluctant to eat food from the McKinley cafeteria. He did, but you could tell he didn't think too highly of its quality. That was because he had been spoilt by the amazing food choices at Dalton before transferring to go to McKinley. The only food that Artie knew that topped it was his own mothers. So, with a healthily piled up plate he wheeled himself to the now New Directions table in the dining hall. 

He looked to see that, as usual for Blaine these days, he was playing with an apple in front of him, but not eating anything. He thought that maybe he should have a quiet word with Sam or Tina about it. He was starting to seriously worry about the boy. He was looking thinner and thinner every day. 

Nick and Jeff came along, and, to Artie's surprise they separated as Jeff came to sit beside himself and Nick sat beside Blaine. He heard the start of the conversation that Nick was having with Blaine and Blaine's slightly angry look, which meant that he was not the only boy here that was worried with how thin Blaine had become lately. He wondered why Sam himself had not said anything. 

“Hey Artie. So, how are you getting along with my sister?” Jeff asked politely.

“Great, she's really sweet.” Artie happily replied.

Jeff pulled himself up to his full height and loomed a little over Artie in a slightly threatening stance. Artie started to shrink under his gaze a little, worry spreading through him. “Yeah, she is. Look, Artie. My sister is very pretty and I can tell that you have noticed that, but don't you dare try anything with her. She's sweet and innocent and doesn't understand what filthy things go on in boys minds yet, so stay away from her in that way. Do you understand what I'm saying?” 

“Umm, yes. Yes I do. Stay friends, no touching.” Artie put his hands up in mock surrender, as his breathing quickened rapidly. 

“Exactly. If you do that, we'll get along famously.” Jeff grinned and patted Artie on the back as Artie nervously laughed back. Wow. He had never had a conversation with the over protective older brother of a girl before. It had been quite a scary experience. Jeff could be very scary when he wanted to be.

Jeff went back to the bubbly, kind hearted guy that Artie had only ever seen before. “I hope Nick's conversation with Blaine is going as well as ours did. Blaine can be a stubborn dude when he wants to.” Jeff conversed easily and warmly with the boy and Artie wondered how he could go from being over protective one second to laid back the next. Being a big brother to a sister must really bring out boys protective natures, Artie mused and replied to Jeff as they ate their breakfast together. Nothing more ever coming up about Grace and the two boys conversed easily and warmly.

After school had finished the duet teams that had managed to acquire practice rooms ran straight for them to rehearse. David, being a former council member of the Warblers, still had a set of keys to the practice rooms and so had looked one of the rooms off specifically for he and Kitty for that day. As they practised more and more, David was more and more impressed with what he heard. 

By the end David was in awe. The little girl had some serious lungs on her. She belted out the last note of a song that was a potential winner for their duet choice. They had met up again today to go through their favourite choices for the duet and had whittled it down to the perfect song choice for them. 

“You were amazing!” David praised the girl for her performance. 

“Well I should think so. I am the best singer in the whole club after all.” Kitty place her hands on her hips. “You were ok, I suppose. You need to practice more if you want to keep up with me vocally though.” Kitty lied through her teeth. The truth was that David had been outstanding during that song performance and all the others that they had tried. She may have pretended that she wasn’t impressed by him, but inside she most definitely was.

David could see that this girl was a firecracker, which was something he loved in a woman. His greatest weakness was strong, fiery women and this petite cheerleader most certainly was. David had been single for a while since his long time girlfriend and he had broken up at the end of last year when she graduated and went off to Brown. Since then he had been having some time off from girls and been concentrating on his school work. He was a senior after all, he needed to if he wanted to go to Harvard as he wished, and after the whole Warbler incident he had been working his very hardest. Now that he was in the New Directions he was determined to show that he had learnt his lesson and that he was willing to try hard for his achievements. He knew that this girl, however may be a huge distraction, but at this moment in time, he didn't really seem to care. 

“I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then to practice.” David gave her his best flirtatious smile. 

“Oh please, Morgen Freeman. Don't even bother. I would eat you for breakfast and still have room for the entire Dalton football team.” She haughtily replied, secretly loving that he was flirting with her, but not letting him know it. “From the top and keep those hands to yourself.”

As she said that they heard a yell from one of the other practice rooms. They both looked at each other puzzled and David told Kitty that he would go and check it out. She nodded and sat down, crossing her legs to wait for David to come back as he walked out of the room to find out what was going on. 

 

Nick and Sam were currently in nick's room as they had not been able to acquire a practice room and they were in desperate need of practice since they had spent all of yesterday gossiping about Blaine instead of finding their own duet. However Nick wasn't quite done asking the blonde bombshell questions that he wanted answering. “So Sam, Jeff and I were talking last night and we were wondering about something.”

“What is it?” 

“Well, you said that Kurt stated to Blaine that he had been sort of seeing someone. Exactly how serious was this someone in New York?” Nick quizzed the boy who looked contemplative before answering the question. 

“Well, Kurt said that he and Adam were never serious and that they were better as friends. I'm not sure that they even kissed.”

“Huh.”

“Why? What are you thinking?”

“That Kurt's a liar, that's what.” Nick had a dark stormy look in his eyes. He was very angry with Kurt. The next time he saw him was not going to be pleasant. He had taken a look on Kurt's facebook page recently and pictures of Kurt with a guy not familiar to Nick had popped up a lot in the recent months on his page. He guessed that they were pictures of this Adam guy.

“You really think that Kurt was lying about all that to Blaine? Why would he do that?” Sam look intrigued at what the boy could possibly be thinking in regards to Kurt. Sam didn't know whether Kurt would go that far, although Kurt had hidden things from Blaine in the past. Chandler was a prime example. 

“I don't know. I just have this feeling that he is...” Nick slowly replied, looking aggrieved. 

“Well dude, if I hear anything you'll be the first to know.” Sam and Nick had gotten to know each other over the past few days. Nick and Jeff had been very close friends with Blaine when he had come to school at Dalton and so they had easily gone back to their close friendship once more. Sam, not wanting to feel left out, had made a conscious effort to befriend the two boys and he found that he liked them both very much. Although Jeff had been a little shy at first, he had eased out of his shell and Sam found him to be a friendly, bubbly individual. He was thankful that Blaine had their support. He really needed it after everything he had been through this year and Sam was scared that he alone would not be enough of a support system for Blaine. He truly worried for his best friend. Especially right now. Everything seemed to be in turmoil in Blaine’s life right now. His relationship with Kurt, his future, his health, his home even. Sam didn't know all the ins and outs but it didn't look like his parents marriage was working very well right now. His father hadn't even come home after the tornado had ripped through Lima. He had stayed and bought an apartment in Chicago. Blaine had not said anything to Sam about it, but he could tell that even that was taking it's toll on the slight boy. 

“You know that Blaine really looks to you for support, don't you Sam?” Nick ventured.

“Well, we are bros. I mean, we really are like brothers, you know.” Sam explained to Nick. It was hard for him to explain exactly what he and Blaine were as the boundaries of their friendship were very blurred indeed. Even more so since they had come to Dalton. 

“You sure about that?” Nick quizzed Sam. He didn't know if Sam was aware of his feelings for Blaine or not, but he definitely harboured something for the boy that was more than brotherly affection.

“What do you mean?” Sam just looked at the dark haired boy in confusion. What could he mean. Blaine and I are the ultimate bros. We are always going to be together. Forever. 

“How do you really feel about Blaine, Sam?”

“I don't know what you mean. He's my best friend. What else is there between us?”

“I don't know. You tell me.” Nick raised one eyebrow and looked pointedly at the taller guy. He may be perceptive when it came to others, but not when it was right in front of him.

Sam pursed his lips till they were very thin. The truth was that he didn't really know how he felt about Blaine at this present moment in time and until he did it was a topic of conversation that was off limits. “I think we should start practising our duet Nick.” Sam replied quietly.

“Ok, I’m sorry if I offended you Sam. I just, well, its clear to me that you both care deeply for each other. I thought that that meant more than it did. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again.”

“Thank you. It's just, well, a confusing issue for me right now is all. I'd rather not talk about it, if that’s alright with you.” 

“Of course. Let's just practice for now.” From that one telling sentence Sam spoke just then told Nick more than he might have gotten if he had spoken about his feelings. Sam definitely cared very deeply for Blaine. Very deeply. So much so that Nick thought that the boy was probably scared of those feelings. He had probably never felt this deeply about someone before. Nick decided he would bide his time about this particular subject with Sam. The boy clearly wasn't ready yet.

The two boys started practising for the duet performance later in the week. Nick kept to his word and didn't bring the subject of Sam's feelings for Blaine again. 

Halfway through the duet, Nick's phone went off. It was Jeff. Nick picked it up and pressed the button to take the call as Sam switched the music off.

“Hey Jeffy, what's up?”

 

Grace had been having a lot of fun with Artie. She thought that he was very cute, with his adorable glasses and his shirts being buttoned all the way to the top. Plus, he was a really sweet person. She didn't like him in any way other than as a friend, but she was glad that she had been placed with him so she could get to know him better. He had put her at ease quickly, and, as a shy person, that was one thing that she always looked for in a friend. She had a feeling that he would become a really good friend. 

“So Grace, are you ready to practice again?” Artie asked the pretty freshman, pushing his glasses up his nose in nervousness. She was probably one of the most attractive girls he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Although she did not have the sensuality of Santana or the hypnotising eyes of Quinn, she had a refreshing innocence about her and her shyness gave her an almost angelic quality to her presence. She did not even realise how pretty she really was.

“Yes Artie. You?” She had followed in Trent's footsteps and donned her own clothes to come to practice from now on and so with her floaty skirt that reached half way down her calves and the buckled sandals she looked a picture of pure innocence. Artie thought that he might be falling for this beautiful girl and fast. She hadn't even realised when he started flirting with her. She just giggled and thought he was being 'cute'. 

“You know, you remind me of an angel.” Artie smiled at her as she giggled, skipping over to the music player. At that moment, as she was about to turn the music on, her brother walked through the doors of the practice room. He was not quite so enamoured with Artie being paired with his sister. He had had a quiet word with him at breakfast this morning explaining to Artie that his sister was 'off limits' as she was too young to understand complex relationships. Artie very quickly realised Jeff was a very protective brother and there was no way he was going to get in his way. If he didn't want Artie to try anything with his sister, he would not try anything. That didn't stop him from flirting occasionally when they were alone though. Or having daydreams about her.

“Hey, little sis. How are you doing. Can I sneak a peak?” Jeff beamed his hundred watt bulb smile towards his little sister. He absolutely adored his little sister. She was perfect in every way to him. 

“Jeffy!” She rushed over to hug her big brother tightly. He was the best big brother in the world. She always knew that he was there for her and he was always supportive of everything she did. “We were just about to rehearse, come sit and listen.” She skipped over to a chair and pushed Jeff down into it, kissing him on the forehead and going over to put the music on to practice. 

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
You're job's a joke, you're broke, your love life’s DOA  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year but...

Grace belted out the first verse with fervour. She loved friends and so when Artie suggested that they did a song about friendship since they didn't really know each other well enough to do a love song as a duet she he practically leapt at him about whether they could do the theme song from Friends. What better song about friendship than the one from the show about that subject. Grace could not think of one and she had been so happy when Artie had agreed to do this song choice. Artie joined in with the chorus with her and they both harmonised well together, smiling as they sang the upbeat tune.

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

You're still in bed at ten   
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far...things are going great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has bought   
You down to your knees that...

As Artie sang the next verse he glanced over at Grace, who was bopping along to the tune. He thought she was so cute. She had been so excited at the thought of doing this song that Artie just couldn't say no. How could he when she batted her innocent little eyelashes at him. If he had his choice he wouldn't have picked this song but she had been so eager that he had not been able to refuse her. He had a feeling that he would not be able to refuse much from this girl. 

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year but...

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

After the two finished the last note, Jeff came and picked his sister up in a bear hug. “You were amazing, Gracie. That best I've ever heard you. You are gonna blow everyone away.” Jeff was going to give his sister a sloppy kiss on the cheek when he heard a shout from one of the practice rooms further along the corridor. 

“What was that?” Artie asked the two siblings, worry forming his on his face. 

“I don' know. You stay here, I'll check it out.” Jeff told the two of them, hugging his sister again quickly as a look of slight fear crossed her delicate features. “It's ok my belle. Everything is going to be fine. Alright? No need to worry.” Grace nodded her head and watched her brother fly out of the room, leaving Artie and Grace alone to wonder what was going on. Grace held out her hand for Artie to take and he did so with no hesitation. 

Blaine was trying very hard to be friends with Sebastian. He had not snapped at him for almost a whole day, but the boy was making it hard for him. Blaine might be giving the boy a chance by extending his friendship towards him, but he had not fully forgiven him for everything that he had previously done to the New Directions. Nor did he trust the boy completely. He had given him the benefit of the doubt when telling him that story, and at the time it had shocked and appalled him, but that night Blaine had pondered as he laid in bed and wondered how much of it was the truth and how much fiction. Could he one hundred per cent believe the boy? He desperately wanted to see that Sebastian was a good person at heart, he hated disliking people. It was hard work and not really who he was.

“So, my pretty little gay friend. Are you ready to rehearse?” Sebastian leant down towards Blaine, who was finding the right song on the music player.

“I told you not to flirt with me Sebastian. You promised, remember?” Blaine shot back, deadpan.

“That wasn't flirting, that was stating a fact.” Sebastian's grin a mile wide.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He really could have done without this rehearsal today. He was starting to feel a little light-headed and he just wanted to get this over with so he could go and lay down and sleep for the next fifty years.

“You really ought to get some rest you know. You look awful. Maybe you should have a couple of days off to recuperate.”

“Thank you for pointing that out to me Sebastian. I didn't know that I look absolutely hideous right now. I'll have to do something about that.” Blaine looked darkly at Sebastian. He was sick, yes. He knew that. It wasn't going to go away overnight though. He was being as bad as Nick had been this morning. He wished they would let him get over it on his own, in his own time.

Sebastian decided to drop the health thing. Blaine obviously had enough people hounding him about that particular subject. “Before we begin, how are you and Sam getting along?”

“Fine Sebastian. As always.” Blaine exhaled loudly. He wished fervently that Sebastian would stop with the whole Sam thing. Sam could not possibly have feelings for him, not in that way. What was the point in getting his hopes up for nothing. It would only be false hope after all.

“Has he told you he likes you yet?” Sebastian pried.

“Will you just leave it and put the music on already. Jeez. I'm starting to regret letting you on the team now.”

“Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'll stop with the Sam thing. For now.” Sebastian went over to put the music on and walked back so he was on the opposite side of the room to Blaine, who was to start the duet. As Sebastian turned to face the shorter boy he could see Blaine's eyelids start to flutter and he wobbled a little. 

“Whoa, Blaine. Are you alright?” Sebastian asked with worry lacing his voice as he started walking forward to see if the boy was ok. Before he managed to cross the room he could see Blaine's knees buckle and his whole body slumped forwards as he collapsed on the floor.

“Blaine!” Sebastian screamed out and rushed to his side, shaking the boy to see if he was still conscious. When he didn't respond, Sebastian panicking a little, tears starting to spring in the corners of his eyes, called out help as loudly as he could and tried to place Blaine in the recovery position. 

“Hang in there Blaine.” The boys breathing was shallow and rasping, as if he had lungs full of dirt and he couldn't get any air in. Sebastian, who had tears streaming down his face now, looked up when he heard footsteps pound into the room and saw Jeff fly in. 

“Blaine! What happened? Have you phoned an ambulance yet?” Jeff asked, his eyes wild and panicked. All Sebastian could do was shake his head.

“He just collapsed. I...”

“It's ok. Stay with him.” Sebastian sat kneeling next to Blaine, holding onto his free hand for comfort. Jeff took charge and, as he saw David come into the room, yelled at him to phone an ambulance. Jeff knew that both Nick and Sam would not have heard the commotion as they were practising in Nick's room. He phoned his boyfriend up immediately.

Nick picked up after the second ring. “Hey Jeffy, what's up?”

“You need to come to practice room five Nick. Right now. Sam too.”

“Why? What's happened?”

“It's Blaine. He's collapsed.”

“What? Oh my God. We'll be there as soon as we can.” Nick hastily ended the call on his end and looked straight at Sam with troubled eyes.

“What's wrong dude? What did Jeff call you about?” Sam questioned the boy, puzzled.

“We need to get over to the practice rooms now Sam.” Nick dragged the boy by the arm and jogged out the dorms and towards the practice rooms. As they were jogging Sam asked what had happened.

“It's Blaine. He's collapsed.”

“What!” Sam, no longer jogging, sprinted rapidly towards the rooms till he saw a small crowd stood outside one of the practice rooms. He shoved his way through the crowd to find Jeff and Sebastian kneeling by his side, Sebastian in tears and Jeff close to crying as well.

“What the hell dude? What did you do?” Sam yelled at Sebastian, anger filling his tone. 

“I didn't do anything. He just collapsed as we started the duet. I swear.” Sebastian stated weeping openly. Blaine was one of the only people who had ever really even tried to be Sebastian's friend, and, although he acted flippant towards everyone, he was really, very fond of Blaine. He just didn't know how to express himself very well when it came to his, or others feelings.

Sam knelt down to see if Blaine had hurt himself as he fell, but he looked unhurt apart from being unconscious and his breathing rasping loudly. Sam bit his bottom lip to stop the tears from falling out of his own eyes and stroked Blaine's hair out of his eyes gently. The boy had been using a lot less gel lately, which was one of the indicators to Sam that he still wasn't completely over his illness. Sam had tried to keep the boy from over exerting himself, but Blaine was one of the most stubborn people he knew. So he had done all he could by giving him his hoodies and shirts to wear to stop him from being cold. As he looked down at the unconscious boy he saw how thin and frail Blaine had become and his heart stopped cold in his chest. I should have noticed earlier. I should have done something. Oh God, what am I going to do without Blaine? I can't live without him.

As the ambulance came they asked for the boys to give them room but Sam refused and stayed by his side. He told them that he was Blaine's brother and so they acquiesced and allowed him to stay and ride in the ambulance once Blaine had been stretchered on. 

Sam held his best friends hand as they drove, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. 

“Please be ok Blaine. Please. Please don't leave me. You're all I have.” Sam whispered close to Blaine's face through his sobs and leant his head against Blaine's chest. He clutched the boys hand tightly close to his own chest and wept on top of Blaine for the rest of the trip. 

A/N – song used – Rembrandt's – I'll Be There For You.


	9. With a Little Help From His Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just to note for anyone English like me Blaine's 64 pounds, is 4 stone 6lbs or just over 29 kg...
> 
> And yes I know it's a long chapter, sorry guys. Can't help it. Couldn't find a good place to split it so here is the whole thing.
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Nine

Sam was sitting, watching Blaine breathing with a tube stuck down his throat. The smaller boy had not gained consciousness since he had collapsed and Sam was frantic with worry. They had not only put a tube down his throat to help with his breathing, but had also placed a drip onto him as the doctors were so worried about his weight. Or lack of it. They had been so concerned about his weight that they wanted to weigh him when he was fully conscious once again. Sam didn't really understand half the words that the doctors had used when they had spoken to him and Blaine's mother, once she had arrived at the hospital. Whatever it was, it hadn't sounded good. He was very, very sick. Blaine's mother had expressly told Sam that Blaine would be coming home to get better and would not be returning to school until he was. Which could be very far into the future from what Sam gathered. He knew that Blaine was not a particularly religious person, but he had taken the boys, small, frail looking hand in his own and prayed whilst holding it tight. Since then, he had not let Blaine's hand go. He couldn't. Sam felt that if he let the boys hand go, Blaine would never return. Sam couldn't let that happen. Not his best friend. Not his kind hearted, loyal, understanding Blaine. The thought of never seeing him laugh or even cry again made fresh tears spring into his eyes. Blaine was the one person in Sam's life who truly understood him and never judged him. He couldn't imagine his life without Blaine. But seeing him look so small and fragile, so withered, a shell of what Blaine once was, almost destroyed Sam completely. His hope of ever seeing Blaine healthy again was fading fast the longer that it took for him to wake up. 

He placed his head onto the bed next to Blaine and tried to figure out what to do. What to say to the others. They were probably all out there. Outside the room. Sam's universe had become this whole room in the last few hours that he had been there. 

“Please wake up Blaine.” Sam whispered pleadingly as the new tears fell freely down his already streaked face.

He didn't know how much time had passed, Blaine's mother had been with the doctors for a long time it seemed and Sam was all alone. He hated being alone. Despised it. Blaine knew this, so why wasn't he waking up? Just then Sam heard a small cough from the direction of the bed and felt Blaine's hand move out of his own. He lifted his head up as the cough became a choke and saw Blaine trying to rip the tube in his throat out as he gasped for air. 

“Blaine! Oh my God. Thank you. Oh, Thank you God. You're awake. You're awake.” Sam flung his arms around the small boy tightly and sobbed into him, relief flooding through Sam's body. 

“Sam?” Blaine rasped out, his throat sounding very croaky from all the coughing. “Where am I?”

“You're in the hospital. You collapsed during your rehearsal with Sebastian. Who actually looked upset by the way. I wasn't sure he could feel that depth of emotion, but it's there buried deep within him, I guess.” Sam explained, he reached up to stroke some of Blaine's curls out of his eyes. Not only had Blaine stopped gelling his hair so much since the tornado had struck, but he hadn't had it cut either and his curls were starting to get quite long. Sam didn't want to tell him, but he thought that Blaine looked very nice with his hair this length, letting the curls fly free around him. He thought Blaine's hair was beautiful. It framed his face like a halo and made him look, to Sam, a little like an angel. Not that Sam was going to be telling his best friend that. Not right now, anyway. That would just be too weird to him to speak those words. 

“Uh. When can I leave?” Blaine stirred as he tried to sit up. Sam held him down on the bed and perched on the edge so he was closer to his friend.

“I don't know. They said a whole bunch of stuff that I didn't understand to your mum and me. She's still with them.” Blaine just groaned at that comment. He really hated hospitals and people fussing over him. He would be fine. He could look after himself. Blaine started to try to get up, but found that Sam kept him pinned down onto the bed.

“Sam, what are you doing? I want to go now please. I'm fine.” 

“No you're not Blaine. Do you know how long you have been here unconscious? Hours, Blaine. Hours. Like, at least five hours. You are not fine. You could have died. You nearly did die. That's one thing I did pick up from the doctors. They said that you are seriously underweight and basically you could be dead right now. What would I have done if you had died Blaine? You're all I have. You need to start looking after yourself and letting others look after you too. Like me, and your mum. She's taking you home to look after you until you're well enough to come back to school.”

Blaine took everything that Sam was saying in. He was a little shocked at what Sam had said. I nearly died? I'm really that ill? Maybe Sam's right. Maybe I should let other people take care of me...

“I nearly died?” Blaine whispered to Sam, his eyes had gotten wider as it sank in that he could well be lying on a cold slab right now. Sam nodded back to Blaine, too upset to say anything further. He didn't think he could live without Blaine in his life. 

At that point, Blaine's mother walked back into the room with the doctor.

“Ah, I see you are awake Blaine.” The doctor began ticking and writing things down onto Blaine's medical chart as his mother moved to the other side of Blaine that wasn't occupied by Sam and stroked her sons hair asking him how he felt. Blaine snaked his right hand out to take Sam's in his own. He didn't want to be separated from Sam, not by his mother, not by anyone. Sam was the person who meant the most to him in his life right now. He couldn't leave him. Not now. He was everything. 

“Now we are going to take you into another room to weigh you Blaine because we are very concerned about your weight and we need to know exactly what we are dealing with here.” The doctor patiently and politely told the small boy, who nodded, looking a little frightened.

“Don't worry dude. I'll be with you the whole time.” Blaine turned his head to face Sam and the blonde boy could see his shoulders visibly relax at that thought. They wheeled him through to the other room using a wheelchair and Sam helped him up onto the scales. Sam hadn't realised quite how skinny Blaine had truly become until he scooped him up from his seat. It was like lifting a small child, he didn't weigh much at all. He could feel Blaine's ribs sticking out and tried not to show how deeply troubled he was to Blaine. He knew he would freak out otherwise. Sam saw Blaine's weight on the scales first, as the scales faced away from the patient. He was horrified at the number on the scales. Blaine only weighed 64 pounds. How could he not have noticed his best friend get that skinny? Sam felt so guilty, it was all his fault. His beautiful, bubbly friend had gotten ill because of him. He should have noticed earlier. 

“Well Mr Anderson, the figure here really worries me. I think we need to start you on a diet plan to get you back up to a healthy weight. I would also recommend seeing a therapist about why this may have occurred because I think you may have an eating disorder. Your brother here tells me you haven't been eating properly in some time. Well, I can tell you honestly, at this weight you are now, if you don't start eating again today, you will most likely be dead within the next few weeks.”

Sam could see Blaine's eyes become fearful at that comment, and more than a little shocked. He could see the tears threatening to spill down his now gaunt face and pulled him into a hug as he moved him back to his chair. Once there, he held onto Blaine's right hand tightly in comfort and support. He would get Blaine back again. He would help him to gain the weight again, to eat again and become his Blaine again. Whatever Blaine needed, he was there. 

“I'm here for you Blaine. Always.” Sam whispered into his ear and Sam saw the boy nod subtly. The doctor and Blaine's mother talked more about what Blaine would need to do to get better. From what the boys could gather, Blaine was going to need stronger drugs to help him finally get over his pneumonia and he would need to eat a high protein and carbohydrate diet to try and gain the weight on, while remaining healthy. 

“Sam?” Blaine asked, his voice quiet.

“Yes Blaine?” 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Blaine sounded so young asking for Sam and he complied quickly. He wanted Blaine to become his strong self again. Sam had always admired how strong Blaine was as a person. He never let anything defeat him, but this illness and his not eating was starting to take its toll. Sam didn't know if even Blaine was strong enough to conquer all this and so he vowed that he would be the strong one, for now at least. 

“Sure, B. Course I will.” There was absolutely no way Sam was letting Blaine out of his sight. 

 

Blaine's mother had grudgingly allowed Sam to stay with him that night and the nurse had set up a spare bed for Sam to sleep on in the room that Blaine was staying in. Sam, still holding Blaine's hand, watched the nurse set it all up and thanked her. He was not going to be using it, but it didn't hurt to thank her for her work.

Blaine, knowing exactly what Sam was intending to do, took his hand out of Sam's as soon as the nurse had left so he could scoot over on his bed and lay on his side, away from Sam. Blaine felt a dip in the mattress as the larger boy slid in behind Blaine to spoon him, wrapping his arms protectively around his best friend. 

“Sam I really don't want to go with my mum. I want to stay with you.”

“I don't think your mum is giving you a choice mate.”

“I hate it there. It's not my home. It's so cold and huge and lifeless in that place. My grandparents are never there, probably because they hate it just as much as me, and my mum and I already have an awkward relationship since I came out. Not as weird as my relationship with my dad granted, but, still weird anyway.”

“I'm sorry Blaine. I know you don't want to go but I think it might be for the best.” Sam hated admitting that but his mother could probably take better care of him then Sam could. 

“No it's not. I need to be with people who love me. Who care. Surrounded by the people who care most about me, and that’s at Dalton, not in that house.”

“It's your mum you need to convince, not me dude. I would love for you to come back with me.”

He could hear Blaine's quiet weeping and pulled the boy more tightly into his hold, rocking him back and forth until he calmed himself and fell into slumber. Once he was asleep, Sam kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight before joining him in slumber.

Marley absolutely adored Trent. He was so full of life and the happiness that exuded him, even after everything he had been through this year was remarkable. He was such fun to be around and she loved his enthusiasm. They got along really well. He reminded her a bit of the male version of Unique. Sassy and cheeky, but such kindness and a huge heart. She hoped that the other boys from the Warblers would be able to forgive Trent soon and that Trent would stop feeling so guilty about what the Warblers did to them at sectionals. After all, she had not been entirely blameless herself, so she knew what he was going through in a way. 

Trent got on with Marley like a house on fire. She was so sweet, kind, caring and forgiving of everything. She made him feel that he could be himself again and that he deserved to be happy once more. Trent didn't know how anyone could not like Marley and the fact that she had such an amazing relationship with her mother, who was catering at Dalton at the moment, made his heart swell. She always came, every day to see her mother at work and spend time with her. He thought she was an astonishing person for that. Most of the people at Dalton were quite distant with their parents, for one reason or another. That was why they were at boarding school he assumed. He, himself, had a decent relationship with his parents, but seeing Marley and her mother made him want to be closer to his parents. Plus her smile lit up the room, and that to Trent, meant that she was a special, one of a kind, girl. 

The two had been practising their duet all week, but today they felt deflated. After hearing the news of Blaine, it was as if a great light in their team had been taken from them and everything in the club was darker, murkier. Blaine was such a huge presence in the club that everyone was feeling the effects.

“Trent, I was thinking that maybe we should do something for when Blaine gets back. What do you think?” Marley spoke up, asking the older boy for his advice. 

“I think that's a great idea, but what did you have in mind?” Trent smiled back at her encouragingly. 

“Maybe, instead of us all doing the duets we were assigned, we could put together a group number for Blaine. I mean, we would have to run it past Mr Shue first of course, but I just thought he might need a little cheering up. A little reminder that we are all there to support him and that we are all thinking of him. I really admire Blaine and I think after everything he has been through this year he deserves to have something to cheer him up.” Marley's idea sounded really heartfelt to Trent and he loved it. He didn't know all the details of what had happened to Blaine this year but he knew it was not good. He definitely wasn't with Kurt any longer since he hadn't seen the boy around, or even heard Blaine mention him at all. That was probably part of what had happened, but Trent didn't want to pry. If Blaine wanted to talk about it, he was there for him, if not then he understood and respected his privacy. 

“I think that's a lovely idea. Shall we go find Mr Shue now and ask him if we can organise this?” Trent asked his new, favourite friend. 

“Yeah, lets.”

The two left to go find Mr Shue in his office and introduce their idea of a group song to cheer Blaine up. 

 

The next morning Blaine's mother came to pick up the two boys. She had packed a lot of his clothes up at Dalton the previous evening and brought them back home with her afterwards so her son would have his own clothes to wear. She was hoping that Blaine would get better and quickly because she did not have the best relationship with her youngest son. He was too much like his father, that, and he was, well, different. She had always favoured her first son. She had only really ever wanted one child but was caught later in life, getting pregnant accidentally with Blaine. Being a mother again at the age of forty three was not easy on her and she had suffered with anti natal depression afterwards, thus the start of their strained relationship stemmed right from birth. Adding his other quirks to the equation did not help. But he was her son and she loved him all the same, despite all of these things. That didn't mean that they got along however. He stubbornness and quick temper made their disagreements larger than they needed to be and only Cooper had ever managed to get these battles under control. She was thankful that Cooper had said he would be coming back to Ohio as soon as he had finished filming his latest project. He was coming to see Blaine and make sure his brother was alright and also to help his mother look after him for a while. Her Cooper always came through for her. He was such a gem.

Whilst the two boys were waiting for Blaine’s mother to arrive and pick them up from the hospital, Blaine had told Sam about Sebastian and his incessant flirting with him that was driving him crazy. Sam told Blaine that he would have words. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was still trying that after Blaine had asked him not to. He was outraged that Sebastian thought that he could treat Blaine in that way. He would not be doing that again. Not if Sam had anything to say about it. His mother came and told Sam that she would drop him off at Dalton on the way and so they could say their goodbyes there before wheeling her son, who was adamant he could walk but did not win that disagreement, out to the car. Sam climbed into the back with Blaine, taking his hand for the journey. 

As they approached Dalton Sam could feel Blaine squeezing his hand very tightly. Sam's heart sank in his stomach at the thought of Blaine leaving his side, but he tried to keep optimistic for Blaine's sake. Sam got out of the car when she parked in one of the spaces near the dormitories, twisting to see Blaine climb out after him and fling his arms around Sam's neck. 

“Please don't leave me Sam.” Blaine's voice wobbled. His heart was aching. He needed to stay with Sam. Yearned to. Upon realising that he was to be parted from Sam, the sudden realisation of how he truly felt about Sam hit him like a ton of bricks and nearly had him keeling over. He no longer only had a crush on his best friend. He had fallen in love with him. Blaine closed his eyes and tried his very hardest to put these feelings into a box inside his heart. He couldn't feel this way. Sam wouldn't feel the same. But he couldn't help himself. Everyday day, every second he fell harder and harder for his best friend. 

“It won't be for long B. I swear, you'll be back in no time. I'll come visit you every weekend too.” Sam could feel his heart constrict at the thought of not seeing Blaine everyday, but kept it locked up tight inside of him. He would see his friend again, it was only a matter of time after all.

Sam, after waving Blaine off, immediately walked to Sebastian's dorm room. He had a bone to pick with the boy. Knocking on his closed door he heard rummaging and shuffling before Sebastian pulled his single room dorm door open. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Sam demanded of the boy.

“Pardon? I don't know what you are talking about.” Sebastian looked flummoxed at the blonde's extreme reaction to something that he did not even know he had done.

“Blaine. He told me what you have been doing.” Sam accused, pointing fiercely at the boy, his words sounding like acid.

“What have I been doing?” Sebastian knew full well what this was about now but was going to get clarification just the same. He was trying to lengthen this argument in the hopes that Sam would run out of steam.

“Flirting with him. He doesn't like it and at the moment he really doesn't need it. He's sick enough as it is. If I ever hear of you flirting with him or even see you giving him a lecherous look, I will beat the crap out of you. And don't think I won't.”

“Wow, well that wasn't even a veiled threat was it?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows and smirked. He was using his defence mechanism of being a jerk. He knew he shouldn't have, but it was like it was ingrained inside of him and he just didn't know how to get rid of it. 

“I mean it Sebastian. Flirt with any of the other guys, I don't care, but Blaine is off limits. You understand?”

“I understand perfectly. I will never flirt with Blaine again. I promise, cross my heart.” Sebastian made the motion of crossing his heart in hopes that Sam would take that as a sign he meant his words.

“Don't joke about this Sebastian. I'm serious.”

“So am I. I saw how sick he was. I mean it this time. I won't flirt with him any more. It stresses him out and I don't want to see him as sick as that ever again.” Sebastian kept his straight face on to try and show how serious he was. He had been ridiculously scared of Blaine's collapse and it hit home to him that he needed to be more supportive than predatory. Besides, Blaine was completely in love with Sam, so Sebastian did not really have a chance anyway. You could see it every time Blaine looked at the great hulk of a boy. Why Blaine loved him, he didn't really understand, but then he did know Sam a hell of a lot better than Sebastian did. He could say one thing for certain. He was very loyal and protective of his friends and that was not a bad thing to be. 

“Well good. But I am keeping an eye on you to make sure you keep your word because although Blaine sees the good in you, I don't trust you one jot. By the way, I always keep my word, do you get what I'm saying?”

“Yes. You will beat the living crap out of me if I don't leave Blaine alone.”

Sam gave him one more disgusted look before turning tail and stalking back to his shared room. He had nearly hit the boy then and there. The only thing holding him back was the inevitable disappointment that both Mr Shue and Blaine would have in Sam using violence to solve the problem. He went back to his room and immediately took a cold shower to try and calm himself down. 

 

Richard and Ryder had picked out a duet relatively quickly and had practised it a couple of times before deciding that they were ready to perform it. They had spent the rest of the time they had had this week getting to know each other better. They found that they had bonded mutually over sports. They were both jocks and loved sports, especially football and basketball. 

As they were playing one on one basketball with each other, having great fun together, since most of their friends on the glee club were not really that into sports as such, they saw both Trent and Marley sit on the edge of the outside court they were playing on, waiting for them to finish their game. Richard, the ball in his hand, sweat pouring down his face, jogged over to see what the two wanted with them. Was their going to be an emergency meeting or something? Has something else happened to Blaine? Richard hoped not, Blaine was a really cool guy, and someone he admired greatly.

“Hey Richard. Marley and I came up with a really great idea and we were hoping that you would help us out with it.” Trent started the conversation, the girl just trying to look enthusiastic at their idea. 

“Sure, what's the idea Trent?” Richard asked the boy. He had forgiven and forgotten all that had happened between Trent and the Warblers, trying to get himself back to track and do the right thing for the rest of the year. Forgiving Trent had been Richard’s first step. 

“Well, we thought that instead of the duets we were going to perform, we would do a group number for Blaine when he gets back. Mr Shue thinks it a good idea too, so we just need to tell everybody and get them all together. Do you think you could help us out with it?”

“Sure thing. Hey Ryder. Over here.” Richard waved the younger boy over and took over the assignation of troops in order for this idea to become a reality. 

“What's up?” Ryder, slightly puffed asked him. 

“We're not doing the duets any more. We're doing a group song for Blaine. Can you go tell some of the others? Anyone you find in the practise rooms, tell them to go straight to the main rehearsal room so we can start practising.”

“Sure. I'll meet you there.” Ryder sprinted to the entrance of the building that housed all the music practise rooms and began searching out all the glee club members.”

“Do you know if Blaine is ok?” Richard asked Trent specifically once Ryder had left, Marley in tow. 

“Not at the moment. Maybe one of the others will know. Especially if Sam's back from visiting Blaine at the hospital.” Trent shrugged, but looked a little worried for his team mate. Richard understood completely. Blaine had been a part of their team before and they felt great loyalty to the boy, even now. That, and he was a stand up guy.

“OK, well, I’ll go look in the dorms for everyone, see if anyone is about in there.”

“Great. See you later.” Trent waved goodbye and headed straight to the rehearsal room to organise the troops once they arrived. He had chosen a song when they had had the meeting with Mr Shue, and he had really loved the idea. Mr Shue had wanted them to come together as a team and this was exactly what he wanted. Not only that but their practising their duets had given them all time to get to know their partner better as well. He could already see new, strong bonds forming and Mr Shue was really happy with how things were progressing.

Becky thought that Jake was very attractive. He was everything she looked for in a guy. He was dark, tall, handsome, mysterious. That, and her mother would absolutely hate him. So she had been flirting with him outrageously for the entire week. She knew he had a thing going with Marley but that didn't stop her trying anyway, at first. He hadn't exactly told her to stop either. In fact, she thought he was definitely flirting back. He hadn't made a move however, so she had just kept to light flirting and innuendos. She was not gong to steal anyone who was in love with someone else. She thought quite a few of the Dalton boys were good looking and she wanted to keep her options open right now. She had thought maybe she would try to get to know that Richard guy a little better...

Jake liked Becky. She was fun and a little bit cheeky, which he did like in women. He was however, in love with Marley, so although he flirted back with the girl, it was not serious. Just light banter amongst the two. He felt that Becky had sensed that and had eased off in her admirations in him throughout the week. They were still getting along really well though. He figured that that was just the way their relationship was going to be. A little flirtatious, but completely innocent in reality. 

Jake and Becky were practising their duet when Marley ran into the room. They had been sitting very close to one another and Becky had been leaning towards Jake in an obviously flirtatious way. Marley was not happy at seeing this, but decided she would have a quiet chat with Jake later about it. At the moment it was about Blaine, not her. 

“Jake, we need you and Becky to go to the rehearsal room. We are all going to do a group number for Blaine.”

“Cool, we'll be there in a few.” Jake responded, getting up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. That settled it for Marley. Becky was not competition. She smiled lovingly back at her boyfriend an sprinted out of the room to find others.

Becky and Jake packed up their things and rushed to the rehearsal room in order to meet up with the rest of the team.

 

Blaine was lying in bed, but couldn't sleep. The huge bedroom that had been chosen by his mother as his own in his grandparents house whilst he spent the rest of the year at Dalton felt indistinct and cold to him. The room had none of Blaine's personal things in it that made it feel homely to him. It felt as if he were a guest in the house. Which, basically, he was. No amount of money and space could make up for the fact that this was not Blaine's home and it would never be his home. 

Dalton was the only home he had any more. Since the tornado his parents had not really spoken to one another and all. His mother told him was that she was staying here with her parents for the rest of his school year so she could be nearer to him. The fact that he spent all his time at the school and didn't see her at all did not seem to factor into why she felt the need to stay here and not go to Chicago to be with his dad. He knew what this all meant of course. They had separated and used the tornado as an excuse to Blaine. 

He felt as if his whole life was spiralling out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. His parents, his love life, his future, his health. It had all escaped his control. Blaine liked being in control and this made him feel desperate and confusion seeped into his entire being. He was uncertain about it all and he hated that feeling. It was driving him crazy and making him worry. Worry so much he had stopped eating because this was one of the only things that he could control in his life any longer. Only now that was out of control too. The only thing that was anchoring him to the ground was Sam. He needed to get back to Sam.

He flung the sheets off of himself and started packing. He started with the pills he needed to take and went from there. Once he had thrown everything together in his two suitcases, he pulled on his converse and a hoodie he still had of Sam’s, phoned for a taxi and waited outside for it to pick him up. He couldn't stay in that house any longer, he needed to get back to the one thing in his life that made sense. His heart pounded at the thought of seeing him once more. He just needed to wait patiently for the taxi that was going to drive him back to his home and his best friend. Whom he loved. He was too tired to drive which was why he had phoned a taxi, and besides, Sam had their shared car at Dalton. Standing in his pyjamas and Sam's hoodie, he waited silently, hoping the his mother wouldn't wake up to find him standing at the gates.

 

Nearly forty minutes later, Blaine slipped into their shared room, feeling like a zombie. It was quarter to five in the morning and he had not slept at all. He felt completely exhausted. He dumped his luggage, flung Sam's hoodie aside, god only knew where and crawled into Sam's bed with him. He snuggled into the familiar scent of Sam and warmth of his body, a smile breaching his face. His Sam. His wonderful, supportive, nurturing Sam. How had he ever not loved this boy. He was an astonishing person and he understood Blaine better than anyone else ever had. Including Kurt. Blaine still didn't really know how he felt about Kurt any more, but he certainly had discovered that he loved Sam today. Very, very much. He felt Sam's arms snake around his tiny waist and hold him protectively and Blaine snuggled further into Sam, breathing in the scent that he loved so much. 

“Hmm, Blaine.” Sam called out and tightened his hold on the boy.

“Sam?” Blaine whispered back but heard no reply. Sam was fast asleep. Blaine decided that he would do the same and promptly feel into deep slumber in the larger boys arms. A smile on his face.

 

When Sam woke up the next morning he could feel someone in his arms. Looking down he saw that it was Blaine. Confused about how the boy had gotten there but happy none the less, his heart soaring at the sight. He shook the boy in his arms gently to wake him.

“Hmm, stop Sam. I'm sleeping.”

“Not any more you're not. Come on, get up an ready for breakfast. I'm making sure you eat Blaine. You need to gain weight remember?”

“I remember Sam.” Blaine rubbed his eyes, to try and wake himself up a little. 

“Dude, you can go to sleep again after breakfast.” Sam poked him till he got up and dressed.

“Does your mum know that you are here?” Sam asked the smaller boy when his phone started ringing. It was Blaine's mother. “I'm guessing that's a no then.” Blaine looked guiltily at Sam and tried to give his best puppy dog eyes at him. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at the boy. Blaine was so cute when he tried to act all innocent. He took the call and received the onslaught for his best friend.

 

Tina had been on the phone to Rachel to tell her about the news from Ohio. She had told the diva and future starlet about Blaine's health problems to her and she had sounded really worried on the phone, saying that she had known nothing of Blaine's illness at all. Tina knew that Kurt had known, Blaine had told him himself over the phone about his pneumonia Not the latest incident of course, but everything else. Tina was puzzled as to why Kurt wouldn't have passed on this information to his best friend and room mate. She had tried to get a hold of Kurt herself to tell him about Blaine being in hospital and the such, but he had not answered his phone. She could only assume he was avoiding her as he always answered his phone. He was addicted to his phone. 

However, the phone call with Rachel had proven fruitful to Tina in that she had found out some really interesting and rather large news regarding Kurt. She was hesitant to tell Blaine in his fragile state, and, since he was not at Dalton at the moment, she decided to go and find Sam to tell him and see what he thought they should do about the news. She found Sam in the rehearsal room with all the other members when she arrived, slightly late due to her phone call and asked Sam if they could have a word in private.

The others in the group were discussing when they would sing to Blaine. Tina was a little confused at that as she thought that he was at home recuperating at the present moment till Sam told her that Blaine had sneaked back in the middle of the night. His mother was giving him a lecture right at this very moment, but Blaine was determined to stay. Tina hoped he would and Sam agreed with her. Blaine would only try and come back anyway. He was stubborn like that. It was better for him to stay in one place and Sam had promised Blaine's mum that he would take really good, diligent care of her son before he left to go to this rehearsal. He could see that she was starting to relent though as he left. Blaine's stubbornness had kicked in to the highest degree. He wanted to be with Sam. Period. 

“So what's up Tina?” Sam asked the girl. She was a bit of a drama queen, but usually what she had to say had some semblance of truth to it. 

“I have just been on the phone with Rachel. She told me something really interesting about Kurt. I don't know whether to tell Blaine though.” Tina told him, trying to remain calm but her voice had become really high pitched towards the end of the sentence.

“Tell him what? What's the news Tina?” This had piqued Sam's curiosity. What news about Kurt could she possibly have?

“Apparently Kurt has been seeing Adam since January.” Sam, trying not to sigh and sound sarcastic in his response, replied very slowly and carefully to her 'news'.

“Yeah, we knew that he was sort of seeing him then. How is this news?”

“No Sam. I mean, seeing him in the biblical sense, and, apparently, it still going on. In fact Rachel says she hasn't seen Kurt in almost four days as he has been shacked up with Adam all that time. Rachel says that when they are at the loft she and Santana can't get any sleep as they are so loud it's not even funny. She said it started out being a once in a blue moon thing but has gotten more and more throughout the year.”

“But Kurt told Blaine the last time he visited that he and Adam weren't serious and that nothing had gone on. At all. Why would he lie about that to Blaine?”

“I don't know, but Kurt and Adam were already sleeping together when Kurt hooked up with Blaine in February.”

“Jesus. What should we do?” Sam sounded really worried. Blaine loved Kurt more than anyone. This would devastate him. Destroy him. He was already hanging on the edge. Sam didn't want to push him over. 

“I don't know. That's why I was asking you.” Tina threw up her arms in exasperation. 

“I don't think we should tell Blaine right now. It would upset him too much and he doesn't need this right now.” Sam hoped that Tina could keep this a secret. She wasn't very good at keeping secrets. Especially to acute people like Blaine. 

“I agree. Let's wait till he's better to tell him.” Tina hoped she could keep this from Blaine. He was good at reading her and she was a poor liar.

“Agreed.”

The two agreed to keep it solely between themselves until they felt that Blaine was well enough to find out. Once that was agreed they helped to put the finishing touches to their group number for Blaine.

 

Blaine had won. His mother had left, angry and disgruntled, but Blaine did not care. The only stable place for him right now was Dalton and so that was where he needed to be to get better. He had gone with his mother to his teachers and they had set up a homework plan for him to do most of his work in his dorm room for the moment, with Sam acting as the go between. They would give him light work to do weekly and he could do it at any time he felt well enough. Since Blaine's GPA was high anyway and he already had enough credits to graduate, the teachers were not worried about him having a few weeks of lighter work done out of class. 

Blaine, feeling elated about his return, decided to shuffle over to the rehearsal room to see all his friends. He texted Sam to let him know that he was on the way. He hoped he would get to see some of the duet performances from his team mates. However when he got there they were all in a group waiting for him. Sam ran over and pulled him into the chair next to Mr Shue and then went back to the group.

“This is for you Blaine.” Sam simply replied. Surprisingly Sebastian started the song off.

What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Blaine's heart soared as he watched his friends perform a song about friendship and support to him. They were basically telling him that they were all there for him. After his hospital trip, the realisation of how sick he really was humbled him enough to know that he would be leaning on all his friends to help him get better. The whole group took their stance to sing the chorus and Mr Shue patted him gently on the back as he saw how touched Blaine looked at their thoughtfulness and support.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Tina came up to sing the next verse, walking all the way to take his hand in her own as she sang to him and hugged him before the chorus started up with the whole group chiming in once more. Blaine could feel the tears had starting flowing generously down his face as he realised what an amazing group of friends he really had. All of them, old and new alike. 

What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)

No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Jeff and Nick came up next to sing to him, each giving their old friend a tight hug and a warm smile. Blaine's wobbled in return. His eyes kept returning to Sam, waiting to hear when he would be singing for his best friend.

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Sam walked up to Blaine next. All the love and affection showing in his eyes and he pulled Blaine up to hug him and held onto both his hands as he sang to Blaine his part. Blaine choked at the words Sam sang to him. He loved this blonde haired boy so much it hurt. It may not have been love at first sight but he was certain that this was love and that it was happening to him right now.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends.

When the last beat finished chiming from the band, Blaine flung himself into Sam arms, weeping happily that all his friends had thought of him so much. That there was so much love in the room for him. Neither Blaine nor Sam saw the looks that Jeff and Nick gave each other, or the pointed look that Sebastian gave Nick and Jeff either, at the fact that Blaine had immediately hurtled himself into Sam's arms. The reaction had been instant, with no hesitation. Nick was thinking only one thing and he thought that both Sebastian and Jeff thought the same. Blaine was completely and utterly in love with Sam. Nick vowed to have a quiet word with him about this topic at some point as it was getting to the point where something was going to break and Nick fervently hoped it would not be Blaine's heart.

“Hey, don't hog him all for yourself. I want a hug too!” Tina replied poking Sam and thus the boy relented and let the others in the group hug Blaine and state how happy they all were that he was back. Sam just looked over at his best friend, who looked so happy to be back where he belonged and smiled to himself. I'm so glad that he's back and looks so much better after only one day already. I just want him to be happy again. He deserves it so much.


	10. Starting To Feel Oneself Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Ten

Over the last week Sam had been pushing Blaine to eat something at every meal and Blaine was looking a little less gaunt and a lot more energetic and happy in himself. He had cut his hair a little since he came out of the hospital, but had still kept it longer, no longer gelling it at all and Sam thought this made him look a lot younger and really cute. Sam was really proud of Blaine, he had really made the effort to let others support him and he had been leaning on Sam instead of trying to go through everything alone. He was still not talking about his troubles however, especially those concerning Kurt. Sam had no idea what was going on in his head right now about that boy, but he knew that Kurt had not been calling or keeping in touch with Blaine in any way. He didn't know if that was what Blaine wanted, but he couldn't believe it was. As far as Sam knew Blaine was still in love with Kurt. That was one of the reasons he had told Tina to keep quiet about the boy being with Adam. He didn't want Blaine to hurt more than he already did. His heart had already been broken enough times by Kurt and he couldn't see that happen to Blaine any more. It made his heart ache to see Blaine looking so sorrowful. His soulful eyes filled with hurt and loneliness. His Blaine didn't deserve to be treated in this way. His kind, caring, sensitive Blaine. 

He looked across their shared room at Blaine sleeping. He always looked so small and fragile when he was lying in bed. Sam's heart started to pound inside his chest as he stared at the dark haired boy. He had been through so much in such a short time. He deserved to have a little break and Sam wanted to be the one to give him that break. Sam put his homework down on his desk, the words were floating around on the page now anyway, and quietly crept over to Blaine. Perching on the end of the bed, he watched Blaine's chest rise and fall slowly and the edges of his mouth turned upwards until a loving smile crept over his face. 

“I'm really proud of you Blaine.” Sam whispered, so as not to disturb his best friend form his nap. He reached over tentatively, cupping Blaine's face with his hand, stroking his thumb across Blaine's prominent cheek bone. The boy sighed in his sleep and leaned into Sam's hand, a small curve on his lips. He looked utterly content. Sam, deciding that it was getting quite late, got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Stripping his clothes off till all he had left on was his boxers, he walked over and climbed gently into Blaine's bed. The smaller boy, sensing the warmth of another body next to him, turned and angled his whole body into Sam, his head buried itself into Sam's chest. Sam felt his heart stutter as Blaine's head leant directly onto his heart. He was so confused about his feelings towards the boy right now. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to him, always and forever. He wrapped his arms possessively around the boy, tightly squeezing him towards his body, fitting together like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit side by side. He drifted off to sleep, happy that the person he cared the most for was in his arms, his troubles slipping away as his Blaine slept in his arms.

 

Nick was standing outside his therapists room. He came to see Linda once a week, or more if he was feeling particularly down. Today he didn't really feel like being there but it was one of his scheduled sessions and so he had to go. Jeff had driven him in and was waiting outside in the car. That was how much Nick hadn't wanted to go to his session today. He had been diagnosed as having depression and he had been told that this meant that mood swings were pretty normal. Most of the time he felt fine, but he knew that that was probably because of the drugs he was taking to counteract the depression. He hated taking the drugs because sometimes it made him feel as though he weren't himself at all. Although Nick's life had picked up in the last few weeks he was still prone to feeling glum about small niggling issues that would not have worried too much before all the troubles with the Warblers this year. He knew that he needed counselling to help him get through these issues but sometimes he really just didn't feel like talking. This was one such time. He sighed. The quicker you get this done Nick, the quicker you can get out of here. Come on,you can do this. Believe in yourself.

Nick knocked on Linda's door before entering. When he heard the 'come in' from the other side he slowly opened the door and entered, sitting opposite her on her dark maroon sofa.

“Good afternoon Nick. How are you feeling today?” Linda brightly asked him as she took her reading glasses off to see him clearly.

“Good, I guess.” Nick nervously replied, wringing his hands. That was always a sign that he was stressed over something but Linda never pushed him too hard to explain everything. She was good like that. She understood that he had to go at his own pace. 

“You guess?” Linda asked cautiously, opening the floor for Nick to talk if he wished. She sat patiently waiting to see if he answered her open question. Nick just shrugged. Depression was something that he was finding hard to overcome and today had not been the best day for him. He had had a big test in maths, he still didn't feel quite like one of the team in New Directions and he had had a spat with his parents. Not to mention that he was still very worried about Blaine. His friend had started looking better but he was still looking very thin and frail, a pallid colour washed across his skin.

“I'm being stupid. Really. They are just little things that I shouldn't let get me down. I just get so anxious about things that they become bigger problems to me than they really are. Like my maths test today that I think I might have failed or not feeling like one of the New Directions yet. Plus I'm still really worried about Blaine. I want to help him but I don't know how. I feel like I'm failing him as a friend.”

“Blaine is your friend that came back to Dalton recently, yes? Why don't you tell me more about your friend. What has happened recently to make you so worried about him? Why do you feel that you are failing him?”

“He's had a really rough year, he's had a bad break up with his ex, who seems to be messing him around. You know like are they together, aren't they type of thing. Then there was the school shooting incident he went through, and the tornado. He spent days under the ground, remember me telling you at the time? So he got pneumonia from that, and with everything else happening in his life, his ex, his parents splitting up and so on, he just stopped eating. He was just in the hospital because he collapsed from malnourishment. Plus he's in complete denial about being love with his best friend who he shares a room with at Dalton.” everything just started spilling out of him once he started. Nick couldn't help it, it was the only way he knew to make himself feel lighter and less responsible for what happened.

“I see, my that is a lot for one year. I see why you feel so badly for him. Maybe helping your friend will help you to feel better in yourself for what you feel you have done wrong. He seems like he might need the help and support.” 

“You think helping Blaine will help me?”

“Yes I do. But more importantly, he's your friend. Friends help friends. Yes?” Linda smiled warmly and affectionately at the young man in front of her. Nick had come a long way, but he still had a way to go. She was very happy that he wanted to get better and was willing to put the work in to make it happen. Not a lot of people realised how much hard work it took to get better from something like depression. Nick had support though so she knew he would get better. It was just a matter of time. 

“Yeah, I do want to help him, but as I said, I don't know how. He won't talk to me about anything.”

“Then just let him know that you are there for him if he needs you. Let him come to you.”

“You think that will work?” he enquired of his therapist.

“Yes, I do. If he is a true friend he will be thankful for what you have offered him and will open up to you when he is ready.”

“Ok. Thanks Linda.” Nick grinned at her, he was feeling a lot better after having talked to her. He couldn't control everything. He just needed to let Blaine know that Nick was there for him if he needed the support.

“You're a good person Nick. You need to try and be less hard on yourself. You can't force people to do anything. They will do what they want, they are responsible for their own actions. Even if you had tried to influence those boys, they may not have listened. So don't feel as if it is all your fault. Because it's not.” Nick nodded. Linda always made him feel a little better about himself. Gave him confidence in himself once more. He owed her almost everything. 

 

Tina had not seen Blaine for a few days. He was taking some time off glee to get better, saying the he would come back next week. Mr Shue had let Thad and David give a few lessons this week to get all of New Directions into the swing of how things worked and make sure they were all on the same page and also so Blaine wouldn't miss out on much. Mr Shue had decided to have a weekend of fun together in the form of a large sleepover at Dalton for all the kids to really get to know one another as a team and Tina wanted to catch up with Blaine before then. She hoped he would come as well. She missed him. 

She knocked lightly on Blaine and Sam's shared room door and let herself in when she saw that the door was open. Inside she saw Blaine, laying in bed, a thick book in his hands. He always read thick books. He was such a book worm.

“Hey Tina. How are you Sweetie?” Blaine immediately had a smile come over his face at seeing his best girl friend enter his room. He had begun to miss her a little.

“Good. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling? You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you.” She took Blaine's hand in her own and tried to keep an upbeat look on her face. She didn't want to let slip about Kurt. Sam had been very specific that they should not tell Blaine about it. He was still in love with Kurt after all. She was really bad at a poker face though. She always gave things away without meaning to.

“I'm good. What's up Tina? You look upset about something.” Blaine squeezed her hand as she perched on his bed and looked at her in a concerned way.

“Nothing!” Tina smiled her broad fake smile. 

“Come on Tina. I know you too well. You are a terrible liar. I know something's up so just tell me.”

“It's nothing, really Blaine. Honest. Are you coming to the sleepover at the weekend?” Tina tried to deflect his attention away from her nervousness at speaking about Kurt. 

“Tina!”

Tina groaned. She couldn't keep anything from Blaine. He was like a human lie detector. He always seemed to know if someone was lying to him. Apart from Kurt, that is... “Rachel told me something. About Kurt.”

“What about Kurt?” Blaine asked sounding bored of talking about Kurt as a topic of conversation. Maybe Sam had already told him? She paused, then decided that honesty really was the best policy.

“He's been sleeping with Adam since January.”

“Oh.” Blaine paused. He didn't know what to say. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. That he knew deep in his heart that this was true. He realised that he had always known, he had just tried to deny it to himself. Kurt had used him. Made him feel as though he were meaningless. That everything they had ever had together was meaningless. Kurt had claimed he had feelings for Blaine but had used him in the worst way. 

 

When Sam got back from trying to find the books he needed to do his homework from the library after glee practice he found Blaine, lying in bed, pretending to sleep. He could see that Blaine wasn't really sleeping, as he was shuffling around on his bed too much. 

“Blaine? What's up?” he scooted over to his friends bed and sat down next to the boys horizontal body.

“Nothing.” Blaine mumbled into his pillow. Great, he's sulking about something.

“Seriously, you're gonna try that on me?” Sam told him pointedly. He knew when something was wrong with the boy. I mean they were as close as brothers after all.

“Tina told me everything. Did you know?” Blaine asked him wearily.

“Know what?” Sam frowned, confusion covering the mask of panic on his face. Wait till I get my hands on her, she'll be...

“About Kurt.” Blaine interrupted Sam's inner monologue. He knew it was about Kurt but he pretended to play dumb so that Blaine would hopefully not get to angry with him for not telling him himself.

“Oh, that. I totally forgot about that.” Sam replied scratching the back of his head in mock innocence, his eyes looking skyward rather than at Blaine's accusatory eyes. 

“Oh really. You forgot.” Sam could tell that Blaine did not believe a word he just said. Which were lies anyway, after all. 

“I'm sorry Blaine, please don't hate me. I didn't want to worry or hurt you. You're already sick B.”

“I understand. I do. But you can't protect me from everything Sam. When you know something this important you need to tell me. You know, deep down I knew he was lying to me, I knew it. I just didn't want to admit it. How could he use me like that Sam? How could he make me feel like we had a chance when there was none?”

“I’m sorry. I know you still love him.” Sam couldn't look at Blaine when he said that. It hurt too much. His heart felt as if it was being stabbed hundreds of times by red hot needles. 

“I don't. I don't love him. Not any more. I'm just angry at the moment. More with myself then anyone else. I'm such an idiot. I spent so long moping around after him when I knew that there was no chance of getting back together with him. All because I was desperate to feel loved by someone. Anyone, and Kurt was the only person who had ever told me that they loved me. How stupid am I?” Blaine got more and more upset and frustrated with himself as he explained to Sam what was going on in his head, by the end, tears were falling freely down his pale face. 

He doesn't love Kurt any more. He doesn't love him. Sam's heart started pounding in his chest. He felt as though he had butterflies flying all around his stomach. The beautiful boy sitting right beside him was free. Free from Kurt. Free to love another person, and Sam was starting to wish that that person was himself. He grabbed Blaine's hand quickly and looked him straight in the eyes. Willing him to say that he loved Sam now he was no longer in love with Kurt.

“You're not stupid to want to feel that you are loved by someone Blaine. That's not stupid at all.” His breathing had started getting faster. How can I feel this for my best friend? It doesn't make any sense.

“Why doesn't anyone love me Sam?” Blaine asked, such sadness in his eyes.

“Your mum does. Your brother does. Your friends do. Tina, Nick and Jeff, all of them in glee. I do.”

“Thanks Sam, but I don't mean in that way.”

“I know, but you're gonna have to cope with this for now. One day you will find someone who loves you more than anyone in the entire world. They will think you are the most amazing person and love you just the way you are. But till then you're gonna have to stick with just us dude.” Do I want to be that person? God, I want Blaine to want me to be that person so much. But I just don't know how he feels about me.

Blaine, his heart aching as he looked into Sam's sky blue eyes. Why can't it be you Sam. I want it to be you.

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine to hug him tightly, leaning his head against Blaine's. “Love ya bro.” Sam’s heart sped up a little as he said those words. A slight thrill going to his chest. What exactly do I feel for Blaine? Am I really in love with him? God, I’m so confused right now. Do I love him as a friend or more? I just don't know any more...

“I love you too Sam.” Blaine, meaning those words deeply, could not help but shed more tears at the pain of a love that, in his mind, was never going to be reciprocated. 

 

Richard had decided to give something back to the community. He wanted to make up for what he had done this year and make his parents proud of him again. He had big shoes to fill with all his brothers before him becoming such prestigious people. So he decided to get in touch with the closest psychiatric centre for addicts and asked if he could volunteer his services to help them recover. The staff at the ward had been more than happy for him to help out. They always needed volunteers and the young were usually in short supply. So once a week, when he had time, he was going to go over to the centre and help out with some of the patients. They had told him that he would only be seeing the calmer, more able ones, but he felt a huge weight lift at the thought of helping these people. He was giving back and it felt good. He would help out with their activities and their meal times and he hoped this would make his parents think well of him once more. He had not told any of the others about what he was going to do yet, but he would in time. The actions were their own reward after all. 

He got out of his car and jogged over to the entrance to start his first voluntary shift. He hoped it would all go smoothly. 

 

Blaine had decided that now he was feeling a little better and more energetic, that he would see if he could join the fencing team. He had started to go back to a few of his classes again and he was feeling a lot better about himself. He had been quite proficient at fencing when he was at Dalton last time, winning a few medals in the competitions. He knew that the tournaments didn't start till towards the end of the year, so he felt he might still stand a chance of competing this year if the coach let him onto the team. He hadn't played for over a year and a half but he hoped it would be a little like riding a bicycle. Rounding the corner the the coaches office, he knocked and entered before asking for permission to join the team, at which the coach seemed delighted at him returning. He told him that, to be fair on the other team members, he would have to try out in a bout before he could place him on the team once again. Blaine felt confident that he would be able to do it and stated that he would be back at practice time in the evening to try out. 

He left the office really excited. He had loved fencing and he was going to get another chance to be on the Dalton team. 

 

At dinner that day Blaine told Sam that he had a fencing try out that evening, to which Sam perked up. He knew Blaine had been a fencer when he was at Dalton the first time, and, although modest about it, Nick had said that Blaine was actually a really good fencer. That he could have won the national title if he had kept it up and stayed at Dalton. Sam was in awe at the slight boy. He knew that Blaine could be athletic if he wanted to, and that he was light on his feet. All the dance numbers had shown Sam that Blaine was graceful, and his cheerios routines, before he had finally managed to get out of being a cheerio after the tornado. Sam hadn't realised that he could wield a sword and fight with it though. That, to Sam, was awesome.

“I think that’s a great idea. Do you want me to come along and support you?” Sam enthusiastically replied as he bent down towards Blaine more, increasing the intensity of their conversation. 

“Shouldn't you try and do a bit of your homework Sam?”

“Aw, come on Blaine. You know I can't figure out the book I’m reading for English Lit unless you're there to read it to me. The words are too hard and it scrambles my brain. Please Blaine? Please?” Sam pleaded, his hands together in a prayer like manner, batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips out.

Blaine laughed and pushed Sam's head aside playfully. “Ok, ok. You can come, but we are doing your homework after. You are graduating this year with me, even if it kills me.”

“Is that because you want me to come to New York with you and share an apartment and then we can be awesome together?” 

“Yes Sam. How did you work out by dastardly master plan?” Blaine beamed at the blonde boy as he sarcastically replied to him. Although secretly he kinda hoped that that was a possibility.

“You know, I applied to the Pratt institute. After you telling me I was really talented and helping me with my essay and stuff, my art teacher told me I should go for it and all the Dalton art teachers have told me the same. They have even sent off extra recommendations for me.” Sam hesitantly told the boy, pride lacing his voice a little.

“Wow, that's amazing Sam! I hope you get in.” If he gets in we really can live together. Me and Sam. My Sam. My awe-inspiring, talented Sam.

“Yeah, so do I. Then we really can be roomies right?”

“Yeah. That's if I get into NYADA that is.” Blaine was worried that he wouldn't get in. He really wanted to get into the place after reading all the school had to offer to someone like himself.

“Haven't you applied for NYU and Columbia too?”

Blaine nodded. It had been in his 'I’m going to win Kurt back and we'll be together forever' phase. Now, he wanted to get into NYADA because he wanted to learn and NYADA was one of the best for what he wanted. No one and nothing was going to stand in his way of his future. He deserved to be at that university just as much as Kurt.

“So when is practise?” Sam changed the subject. Blaine had obviously set his hopes on NYADA and Sam was not going to quash them. Blaine was way more talented then either Rachel or Kurt anyway. He was a shoe in for NYADA.

“I need to go straight after dinner cause I need to sort out my fencing gear. I don't have any at the moment so I need to buy some more and the coach mentioned he might have some stock in my sizing and weight.”

“Cool. Lets get going then. I wanna see how silly you look in that fencing gear.” Sam teased him. Really he thought that Blaine would look incredibly sexy in the outfit. But then, Blaine looked sexy in anything he wore. Even his sweat pants.

“Shut up!” Sam guffawed as Blaine playfully swiped him on the arm. The two boys got up and giggled as they play fought all the way to the practice room.

Nick had watched the two boys all through dinner. They seemed even closer than before and definitely more playful with each other. They were touching each other pretty much through the whole of their meal with one another, their head leaning towards each other as they spoke intimately with one another. Even their bodies were facing each other the entire time. 

“Jeff, we really need to have a talk with Blaine at some point about Sam.” Jeff, sitting next to his boyfriend nodded in fervent agreement.

“Yeah, did you see them. They were all over each other.”

“Have I missed something? Is something going on with those two?” Artie interjected from across the table. They had seemed pretty much the same to Artie. Perhaps a little more playful than usual but they had always been tactile with each other. 

Sebastian snorted. “I think even cavemen could spot the chemistry going on between those two. I suggest that we have a little chat with one or the other of them because they are completely oblivious to the fact that they are in love with each other. Well, Blaine might not be, but Sam definitely is.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Nick replied sarcastically. His gaydar had picked up the really obvious signals between the two boys. Sebastian was right. 

“Are you going to apologise to Blaine, Seb? Cause Sam told me you were flirting with Blaine when he told you to stop.” Jeff asked Sebastian innocently, twirling his spoon on his lips as he had finished his chocolate mousse.

“Yes, alright already. I was going to but I haven't seen Blaine without his blonde leech by his side since Blaine came out of hospital.”

“Do you want us to distract Sam for you?” Jeff asked, pushing for Sebastian to do the deed. Jeff knew that deep under all the joking and teasing, that Sebastian could be a nice guy. It just didn't happen very often. He was hoping that Blaine's influence might change him a little, as he genuinely seemed to like Blaine, even if he did flirt outrageously with the poor guy. 

“That might be a good idea. Thanks.” Sebastian replied with genuine feeling.

Sam and Blaine were sauntering back to their room after Blaine’s fencing practice. He had gotten in with ease and Sam was very impressed with how good Blaine really was. He was amazing. He had beaten all the boys he had sparred with that night, including Nick, who was also very good. He now understood when Nick had told him that Blaine could make national champion. He was that good. Blaine was smiling broadly as he excitedly waved his arms about and talked about the sparring session and how much fun it was to be fencing again. Sam could only look back at the boy and think about how truly amazing Blaine was. He was such a strong person, full of grace and beauty. The way his eyes lit up when he was excited about something, the liquid golden orbs melting Sam's heart as they pierced his very soul. The way his smile showed off his high cheekbones and the slight kink in his nose wrinkling. His wild curls flying into his eyes as he exclaimed dramatically. Sam though back to the sparring and thought of the way he moved, the fluid movement and lithe agility. Sam had been practically mesmerised. Blaine was like a large cat, a cheetah perhaps. Small and slight, quick, yet deadly. Sam was in awe and it was confusing the hell out of him. When did he start thinking of his best friend in a way that was as if he found him physically attractive? Sam knew that Blaine was a hot guy. I mean, come on. The way girls had watched him walk down the McKinley corridors confidently, and more secretly, some guys as well. He knew his best mate was good looking. But only recently had he started to understand why people found him so attractive. So mesmerising. Blaine had a sort of magnetic quality to him that just seemed to draw people in, and, Sam realised, that was what was happening to him right at this very moment. He blushed at the fact that he was thinking of Blaine in this way at all. He had never thought of a guy in this way before. Ever. Yet here he was, thinking of Blaine and how perfectly exquisite he was.

 

Jeff and Nick pounced on Sam as the two boys made their way through the common room towards their dorm room. Pulling the blonde boy away from Blaine, pretending that they needed to show something important to Sam, Blaine stood alone in the middle of the common room not really knowing what to do now that Sam was no longer by his side. It was as if a part of him was missing. It was not a pleasant feeling for Blaine at all. He already missed Sam. 

“Blaine, can I have a word?” Blaine groaned inwardly at the sound of the voice behind him. It was Sebastian. The tall boy had given Blaine some space since coming back from the hospital, but it seemed his peaceful existence was to come to an end. 

“What do you want?” Blaine asked the boy with a sigh.

“I want to apologise for acting inappropriately towards you. Especially as you asked me not to and I still carried on regardless. I should have taken your feelings into account, for that I’m truly sorry. I will never do it again. I really wish that someday you can forgive me and look past all of the stupid things I’ve done. I don't deserve it, I know that, but I wish it all the same. Just as I wish for your friendship.”

“Are you being serious, because I can never tell with you?” Blaine crossed his arms, scepticism apparent in his voice.

“Yes I am this time Blaine. Seeing you collapse really hit home for me that you might have died and you are one of the only people in this school right now willing to give me a chance. Plus, I do genuinely like you as a person. Even though I pretend I don't like anyone.”

“Go figure. You actually like someone for who they are inside.” Blaine sarcastically placed his right hand over his heart and made a shocked expression on his face.

Sebastian smiled a genuine smile at the shorter boy, he loved that Blaine bantered with him. That was one of the many reasons he liked Blaine. “By the way, I like your hair this way. It really suits you.”

“Thanks. Well, I accept your apology for now, but you really need to mean it this time. I don't like being sexually harassed by people. I really want to forgive you, but you need to put these words into action before I can.”

“I understand. Thank you for giving me another chance. You've already given me too many. You really are a good person Blaine. Sam is really lucky to have your love and affection.” Blaine blushed at that. Sebastian had hit too close for comfort. He was uncomfortable talking so openly about his feelings for Sam. It was something that he was going to have to gradually get over with time and he thought that bringing it up would only make it harder to deal with the fact that Sam could never reciprocate sexual feelings for him. 

“Blaine I know you love him. It's written all over your face. Why won't you admit it?” Sebastian shook his head at Blaine's unwillingness to be open and honest about his feelings.

“Please Sebastian. Don't. Nothing is ever going to happen between Sam and I. Nothing. So just drop it.” Blaine responded in a hushed tone.

“I see the way he looks at you too though Blaine. It's not nothing. I'm not the only one who's noticed either. Maybe you should talk to Nick and Jeff about this if you won't talk to me.”

“Why? What's the point, it won't change anything. He doesn't like me that way. End of discussion.”

Sebastian exhaled his breath in frustration. Blaine was so stubborn sometimes. Why couldn't he listen to Sebastian when he told him that Sam had feelings for him. Something was already happening and Blaine was so blindly in love that he couldn't even see it. The way Sam's gaze softened whenever he glanced at Blaine. How protective of the boy he was. Sebastian had seen Sam checking Blaine out when he thought Blaine wasn't looking as well. If he wasn't interested in the slightest, he would not have been staring at Blaine's butt so intently the other day in rehearsal. Of that Sebastian was pretty sure about. But how he was going to get that across to Blaine he did not know. The main problem of course was that Blaine didn't trust Sebastian enough, he was going to need reinforcements...


	11. The Sleepover: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok, this is part one of an indeterminate number of parts of the ND sleepover! Fluff and fun galore. :)
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters, or the song.

Chapter Eleven

Friday had come quickly and all of the New Directions, old and new members were excited about the weekend sleepover that had been set up. They were all now starting to know one another and understand each other a little. The older members of New Directions wanted to show the others what it really meant to be part of the group. How they accepted and respected each other no matter who you were. That they could rely on each other and support each other through everything. The other reason that they were all excited was that Blaine was coming back to glee especially for this. He had spent over a week absent and the whole group had felt his loss. He was their leader after all, and although Sam and Tina tried to fill the void, Blaine's large personality had left a giant hole within the group dynamics. However with Blaine’s return they would be complete once more. It was time for them all to have some fun and it was much needed within the group after all the traumatic events that had occurred recently.

Trent had helped out Mr Shue in setting up the party, since he loved setting up events like this. He was a social butterfly and his originality and organisational skills meant that he could set up any party with ease, no matter how large or small the gathering would be. By the time people had gotten to the rehearsal room with their sleeping bags in tow, the room had been transformed. The brown, plush leather sofas had been pushed against the walls to create an open atmosphere, with a buffet table on the right hand side of the room. Streamers and balloons of all colours, shapes and sizes decorated the sides and ceiling of the room and, although no one quite knew how, a disco ball had been mounted to the ceiling creating a glittery lighting affect throughout the room. 

“Wow, well, you would never guess that Trent loves colourful things, would you?” Jeff exclaimed to his boyfriend as they walked in, they were one of the first to arrive. 

“What do you think a New Directions party is like anyway?” Nick whispered. They were all so different he didn't really understand how they could all manage to come together like this and all have fun. 

“Do you think Mr Shue is going to stay or do you think we will be able to actually have a real party?” Jeff mused. He was wondering the same things himself. Maybe they should have asked Blaine what one of these parties entailed first, so they knew what to expect. 

“I hope not. Can you imagine how awkward that would be? I mean, “What party game shall we play next? Spin the bottle?” I think not.” Nick jokingly responded to his lover.

“Do you think they would play games like that?”

“I don't know? It was just a joke Jeff.”

Jeff shrugged, he could see that games like that would probably not be the best idea in the world, and yet he kinda couldn't wait to get the chance to play them...

 

Once all the members of New Directions had gathered into the room, Mr Shue clapped his hands together. 

“Ok guys. I've set this up because I want you to really get to know one another this weekend. Get to know who each other truly is and what this group is all about. Now I'm going to stay for a while, but not the whole time ok? I know that you don't want an old fuddy duddy like myself getting in your way and I would like to get home to my wife, so Finn will be staying to make sure things don't get too out of hand, alright?”

Everyone just nodded at Mr Shue. Artie almost high fived Jake who was next to him but right at the last minute thought it might b a little inappropriate in front of Mr Shue. Finn was totally gonna let them all do whatever they wanted. This was going to be a weekend to remember for sure. Artie knew this party was unquestionably going to get out of hand at some point. It was going to be awesome. 

“Now I thought we could start of with a little singing competition. You can either sing on your own or in a duet or group and you all vote the winner at the end. Each team or soloist will have one vote, but you can not vote for yourself. Alright, I'm going to give you all an hour to come up with something and we all meet back here in this room.” 

Chaos erupted as people yelled at who they wanted to sing with. Blaine just decided to stay put, he didn't mind being on his own or in a group. 

“Blaine, would you like to sing a duet with me? I think Sam said he wanted to sing alone for the competition so, what do you think?”

“Sure Tina. That would be great.” Tina squealed quietly at finally being able to do a duet with her bestie.

 

After all choosing their songs, they all dutifully appeared back for the competition. Blaine, without even hearing Sam sing, knew that that was where his vote was going, whether Tina liked it or not. It looked like the other girls were going to do a group number as they were all giggling together, inevitably Nick and Jeff were duetting (what a surprise), Sebastian was on his own, Trent and Artie looked pally together, which bought a smile to Blaine's face. They would be great friends he knew it, and the rest of the guys had teamed up to perform. Blaine sat, feigning excitement, as the girls sang their song, which was a Beyonce number of some sort. Blaine wasn't really paying much attention. He looked across to Sam and daydreamed. He dreamed that he might get to be held in Sam's strong arms, to have his hand held in his large hands, to have a deep connection with someone, so deep that they knew what each other was thinking without having to speak a thing. To be completely understood by the man he loved so much he couldn't even describe it in mere words. To look deep into his eyes and know that there was someone in this world that loved him, that was willing to give his life for Blaine's, to be beside him always, till the end of time itself. 

“Tina and Blaine. Why not have you next.” Blaine was nudged out of his reverie by Tina to see that the boys had descended the makeshift stage that had been assembled by Mr Shue and Finn in their absence. Blaine had completely missed the boys performance, he was so busy daydreaming. He blushed slightly as he got up, abashed at being caught daydreaming about the one thing he couldn't have, following Tina onto the stage. They had decided not to take this competition too seriously and had gone with Disney's 'A Whole New World'. As they sang, Blaine enjoyed himself thoroughly. Singing with Tina had been a lot more fun than he thought it would be. She could be so much fun when she wasn't moaning or being sarcastic about everyone. He still preferred singing with Sam though. He just thought that he and Sam sounded better together. Not that he and Tina didn't sound good together. There was just that extra special something when he sang with Sam. They were clapped and hollered off the stage at the end of their song and Blaine went back to staring at his room mate once more, not really paying any attention to what was going on around him, lost in pair of sky blue eyes.

 

Sam was nervous about singing his song. He hoped that Blaine would understand what he was trying to express to him. This was not about the competition to Sam. It was about getting Blaine to understand Sam's new found, confused feelings towards the stunning boy. He didn't think it was quite love, but he felt the need to have Blaine close by him. He needed the boy, just as much as Blaine seemingly needed Sam. They made each other better people by knowing and being there for one another. Blaine understood him as no one else ever had before. Sam was last to go on and by the time he stepped up to the stage with his guitar he was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweating slightly and his heart was racing. He grabbed a stool on his way up and perched on the edge as he began his acoustic version of the song he had chosen to sing. Sam felt that it conveyed his feelings very well. He started strumming his guitar to start the song and he looked across quickly to see Blaine cock his head to one side and look faintly puzzled. He hadn't figured out which song it was yet. Sam launched onto the lyrics. 

I've been roaming around  
I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you and all you know   
And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Blaine listened to the song, enraptured. Was Sam singing this to him? He kept glancing at Blaine through the whole song and Blaine was beginning to fidget in his seat. He hadn't had that many songs sung to him before, especially not such deep, emotional numbers. Was Sam trying to tell him that he needed Blaine? Wanted Blaine? Blaine was getting more and more confused. Did Sam have feelings for him? Of more than friendship? He just couldn't tell. 

Off in the night while you live it up   
I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me  
someone like me, use somebody!

Sam was willing his Blaine to notice him and understand what he was saying to him. Blaine, however was looking more and more uncomfortable and confused by the song. Sam could feel slight tears spring into the corners of his eyes. Blaine please listen to the words. Please.

And let it out, and let it out  
And let it out, and let it out  
And let it out, and let it out

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

As the end of the song drew to a close, the two boys were staring directly at one another. Blaine had longing filling his eyes, penetrating deep into Sam's core. Sam, not able to take the depth of emotions, even though he had just poured his heart out, was the first to look away. He knew he could not ignore these feelings springing to life inside of him, but he now wished he had not sung that song to Blaine. He was still too confused by the whole thing and the look that Blaine had given him gave Sam the realisation that Blaine may be falling for him. Sam was not ready to have that conversation just yet. He picked up his guitar and rapidly went to sit back down, as far away from Blaine as he possibly could. He glanced up to see the slight hurt cross his best friends face. Oh God, what am I doing? 

 

After Sam had won the singing contest outright, receiving two tickets to a nearby restaurant to use at his leisure. Mr Shue had allowed the group to just sit around and chat, to get to know one another better before playing any other games.

Richard had gotten to talking with both Ryder and Jake when they had finished the singing competition. He found the two younger guys to be really decent, genuine people. They all liked similar things and that was always a good thing when trying to get to know people, and get along with them. They all liked playing sports, although Jake was not part of any team, and they all liked talking about girls. The girls on the team, Richard thought, were pretty smoking, if he did only say so himself. He knew that Jake was dating Marley, who for all intents and purposes, was very, very hot. Richard was not going to go there, however. He could see that Ryder also liked Marley, but he was not against looking at the other girls on the team, especially, he noticed, Grace. Richard, having spent four years of his life going to school with her elder brother, was never, ever going there either. He valued his life, thank you very much. Becky, on the other hand. Wow. She was almost certainly Richard's type. He loved a red head, and Becky's flame red hair, short and spiky in a sexy mused way, made Richard's heart race. Along with other things. He hadn't gotten to know her very well yet, but was hoping that this weekend might allow him to do so. If he could ever get her away from the other girls, that was. He knew that Jake had spent a little time with her when they were doing the duets and so he asked Jake what he thought of the girl.

“Becky's cool. A real flirt, and a bit of a rebel. I think she does it to annoy her mother more than anything. She hates all that girly stuff her mum makes her do. Can't really blame her though. I mean, who the hell wants to dress up in poofy skirts all the time.” Jake stated to the older boy.

“That's alright by me. I like a girl with a bit of attitude. So she wouldn't mind that I own and drive a motorbike then?” Richard asked, hopeful.

“You own a motorbike? That's cool dude.” Ryder interjected.

“Yeah, I leave it at home most of the time, use the car here. Dalton don't really go in for motorbikes, but you know if she liked it, I would probably bring it here and give her a ride sometime. One the motorbike, I mean. The motorbike. Not that I wouldn't want the other thing, but you know...” Richard shut up. You are digging yourself in deeper. Just save yourself the embarrassment and stop talking already.

“I have the feeling you would make her year if you did that.” Jake chuckled. Becky was all about upsetting her parents. In any way she could. 

The boys carried on with their conversation, not knowing that the girls across the room were doing the exact same thing...

 

Mr Shue decided that he would probably be alright in leaving them all now. It had gotten to about half nine in the evening and they were all chatting away to one another. He had gotten them to play games which allowed them to tell everyone a little more about themselves. Their favourite film, their favourite song, and so on and so forth. Nothing too intimate. He didn't think that would happen until he left for the night and so he decided that it was probably best if he left now, letting them figure out themselves how they wanted the evening to proceed. He would be back the next day to see how everyone was doing.

“Ok guys, I'm off now, so have fun!”

Everyone yelled their goodbyes as Mr Shue left the room and Sebastian walked over to the music station, pulling out his iPod and replacing the generic glee club one that Mr Shue had placed into the station. 

“Ok everybody, now we can really get this party started!”

 

“Ok, Blaine. Truth or dare?” Nick wiggled his eyebrows. Now that Mr Shue had gone home the party really had started, just as Sebastian had predicted. Finn, it appeared, was just as into the party as all the members of New Directions were. But then, no one expected anything else from Finn. There was no way he was going to keep this party PG rated. Even if he tried. Not that he was trying though...

Blaine groaned. Why was he playing this stupid game? Seriously? “Dare, I guess.”

He watched Nick and Jeff, their heads bent as they tried to figure out what they could possibly dare the boy to do next. They had already progressed through the make out dares with other people and so Blaine started to panic that he would end up having to make out with Sam or something even worse, and that would be bad. Very bad. He would like it too much, and Sam would hate it. He had noticeably not sat next to Blaine since the song he had sung and Blaine thought it best not to bring that topic up. Ever. Immediately he yelled out. “Actually, I wanna change to truth.” Blaine could always lie if he was asked an awkward question, but getting out of a dare was harder.

“Sorry Blaine, you have already chosen, you can't back out of it.” Sebastian grinned wickedly. He could hear what the two boys were cooking up for Blaine's dare and he totally wanted to see that.

“Ok, we've got it. Blaine are you ready? We dare you to do full, complete striptease in front of everyone, to music.” Jeff gave him his dare with an evil glint in his eyes.

“And make it sexy!” Nick shouted to the boy.

Blaine sat agape, he couldn't believe they had just dared him to get naked in front of the whole club. Which included Sam. Looking at his best friend, Sam just shrugged back as if to imply that the dare really wasn't that big a deal and carried on picking at his trainers as he had been for most of the game.

“You can't be serious. No offence Blaine, but I really don't want to see that.” Jake stated to the slight boy.

“No offence taken. At all. In fact more people make a fuss, please.” Blaine begged the rest of the straight guys to try and get them to stop this ridiculous dare.

“Anyone who doesn't want to see it can step out now.” Nick calmly told everyone.

Richard, David and Thad all stood and Artie, looked pleadingly at them to help him out of the room, was carried out the room by the boys who had stood up. Ryder and Jake took one look at each other and quickly joined the group that had left, with Trent and finally Finn following closely behind. 

“Gracie, you are not watching this. Go outside.” Jeff sternly told his sister, mortifying her in front of her newly acquired friends.

“No. That's not fair, you are watching.”

“One, I'm a boy. Two, I'm older. Three, I'm gay. There isn't anything that is going to surprise me in any way.”

“So. I'm a girl. I wanna see a guy get naked just as much as you.” Grace spat back, pouting at her overprotective older brother.

“Gracie!” Jeff yelled, shocked at what had come out of her mouth.

“Oh, just let her see the show Jeff. It'll be an experience for her to never forget.” Nick patted his guy on the shoulder. 

“That's what I'm worried about...” Jeff mumbled. 

“See, some of these girls are innocent. I don't think I should be the one to take their innocence away, do you?” Blaine hurriedly supplied to the group.

“Oh, just get on with it Blaine. And this had better have been worth the wait.” Kitty demanded of the boy. 

Tina looked around and spotted that Sam was still in the room. She sidled up next to the boy and whispered in his ear. “Umm, Sam, why are you still here?” 

Sam froze. How could he explain that the reason he was still sitting there was because he was just as curious to see Blaine naked as the rest of the crowd in there. If not more so. “Moral support.” he lamely replied, giving Tina a weak smile, which only made her raise her eyebrows before joining the girls once more.

Blaine sighed, got up to the little stage they had made earlier and waited for Nick to find the music that he wanted. When 'I'm too sexy' came on Blaine shook his head. He couldn't actually believe he was doing this. Sober. This was beyond embarrassment. But a dare was a dare and Blaine was not going to be the first to back out of a challenge. 

 

Sam was watching Blaine fluidly dance to the song, in what he felt was far too sexy a manner and he was hooked. Blaine's sexy dancing should be made illegal. Seriously, my God, how does he do that? His mouth was dry at the steamy sight before him. The way Blaine's hips swayed as he moved to the music, his teasing gestures as he started to lift his shirt, revealing his newly acquired six pack due to his incredibly small fat percentage on his body. Sam could hear all the whooping and squealing around him, but it sounded distant, faint, as if very far away. He could see Blaine look through his eyelashes at him every so often and through them he could see flashes of emerald green resonating from Blaine’s eyes. Sam felt as if Blaine, although dancing to the audience, was really doing this show purely for Sam alone. His sensuality as he bumped and grinded, swaying his hips in time to the music made Sam feel stirrings down below that he had never had when he watched other men. Even when he had been in the lockers after P.E. and all the boys were naked he had felt nothing, nada, zippo, zilch. Yet here he was, and Blaine hadn't even got the whole of his shirt off yet. He was starting to drive Sam crazy. What the hell is going on with me? Blaine is my best friend. And a guy. I can't be having sexual feelings for him. I just can't.

His breathing increased ten fold as he watched Blaine's hand slide down his chest slowly as he pulled his shirt off over his head. The girls at this point were screaming for more and all the boys in the room had huge smiles on their faces. Was there anyone Blaine could not seduce? It's the eyes, I swear it's the eyes... 

When Blaine played with the button of his jeans, Sam did not think he could take much more. He could feel himself hardening quickly down below and promptly snatched a pillow laying on the floor to cover him up, pretending that he just wanted to cuddle it. He was beginning to wriggle slightly from his sitting position as it became uncomfortable for him in the extreme. He didn't think he would last much longer and coming in this room, in front of all his friends, would mortify him. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the exquisite boy in front of him, now only in his boxer briefs. Sam looked at him, really looked as he never had done before. The curves and plains of his chest, writhing as Blaine seductively moved. The strength of his thighs and calves, the broadness of his shoulders, his slim waist and the smattering of hair going down in a treasure trail to what lay underneath. Sam desperately wanted to see what was underneath those pants. He licked his lips as he could feel his lips drying and gulped the last of the moistness in his mouth. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage, the butterflies in his stomach churning, making his stomach roll around inside of him like ocean waves in a storm. It had almost become a tsunami inside his belly. 

Seeing Blaine coming towards the end of his dance, teasing the band of his briefs with his thumbs, he almost groaned aloud as he saw them start to slip down his delicious v and finally Blaine ripped them off quickly, a cringe on his face and his eyes shut tight in utter mortification. Sam could only stare in wonder. Blaine was definitely what you would call well endowed, and Sam found it a strangely beautiful sight as he stared at that part of Blaine's anatomy, his mouth open wide in awe. He was never going to be able to see his friend in the same light, ever again. Feeling a warm sensation start to trickle upwards from his belly, he hastily got up and dashed to the bathroom before releasing his pleasure in one of the bathroom stalls. Tonight, Sam decided, was going to be a long night. 

A/N: Song used: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.


	12. Secret Meetings and Untold Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Glee or the characters, but if you are reading this Ryan please could you get Darren to sing me a Happy Birthday ;) (Yeah right, like Ryan reads these...)

Chapter Twelve

Blaine was rather embarrassed by what he had just done. What possessed him to actually go through it, he did not know, but as he was dancing to the music and looking more and more lustily at Sam through the whole striptease, it was as if he really were possessed and before he knew it, it was over and now every body in the room had seen him in all his glory and Blaine just didn't think he could take it. He was sitting in the corner on a sofa, alone. Sam had left just after he had revealed all, when he had his eyes shut tightly, hoping that it had all been a dream. He had no idea where Sam had gone, but Blaine was too mortified at the moment to think very deeply about where his best friend may have gone to. He figured that he had gone somewhere with the other guys, who still had not come back in yet, probably in fear of seeing somebody of the male persuasion naked. 

Before he could think too much about the events that had just unfolded, Blaine felt two people looming over him. Looking up tentatively from fiddling with his jumper, he saw that it was Nick and Jeff. Blaine, not realising that he had held his breath in, heard the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. He could deal with his two old friends relatively well, even if they had been watching as well.

“Can we talk to you for a minute Blaine?” Nick asked the small boy a little hesitantly.

“Umm, sure...” Blaine replied, nervously and he shuffled to one side of the sofa so that they could sit down. Jeff and Nick nestled down on the sofa beside the petite boy, looking at him with concern in their eyes. 

“Well, what can I say? That striptease was rather revealing Blaine.” Nick started, Jeff always let Nick start when it came to rather sensitive conversations. He was just better with words. 

“Isn't that the whole point of a striptease?” Blaine retorted a little sarcastically.

“I wasn't talking about the striptease.” Nick responded deadpan. He was not going to brook any nonsense from Blaine. He was going to get to the truth of the matter, even if he had to pester him about it for the rest of his life. “The girls may not have seen it, but we did. You were performing for Sam and Sam alone.”

“I felt as if we were intruding a little, the way you were looking at Sam.” Jeff interjected. He had gotten really hot under the collar at Blaine's lusty looks at Sam. The flashes of green that seemed to explode from his eyes, as he swayed and jutted to the rhythm of the music, all for Sam.

Blaine was blushing as scarlet as a traffic light. “I don't know what you are talking about.” Blaine had decided that denial was the best strategy when it came to talking about his feelings at the moment. He was not going to give himself false hope. 

“Come on Blaine, admit it once and for all. You have feelings for Sam.” Nick demanded a little angrily. An unsettled pause descended over the couch as Blaine chewed his lip, tears springing to the corners of his eyes traitorously. Can I hold this in any longer? Do I even want to? God, I love him so much. His smile, his lips, his gentle eyes, the way he holds me tightly in the night, his protectiveness, his compassion, the way he cares for me as no other ever has before. I love everything. I can't take this any more. I want Sam to feel the same too. So much. But he never will. It's not fair...The tears spilled over and down Blaine's face at his yearning and aching, the hurt that he could never get rid of because his friend could never feel the same.

“Ok, you're right. I do. I do have feelings for Sam. I love him. I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone before, ever. I just feel that he understands me better than anyone else. When I see him my heart pounds in my chest and my stomach won't stop churning. All I do is think about him constantly. When he's not around I feel a part of me is missing. Oh God, what is wrong with me? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm in love with my best friend who can't possibly love me back.” Blaine's sobs racked his body as he covered his face with his arms, curling into the smallest ball he could with his body. Jeff hastily moved to the arm of the sofa and enveloped the boy in his arms, hushing him and rubbing comforting circles into his back.

“It's not fair! It's not fair! Why can't Sam love me?” Blaine wailed through his sobs. The others in the room hearing but pretending that they could not and carrying on quietly with their conversations. 

“Are you so sure about that Blaine? When I looked over at Sam he seemed to be...affected by your dancing.” Jeff told the sobbing boy. Blaine sobs quietened considerably at Jeff's words and he looked up at the boy, slight hope framing his tear stained face.

“What do you mean?”

“He looked like he was mesmerized or something, and after, he left in a really big hurry.” Jeff explained to the boy. Sebastian, who was the only one to acknowledge that he had heard Blaine crying and sauntered over to find out what the hell was going on, scoffed at Jeff's innocent remark to Blaine.

“Oh please, he was blatantly finishing himself off, probably in the toilets. He was practically drooling all over you throughout that entire dance Blaine and I could see the pillow he covered himself with halfway through. Although I can definitely understand why after that performance. Whew, that got my heart racing, let alone Sam's. You have quite the assets there, don't you?” Sebastian smirked as he saw Blaine's jaw inevitably drop.

“Sebastian, shut up. You aren't helping.” Nick spat back at the boy.

“What I’m just saying, is all. I was totally right. Sam has feelings for you Blaine. I mean that song he sung earlier. Phew. You two should just find a room and hump it out like rabbits, cause the sexual tension, it's as sharp as a knife.” Blaine blushed furiously at Sebastian’s crude remarks. He had been thinking a lot lately about what it would be like to have Sam make love to him, inside him, writhing underneath his best friend. How fervently he wished that could be turned into reality. Could Sam really have feelings for me? All these people couldn't be wrong in registering his signals could they? What if he did? What should I do? Should I tell him how I feel?

“Maybe you should sing something back to him, tell him how you feel Blaine.” Jeff pushed the boy gently.

“Do you really think I should? What if he rejects me?” Blaine looking more than a little scared at the thought of Sam not wanting to be a part of his life any longer. 

“You don't know what is going to happen unless you try. If you don't try you might find you regret it.” Nick slowly explained to the fragile looking boy in his boyfriends arms. All three looked at each other and nodded.

“We'll leave you to think about it Blainey, ok.” Jeff squeezed the boy once more before getting up and allowing the two other boys to hug him as well before departing to the other side of the room. Blaine, began fiddling with his jumper once more, lost in deep thought as he contemplated the thought of finally telling Sam how he really felt. 

 

“Never have I ever... kissed a boy.” Marley stated, looking happy with herself for coming up with a good statement for the game that was under way. Kitty had started it with an outrageous comment for which only Sebastian and, shockingly, Thad had taken a sweet. 

“Seriously? You are going with that statement? Wow, this is going to be a tame game.” Sebastian mused.

Since they were not allowed to drink during this party due to it being held in the school, the group had decided that every time they had experienced a statement made by someone, they were going to nab a sweet from the humongous bowl in the middle of their circle. The one with the most sweets at the end was clearly the winner. Of what, no one was certain. Blaine was unsure that there was even supposed to be a winner for this game. The rest of the boys had come back to join them a while ago, having apparently wrenched themselves away from the video game they had been playing in Artie's room and all of the group decided to play another game, including Finn. Finn had basically given up the pretence that he was supposed to be the chaperone at this point and had reverted to one of the group once more. At Marley's tame statement most of the room took a sweet out of the bowl. The next person to have a go was Tina, and, as she was grinning wickedly at Blaine, Blaine knew this one was meant for him, and him alone. He groaned internally, thinking up what he could possibly say to enact his revenge.

“Never have I ever... performed a striptease in front of an audience of friends.” Tina primly spoke, picking the bowl up and waggling it in front of Blaine. 

“Thanks Tina. Thanks a lot.”

“You're welcome.” Unsurprisingly no one else picked a sweet up. Blaine braced himself for more of an onslaught. Although the game had started quite nicely, apart from Kitty's statement, it was now picking up to levels that Blaine was unsure he wanted to reveal to his friends. Even Sam. Sebastian was next, and Blaine had no idea what he was going to come out with.

“Never have I ever...” Sebastian tapped his chin in thought. “Never have I ever... rimmed anyone.” He grinned like the Cheshire cat as a few of the people in the room picked up a sweet. Including Blaine, who looked at Sebastian darkly.

Grace leant over to her brother, whom she was sitting next to and whispered in his ear. Jeff had been one of the people to take a sweet and he looked like he was beginning to regret it. Blaine could hear Jeff's hushed reply. 

“Gracie, please don't ask me that. Find it out on the internet. Please, I beg of you. Or ask mum. Actually don't ask mum, she'd freak out.” Blaine smiled to himself. Clearly his little sister really was quite innocent. Well, less so after tonight, but still...

“Never have I ever... secretly been in love with my best friend.” Artie innocently added as the next statement. Blaine did not move, but when he saw Sam move and grab a sweet he decided that he would follow suit. Sam's secretly been in love with his best friend? When? Is it me? Could it be? Oh please let it be me. 

“Never have I ever... had a sex dream about a friend.” Thad shrugged at his seemingly tame statement but he couldn't think of anything to say. When Blaine saw Sam take yet another sweet he felt as though he couldn't take it any longer. His brain was making all sorts of assumptions in his head and it was driving him crazy.

“You know what, I don't feel like playing any more. I'm kinda tired.” Blaine dusted himself off as he stood up to go and sleep on the other side of the room.

“Oh, come on Blaine? Why not?” Nick whined at his friend. He was having fun and wanted his friend to stay. 

“Because I'm tired and I don't feel like playing any more.”

“Dude, I'll join you.” Sam started to get up and they both made their way to their belongings, Blaine's mind in a complete overload. Sam is coming over to be with me. He has to be. He seemed to be having fun so why would he leave otherwise.

“Wait a minute, only Blaine is getting a sleeping bag out. Are they together or something?” Becky asked in a hushed tone to the rest of the group, who whipped around to spot what she had claimed only seconds before. 

“Oooh, looks like Blaine might get some action tonight boys.” Sebastian jokingly supplied as Nick whacked him gently on the arm.

“Don't joke about this Sebastian, this is serious.” 

“I know, I know.” Sebastian put his hands up in mock surrender and Nick hastily got everyone back to the game so they weren't staring at the boys whilst giving Sebastian the evil eye.

The two boys stripped down to their boxer briefs in the corner behind on of the sofas. They though they would get more privacy if they camped out behind the furniture so the others would not be able to see them. Although, after tonight Blaine didn't really care if the girls saw him in only his underwear. They had seen all of himself earlier after all. Besides, as the two boys glanced towards the other members of New Directions, all they could see was the group all huddled together and not really looking their way anyway. Blaine slid into his sleeping bag and turned to look curiously at Sam who was standing behind him, looking hesitant.

“What's wrong Sam. Where's your sleeping bag?”

“I don't have one. Can I share yours?” Blaine's heart skipped a beat as Sam looked down at Blaine in what appeared to be a nervous manner. Oh my God. It's true. He likes me. He actually likes me. Blaine didn't know how he kept calm on the exterior or even managed to answer Sam's question when his heart was going at a rate of hundreds of miles an hour. His stomach churned making him feel a little nauseous and he gulped silently. He had shared a bed numerous times with Sam, both before and after the tornado, but it had never felt like this before. Like the connection between them had been sparked suddenly and everything that once seemed dull was brightly lit. 

“Sure, here.” Blaine unzipped his bag a little so that Sam could slide in beside him. As the two of them snuggled together on their sides, Blaine's back to Sam, Sam slipped his arms around Blaine pulling Blaine so close to him that there was no space in between each other as Sam spooned Blaine. 

“Night B.” God, you smell so good Blaine. I want to be near you always. I don't ever want to let go.

“Good night Sam.” I love you.

 

Once the two boys were down for the night and Nick heard the slight snore being emitted from their corner, Nick looked over at his boyfriend knowingly and they both nodded to one another. It was time to do something about these two. They were perfect for each other and they were clearly in love with each other. Now all they needed was a little push from cupids arrow. Or Nick as the case may be.

“Ok, enough of this game. Group meeting.” Nick announced, taking the bowl away from the middle.

“Hey I like this game.” Kitty frowned at the dark haired boy. 

“About what, Fury?” Sebastian asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was about, but he thought that a lot of the others probably wouldn't know or be aware of the situation.

“About the whole Blaine and Sam thing, obviously Seb.” Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff, who shrugged back as if to say 'well that's Sebastian for you, you can never predict what that boy is gonna do'. 

“Yeah, what's the deal with those two anyway?” Grace turned to her brother. When she first joined she thought that they were a couple but everyone kept telling her that they were only friends. Grace was not so sure about that. They looked at each other with such love and affection that she felt there must be something going on there that she hadn't been told about. She looked expectantly at her brother to supply the answer. 

“Well at the moment we know that Blaine likes Sam and we are pretty sure that Sam likes him back, but they won't admit it to one another.” Jeff told his sister loudly enough that the rest of the group could hear as well. 

“Wait, Blaine and Sam like each other? Since when?” Finn looked dumbly around the circle. He had spent some of the time that they were practising out at uni and he felt completely out of the loop. 

“Since they came here Finn.” Nick supplied to the boy slowly so he understood. Nick was unsure how quick Finn was at times but he was pretty good at letting them do songs that they were interested in, unlike Mr Shue...

“Yeah, they have been avoiding the issue of what they mean to each other.” Jeff added further. 

“Pft. That's an understatement if ever I’ve heard one.” Sebastian chuckled to himself. They were in major denial. Even Nick and Jeff hadn't worked out that Sam liked Blaine until recently. Sebastian had been the only one to see it. They had been circling one another for almost a month now, looking more and more desperately at one another. Sebastian had not been joking when he thought they needed to just get a room and be done with it. 

“Sebastian, you aren't helping.” Nick bit back at the tall, lean boy.

“What can we do to help?” David interjecting trying to stave off the fight that was threatening to spill out between the two boys. He had noticed that something was happening between the two and it had heightened over the past week or so.

“Well, first of all we need to find out exactly how Sam feels.” Tina ventured into the meeting. She didn't like to interfere too much in Blaine’s love life after what had happened at the wedding and, regrettably, her own behaviour this past year, but he was her best friend and she could tell that he was miserable without Sam in his life as more than a friend.

“Um, dudes. Shouldn't we like, just leave them alone and let them figure this all out?” Finn looked at the others, a slight look of consternation on his face appearing. Meddling in others love lives was never a good idea. Finn knew that well. He had meddled before. He didn't really want to do it again. 

“No, if we do that they will never get together. They need a push Finn, and we are going to be the people to do that. We need everyone on the team happy and focused right? We can't have that if they are both all over the place. Besides Blaine's miserable right now. We can all see that.” Nick told Finn, with multiple heads around the circle nodding as he spoke.

“Yeah, you can totally see it all over his face.” Marley commented pity oozing out of her pretty features.

“Who is close enough to Sam other than Blaine to be able to talk to him and have him open up though?” Jeff asked the others. He didn't know all the dynamics of the group yet, but it appeared that Blaine and Sam were a two man team, which worried Jeff a little.

“Finn?” Artie ventured with Tina agreeing readily.

“You want me to talk to Sam about liking dudes. That would be the single weirdest conversation I will ever have had with any of my friends. Ever. And Kurt's my brother.” Finn started to look like he wanted to turn and run away. Far away from the direction the conversation was heading.

“Not dudes Finn. Just Blaine.” Sebastian pointed out specifically. Sam was definitely a one man guy, and that man was Blaine. Without a doubt.

“Yeah, and you are the only one Sam will open up to in here. Please Finn?” Tina begged the large former co captain of the group.

“Alright already. Jeez. I'll do it alright. You happy now.” Finn gave up and decided to just agree and comply. There were too many of them. There was no way he was gonna get through this unscathed otherwise. Jeez, these former Warblers can be scary when they want to be. 

“Why did I ever agree to chaperone this thing...” Finn mumbled to himself. As Nick took over the meeting once more.

“Excellent so we have Finn talking to Sam tomorrow. Now we need to get Blaine to admit his feelings directly to Sam. How do you think we can do that?”

“I'm not sure you can. Blaine's I pretty secretive person when he wants to be Nick.” Jeff patted his boy on the shoulder to tell him to let that one go.

“I know. I just wish he would listen to me. If he told Sam, it would be out there in the open and he would be a lot happier. Even if Sam didn't feel the same way back.”

“Just leave it for now Nicky boy. See what Sam says to Finn before strategising the rest of this matchmaking plan.” Sebastian, who was now lying on the floor throwing pieces of popcorn in the air and catching them with his mouth, mumbled through the food he was chewing.

“I hate to admit it, but I agree with Sebastian. Better to leave it alone for now until we know exactly what we are dealing with.” Thad conquered.

The whole group agreed and Finn slopped off to bed, not able to take any more of this stuff. He kinda felt sorry for the boys. If they were in love with each other they certainly didn't need all this, it was definitely going to backfire somehow.

 

The next morning, bright and early, whilst everyone was still asleep, Finn waited till he saw Sam get up and dressed, going off to complete his workout and grabbed the unsuspecting boy before he could reach his goal. Dragging him to another room in the building quietly, Finn closed the door of the empty room he found, so he could speak with the boy alone. Finn didn't know most of what was going on, but if his friend had fallen for Blaine, then Finn knew he would be feeling really confused and insecure about himself right now. Finn really liked Blaine as a person, but he was a dude after all. With dude parts.

“Finn, what’s this all about? Why did you drag me in here? I've got my workout to complete before everyone is awake.” Sam demanded of his close friend and now mentor.

“Sam we need to talk mate. The others in there, they are all talking about you and Blaine, dude. Saying that you both have feelings for each other or something but that neither of you will admit it.”

“What?” Sam couldn't believe his ears. They are talking about us. Am I that obvious? Wait, does Blaine like me as more than a crush? Sam heart started pitter pattering all over the place at that thought. He was in a big mess he realised suddenly. He had serious feelings for Blaine, but didn't know how to act on them. He wasn't gay that was for sure, he had enjoyed being with all the girls he had dated too much. Even Santana. So what exactly was this?

“They want me to talk to you about it, but if you don't want to Sam I would completely understand.”

“Blaine has feelings for me? More than crush feelings?” Sam asked the older boy cautiously. 

“Sounds like it from what Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were saying.”

“Oh my God.” Sam sat down heavily on a chair.

“What's going on with you two Sam?”

“I don't know. Ever since the tornado when we were trapped together, its been different between us. Like there's this energy between us or something. It's like I've started to see him, who he really is for the first time and what I see is beautiful.”

“So you do have more than friends feelings for him then?” Finn gently pushed his friend. He was in uncharted territory here with his friend. I mean, Blaine was his brothers ex and yet Sam was one of his best friends. This was going to get messy once Kurt found out, that Finn could say for certain.

“God, I don't know Finn. I'm so confused about how I feel right now. When I look at him I just see him, you know. His strength, his courage, his compassion. My heart just seems to start pounding whenever I see him. And lately its like, I'm starting to be physically attracted to him. I notice all these small things about him, like his long eyelashes or the way the kink in his nose wrinkles a little when he smiles, you know really smiles, not fake smiles.”

“Wow, you really do like him.” Finn responded quietly looking down at his hands. He couldn't really blame Sam. Blaine had been a rock for him this year when all other things seemed to threaten to overwhelm him. His family, his future, the shooting, the tornado. Blaine was a cool guy and he understood who Sam really was and made him feel that he could achieve anything he wanted to. That was how Rachel made him feel, and so he could understand on the most basic level Sam’s attraction. Blaine was a giver. He helped others. Now maybe it was time for Finn to give something back to Blaine in return.

“But he's a guy, and my best friend. I'm so confused Finn. I don't understand any of this. Whenever I'm away from him it hurts, you know.”

“ Maybe you like Blaine for who he is and the rest has kinda fallen into place after, you know. Maybe it's not about gender this time. Maybe its about companionship and compatibility.”

“Maybe. You're right. I should talk to Blaine. This is too confusing to keep inside and I know that Blaine would understand. Thanks Finn. You're a really great friend.”

“Hey, don't mention it. You're my friend, alright and Blaine's a good guy, despite what happened between my brother and him.” Finn stood and patted Sam on the back as the blonde boy stood alongside him.

“You know he never wanted to hurt Kurt right? It was all a stupid mistake.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Sam patted Finn's shoulder back before heading out to complete his morning workout. Later I'm going to tell Blaine everything.


	13. It's Time To Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is the chapter I think you've all been waiting for :)
> 
> I don't own Glee, the characters or the song.

Chapter Thirteen

Once Sam had gotten back to the rehearsal room most of the members of New Directions were awake and raring to go. Finn had told them that Mr Shue was going to be in by ten and so they should all at least be awake by then. He looked around to see that Blaine was still asleep and slowly walked towards the still sleeping boy. Although Blaine was a lot better since his time in the hospital he still got tired quickly and slept a lot more than usual. He glanced down at his watch to see that it was about five to ten. Maybe Mr Shue will let Blaine sleep some more? I really don't want to disturb him, he looks so peaceful right now. Like an angel, my angel. Sam bent over the smaller boy and lovingly smoothed some of Blaine's wild curls out of his face. There was no way he was going to wake him up, he knew how much Blaine needed to rest. As he began to get himself back up he saw Blaine stirring in the sleeping bag.

“Blaine?” Sam whispered, not wanting to wake him if it was just him moving in his sleep, but when he saw Blaine turn towards him his eyes blinking open, he smiled down at his friend and used his normal voice.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

“Hey Sam. What time is it?” Blaine asked rubbing his eyes so he was more awake and sitting up in the sleeping bag.

“You have about five minutes before Mr Shue said he would get here.”

“Five minutes? Ugh.” Blaine flung the sleeping bag aside and hastily grabbed his clothes, changing in record time.

“What about your hair dude?”

“It's fine how it is. I can't be bothered.” Blaine mumbled as he shoved his clothes from yesterday into his backpack. Sam immediately put his hand on Blaine's forehead which made Blaine freeze, stopping in his tracks. 

“W-what are you doing Sam?” Blaine asked, blushing at the intimacy of the gesture. 

“Well you must be sick right? You don't care about doing your precious hair.” Sam grinned wickedly at the petite boy who swiped at him playfully. 

“I'm not that bad!” 

“You so are!”

“Nuh-uh!” Sam and Blaine grinned at each other and Sam could see Blaine was gong to try and take another swipe at him so he turned tail and fled.

“No way am I letting you win this Blaine!” he shouted from the other side of the room.

“You are so gonna get it!” Blaine started chasing Sam around the room as the larger blonde weaved through the other members of the team, both boys giggling at the playful chase ensuing between them. Blaine eventually stopped, puffing as he was out of breath and bent down to try to steady himself and breath evenly again. When he looked up he couldn't see Sam anywhere. Where's he got to? Blaine started frowning in puzzlement when he felt something behind him snake under his shirt and start tickling his sides. Yelping in surprise he found himself giggling uncontrollably as Sam slid his other arm around him to hold him upright, keeping his right hand tickling Blaine's side.

“Ok, ok. You win. I surrender. Please stop. Stop.” Blaine yelled out manically in between giggling.

“Promise?”

“Yes!” Blaine's side were seriously starting to hurt now and he was starting to feel a little sick. He felt Sam's hand move away for his side and wrap around his waist completely as Blaine tried for the second time to catch his breath. 

“Didn't realise you were so ticklish B. I'll have to remember that.”

“No, that's not fair Sam.” Blaine wriggled in his arms to turn to face the boy and looked up into Sam's mischievous looking eyes that were twinkling at the thought of using this weapon against him. Blaine punched Sam's chest lightly and pouted a little, fluttering his eyelashes up at Sam in his little lost puppy dog act. 

“Aww, I'm sorry. How can I be so unkind to something so cute looking.” Sam rubbed Blaine's back up and down before taking the boy into a closer hug. Blaine's arms circled Sam's waist as he lent his head against the boys chest, the smile on his face meteoric in size, as he stood, eyes closed, wrapped in the arms of the one he loved. 

 

Sebastian sat watching the whole exchange with great interest. Had something happened between the two last night? They did make sure that they were hidden from view.

Their playfulness as they ran about trying to catch each other just further proved his point that they were completely besotted with each other, and their hugging now was so intimate, it screamed love. Time for Sebastian to use his Cupids bow I think.

“Dudes, hey guys, listen up!” The team quietened down for Finn and Sebastian lent back on his hands from his vantage point of laying on one of the sofas, not really that interested in what the gigantic boy was going to say.

“Ok, Mr Shue won't be in now till after lunch. There's an emergency at home, something to do with the washing machine flooding or something. He and Ms Pillsbury are having to clean up right now 'cause she's going a little crazy, but then he'll be in for sure.”

Sebastian's grin got larger as he heard that news. This was exactly what he needed. He sprang up from the sofa and clapped his hands together.

“Time for another party game then guys. Spin the bottle!” A large proportion of the members started cheering, but he could see that Blaine wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Well he's just gonna have to suck it up, isn't he. This is for him after all.

Finn shrugged and let the group play the game. He didn't join is as he thought it might be a little weird since he was supposed to be their teacher after all. Even if he was only in training. The group collected themselves into a circle and Sebastian found one of the discarded empty bottles of coke from the previous night and placed it in the middle.

“Since it was my idea, I guess I'll start.” Sebastian made sure to sit next to Sam so that it would be his go after Sebastian's. This is totally gonna work better than that talking thing of Nicks...Sebastian landed on Kitty and they kissed quickly and sweetly.

“Oh look, your go Sam.” Sebastian smirked at the blonde and he could see the dark look that Blaine was giving him. Oh, jealous much Blaine? Good job I'm rigging this game after all. I'm not sure I want to see Blaine's claws out. Sam lent in and spun the bottle around, Sebastian let it spin for a while before he pretended to slip and land the bottle directly toward Blaine. 

“Oops, I slipped. Guess it's you and Blaine then Sam.” He grinned and winked at Blaine who was starting to blush furiously and had his mouth wide open at the audacity of what Sebastian had just done for him. Sebastian heard a snort come from the general direction of Tina and his grin widened even further. This was going to be their wake up call and he had done it in the blink of an eye. 

 

Blaine couldn't believe what Sebastian had just done. Sam was supposed to kiss him. Him. Kiss him. He had started to breathe very rapidly at that thought as he stared at Sam's beautiful, plump lips. Was Sam really going to go through with it? I don't think I can take this... Blaine's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his mouth go very dry as he watched Sam getting closer and closer towards him. As he stared into Sam's eyes, he swore he could see something there. Want, desire, curiosity. Gulping he lent further in, he felt as if he was going in slow motion towards his Sam. His beautiful, wondrous Sam. He felt Sam's hand cup his face as Sam's breath caressed his lips. He was so tantalisingly close, Blaine thought his heart was about to explode. His eyes started to close as Sam pulled Blaine towards him, gently bridging the gap between them until Sam's soft lips collided with his own.

 

Sam could practically feel all the passion and desire surge through him as his lips met with Blaine's sweet, soft lips. They tasted of raspberry, just like Blaine smelt like. It was heaven. He could feel Blaine's hands weave themselves through his hair and grip his head, and Sam, feeling a rush of want, pulled Blaine further towards his own body till the boy was practically straddling him. He flicked his tongue along the bottom of Blaine's lips to indicate that he wanted more, and that was exactly what Sam wanted. More. He wanted all of Blaine. He wanted to know exactly what the boy tasted like. Blaine opened his mouth quickly, massaging his tongue against Sam's and he heard a small moan escape Blaine's lips. Is he even aware of the effect that has on me? Sam could feel himself start to stiffen a little and he deepened the kiss. Blaine moved to actually straddle him and Sam felt Blaine's own need pressing against him, but he found that it only made him want Blaine all the more and he circled his arms around the boy possessively as they kissing deeply and passionately. 

 

The members of New Directions looked on in astonishment. Well, most of them anyway, Sebastian didn't seem at all surprised. The scene in front of them was very intimate. 

“Do you think that they have forgotten that we are all in here?” Jeff whispered to his boyfriend, wriggling a bit due to his discomfort at feeling like an intruder.

“Yeah, from that display, yeah.” Nick couldn't take his eyes off of the two boys, even through he felt he was invading their privacy in more than one way. The passion and desire coming from both the boys was astronomical.

“Jeez, the aim of the game is to kiss each other, not suck each others faces off.” Kitty remarked dryly, her arms folded and pretending she didn't care what was going on in front of her, when everyone knew that was a lie. She was just as shocked and absorbed in watching them as everyone else was. 

“You can thank me now Nick. I like those truffles from the local chocolate shop, thanks.” Sebastian smirked at the boy, which made Nick glare at him angrily.

“What, this is helping, right?” he flung his hands up in a mock surrender posture.

“Guess we will have to wait and see.” Nick growled at him. He wasn't sure that this was the best way for them to admit their feelings for each other.

“Seriously, are they going to come up for air?” Thad asked in wonder.

 

Blaine was breathing very heavily when Sam ended their kiss. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, so much being spoken through their eyes alone to one another. 

“Well, I think this games over.” Sebastian declared, standing up and sauntering over to see what food he could snag from the buffet table. 

Blaine gave Sam a minuscule, hesitant smile at the man he loved. The man he had just kissed, and boy what a kiss. Blaine felt that it should go down as number one on his epic kisses list. He reached up and stroked Sam's hair out of the way of his eyes, which made Sam stiffen all of a sudden. Blaine puzzled at what had happened gave Sam a look of pure puzzlement.

“I..I..I'm sorry. I have to go...” Sam, lifted Blaine off of him, pacing him down in the vacant space next to him, and ran off to the bathroom, Blaine looking at his back beseechingly, wondering what he had done wrong, as his heart started to ache and a lone tear fell done his face before he rapidly wiped it away. What have I done? Did he not like it? Was it not good for him?

 

Blaine was going over and over in a vicious cycle the events of that morning in his mind. He could not understand what had happened. Sam had seemed to enjoy kissing him, and Blaine had certainly enjoyed it as well. At one point he thought his heart might have stopped beating as the kiss had made him feel that faint with pleasure. But then, Sam had left. Blaine had not seen him again until Finn had text him to tell him to get his butt back to glee as Mr Shue was on his way and so Sam had inevitably returned, but he had sat as far away from Blaine as was humanly possible. He wouldn't even looked at Blaine. Blaine, gripping his chair in an attempt not to let the threatening tears spill down his face and not really paying attention to what Mr Shue was saying at all, was battling in his mind as to whether to sing to Sam the feelings he had been burying deep inside of him or whether to ignore them and let them sink deep into the back recesses of his heart. 

I can't tell him. He clearly doesn't want to be with me in that way. I think what happened earlier just proves that. But then, if I don't try, what if I regret it like Nick and Jeff talked about? What if he's scared? What if that's all it is? But if he was scared then he wouldn't have kissed me... Argh. What should I do? 

“So does anyone have anything they would like to add or shall we get on with our next activity for the afternoon?”

Before he could think too much about it, Blaine got up quickly and went over to the piano.

“I have a song I'd like to sing Mr Shue.”

“Sure Blaine, let's here it. Thad, Jake, can you help Blaine move the piano out a little?”

The three boys edged the piano out into the room from the edge it was sitting in previously. Blaine promptly sat down and thanked the boys for their help before taking a deep breath, looking directly at Sam, who looked frightened by what Blaine may reveal.

I have to do this, for myself if no one else. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. Well, here goes. Blaine struck the first few keys deftly launching into his song. It was now make or break for him and he knew he would need to pour every last bit of his being into this one song. Looking back at Sam and holding his gaze, longing filling his golden orbs, he started to sing as he never had done before.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

The powerfulness of the emotions pouring out of Blaine as he sang caused Sam to well up. The kiss he had shared with Blaine earlier had been beyond perfection. It had felt more right than anything he had ever experienced before. It felt as though they belonged together. They fit together to make a pair. The surge of differing emotions that had coursed through him as he had kissed Blaine passionately had overwhelmed him so much that he had had to escape. He didn't understand how his feelings for Blaine had become so deep and now Blaine was singing this, telling him that he felt the same way. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his palms once dry, were now caked in sweat, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be doing double time. Blaine really loves me this much? Oh God, this is too much to bare...

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now

Thought you should know   
I've tried my best to let go   
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Blaine was getting more and more emotional as the song went on, he poured all the longing and yearning he had experienced this past year for his friend, his best friend, and he was starting to think, his soul mate, into this one song for him. Sam understood him as no other, not even Kurt, ever had. Sometimes he didn't even need to say anything to the beautiful blonde boy sitting in front of him, he would just know. He would give Blaine exactly what he needed, when he needed it. When he needed comfort, Sam was there to give him a hug. When he needed companionship, Sam was there with his goofy impersonations and huge collection of superhero comics. When he needed support, Sam was there to tell him that he could do anything. Sam made Blaine feel like a better person, like more than he was. The tears started pouring down his face as he carried on, determined to explain how much Sam meant to him. How much he loved him. How much he needed him. 

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop

Sam couldn't look away from Blaine's pleading liquid golden orbs, out of which tears streamed down his ethereal face. God he even looks angelic when he cries. What are you doing Sam? He's your best friend, your B. How could I ever have made him feel this way? I'm such an idiot. He's the most incredible person I have ever met. Everything about him is exquisite. As he stared into Blaine's eyes, he felt as if everything else in the room disappeared and all that was left was the two of them. Alone, together. In perfect harmony. 

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now

Thought you should know   
I've tried my best to let go   
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me   
And I'm wondering why I’ve waited so long  
Looking back I realise it was always there  
Just never spoken

I'm waiting here  
Been waiting here

Blaine could feel that the song had taken over him completely. All the varying emotions that he felt when it came to Sam were overloading Blaine's mind. The happiness, the sorrow, the joy, the aching, the longing, the contentment, the love... All the emotions were too much for him too handle and he felt he was breaking apart. All he wanted right at this moment was to be in Sam's strong, arms, never to be parted from his Sam ever again. 

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now

Thought you should know   
I've tried my best to let go   
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know, just so you know

Thought you should know   
I've tried my best to let go   
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know, just so you know

Blaine ended the song, still looking deeply into Sam's eyes, penetrating his very soul. Sam was the first to look away, down into his hands, wringing them in silence.

“Wow, well that was quite a performance. Let's give it up for Blaine guys!” Mr Shue started babbling as he felt a tense atmosphere come over the whole room after the finish of Blaine's song. As the others gave a smattering of applause, not really knowing if that was the right thing to do in this circumstance, Blaine suddenly let out a heart racking sob and dashed out of the room, leaving the group stunned and feeling very, very uncomfortable.

 

Nick was the first to recover from Blaine's exit. He turned sharply towards Sam and angrily growled at him.

“What the hell are you doing Sam? Go after him.”

Sam unable to do anything except open and close his mouth as if he were a fish, as he was frozen in place, a sharp stabbing pain entering his heart. He had not understood what had caused Blaine to run out of the room, but he knew it must have been to do with him. What am I doing? Blaine's upset and it's all my fault. I should go to him, but I don't know where he is.

“Are you alive in there Sam? Hello, Earth to Sam?” Sebastian waved his hand in front of the boy till he got a reaction.

“What have I done? I'm such an idiot.”

“Yes, you are. Blaine has just told you that he's completely in love with you and all you can do is sit there like you're some kind of statue. That wasn't exactly what Blaine was looking for now, was it? Hmm? Now go, get.” Sebastian pushed Sam up and towards the door.

“He'll probably be in the rose garden.” Nick shouted after the blonde boy as he quickly fled the room to go after Blaine. 

 

Sam found Blaine by the fountain's edge in the rose garden. Nick had been right. Curled up in a little ball, Blaine was weeping openly into his arms on top of the fountains edge as he sat on the ground, his legs tucked under him.

“Blaine? Blaine I'm sorry.”

“Go away.” Blaine wailed into his arms, so Sam could only here the muffled version.

“Blaine please. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid alright. You are the best thing I've ever had in my entire life and I've hurt you so bad.” Sam pleaded with his friend to understand. Sam heard the weeping descend to sniffles and Blaine lift his head and hesitantly ask Sam a question.

“The best thing?”

“The best thing.” Sam gently padded his way over to Blaine and precariously sat on the fountains edge. He reached out with his right hand to stroke Blaine's curls aside before cupping his delicate face in his large hands, stroking Blaine's tears away with his thumb.

“I love you so much Sam. I've tried not to, but I can't help it. You're everything. I'm sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?”

“Because it will change everything. You won't want to be my friend any more. I mean you hated the kiss earlier.”

“What? No way. It was the best kiss I've ever had. It freaked me out that it was so good. And you will always be my friend. My best friend. Forever. No matter what happens.”

“Really? You enjoyed it?”

Sam sighed. He was going to have to come clean. Blaine had, and he owed Blaine the truth. He owed himself the truth. The truth that he had been trying to ignore for weeks now. Sam looked down at his hands and picked at the skin on the top of his fingers.

“Don't do that Sam, it's kinda gross.” Blaine immediately put his hands over Sam's to stop him, looking up at the taller boy apprehensively.

“I'm really confused right now Blaine. I have all these feelings for you and I don't understand what it all means. I've never felt some of them before. With anyone. I don't even know what they are. Ever since the tornado hit Lima and you saved my life, its like I've woken up from a dream or something and I see you Blaine. I see you. I see everything you are. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.” 

Blaine blushed at Sam's confession. He thinks I'm beautiful? Blaine heart pounded a little harder inside his chest as hope started to fill it in a way that it never had previously.

“I...I think I'm falling in love with you Blaine.” Sam confessed, looking nervously into the deep, soulful eyes of his best friend.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked hope filling his voice and the corners of his mouth curling up.

“Yes! No! I don't know. This is all really new for me. I've never liked a guy before.”

“Maybe it's not about that Sam. Have you ever thought about that? Maybe it's about who we are, not what we are.”

“Maybe, you're right. I just know that I care about you very much and the thought of you not being here, beside me, is too painful to imagine.”

“We'll figure this out. Together. Yeah?” Blaine rubbed small circles onto Sam's hands in a comforting way to show that he was willing to be there for Sam, no matter what.

“But you know who you are and how you feel. I'm so messed up. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone who is as confident about themselves as you are.”

“Oh Sam, you're so silly sometimes. Isn't it for me to decide whether or not you're worth it?” Blaine sat up so he could be closer to Sam and moved his hands, weaving them in Sam's fine, golden hair.

“I guess so.” Seeing a smile start to appear on Sam’s face and his baby blue eyes soften in a loving way, he leaned in to have his second ever kiss with his best friend. 

A/N: Song used – Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney.


	14. Going Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the Characters. Shame really...

Chapter Fourteen

The boys all sat around the New Directions table in the Dalton dining hall, eating their breakfast. All of them were tired, but really cheerful with the weekend they had just had. They felt that they all knew each other a lot better and new friendships had been formed because of it. Before, the boys that had been in the Warblers had taken one half of the breakfast table, and the former New Directions sat on the other. This morning, however, they were all mixed together and the volume level had greatly increased as they all chatted to one another excitedly. Sam and Blaine had not yet appeared this morning and the boys were all gossiping about how they had been acting when they both came back after Blaine's rather emotional serenade to Sam. 

“It was weird don't you think?” Trent asked the group as a whole.

“Definitely. I'm with Trent on this one. They were acting really weird. Like they were deliberately staying away from each other, but they were amiable when talking to one another.” David stated as he lifted up a bite of scrambled egg on his fork, then chewing whilst pondering at the strange behaviour of the two boys.

“Do you think that they had a fight but didn't want the rest of us to know about it?” Jake chimed in. He didn't really know them very well, but well enough to know that something was amiss.

“I don't know, maybe. What do you think Nick?” Jeff just couldn't make out Blaine's peculiar behaviour as they had come back. He looked as though he were leaning towards Sam at all times and yet was never physically close to him, taking great care not to impinge on Sam's personal space. Jeff had seen him twice go to reach out for Sam and waver at the last minute before touching him. He did not think they had fought, they both spoke openly and appeared quite content in the company of the other in regards to conversation, at least.

“I think there is something else going on between them, but I haven't quite put my finger on it yet.”

“Well I think it was sexual tension between the two. They were totally eye-fucking each other.” Sebastian interrupted, leaning back on his seat, his feet crossed at the ankles and casually popping a grape in his mouth. 

“You would Seb, and can you be any more crass. Everything is about sex with you.” Nick spat back. Nick, unfortunately was thinking along similar lines but did not want to admit that he was in the same head space as Sebastian.

“Oh come on. You watched them. They are very careful about not touching each other at all in front of us. They were always hugging, or patting each others arm or shoulder, or playfully shoving each other before. I'm telling you, sexual tension. Something happened between the two of them and they are hiding it from us. My guess, they had sex in the rose garden.”

“Watch out, Blaine's coming.” Thad hissed at the gossip mongers. He had been quiet so far in the conversation. He didn't really think that it was any of their business. If the two boys wanted to keep their relationship under wraps, then that was their decision and Thad was going to adhere to it. Looking back up Thad saw Blaine enter the dining hall slowly, his arms crossed and unsurprisingly one of Sam's hoodies on. He always had Sam's jumpers on these days, despite him getting over his illness. Thad supposed that he just got cold easier because of it. The dark haired boy looked a little tired but not at all unhappy. Their theory about the fighting was definitely not correct. Blaine could not keep that good a poker face on when it came to his emotional state. 

“If they had fought then Blaine would not look like that I can assure you. He would look very unhappy. “ Thad whispered to the rest, giving them all a sharp look as if to tell them to drop the subject.

The boys all quietened considerably as Blaine walked over to their table. Giving them all a look of puzzlement, he sat down in an open space and, due to their strange behaviour, looked at all of them before questioning them.

“What's wrong guys, were you talking about me or something? Should my ears be burning?” Blaine jokingly asked as he picked up his fork to eat his pancakes. When he got no reply, he looked back up from his pancakes and frowned. They really were talking about me. But what about?am I really that interesting to gossip about?

“Guys seriously. If you want to know something just ask me to my face instead of talking about me behind my back.” Blaine pursed his lips, looking angrily at the group, some of whom looked a little shame faced.

“Ok then. Did you and Sam have sex?” Sebastian asked very casually, smirking at Blaine as he questioned him.

Blaine started choking on the bite of pancake that he had just taken. “What? No!” Blaine's slight shriek and his face turning scarlet did not sway the boys thoughts on this particular matter. In fact it only served to strengthen their beliefs that it was probably quite accurate.

“Then why are you and Sam acting so weird then?” Nick butted in before Sebastian could say anything incredibly rude.

“We're not acting weird.”

“Yes you are Blaine. Everyone can see it, even me.” Ryder leaned forward to have his say in the matter. He was finding this whole discussion confusing. He wished that they could all just be honest. 

Blaine paused, his mouth agape at the directness of the group as a whole. He wasn't expecting such an attack on him about his relationship status with Sam. He sorely wished that Sam were there at this moment in time because he would know just how to act and what to say. Blaine had a poor poker face when it came to his feelings on this subject. He didn't know if he could keep it a secret like Sam had asked him to. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. He loved Sam and he just wanted to be able to show that they were together in public. Blaine could feel his lips tighten shut as he tried to stop himself from speaking openly.

“It's really none of your business, so just leave it guys alright.”

“What's none of their business.” Sam asked from behind as he placed his tray next to Blaine's.

“Whether you two are humping like gay rabbits or not.” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, taunting the boy on purpose. This was just too good an opportunity for Sebastian to miss.

“Seriously? That's what you were asking Blaine. Well, not that its any of your business, but no we aren't humping like rabbits Sebastian.”

“Something's going on though.” Sebastian frowned slightly as Sam didn't take the bait. He sat down calmly and ate as if nothing had even happened this morning. That was until everyone started in on Sam about their behaviour. Sam bit back however, unlike Blaine, who had sat visibly shrinking , pretending to keep a brave face for his audience.

Trent sat quietly, watching Blaine very carefully. He could see the sorrow in his eyes. Perhaps they had talked about Blaine's feelings and nothing had come of it. Maybe Sam really only wanted to be friends after all, despite what all the others, especially Nick and Jeff, were saying. Whatever had happened, Blaine was not happy about it, that Trent could tell for sure. Everyone else seemed so occupied with arguing with Sam that no one else appeared to notice Blaine slide out of his chair and stalk off quickly out of the dining hall. Trent, having finished his breakfast anyway, decided that he would follow his friend and see if he could find out what the problem really was between the two boys.

 

Trent, having searched through all the gardens and the dormitories, eventually found Blaine out near the sports track, sitting alone on the bleachers, huddled in on himself. He looked rather small inside of Sam's large jumper he was wearing, but if that's what made Blaine comfortable, then Trent was not going to stop him. He thought back to when he first knew Blaine, he was so quiet and shy. A loner, till Wes and the Warblers had come into his life. Sadly, Trent felt that he was starting to revert back to those days a little, but then a lot had happened to him in a short space of time. He probably felt very insecure. Trent thinks that he would have too in Blaine's shoes. 

“Hey, can I sit here?” Trent indicated to the bench beside Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, his eyes slightly red rimmed. He had been crying. “It's a free country.” Blaine mumbled to no one in particular. Trent sat down next to his friend and gave him a pat on his shoulder. 

“You ok?”

Sighing Blaine turned to look Trent in the eyes. He could have lied, but he hated lying and he had been doing enough of that for the last few days. “No, not really.”

“What's going on Blaine? What happened between you too?”

Blaine thought back to that Saturday...

Flashback to Saturday

Blaine was deliriously happy, he was practically bouncing around in exhilaration. Sam had taken his hand and they had walked back towards the rehearsal room together at a leisurely pace hand in hand. Blaine could not stop beaming up at Sam. His new boyfriend. In a way he couldn't quite believe that it was happening. Sam had told him that he loved him and they were together. Sam was his at last. Once they got just outside the doors Sam stopped Blaine and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around Blaine and giving him a quick peck on the lips, Blaine revelling in the sweet taste, dizzy with pleasure at the simple touch of Sam's lips on his. 

“Blaine, um, can we keep this a secret for a while. I just want to spend some time with you alone and get used to it before we tell any of the others.” Blaine's smile suddenly dropped and he looked down towards the floor, distancing himself from Sam. 

“...Oh. Sure. I can do that I guess. How long for?” the hope veiled Blaine's question to the blonde boy.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. “I don't know. I couple of weeks maybe?”

“Weeks!” Blaine cried out. He did not think he could contain his happiness for two weeks. Two days would be bad enough.

“Please Blaine. For me.” Sam had such a pleading look in his eyes that Blaine could not have refused him, no matter what he would have asked.

Blaine could only nod. His heart squeezed inside his chest, felling constricted by some unseen force. He had spent enough time hiding secrets from people, he did not relish the idea of harbouring more. But he would do it. For his Sam. It would be hard, but he knew that he had to do this. He looked up into the sky blue eyes of the man he loved and told himself that it would be worth it. Two weeks and then he and Sam would be free to be together, no restraints, no lies, nothing holding them back.

 

“And so I told him I would keep our relationship a secret from everyone. I probably shouldn't even be telling you, but I'm just tired of lying to everyone. I don't know if I can do it any more. All I want is to be able to be with him, as a proper couple, wherever and whenever. What should I do Trent? I thought I could hold out for two weeks but after two days I'm already like this.” Blaine sat, wringing his hands, trying to hold the tears back.

“Maybe you should talk to Sam about it then. Tell him how you feel. If he cares about you as much as you claim he does he wouldn't want you to be miserable.”

“You're right. I can't do this, I thought I could for him, but I just can't.”

“Then go find him and tell him that.” Trent told the boy sternly. He thought that was what Blaine needed to get him to act.

“Thanks Trent. You know, you are a lot easier to talk to then a lot of those guys in there.”

“Yeah, I know, it's my sensitive nature.” Blaine laughed as the former Warbler grinned cheekily at him. He had never been really close to Trent, but he had always thought of him as a good guy. Maybe I should try to be better friends with him. After all he's the only one that seems to have noticed that I came out here because I was upset... 

 

Sam had not seen Blaine all day, he had hidden himself away at lunch time and he still hadn't appeared at glee rehearsals yet. He was really starting to worry, Blaine shouldn't be skipping meals, he was still a little underweight. The guys ganging up on him must have really upset him this morning, and although Sam had told them all to mind their own business, he was thinking that they would be relentless until they found out what was going on between him and Blaine. Keeping their relationship under wraps was not worth all this hassle and heartache. Sam had wanted to keep it between them so that he could get used to their relationship together, have fun without anyone breathing down their necks, get more intimate with Blaine before having to share it with everyone else. He was selfish. He wanted to keep Blaine all to himself. But not if it caused this much drama. He sighed, hoping that his guy would walk in soon enough. Mr Shue was being extra boring today and Sam had trouble concentrating at the best of times. Something about them needing to raise money. He hoped they wouldn't have to do yet another bake sale. Mr Shue wasn't very creative when it came to ways to raise money though. Sam had got to the stage of picking at one of the frayed edges to his shirt when he noticed Blaine walking in and so he sat up ramrod straight, nodding his head to indicate that he wanted Blaine to sit next to him on the plush sofa he was on, despite it already being full. 

“Sorry I'm late Mr Shue, I've had to take a maths test late because of my illness and I've only just gotten out.” Blaine politely gave his excuses. He had been cramming all the way through his study break and lunch, only eating an apple, which he knew would get him into trouble with Sam.

“That's fine Blaine, we are just discussing what we could do to raise money so we can all get to nationals.”

“Aren't Dalton going to help at all?” Blaine questioned his teacher as he walked over to the sofa with Sam on and squeezed in between Sam and David. There wasn't really enough room for Blaine to sit there, but Sam had been twitching his head so violently towards him that he thought he had better comply before the boy had a seizure or something.

“Well, I was thinking we could do another bake sale. This time we have two schools to sell them to.” Mr Shue told the group trying to keep upbeat so morale wouldn't drop. Artie, Tina, Sam and Blaine all groaned at the prospect of another bake sale. Most of the time, they ate more of the cake then anyone else.

“I like cakes. What’s wrong with cakes? What did they ever do to you?” Jeff sat looking a little like a five year old who had all his toys taken away.

“Nothing is wrong with cakes honey. Maybe we could volunteer to make them, yeah? You make lovely cakes.” Nick patted his boyfriend on the knee as David leant over to Blaine surreptitiously, not that he had far to lean. 

“Umm Blaine, there isn't really enough space for you here. I'm kinda finding it hard to breathe.”

“Sorry. Sam wanted me to sit here for some reason. I'll move.” Blaine replied looking apologetically to David.

“What are you two whispering about?” Sam asked quietly.

“Sam I'm moving, there isn't enough room here.” Blaine told him before standing to move to a space on one of the other sofas.

“No!” Sam's hand shot out and grabbed Blaine's wrist as he stood to find somewhere else to sit, pulling him down so he was literally sitting on Sam's lap.

“Sam, what the hell!” Blaine cried aloud to everyone in the room. The silence that followed was palpable. Even Mr Shue had stopped in his tracks.

“Dude. B. Look, I'm sorry. I have been an idiot the past couple of days. When I said that I wanted us to keep quiet about getting together, I didn't think it would be this hard. And I can tell you hate doing it. So I'm sorry, lets just be open and honest with everyone because lets face it, they are not going to stop hounding us till we tell them anyway. I just want to be with you Blaine, I love you so much. You're my angel come to save me.” Sam reached up and put his hand under Blaine's chin so he could see into his beautiful boy's soulful eyes.

Blaine had started chewing his bottom lip as Sam spoke, rather loudly, to him about their relationship in front of everybody else. If Sam had wanted to keep it quiet he certainly wasn't going about it in the right way. Yet, when he said he just wanted to be with Blaine, that he loved him, in front of everyone, Blaine could feel his lips curling up a little in the corners and when he tugged Blaine's chin up to look at Blaine, Blaine could not help but launch himself towards Sam, hugging him very tightly.

“I love you too.” Blaine whispered into Sam's ear as he snuggled into Sam's large frame, his legs dangling over the side of Sam's right leg as he sat in the larger boy's lap, his arms wrapped almost possessively around Sam's neck.

“Well, umm, congratulations Blaine, Sam. I hope you are happy together.” Mr Shue uncomfortably broke the silence, scratching the back of his head and looking incredibly puzzled as to how these two had ended up together, but knowing better than to comment on it. He had noticed that the boys had gotten a lot closer recently, only he had no notion that they liked each other in that way. Blaine perhaps, but not Sam. Nevertheless, he had seen weirder couples come out of glee club than these two. Looking at the boys carefully he could see that Blaine clearly adored Sam, he couldn't take his eyes of the scruffy blonde as he gazed up adoringly like a little puppy dog. Mr Shue didn't think he had ever seen Blaine's eyes look so big and innocent before, wide like a child's. He unquestionably loved Sam. There was no doubt in Mr Shue's mind about that. What Mr Shue did not expect to see was the softness of Sam's eyes upon Blaine. The way he absent mindedly rubbed his hand on the smaller boys back in comfort and tucked Blaine's now longer and wilder hair out of the way of his eyes. He had seen Sam supposedly in love and he had been affectionate with his former girlfriends, some more so than others, but this seemed different. He seemed so sure of himself and his feelings for Blaine. So protective, like a knight in shining armour. But then, after what Blaine went through with Kurt, Mr Shue thought he probably could do with someone looking after him a bit, and Sam, it seemed, was that person. Maybe Blaine's vulnerability bought out a side of Sam that he hadn't needed before. 

“Yo, not trying to reign on Sam and Blaine's parade or anything, I'm really happy for them and all, but I do have a really good idea of what we could do to raise money.” Artie raised his hand and shook it to gain the attention of the room.

“Great, go ahead Artie.” Mr Shue was relieved that the group seemed to come out of their daze and back into the real world after Blaine and Sam's confession, the two boys still nuzzling up to one another as if they were the only people in the world. 

“Well, you know that I have been wanting to make a film, why not make one and sell it at Dalton and Crawford to raise some of the funds. We could make it low budget to get the greatest returns. I've already spoken to Figgins and he said that Dalton are prepared to let us use their grounds for filming, for free.”

“That's an excellent idea Artie. What help do you need to make it happen?”

“Well, I could use a couple of people to help me with the behind the scenes stuff and then everyone else can be characters in the film. I know Blaine and Tina will definitely want to be in the film since they have bugged me about it enough already, but everyone else is more than welcome.”

Blaine perked up at the idea of being on camera. He may have pretended that he had nothing in common with his big brother Cooper, but his love for performing, especially if it involved a camera, always sent him into prima donna mode. He was practically preening at the thought of being in his first film. He loved the camera just as much as his brother, it was true. Sam could see the excitement radiating off Blaine and smiled warmly at his new boyfriend. Everything Blaine did was so cute. Even Blaine being a diva was cute to Sam.

“You're gonna be awesome, B.” He whispered to the dark haired boy. Blaine just beamed back at him, too worked up to speak.

“I'll help behind the scenes Artie, I'd rather not be in front of the camera.” David volunteered and Trent quickly followed behind. Artie had his two wingmen for the project now and his main stars too. This movie was going to be the best thing Artie had directed yet, he knew it.

The buzz around the room had grown to epic proportions and Mr Shue just perched on the edge of the desk in the room and smiled warmly at his new group. They were getting along swimmingly since the sleepover. He was glad that he had gotten them to do it. Even if Finn told him that maybe he didn't want to know all the details about what went on when he hadn't been around, which he did not, from Finn’s indication. This film was going to be the start of this team coming together and really becoming a team. 

“But I still wanna bake cakes.” Jeff pouted.

“I'm sure we can still do the bake sale sweetie. And anything else that we come up with.” Nick rubbed his Jeffy-kins back as the others rambled on around them about the film they were going to shoot.


	15. Love Is In the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Fifteen

David had been flirting with Kitty for a few weeks now and he had the distinct impression that she might well like him back, even though she was pretending that she didn't. Today, this Friday, he decided, he was going to ask her out to dinner. He knew a really nice little Italian restaurant that was tucked into a corner of a little street in Westerville that was rather romantic. He thought that she would love it. He could tell she was a complicated creature with many layers to her, and God damn it if he didn't want to unpick all those many layers. She pretended she didn't care, when he could tell she did. He could also tell that she was, in fact, very sensitive deep down. She was an enigma, wrapped in a sexy little body, one that David definitely wanted to get his hands on. When she arrived with the other girls that day, in her cheerios uniform, us per usual, she flipped her high ponytail back and looked towards David through half lidded eyes, a sly smile on her face. With just that one look at him, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the butterflies doing somersaults in his belly. He felt as though his knees had turned to jelly and he was unable to move at all. Damn, how does she even do this to me? She flirtatiously twisted around, so he had a good view of her pert little bottom, before sitting beside him, crossing her legs on the sofa so that her body was facing his. He loved the fierceness and fire of this girl, along with her seemingly limitless confidence. He knew that her confidence was only a show for the general public, but he loved it none the less. For some reason it made her feel more human, more vulnerable to David. It made him want to protect her and care for her. He hoped that she wouldn't shoot him down when he asked her out, but he could never quite predict her reactions to things. So all he could do was sit and wait till the end of glee practice was over. He hoped Mr Shue wouldn't talk for too long.

 

Kitty was torn. She really did think that David was a really decent guy. One of the good ones. But is that what she really wanted? A good guy? One that cared enough to actually want to get to know her? Deep down, when it came to it, she was scared. Scared of letting someone in, of someone actually knowing the real Kitty Wilde. She had been pretending not to care about David's flirtatious advances towards her, but in truth, she had never felt quite as happy to have a man’s attention before, as when she had David’s. She would be the first to admit that, although she played it cool, her heart was actually throbbing in her chest when he looked at her lustily with his deep chocolate brown eyes, a smile playing on his plump lips as he did so. Even his looks affected her ability to think coherently. She had been flirting a little back of course, she could not help that. He was very good looking. She liked tall, dark, handsome and charming men and David fit all those criteria and more. He made her nervous of herself however, not one hundred per cent sure of who she really was and who she wanted to be. She felt as though she wanted to be a better person, just so that he would like her more. But she couldn't do that, she wouldn't let her walls crumble down. She was starting to regret her decision of taking the seat next to him during glee practice today. His arm was looped over the seat, behind her head, in a slightly cosy looking manner. She felt as though eyes were watching her, watching what they were both doing. She knew it was stupid, nobody was watching her. Most of them were staring gooey eyed at each other, especially the newly formed Blam. She couldn't deny they were rather cute, but it was beginning to get a little too much for her to handle. Along with all the other couples in the room, she felt very out of place. 

Mr Shue's blathering on about raising money was also starting to get on her nerves. I mean how many practises did he have to talk about this for anyway? She had already told Artie that she would help with the costumes for his film and that was about as far as she planned to go. She felt David getting fidgety next to her. God, if it was boring David, who was a good little boy and always attentive, then it must really have gotten to a new level of boring. Thankfully it appeared that Mr Shue had almost run out of steam and she couldn't have been gladder at that thought. 

As he dismissed them all for the day she quickly got up, heading towards the door at quite a brisk pace. 

“Kitty, wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?” David yelled across the room, jumping over the couches to get to her small frame quicker.

“What is it David? I need to get back to Crawford. I have a lot of homework that needs completing.” Kitty responded whilst looking down at her nails as if he were inconveniencing her and that her nails were more interesting to her. David was not deterred by this however, and gently took her arm in his, leading her outside to a small hidden nook that was completely deserted in the corridor.

“Kitty, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime?”

“I'm busy. Sorry.” Kitty made a sharp reply as she felt her stomach churn at the nerves of being asked out by a man that she found rather attractive.

“Come on Kitty. I like you, you like me. What's the problem?” David questioned her, not willing to give up quite yet. He was a very determined person she had found. He liked to get his own way, and was willing to do almost anything to get it.

“Wow, you really are modest, aren't you? How would you know what I liked, Mr Prim and Proper?” She snapped back at him and she managed to hold her tongue back to say that she really wanted to go out with him. 

“Kitty, stop with the diva act. I know you aren't this person. What is it, are you afraid that I might like you for who you really are? That I might find out who you really are? Is that it? You don't want to let anyone break down your defences that you've been building up for years?”

“I really don't know what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me.” Kitty made to push David aside, when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

“Give me one chance, Foxy. One date. That's all I'm asking for. If you don't like it, then I won't hound you for another.”

“Foxy, huh?” Kitty smirked up at him and batted her lashes. Heaving a dramatic sigh, she relented quickly. “Fine, alright, I'll go out to dinner with you. Call me to tell me the details. Now I really do have to run, the rest of the girls are probably waiting for me.” David grinned down at Kitty with his smile that could light up a whole room as he released her, watching her petite form run down the corridor towards the car park. 

 

Blaine's eyelids fluttered open. It had been just over a week since he and Sam had gotten together and he still couldn't quite believe that it had happened. He could feel the smile spread quickly over his face as Sam's arms moved slightly, wrapping themselves around Blaine more tightly, with Sam mumbling something in his sleep. Since getting together they had spent every night curled up together in bed. Blaine had never felt so loved and protected in his whole life as at this moment with his new boyfriend, Sam. He loved putting those two words in the same sentence. Sam, boyfriend. It felt so right and made Blaine almost giggle aloud with glee. His toes curled at the thought of being with his Sam at last. They hadn't gone further than making out yet, but Blaine knew that Sam was going to ask for more soon enough. The thought sent tingles down Blaine's spine, but it also made him very nervous. He wasn't especially experienced with sex, only having been with Kurt and then once with Eli. He knew that Sam had been with a few women, one of which was the very experienced Brittany S. Pierce, and although gay sex was different to heterosexual sex, Blaine still thought that overall Sam would be more relaxed about it than he was. Blaine had never really felt that sexually attractive as a person, so teaming that with lack of experience made him feel especially nervous about broaching that territory with Sam. 

He soon felt Sam wriggling behind him as he woke up, and felt him lean across Blaine to give him a wake up kiss.

“Morning B. You sleep well?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Like a baby.” Sam rested his chin on top of Blaine's arm as he looked down at his wonderful Blaine. Every day he felt he fell in love with the boy more and more. He loved all the cute eccentricities Blaine had. The way he had to complete his morning routine in a particular order so that he knew he would be on time. The way he was always a gentleman, asking if Sam wanted to use the bathroom first, if he wanted the last piece of popcorn in their shared bowl on movie nights, opening doors for Sam. He didn't want to tell Blaine that he really didn't need to do all that for him. He liked that he was so considerate, so he kept quiet. No one had ever treated him with such care and kindness, and it was one of the things he loved the most about his little B. 

“Do you wanna use the bathroom first?” Blaine asked as he slowly turned to face the scruffy blonde haired boy behind him.

“Thanks B. You are the best. You know that right?”

“That's what you keep telling me.” Sam chuckled and kissed Blaine on the forehead before he started to get out of bed.

“Love you B.” He smiled warmly at the smaller boy still snuggled in bed. Blaine smiled back at him watching Sam intently as his mostly naked form, apart from the tiny boxer briefs he had on, that Blaine suddenly realised were his... Not that he was complaining. Sam looked good in them. He wasn't sure how he would get them off, but they showed off all the things that needed to be shown off. Sam's amazingly strong thighs, his rock hard ass and his more than adequate package. Blaine was a very happy person this morning. If this is what a relationship with Sam is like, I will be blissful for the rest of my life. Blaine could not stop the gigantic beam that was plastered on his face as he lay in bed, thinking about how wonderful life is now Sam was in it for keeps.

 

Nick had been to the supermarket earlier that Sunday and gotten all of Jeff's ingredients for him to make his cupcakes and cookies with. Jeff absolutely loved baking and Nick loved seeing Jeff look so joyful as he spent time baking in the kitchen. Although Jeff managed to get quite a bit of the ingredients strewn over himself in the process, his finished products were always very tasty. At least, Nick and the boys in the Warblers had always thought so. Jeff always slept in late on a Sunday, as did many of the boys at Dalton, and so Nick had to tiptoe into his room in order to wake his lover up. Once he got to Jeff's bedside he perched on the end of the bed and leaned down to give his Jeffy kins a big smack on the lips. 

“Jeffy. Jeffy. Time to wake up, we have some baking to do for tomorrow honey.” He stroked Jeff's fine blonde locks from in front of his eyes and watched as his boyfriend's eyes squinted open.

“Is it really time to get up already?”

“Yes pumpkin, it is.”

“Ok. I'll be ready soon.” Jeff sat up and rubbed at his eyes to get all the sleep out of them, before stumbling naked to his bathroom. Nick grinned at his half asleep boy, he never wore clothes in bed. Even after over three years of being together, Jeff could still take Nick's breath away with his beauteous body. He could tell you every plain and curve of his lovers body, but still he was in awe of it despite the thorough knowledge. His tall, lean figure, the broad shoulders and chest with a smattering of golden hairs, slimming as his body reached his slender waist. His pert, perfectly formed bottom that sat just above his wiry, yet muscular thighs. His beautiful, thick cock that Nick loved to touch in each and every way. Nick closed his eyes, still smiling broadly, as he drank in the image of his stunning boyfriend disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

“So we need to weigh everything out first then Nick. But how much do we do?” Jeff looked over at Nick, panic forming on his face.

“Why don't you do how much you would normally make for one batch and then we can just make a few batches up. We can always make more as they run out during the week, can't we sugar.” Nick rubbed his hand up and down Jeff's arm to calm him down. 

“Ok, lets get baking!” Jeff smiled to his guy, as he put his kiss the cook apron on and got out the scales to weigh everything out. The two boys were hard at it when Blaine walked in casually.

“Hey guys. Is this for the bake sale? Ooh, are you making banoffee cupcakes? Can I have one? Please?”

“Only if you pay Blaine. These are to raise money after all.” Jeff told him primly as he creamed the butter for the next batch to go in. 

“Alright. How much are they?” Blaine asked innocently enough.

“Um. Ask Nick, he's the treasurer.” Nick raised his eyebrow at Blaine, who shrugged back at him. 

“Just take one for you and one for Sam and settle it up with me later when I've thought of a price for them.” Nick leant over and murmured to his friend.

“Thanks Nick.” Blaine whispered back trying not to giggle at how seriously Jeff was taking this whole bake sale thing. But then, Jeff was always so cute in that way. He always tried so hard in all that he did. He never wanted to let anyone he cared for down. 

Once Blaine was gone with his two cakes, Jeff turned and cocked his head towards Nick, looking like he was contemplating something very seriously.

“What is it Jeffy? You need me to get more ingredients.”

“You know, I think that I've come up with another way to make money and our lovely friend Blaine can help out with it.”

“Ooh, what is it? Tell me.” Nick leaned in to conspire with his best friend and boyfriend.

“Ok.” Jeff said excitedly, a wicked gleam suddenly coming over his eyes as he leant further in to tell his boyfriend his new fund raising idea.

 

Ryder was bored. Most people had gone home for the weekend, the only people he had found had been Jeff and Nick baking feverishly in the kitchen for their bake sale, and Blaine and Sam looking very cosy on one of their beds watching some sort of superhero movie. Both couples had told him that he could hang out with them, but he didn't really want to intrude. Two's company, three's a crowd and all that. 

He had been spending an increasing amount of time with Richard lately and found that he was enjoying the boys company immensely. They liked very similar things and so were at ease with each other when they hung out, playing sports, watching films, playing video games, and so the list went on. Richard was however, still at home, and so Ryder was lounging on his bed, not really doing much of anything. Ryder knew that Richard was trying very hard to get his parents back on side since the Warbler's cheating débâcle and Ryder really felt for him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have a supportive mother like his. Even his father had become more open and loving with him in the last few months. The coldness of Richards parents saddened him. To feel as though you needed to compete with siblings to gain your parents affection was so wrong to Ryder. He thought Richard's parents were cruel people to do that to their children. Surely letting your children feel loved and supported was more important than whether they acquired good grades and high paid jobs. Ryder had always thought so, but then he had never been a great achiever in the academic world. He sighed deeply as he threw a foam basket ball in the hoop he had placed up on the wall at the end of his bed in the room he shared with Jake on the ground floor, mulling over Richard's predicament. All the freshmen and sophomores resided in the lower floors, with the juniors and seniors taking the top floor. Apart from Artie that was. He had his own specially designed room on the ground floor with all the necessary equipment to cater for his disability. 

“Hey there, wanna play a proper game?” Richard leaned on the frame of his rooms door and smiled warmly at the younger boy, who jumped a little at the noise coming from the doorway.

“Richie! When did you get back!” Ryder jumped up and rushed over to give his friend a tight, but quick hug. Richard stayed in the hug for a little longer than they usually were accustomed to and Ryder's heart went out to his friend. Richard must have had a really bad weekend from the tightness of his arms wrapped around Ryder's waist.

“Just now actually. I couldn't stand to be with my parents any longer, so...” Richard shrugged as he told Ryder.

“I'm sorry. Was it that awful?” Richard bit his bottom lip as his eyes lowered to the floor.

“Pretty much, yeah. I'm not sure why I even bother any more.” He scuffed his foot on the beige carpet of Ryder's room, looking like he was trying not to cry.

“Jeez. I don't really know what to say man.” As the tears started falling down Richard's face, Ryder was panic stricken. He had only ever seen Richard content before and he found he hated seeing his friend like this. His heart squeezed inside of his chest as he took in his friends sorrowful form. Richard reached out and grabbed Ryder's left wrist, which Ryder reciprocated in return. He felt the intimacy of the connection, as if an electric jolt had just passed between the two and he found himself rather breathless as he looked into Richard's watery eyes. 

“You don't need to say anything, just play ball with me? Help me get my mind off it all?”

“Sure Richie.” Ryder patted the taller boy on the back and started rubbing it up and down in a comforting manner. Richard slowly wrapped his arm around Ryder's waist and the two walked out to the court arm in arm, not saying anything about the familiarity of this gesture towards the other, but just enjoying each others company for the time being.


	16. The Bake Sale Bonanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Sixteen

Sam adored watching Blaine sleep. In fact he loved watching him do anything. There was a certain grace and serenity to Blaine that he had never seen in anyone else he had ever met. It was as though his mere presence made things happen without him even having to try to make it happen. Blaine made Sam feel like he was so much more than he ever had been for his whole life, just by being his his life. It was as though he could do anything, be anyone. Blaine made him feel special in ways he didn't even realise he could be. Sam wanted all of Blaine. His heart, his soul, his body. He wanted to be able to feel as though he were one with him. He wanted to see his love writhing underneath him and know that he had given Blaine that pleasure and no one else. He wanted to feel himself inside Blaine, to love him, to make him come undone. His ravishing, dark haired angel with the eyes of liquid gold. Blaine, however, had been shying away from Sam whenever things started to get heated between them and he couldn't understand the reason why. It wasn't as though Blaine was a virgin, he knew that he had slept with Kurt, and Eli for that matter, but he seemed almost hesitant to go all the way with Sam and it was starting to worry him more and more. He had tried subtly to talk to him about it but every time he tried Blaine had shut the conversation down by changing topic suddenly. It was as though he were scared, but Sam could not fathom why. He continued to gaze at his newly acquired boyfriend as he slept soundlessly in his bed. 

“Why are you staring at me Sam? Go to sleep.” Blaine mumbled, his eyes still closed. How does he even know that I'm looking at him? Is he physic or something?

“Blaine, have I done something wrong?” Sam asked hesitantly, the pleading evident in his voice. He needed to know why Blaine didn't want to be with him in that way. Upon hearing that Blaine's eyes snapped open and he sat up speedily to sternly look at Sam. 

“What? Why do you think that?” He demanded of his blonde boyfriend.

“Because you get all flustered and then back away from me whenever we get close, as in physically close.” Sam answered back, hurting a little that Blaine wouldn't come forward with what was bothering him.

“No I don't.”

“Yes, you do Blaine. So it must be something I'm either doing, or not doing. What am I not doing?” Sam pushed the petite boy further, but he could see that that had been the wrong method because he saw in Blaine's eyes the walls start to come up as he shut out Sam. Again.

“Nothing Sam. It's nothing.”

“It's not nothing. Please tell me. I'm just worried that I'm doing something wrong here.” Sam gently grabbed hold of Blaine's left hand and squeezed it tightly, rubbing circles with his thumb on the outside.

“I...I...” Blaine eyes started to well up and a frown developed on his facial features as his gaze lowered till he was staring at his hands placed on his lap.

“Please Blaine. I love you. I want to be with you so much. I don't want to hold anything back from you any more. I want to give you everything that I am.” Sam could see Blaine chewing his bottom lip, which he only ever did when he didn't know exactly what to say because he was too nervous to say it. Sam reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek with his thumb before he leant down towards Blaine, enveloping him in a passionate kiss. Sensing Blaine's body move to lean towards Sam he glided his tongue across Blaine's lips. He felt Blaine willingly part his lips to allow Sam entry to his mouth and deepen the kiss. As he heatedly kissed Blaine, he heard the smaller boy moaning. Sam took that as a sign to lean over Blaine, pushing him gently back down onto the bed till he was laying on top of the boy. Clad only in their underwear the two boys could feel each others lengths hardening and pressing into one another, betraying their desire for one another. Sam grabbed one of Blaine's powerful thighs as he felt the boy's legs move around him, till they were wrapping around his waist, locking his angles together behind Sam's lower back. As Sam moved to position himself to a more comfortable position on top of Blaine, he felt a shock of pleasure as he rutted against Blaine accidentally, Blaine groaning underneath him as he writhed in the ecstasy of the contact between them.

Seeing that Blaine was not backing away from him, in fact it was quite the opposite, Sam hitched himself upwards against Blaine, slowly thrusting at first, until Blaine arched himself against Sam in pleasure, trying to match Sam's pace with his own. He leant down, sucking on Blaine's left nipple hard, and he heard the low growl of Blaine as he continued to tease his lovers nipples.

“Ugh Sam, faster. Please, go faster.” Blaine called out, panting hard and starting to sweat as their two almost naked bodies moved together as one.

Sam obeyed as he watched Blaine's exquisite form beneath him squirm and groan, as they rutted together in an ever increasing rhythm. Sam suddenly felt Blaine freeze up, squeezing his thighs around Sam tightly and cry out, clawing against the blonde boys back as he came hard. Sam, feeling his own pleasure starting to spread, only needed to thrust against Blaine twice more before he too cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Sam, quite exhausted but very happy, rested his head on Blaine's chest and sighed. It wasn't quite full sex, but it was the farthest Blaine had allowed him to go so far and he felt a renewed hope that they would, someday soon, make love to one another.

“Go to sleep Sam, we have school tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, the start of Jeff's bake sale. Do you think it'll go ok?”

“Yeah.” Blaine replied sleepily before drifting off into a deep slumber.

 

Jeff was wide awake. Today was the first day of his baked goods going on sale and he hoped so badly that it would all go well. He hadn't been able to sleep very well at all last night, much to the grumblings of his amazing boyfriend who was currently laying next to him in Jeff's bed.

“Nick?” Jeff whispered softly. 

“Umm.” Nick groaned out before turning in his sleep. Jeff, knowing exactly how to wake his man up, leant over and started kissing the patch just behind Nick's ear and blowing on his earlobe before pulling his ear with his teeth slowly. 

“Hmm, that feels good Jeffy. Don't stop.” Jeff started trailing kisses down Nick's jawline, making the smaller boy turn back towards Jeff, a Cheshire Cat grin covering his whole face.

“Nick, do you think today is going to go ok?” Jeff asked worriedly stopping his kisses to Nick's jaw.

“Jeff, it's going to be sensational. The talk of Dalton. Now keep kissing me.” 

“Ooh, so demanding. Good job I love you isn't it?” Jeff teased as he kissed Nick squarely on the lips, which Nick deepened quickly and fervently. Jeff could feel the worry erase itself as Nick quickly flipped him onto his back and reached for the lube in Jeff's bedside drawers.

 

Later that day Jeff was bouncing around in his seat in anticipation, not able to keep still at the excitement of what was about to happen. His wondrous Nicky poos and the rest of the New Directions had done well in spreading the word that Jeff's school wide famous cakes were on sale for people to buy that lunchtime. He had just finished setting up the stall they had acquired, piled high with his creations for their first day of selling his cakes. He had driven over to give his sister some to sell at Crawford the day before and she had text him a few minutes previously to say that she had set up on her end, after eating one of her brothers cakes as payment, of course. 

Nick, after helping Jeff set up the majority of the stall, had gone to the finance office to acquire a small kitty of funds for themselves in case they needed the change, and with Dalton boys that was not such an unusual thing. Nick knew some would give them twenties and expect change. Nick had decided that they would sell the cakes for two dollars each, the Dalton boys would pay that much for them with no complaint and Jeff's cakes were really high quality. Nick personally thought they were like eating a bite of heaven. As he entered the dining hall he could see his Jeffy bouncing around. He was always like this though, he had too much energy sometimes that he didn't know where to put it all. Nick loved that about his cuddly, blonde puppy dog.

“Hey honey. I'm back. Looks like we might be doing some really good business. I've already heard a lot of guys saying that they're going to buy some.” Nick told his boyfriend encouragingly.

“Really? Gosh I hope so. I'm kinda nervous, Nicky.”

“Sweetie, don't be. Your cakes are amazing and everybody knows it.” Nick gave Jeff's right hand a squeeze with his own and a chaste kiss on the lips to calm the nerves of his boyfriend down. As the bell chimed for the end of the period the two boys gave each other one last look and prepared themselves for the onslaught that was about to happen.

 

“Wow, that was insane. I think you may need to bake more cakes Jeff.” Blaine told him as he gathered together the takings for that lunchtime. Blaine, seeing that his two friends were swamped with customers, had pitched in to help and Sam had followed in his footsteps, after asking for payment in cake form to Blaine. Seriously, the banoffee cake Sam had eaten yesterday was divine. He knew if he helped out too much, he was in serious jeopardy of putting weight on. 

“Yeah, it was never like this at McKinley!” Sam exclaimed fervently. “But then, none of us make cakes as good as yours Jeff.” Sam winked at the blonde across from him, who gave him a broad beam back. 

Jeff had never felt so proud of himself as today. His skills had helped the glee team get closer to being able to fly over to LA for nationals. Nick looked over lovingly at his guy who looked so proud of himself, his chest had even puffed out a little, and had to stop himself from chuckling out loud. He loved when Jeff was happy. The smile on his face was reward enough to Nick. That was all he needed from life. For Jeff to be happy. 

“Nick you will help me make more right?” Jeff looked over and gave his boyfriend puppy dog eyes. Nick had never been able to resist Jeff's puppy dog eyes. The only other person who could make those eyes anywhere near as well was Blaine, and he generally couldn't refuse his friend anything either. Nick was just a sucker for little puppy's he guessed. He had a feeling that Sam was the same from the way he was looking over at his old friend.

“Oh Blaine. Whilst you are here, Jeff and I have a proposition for you.” Nick asked slowly, trying to look as innocent as he could.

“What is it?” Blaine asked warmly in return.

“Well we thought of another way we could raise money, but we need your help.”

“That's great guys. What do you need me to do?” Blaine seemed eager to be able to help. But then, getting to LA for nationals was a big deal and Blaine didn't want to miss any part of it.

“Well, we thought we'd ask you because everybody loves you so much at this school you see and...”

Blaine interrupted Nick at this point, the warm smile that was on his face had fallen quickly. What ever it was that these two boys were asking, he knew it wasn't going to be something he liked because they were clearly stalling. He folded his arms across his chest and looked sternly at them both. “What do you want me to do exactly Nick?”

“Um... A kissing booth?” Nick asked, plastering a fake grin on his face and slowly getting ready to make a run for it if Blaine got any angrier than he already appeared to be. He had only been on the wrong end of Blaine's temper once and that had been once to many times for Nick.

“A what?” Blaine looked at them both as if they had gone crazy.

“A kissing booth. Come on Blaine, out of everyone in the club you are the one everybody at school wants to kiss. Trust me, I've asked around.”

“Seriously Nick. I'm not sure that's true.”

“Actually B, it is. You're seriously hot stuff.” Sam interjected, earning him a dark glare from his boyfriend. Sam quickly busied himself with tidying the bake sale table, even though it was clean. Blaine's death gaze was rather scary and Sam didn't really want to incur that wrath.

“I don't know... I'm not sure I like the idea of kissing random people, even if it is for charity.” Blaine tried to let the boys down. He really didn't like kissing random people. He had Sam and that was more than enough boys for him to be kissing. 

“Ah, come on Blaine. Don't be such a prude. It'll be fun!” Jeff stated back to the boy, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room between Blaine and himself and his boyfriend. He was still too happy from his sales to notice Blaine's eyes turn into slits as he gave an icy stare towards the boy. 

“Hmmm. I'll think about it.”

Jeff gave Nick a thumbs up as if it were a forgone conclusion that Blaine would be running the booth and Blaine rolled his eyes at Sam, whose shoulders he could see, were shaking. 

 

Grace had gotten Tina to help her and Becky out at the Crawford side of the sale and they had sold out by halfway through the lunch period. Since they had nothing else to sell, the girls had decided to drive to Dalton a little early to tell the boys the good news before glee started after lunch. 

Once the three of them had gotten to Dalton and wended their way to the cafeteria, Grace skipped ahead to get to her brother. The lunch period had ended by the time they had gotten there, but since the school day had ended for most of the Dalton students a few boys still lingered as they talked. Grace was unaware specifically of one of the boys, who was a well known junior on the football team, staring appreciatively toward her, leering over her assets. 

“Hey big brother. How did you do? We sold out so we thought we'd come early to tell you the news.” Grace yelled as she skipped over towards her brother.

“Gracie. We've practically sold out too. It's awesome.” Grace giggled as her brother swept her up into a bear hug. She loved her big brother hugs. 

“Yay! That's amazing Jeffy. Can I stay tonight to help you make more?” Grace looked up at her big brother with her large, innocent baby blues, hopefulness showing on her face.

“Of course. My beautiful little sister can stay any time that she wants.” Jeff gave her a huge smack on the lips and squeezed her tightly to him, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“I love you Jeffy.”

“Aww, I love you too lil' sis.” 

As Jeff carried on talking to his sister he noticed out of the corner of his eye that boys on the football team were making some rude sexual gestures to one another and then looking across at his sister and the two other girls. Tina, he knew, was more than capable of telling a guy where to go, but his sister and Becky were still kids to him and innocent ones at that. Even if they had seen his friend naked. But then, it was Blaine. Blaine, he knew, was harmless. These boys were not. Not if they were thinking what Jeff was thinking... Suddenly he could feel his happiness seeping away. He would have to keep an eye out when Gracie was at Dalton. 

 

After glee club practice that day, Grace and Becky asked if they could stay at Dalton to Tina and she had told them that it was fine by her. She could catch up with her gorgeous best bud. Blaine had been delighted at the chance to gossip with Tina and they had both quickly gone back to his dorm room to spend some quality hang out time together.

“You know Blainey, as much as I love watching you and Sam all snugly together, I'm glad he's out playing games with the other guys right now. I don't think we've spent any time together on our own lately at all.” Tina told him, absently poking through some of Blaine's newest additions to his wardrobe that he had been showing off. He had gone down a size in clothing since his trip to the hospital and she worried a little that he was still too skinny. Although she knew Sam was taking good care of him. Still she couldn't help herself. Blaine was her best friend after all.

“Yeah, I'm sorry Tey Tey. I've kinda had a lot on my mind recently. I'm sorry if I neglected you.” Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a much needed hug on both their parts.

“That's ok. I understand. It's Sam after all. You have been crushing on him for like ever. I'm glad you two are together. He makes you really happy Blaine. I can see it. Happier than Kurt ever made you.” Tina smiled up at her friend as they both went to sit on one of the beds. Tina forgot which was which boys. I'm not sure the boys even knew any more from what she was hearing on the rumour mill.

“He does. Kurt always had a way of making me feel bad about myself. Like it was my fault that I'm popular, or that other people find me attractive, or that I have other friends than him, even though he was allowed all those things. Sam never makes me feel that way. Ever. He always makes sure I'm happy. It's very different. I'm starting to think that this is what a real relationship is really supposed to be like.” Blaine told Tina, seriousness embedded in his tone.

“It is honey-buns. You've just never had that before.” She took his hand as he carried on with their heart to heart. I think I’m finally beginning to understand the whole relationship of Klaine... And it wasn't good at all.

“I never realised how destructive mine and Kurt's relationship was till now. I think back and see how everything about it made me feel worse about myself and hurt me deep down. By the end I was so tired, but I just wanted to feel loved by someone so much that I kept trying to get him to love me back. He made me feel as though no one but him would ever love me and I was scared of being alone. You know, I'm not sure if he ever really truly loved me. I think when I cheated on him, I hurt his pride more than his heart.” A stray tear fell from Blaine's right eye as he reminisced over his first ever relationship. Kurt, even though Blaine didn't love him any longer, still had the ability to make Blaine feel so small, as though he were worthless. He hated that Kurt still had that effect on him.

“Oh Blaine. I'm sorry. You deserve to feel loved. You're one of the best people I know.”

“Thanks Tina. You too.”

Tina sighed. “Do you think I'll ever find anyone else?”

“Of course, and now that I've got my dream boy, we will start looking for yours.” Blaine bopped her on the end of her nose with his finger in a loving gesture. 

“You do know you're the bestest friend ever, don't you?”

“Yep.” They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Blaine was very thankful to have Tina in his life. She really was an amazing friend.

Tina looked at her friend. He looked so much better than he had for the entire year. There was a lightness to his air that hadn't been there before, and his skin glowed a healthy shade of pink. The dark circles, that he had been expertly covering up for most of the year had gone and he was smiling so much more than he had for a long time. Sam was really good for Blaine. Really good. If I see Kurt again I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind...


	17. Big Brother Descends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Seventeen

Artie had started the preparations to his film shoot, that was going to start the following week. He had handed out the scripts, which Marley had helped him to complete and Tina was helping him with great vigour to prepare the costumes, along with Becky and Grace. Artie felt that Tina may have been having too much fun when measuring the boys for their costumes perhaps, but if it made her happy, then Artie was not going to complain. She and Blaine had been cast as the principal roles, but Artie had been suitably impressed with Sebastian's performance and so had cast him as a major part alongside Sam, Jake and Kitty. Artie felt confident that this would work and everybody seemed really excited about shooting the film. The rehearsal room was buzzing with people today as David and Thad had gone around and gotten people to volunteer their services in making the sets, getting the props needed and with the lighting for the inside shots, as well as finding audio visual people to shoot the film itself. He saw the two, as well as Trent, directing the off stage crew about what they wanted for the specific sections of the film and Artie smiled, his heart soaring as he saw all the work that was going into his film. His film. He was shooting his first proper film and it was going to be amazing. He knew it.

He wheeled himself over to his actors to help direct them through their rehearsals ready for when they started shooting.

“Ok everybody. Places please.” He shouted at the cast, who willingly got themselves into position. “And action!”

 

Trent had slowly been getting to know each and every one of the New Directions team in order to feel more like part of the team with them, rather than a Warbler who had changed sides. He found them all to be warm and kindly characters, each respecting one another and who they really were, standing by their team mates no matter what. That was what New Directions was all about. He now understood why Blaine loved being a part of it so much. He could be himself completely, and know that it was a safe haven for himself, somewhere where he felt he could truly belong without the rules or constrictions that had come with the Warblers. Trent found that he was quickly becoming friends with one member in particular. Unique was an inspiration for them all. She was not afraid to be who she was supposed to be, whatever anyone else thought of her. Trent admired her greatly. She felt as though she didn't quite fit in anywhere but New Directions and Trent felt exactly the same way. He was a very sensitive soul, who dressed flamboyantly and didn't really like playing any type of sport, which a lot of the Dalton boys did. Trent didn't come from an extremely rich background and so was quite 'unique' himself amongst the Dalton rich kids. Many of the Dalton boys thought that he was gay. That wasn't Trent though. He didn't care about gender at all. He loved people for who they were, gender didn't even play a part in it. He was told by his own mother, whom he had shared all of this with and who seemed quite alright with it all, that he was what was known as a pansexual. Trent didn't really care about labels, and neither, it seemed, did Unique. They had bonded with their commonalities and found themselves quite similar in personality and likes as well. Trent had never had a really close friend before, but they had gotten almost inseparable of late, gossiping well into the night as they had movie marathon's in Trent's room, since Unique was sharing with someone else from McKinley. He had been asked by numerous people about whether they were dating and he wasn't quite sure that they believed him when he said that they were only friends. Unique didn't seem fazed by it all, and so Trent wasn't going to let it get to him either. He would just enjoy this new found friendship and to hell with everybody else. 

 

Jeff and Nick were exhausted. They had spent almost the whole evening baking ready for tomorrow. At this rate they would have to register as a small business. Jeff's cakes were selling like there was no tomorrow. For the three days since they had set up the bake sale stall, they had sold out of everything that they had made on that day. They were making more and more cakes for people to buy each day, they even had orders for specific cakes to be made. Nick wasn't sure that they would need to do any of the other things that they had planned, they were making so much on the stall. Although, wickedly he still wanted Blaine to do the kissing booth. When Blaine had been at Dalton the first time round, Jeff and Nick had come up with a list of most kissable guys at Dalton, apart from each other, that was. Blaine had topped that list. They both secretly wanted to know what it was like to kiss the golden boy of Dalton. When Kurt had started dating Blaine during Blaine's sophomore year, they had asked him what kissing Blaine had felt like, but Kurt had told them, in no uncertain terms, that he didn't kiss and tell. Sam had been a lot more open about his relationship with Blaine, telling the boys that Blaine was the best he had ever kissed. He told them that Blaine was very talented with his tongue. Very talented. That had just made them even more curious. Blaine had told them that Sam had had quite a few girlfriends in the past, some of them very experienced in that area. So Sam had to know what was good and what wasn't, right? Blaine still hadn't got back to them about whether he was going to do a kissing booth yet and they had been so rushed off their feet that they hadn't had time to ask. But Nick would start hounding him after this week was done. Then if he baked anything, it would be too soon.

Jeff sat up on his bed, groaning at the aches and pains of the last few days catching up with him. Neither of the two boys had stopped for one minute and it was starting to take it's toll on them. Especially Jeff. 

“You ok honey?” Nick asked, sliding closer to his boyfriend and placing his hands on Jeff's shoulders, starting to massage them, releasing the tension that had built up in his body.

“Uhh, that feels sooo good Nicky. Don't stop.” Nick chuckled as Jeff leant back against his chest, his eyes closed, a large smile on his face. Nick, catching the scent of his lover in his nostrils, almost groaned aloud. He loved the way Jeff smelt. Like sunshine, daisies and, just Jeff. Nick started butterfly kissing Jeff softly just behind his ears and ventured further down his jawline. Hearing Jeff sigh happily from the contact, Nick trailed his right hand down Jeff's chest, tugging his shirt out of his trousers and slipping his hand underneath to touch Jeff's bare skin, rubbing random patterns onto Jeff's skin.

Nick's hand on Jeff always made him feel as though his skin was on fire and he loved the contact. Leaning back even further into Nick, till his back was solidly against the dark haired boy, he reached back, grabbing a large handful of Nick's thick, dark hair and pulled the boy into a lust filled, passionate kiss that was deep and penetrating. Nick moaned into Jeff's mouth as their tongues danced around each others, till Jeff sucked gently on Nick's tongue, making Nick squirm with pleasure and sigh into the kiss. When they parted, both boys were panting heavily, both equally aroused. 

“I love you Jeff.” Nick whispered into the boys ear as he turned till he was in front of Jeff, facing his blonde Adonis, pushing him down roughly onto the bed. Ripping Jeff's shirt frantically off his boyfriends body he trailed kisses down his chest, licking and teasing Jeff's nipples till they were erect, feeling the boy buck into him as he did it. Nick was aware of the fact that his cock was getting very hard, twitching in want of pleasure. He sat back up and discarded his clothes, before undoing the button on Jeff's trousers and tugging them off, along with his tight boxer briefs, making them both gloriously naked. 

“Oh, God Jeff. You have such a beautiful cock.” Jeff moaned in pleasure as Nick blew on the tip of Jeff's achingly hard member, then licking the underside from the balls back up the the tip, licking off the pre cum that had formed on the top, before enveloping Jeff's length in his mouth, licking and sucking his boyfriends dick and making it quiver in response. As Nick drew himself off Jeff, the boy whimpered at the loss of Nick's mouth around his member. “You taste so good, beautiful.”

“Nick, uh, I..uh.” Nick smiled, crawling back up to rest himself on top of Jeff, pushing the boys thighs wide open with his own, which made Jeff mewl in ecstasy. 

“What is it you want me to do, my darling? Tell me.” Nick whispered into his lovers ears, watching Jeff tremble beneath him.

“I want you inside me.” Jeff panted out, a blush painted across his features, sweat pinning his hair down onto his forehead.

“What do you want me to do inside you?” Nick pushed further. Jeff loved Nick talking dirty to him and Nick enjoyed doing it. 

“I want you to fuck me senseless! Oh God.” Jeff cried out, thrusting himself against Nick in an attempt to kick start Nick into action. 

“Whatever my baby wants.” Nick brought his lips crashing down sloppily onto his boyfriends lips, kissing with great fervour as he felt his way into Jeff's bedside drawer with his left hand and taking the bottle of lube out, squeezing it onto his hands. Once his fingers were fully coated, Nick reached down, spreading Jeff's cheeks apart and then gliding his first finger inside the boy, hearing Jeff gasp into Nick's own mouth and rocking his hips up a little, thrusting Nick's finger further inside of himself. Sensing that Jeff wanted to go quickly today, rather than slowly and romantically, Nick speedily placed a second finger inside, scissoring them and stretching his lover out as Jeff squirmed against him from underneath. 

“Faster Nick, I want you to fuck me now!” Jeff yelled out, rutting against the boy on top. Nick could feel the heated pleasure starting to take over his body as Jeff thrashed against him. He wasn't even sure he was going to even get to enter Jeff before he came today. 

“Slow down Jeff, you don't want me to come yet.” Nick gasped heavily. He placed his third finger in and stretched Jeff promptly, as he felt Jeff try not to arch himself into Nick's body so that they wouldn't come too early. 

“Now Nick. I'm ready now.” Nick took his fingers out and roughly spread Jeff's cheeks once more, before ruthlessly thrusting his cock into his blonde angel underneath, causing Jeff to cry out as Nick's ample member entered him and rubbed against his prostate. Nick, almost undone in pleasure himself, pounded rapidly and relentlessly into his lover, who matched his rhythm as he wrapped his legs around Nick's waist for leverage, arching his hips up at every thrust that Nick made, howling in pleasure every time Nick hit his prostate. 

“Nick, I'm gonna, ugh...” Jeff cried out as he came, spilling all over himself and spraying his lover as well. As Nick felt Jeff tense up underneath him, causing him to become even tighter, Nick needed no more for him to call out wordlessly, as he too, joined Jeff as the orgasm took over his body and he shuddered as he called out Jeff's name. 

 

Blaine was exhausted. Artie had really driven them hard this afternoon and all he wanted to do this evening was veg out in the common room, snuggling up to his gorgeous boyfriend and watch some rubbish on the television. He wiggled around till he found just the right spot to be comfortable in Sam's arms, his head resting against Sam's warm chest, his hands laying lazily next to his face, as they both laid across the sofa with their legs tangled between each others. Sam had put on some sort of sports, which he seemed to be intensely watching, shouted as either bad calls were made by the referee or whooping in delight as the team he was supporting won points. Blaine didn't really care about what was on, he just relished in the warmth and comfort of being in the arms of his gorgeous Sam. Kurt hadn't really been one for public displays of affection. Or much for cuddling really. Sometimes he would like to cuddle, but not often and only on his terms. Blaine adored cuddling, and he was thankful that Sam seemed to be the same way. 

“You comfy there Blaine?” Sam asked him about halfway through the game. Blaine smiled warmly up at his boyfriend. He always made sure that Blaine was happy and that his needs were being met. That was one of the things that Blaine loved the most about Sam. He looked after him. He didn't realise how much he liked being looked after by someone, till Sam had nursed him back to health. It had been a long time since anyone had taken care of him the way that Sam did and Blaine flourished because of it. 

“Hmmm.” He hummed contentedly into Sam's chest, snuggling further down and letting his eyes drift shut, as he took a deep audible breath in and out. He felt Sam chuckle underneath him, his chest rumbling against Blaine's ear. 

“Love ya B.” The attractive blonde told Blaine as he kissed his forehead and then ruffled his hair a little. Sam had told him that he adored Blaine's new hair style and so it had stayed. The curls lay wildly framing the sides of his face as the back stretched down almost to the bottom of his neck. Blaine had actually grown quite fond of it himself and it took a lot less money to maintain. He looked up through his long eyelashes to Sam adoringly.

“I love you too Sam. More than anything.” Blaine reached up and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips, breaking off when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice drifting across the commons room directed towards him.

“Squirt! You changed your hair. It looks good, kinda suits you actually. So, where's your hug for your big brother, hey?” Cooper smiled his one hundred watt smile at his little brother and opened his arms wide in a gesture that showed he was expecting a hug from Blaine. Groaning internally at his brothers ill timing, he dragged himself off of Sam and the couch, shuffling, heavy footed, towards his brother before getting enveloped by him halfway across. 

“You ok? You're looking a little pale bud.” Copper asked him, quietly concerned. Worry lines evident of his face.

“I'm fine, we just had a lot on today Coop. I'm just a little tired is all.” Blaine rubbed his face, his eyelids feeling very heavy all of a sudden.

“You sure? Cause I swear you're even skinnier than the last time I saw you, and you were skinny enough then.” Cooper poked Blaine in the sides, and his frown deepened further. 

“Yes Coop. Really, I'm good. But I'm just about to go to bed, so maybe we should meet up tomorrow.” Blaine wearily replied. He got frustrated with his elder brother at the best of times, let alone when he was tired and a little cranky.

“Alright. I'll go home for the night. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow though, so you better be up and ready. Mum told me you were preparing to make a film and no one knows that film industry better than me, right kiddo?”

“Right.” Yeah, because being a spokesperson for a credit rating company is totally the film business...

“See you tomorrow then Squirt.”

“Please don't call me that.”

“Sorry, Blainers.” Blaine closed his eyes at that nickname. He swore that Cooper did it on purpose. He knew that Blaine hated that nickname, but yet he still called him that. Either that or Squirt. Blaine wasn't sure which one was worse. Cooper hug Blaine briefly one last time, looked over curiously at Sam, then headed off to let Blaine get his beauty sleep.

“Want to go to bed, B?” Sam came up behind Blaine and asked him, seeing how tired his Blaine had become.

“Yes. If Cooper is coming, I'll need all the rest I can get...” 

 

The next morning Blaine was finishing in the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. He heard Sam opening the door to whoever was on the other side. Sam had literally just gotten back from his morning workout so he was quite ripe since he was waiting for Blaine to finish in the bathroom before taking a shower. Blaine couldn't hear who was at the door, but he heard a lot of mumbling going on. Curious, he quickened his pace, finishing in record time, tying a towel loosely around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom revealed that his brother really had meant early the night before. What was intriguing was that he and Sam seemed to be having a very heated, hushed conversation that could have only been about Blaine. 

“Hey Coop. What's going on?” Blaine thought if he remained direct and open with his brother that this would be the best policy. Cooper loved nothing better than a good drama and Blaine wanted to avoid that, on purpose.

“Nothing Squirt. Just talking to your roomie here is all.”

“Well, I'll, um, leave you to it then.” Sam mumbled, his head down, walking rapidly into the bathroom and shutting the door with an audible bang. Blaine, after watching Sam go into the bathroom, whipped his head back to look at his brother, his eyebrows raised and his arms folded in a defensive position. Cooper had definitely said something to Sam. What it was he didn't know, but whatever it was it had freaked his boyfriend out. So much so that he couldn't even look at Blaine.

“So, Blainers. What's new then? You over that spell of pneumonia?” Cooper innocently asked of his brother, anxiety lacing his voice.

“Yes Coop. I'm great now, thanks for asking.”

“You're still a little skinny though.” Blaine sighed, this was going to be a painful conversation. It was bad enough when he had to converse with his mother about everything going on in his life, but Cooper was a whole different ball game. He was quite possibly the biggest drama queen that Blaine knew, and he knew Rachel Berry.

“Don't you start on me too, Coop. Mum and everyone here already hound me enough about it. Yes, I'm thinner than I was before, deal with it.”

“So, what's with you and big lips in there then. I thought you were with Kurt?” Cooper tried to act nonchalant but his act did not fool his brother one bit. He was dying to know the gossip.

“Kurt and I broke up ages ago. Remember? I told you about it at the time.” Blaine grumpily replied. He couldn't help but turn into a sulky teenager whenever his brother was near and he hated that Cooper caused this behaviour change in him.

“Yeah, I remember Squirt. I just wanted to see your reaction about that blonde guy you're sharing a room with. What exactly is going on with him, because last night you were looking really cosy with him.” Blaine took a big breath in. Why did Cooper have to make everything so infuriatingly hard for Blaine he did not know. It was always like they were part of a freaking soap opera when his big brother was around. 

“His name is Sam, Cooper, and he is my boyfriend now.”

“But I thought you were going to propose to Kurt?” Cooper looked very frazzled and more than a little puzzled by this new development in his kid brothers love life. It seemed to have gone from zero to one hundred in less than a month.

“I was, but that's all over now.”

“Really, because just over a month ago you were all set to propose to the guy.” Cooper pointed his finger at Blaine and Blaine rolled his eyes at the attempt at being serious with him. He loved his brother, but he wished that he could just be real for once rather than act out every little detail in his life.

“A lot has happened since then. I'm a different person now.” Blaine realised how true those words were once they had escaped his lips. He felt more mature, stronger and a lot wiser than he had before the tornado hit Lima.

“Is that guy in the bathroom a rebound thing or something? Did Kurt turn you down?”

“No! Sam never was, and never will be a rebound thing. I love him.” Blaine practically yelled at Cooper now, his anger rising in frustration at Cooper not seeming to understand.

Cooper put his hand up in a surrender gesture. “Whoa. Those are some pretty strong words to be bandying around Blaine. How long have you even been together anyway?”

“Almost two weeks.”

“Two weeks? And you're saying you love him. What the hell Blaine?” Cooper was starting to get angry back at Blaine, but mostly towards himself. His little brother seemed to be spiralling out of control and he hadn't even bothered to come down and make sure he was alright till now. What was even going on in Blaine's head? He needed to have a serious chat with Blaine about all this. Normally he was so responsible and grown up that Cooper sometimes forgot just how young his little brother was. He forgot that he was just a kid really. And a kid that needed his advice from the looks of things.

“I loved him before we got together Coop.”

“Oh, and that explains everything then does it?” Cooper looked across at Blaine, anger still evident on his face. As he really took the time to look at him though, he found that their was something there that he had never seen on his brothers face before. Love. Complete and utter love for this blonde kid that he shared a room with. He hadn't seen it with Kurt, but he hadn't expected to. They were kids after all. When Blaine had told him about the failed proposal attempt, Cooper breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't gone through with it. He knew Blaine would have regretted it for the rest of his life. Cooper, although he would never admit to it, really liked Kurt because he knew it was only a puppy love thing. He didn't want his brother to grow up. To become a man. It seemed however, that this Sam guy, and Blaine's obvious deep affection for him, had meant that Blaine was not a kid any more at all. He had become a man. His little brother was now a man and Cooper couldn't do anything about it. This thing with Sam was the real deal. Cooper looked on sadly as his brothers innocence evaporated right in front of his very eyes. 

Blaine gritted his teeth together, looking angrily at his big brother. How dare he? He doesn't know how I feel. He doesn't know what I've been through. Cooper's angry expression started to dissipate into a saddened look. 

“I'm sorry Blaine. It's your life and you should live it how you want. If you love this Sam guy, then I will support you. I just wish you hadn't gotten all grown up since I last saw you. ” Cooper's eyes started to water at the realisation and Blaine's face relaxed back into a happy, contented one. 

“Thank you.”

“Come on. Let's go get a coffee and you can tell me all about him, yeah?” Cooper held out his hand for Blaine to take, and he only hesitated for a split second before he took his elder brothers hand in his own.

“Ok.” Blaine smiled the happiest smile that Cooper had ever seen on his little Squirts face and he couldn't help but smile back.


	18. And So the Truth Starts to Reveal Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own glee or the characters. If I did Cooper would be in it so much more... :P

Chapter Eighteen

Cooper and Blaine were sitting down in the Dalton Academy coffee shop as Blaine told Cooper all about his new best friend and boyfriend. Cooper smiled lovingly at his little brother, as the beam on his little face just grew larger and larger, a twinkle in his golden, puppy dog eyes, telling Copper everything he needed to know about this kid Sam. Blaine loved him. Very, very much. Sam was helping his brother in ways that he probably didn't even realise. He had given Blaine a confidence about himself that he had never had before, and a strength to Blaine that was now very evident in Cooper's eyes. This Sam guy was really good for his brother, and Cooper was eternally grateful for everything he had done, and was doing, for his kid brother. He was helping his little brother to become an even better man than he had been before, in every way. It almost bough tears to Cooper's eyes.

“And the thing about Sam that I love the most is that he believes in me Coop. He makes me believe that anything is possible. That I can do anything, be anyone.”

“And Kurt didn't do that?” As soon as Cooper mentioned Kurt, Blaine's broad grin fell right off his face. He hadn't really asked his brother too much about his and Kurt's relationship and the squirt hadn't really told him anything in return. Yet he seemed to be completely open about his relationship with Sam. In fact, it was like he was bursting to tell Cooper all about his new beau. There was definitely something that hadn't been right about his relationship with Kurt, but Cooper couldn't quite put his finger on it. He never had. He had wondered whether the boy was controlling however...

“Not really...”

“Squirt?” Cooper gently pushed. He knew how to get information out of him without having Blaine blow up in his face. A feat that no one else he knew, was able to achieve. He wondered briefly whether Sam was able to or not.

“With Kurt it was more about his dreams and desires. Mine never really played much of a part in it.” Blaine played with his empty coffee cup, twirling it in his fingers, as he told his elder brother private parts of his life that he had never before shared with him. 

“Didn't you ever talk about want you wanted to be? What you wanted to do?” Cooper quizzed the young boy. Blaine chewed his lips, as if in very deep thought as he continued to play with the empty coffee cup.

“Yeah I guess, but Kurt always wanted me to do what fitted in with his wants.”

Cooper started frowning. A look of anger crossing his face. How dare that kid make his wants more important than my Blainers? “I don't understand kiddo. Why were you with him if he didn't care about what you wanted?” Blaine was growing ever more silent and picking his coffee cup to shreds by this point. The cardboard getting everywhere.

“Because I loved him. He was like me, gay and open, and he actually wanted me. I thought he cared about me, loved me back.” Blaine was almost silent by the end of the sentence and Cooper had had to strain to even hear that. 

“Blaine, relationships have to be two sided you know. Learning to compromise is a pretty crucial part of being part of a couple. You have to work as a team. You can't just let the other person dictate everything that happens. Please tell me you won't let Sam do that to you.” Cooper pleaded. Not quite believing what he was seeing or hearing.

“Sam would never do that to me anyway. He wants me to do what I want, not what he wants.”

“Good.”

Cooper had seen that Kurt had been the dominant one out of the two of them when he had come to visit Blaine the time before, but he hadn't realised that their relationship was like that. That he was basically keeping his brother on a leash. When Blaine asked Cooper a question he jumped a little, coming out of his reverie, where he was musing about Blaine's past love. 

“Coop?”

“Yeah mate?” Cooper was eager for Blaine to share anything with him. Anything at all. He wanted to finally say he was there for his younger brother and this was the start of it. After hearing about everything that had happened to him, he felt very bad for not always being there to help. From now on he would be, no matter what. 

“I... I, no, never mind.” Blaine quickly rushed out, hiding what he really wanted to say. Cooper, now fully intrigued was not going to let him off so easily.

“No Blaine, what is it? You obviously want to tell me something. What is it?”

As the tears started to fall from his little brothers eyes, which, to Cooper, looked almost a stormy grey at that moment, but then his little brothers eyes had a habit of appearing to change colour along with his mood, his heart gave an almighty squeeze. What the hell had gone on to make his Blainers so unhappy? He was really troubled by this turn of events. 

“I've never told anyone this...” Cooper was quick to interrupt his younger brother, hasty in his desire to find out what was really going on. “Told them what Blainers?”

“When we were alone, Kurt used to say stuff to me.”

“What stuff? What do you mean?” He was getting increasingly more confused by what Blaine was telling him. He had never thought that Kurt was cruel or mean, until now that was. He guessed that you really didn't know what went on behind closed doors after all. 

“That I was crap and that I didn't deserve to get any solos in glee. That I was ugly and I didn't deserve his love and that I was lucky he loved m-me. That he was the only person who would ever l-love me.” The tears that had been welling up before, rained down in full force over the plains of Blaine's features. Cooper, feeling the storm clouds descend above his own head as he heard this, getting more and more furious at what this boy had done to his wonderfully kind and caring kid brother. 

“What? He verbally abused you?” He spat out at Blaine, harsher than he intended to be.

“He m-made me feel like I was w-worthless. That the o-only time I was ever w-worth anything w-was when I had his l-love. It was only when S-Sam started telling me how amazing I w-was, how talented that I s-started to realise how wr-wrong it had all been. P-please don't t-tell anyone I told you. I just f-feel so ashamed of it all.” Blaine hiccuped through telling Cooper all of the angst and worry, all the shame and hurt that he had been carrying now for the past two and a half years.

“Ashamed? Now you listen to me Blaine. Don't you ever let anyone make you feel bad about anything, do you understand? You are an amazing, talented person. You need to believe that about yourself kid and don't let anyone tell you different. Not me, not Kurt, not anyone. You should never feel ashamed about feeling hurt over someone who you loved, and believed loved you, telling you that you are worthless, till you start to feel that way about yourself. It was so wrong of him to do it, it was abusive and it just proves that he didn't love you. I want you to promise me something Squirt.”

Blaine looked up at his brother, wide eyed, red rimming his eyes that had now dried. “What?”

“I want you to promise me that you will never, never, ever, let anyone make you believe that you aren't worth anything. Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Blaine whispered out to Cooper, curves starting to appear at the corners of his mouth.

“Good. Now that that's over. Tell me more about this guy of yours. I want to know everything.” He watched as his little Squirt's face changed completely, the love and pride flowing out of his face at the mere thought of his new boyfriend. Cooper was glad that Sam was part of his life now. Very glad indeed.

 

Nick and Jeff had been harassing Blaine for almost the entire week about the kissing booth, when they weren't selling cakes, that was. Blaine was still very reluctant to do the booth, not wanting to commit to anything wholeheartedly, and so they had talked to one of his best friends about what they should do to manage to convince Blaine to do the booth. Tina had been helpful, but only to a degree.

“Well Blaine won't do anything he really doesn't want to do guys. Maybe if you get him to do it at Crawford he wouldn't be so adverse to it. I could always to the Dalton side, or Kitty perhaps?” Tina perked up at the thought of a whole line of boys wanting to kiss her. Maybe then she would find her boyfriend. Of course she would want to pay a visit to Blaine's booth as well though...

“But then we wouldn't get to kiss our Blainey?” Jeff whined, pouting a little. That had basically been the whole plan in the first place. What would be the point if they could get their mac on?

“Seriously, that’s why you want to do it? Why don't you just ask him for a kiss? I'm sure he'd oblige. He's so happy right now I think he would say yes to anyone's request for a quick game of tonsil tennis.” Tina mused, thinking that she had possibly come up with the best way to get that ever elusive kiss from her best friend. 

“Really?” Jeff perked up. 

“Or maybe you could drive over and get in line with the girls.” Tina told him, grinning mischievously and patting his arm.

“Oooh, that's an idea...” Jeff was left thoughtful at what Tina had suggested as the Asian shook her head and left the boys to their planning once more.

 

Cooper was standing in the front of Blaine's new team, ready and raring to go. When he had heard that Blaine was going to do a film he couldn't wait to fly over to visit and see his brother in action. On his very first film. Cooper was so proud. Almost like a father to a son. 

“So everybody, since you are going to be in a film production you will need to have a few pointers from a professional such as myself. Mr Shue has so kindly let me come and give you some acting advice so you can be the best you can for this film. So, without further ado, welcome to the Cooper Anderson acting master class. For those of you who have experienced one of my master classes before well then you are just very lucky. Right? Right!” Cooper pointed towards Artie and Tina, who blushed at Blaine's incredibly attractive brother paying her any sort of attention whatsoever. 

Blaine groaned softly, enough for Sam to hear, but no one else. Cooper had a talent for making Blaine completely mortified to be his sibling without him really trying that hard. He looked around and could see that everyone else was hooked on Cooper. That was also a particular talent of his brothers. Blaine knew that his brother was very attractive, more so than he was, but it grated on him the way everyone seemed so focused on Cooper. They were never that attentive for Blaine. Cooper could pull any audience towards him with his mere presence just by walking into a room. Blaine could not and the green eyed monster of old resurfaced a little as he watched him grab everyone's attention with ease. Sam, who seemed to be the only one not paying attention to the almighty Cooper Anderson, leaned towards Blaine so they could have a whispered conversation.

“It's alright B. You are totally a better actor than your brother. The girls are only listening cause they fancy your brother. Sebastian too. They aren't taking him seriously.”

“Why are they all writing notes? Seriously. He's a terrible teacher! They will never got anywhere using his advise.”

“I know, angel. I know.” Sam patted Blaine on the knee, and kept his hand on it, thinking that Blaine would need the comfort as the small scowl on his face grew larger with every second. Sam zoned in on what Cooper was saying once more.

“So guys, you got all that? Great. Now it is crucial to know whether a scene is comedic or dramatic. If you're unsure ask the director. He will appreciate that you aren't afraid to ask the tough questions.” At that Artie waved his hand and said his signature 'preach' to everyone. Really Artie, you are not helping...Blaine put his hands on his face and Sam tried ever so hard not to let a smile erupt over his face. It was like a soap opera with those two. Like, all the time.

“Oh God. Can you die from mortification Sam? Because if so, then that is what is going to happen to me...”

Sam jokingly pleaded with Blaine back. “Please don't die, otherwise I'll have to listen to your brothers crap all alone.”

“Aww, that's sweet Sam. I think I can pull through if you are with me Sammy.” Blaine smiled one of his leg wobbling smiles toward Sam and he practically melted. His heart yearning to kiss his friend, to hold him, to make love to him...

“So remember, pointing is the key. Alright?” Sam shook himself together as he rejoined into the class that Cooper was taking. Everyone else seemed to be nodding along as if what Cooper said made sense. Sam hadn't really understood him the first time around and even going through it again, Sam was very confused.

“What is it with your brother and pointing?” He asked Blaine puzzled. 

“Don't ask. Please, don't ask Sam. Otherwise he will tell you and his explanation will take at least half an hour and be riddled with lies about his 'acting career'.” Blaine made small quotation marks in the air, to symbolise that Coopers acting career was a little bit of a stretch of the actual truth.

“How to be a great actor? Ignore everything that your scene partners are doing...”

“Why do I have to listen to the same drivel over and over again.” Blaine sigh quietly. He had heard this so many times from Cooper. Each time he had tried to ignore the rubbish advice of his elder brother.

“Cause he's your brother?”

“Don't remind me.”

Sebastian, seeing that Blaine and Sam were having a private conversation decided to join in. He didn't think that there was any harm, right? “You know Blaine, your brother is really hot. Is he bi-curious at all?”

“What? I don't have a clue Sebastian. Why don't you ask him?” Blaine frowned across at the lean boy. He did not think Sebastian would get anywhere, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

“Shh, he's looking this way.” Sam nudged Blaine and gave Sebastian a pointed glare to get them to stop talking. 

“You guys are awesome. Why don't we try some of your scenes and maybe I can give you some really good tips.”

“Yeah right, if you want a completely hammed up version of what Artie wants to do...” Blaine sighed dramatically. Here we go again...

 

After glee practice Richard didn't really feel like having dinner with the guys. Especially since Cooper had invited himself, much to Blaine's chagrin, or so it appeared to Richard. What with the permanent scowl that was on the boys face. What Rachard really wanted was to just chill out where no dramatics were on show. He loved Blaine, but drama seemed to follow him wherever he went, and when his brother was pulled into the mix it became ten times worse.

He did want to spend some time with someone in the group though. Richard had never been one to really care that much about gender, but then being bisexual meant that he could appreciate both sexes equally. Although he normally tended towards girls and only falling for really specific guys, he was having a hard time shaking off this new found friendship with Ryder as being only friends. It didn't help that he was probably one of the most attractive men he had ever met with his strong, masculine jawline and his penetrating, soulful, deep brown eyes. Richard was starting to like this guy a little too much and he wasn't sure how to proceed. He didn't really know where Ryder stood when it came to orientation and so he hadn't said anything to date. It was getting harder and harder not to though. 

Looking around the room he could see that Ryder hadn't yet left thankfully and so he sauntered up to the boy in question.

“Hey Ryder, wanna go grab a pizza or something? I'm not sure I can cope with any more of Coopers acting tips.”

“Sure, that sounds great. I mean, Blaine's a really nice guy and all, but his brother is a bit much, right?”

“Right.” Richard laughed at the fact that he had pretty much been thinking the exact same thing not moments before. 

“Is it ok if I dump my stuff in my room first?” Ryder asked casually.

“Sure. I'll wait for you out in the lot.” Richard hadn't told Ryder that he drove the motorbike that was parked out the back. He had seen Ryder and his friend Jake taking a pretty close look at it in what he deemed to be a very appreciative respect. Dalton generally frowned upon motorbikes being used to travel onto campus, but this was the one thing that Richard had deemed worthy enough to make a fuss about. He loved his bike, and no matter how much his parents moaned, or the staff at Dalton, he was going to ride it. Ryder probably figured that Richard had a car. He couldn't wait to see the boys reaction when he got out to the parking lot and he saw Richard next to his precious bike.

 

Richard had just finished putting his leathers on when he heard Ryder's footfalls as he sprinted up to Richard and his well maintained motorbike. 

“Dude, you're the owner of this bike?” Ryder asked him, awe struck.

Richard chuckled. “Yeah. Here, put the spare helmet on. I don't ride with passengers unless they have a helmet on.”

“Awesome. We're going out on your bike?” Ryder had never ridden on a bike before but he had wanted to very much. When he saw this bike in the car park he had daydreamed about being able to ride on it. Now his dream was basically coming true.

“Why do you think I have my leathers on?” Richard grinned at the boy. He was so adorable, Richard just couldn't help but fall for him.

“Umm, yeah. Duh Ryder.” Ryder mumbled, feeling very stupid indeed.

“Hey, it's cool. Come on, put it on then grab on tight!” Richard patted the boy gently on the arm when he started to look a little frustrated with himself. Richard knew that Ryder had a hard time thinking he was stupid because he was dyslexic, but it wasn't the case at all. He was actually very smart. If only he could see it. Turning, Richard put his own helmet on and straddled his bike, waiting for Ryder to get on behind. 

As Ryder got on he slid his arms around Richards waist, making the boy's stomach tighten up in knots of nervousness. Ryder wasn't holding on very tightly, but he was exceptionally close to Richard, leaning in slightly so there bodies touched and it sent electric shocks running up and down his spine, making it very tingly. 

“You're going to need to hold on tighter if you don't want to fall off Ry.”

“I'll be fine.” Richard smiled, he kick started the engine and let the clutch off. He heard a little squeak and Ryder's arms clench his waist very tightly as they zoomed out of the parking lot and towards one of Richard's favourite pizzerias. 

 

Cooper loved being the centre of attention. It was where he should be. At all times. He was born for this. Having Blaine's friends all fawn over him always put a grin on his face, especially when the girls looked dreamily at him, which they were doing right now. They had all decided to stay for dinner at Dalton, just so they could be near Cooper. Blaine's friend Sebastian seemed to be pretty flirtatious as well. Well, each to their own is what Cooper always said. Let the boy flirt if that was what he wanted to do.

“So Cooper, are all Anderson's blessed with stunning good looks then?”

“Of course. Blainer's and I got the best out of the lot though.” Cooper winked at the boy, making him smirk. Cooper had been impressed with the quality of the groups acting, but Sebastian had been among the best. The best being his little Blainer's, obviously. That was how Cooper had trained him. No one was better at anything involving performing, than Blaine. He was a powerhouse of talent and Cooper knew that.

“You know, you were pretty good back there. Maybe you should think of a career in acting.”

“Well I have been told that I'm exceptionally good with my tongue.” Proving his point, he placed his pudding spoon, which was dipped full of chocolate goo of some sort, pulled it out and proceeded to wrap his tongue around it to lick it off. Cooper was thoroughly impressed with the boys skill. Where he had learnt it, Cooper wasn't sure he wanted to know, but it was an impressive skill all the same.

“Sebastian, stop being so disgusting and leave Blaine's brother alone.” Nick snapped. He loved Cooper and seeing Sebastian fawn all over him was nauseating. Cooper however, just laughed it off.

“Hey Nicky, now don't be greedy. There is plenty of me to go around.”

Nick heard Blaine mumble 'unfortunately' under his breath as he twisted to face Sam fully, trying to ignore everything that was going on with his brother, but Nick could only grin manically at the older Anderson. Cooper was awesome in every way.

 

Having parked in the car park, Richard took his helmet off and turned to see if Ryder was alright. 

“You good?” He asked the younger boy.

“Yeah, just give me a sec. I mean, it was totally awesome, it was just, fast...” Ryder puffed out, panting from the exhilaration of it all. 

“Sorry bout that. I kinda let go a bit when I’m driving this baby. Sometimes I forget I have someone one the back.” Ryder slowly got off the bike and leaned back to perch on the seat.

“Who else has been brave enough to get on here with you then?” Ryder asked Richard, intrigue filling his eyes.

Richard laughed. Not many people wanted to get on his bike with him. They usually suggested they go in their cars instead. 

“Actually the only people brave enough that you know have been Jeff, who's kinda crazy anyway, and Thad. Other than that only three other people at Dalton have ridden on this beaut.”

“Really, so I'm number six huh?”

“I guess so. But you have been the cutest by far.” Richard winked as the younger boy started going an interesting shade of pink.

“So, umm, how good is the pizza here?” Ryder asked, rapidly changing the subject. 

“Never had better. Come on, I'm buying.” Ryder seemed to perk up at the thought of having his dinner paid for by the older boy and they both sauntered into the restaurant. Having secured a corner table with a booth for them both to sit on Ryder looked through the menu intensely his brow furrowing as he concentrated on reading the words on the page.

“Do you need any help?” Richard asked gently, not pushing the boy at all. Ryder instead just placed the menu down on the table and turned to Richard fully.

“Umm, what's good in here?”

“Well, I usually get the meaty one, with extra stuff on top, but if you wanted something else I can read you the list?”

“Nah, it's cool. I'll have what you have.”

“I'll get an extra big one so we can share then.” As Richard called the waitress over, who beamed as she looked over at the boys and sashayed across, Ryder sat very nervously picking at the skin on his fingers. Do I make him nervous? Richard placed their order with the flirtatious waitress and then sat back round to face Ryder.

“You ok?”

“I would be if the waitress didn't flirt with you so obviously.” Ryder quietly answered, looking down at his hands, which he was wringing.

“Hey, I'm not interested in her in the slightest, so just ignore her.” A small smile crept onto Ryder's nervous face.

“You sure you're ok? You seem really nervous?”

“I just, it's just that... Never mind.” Ryder rushed out, turning a little pink as he blushed at whatever he was tongue tied about. Richard really wanted to know though. He thought that maybe he might be about to get the answer he was looking for in regards to how Ryder really felt about him. “No tell me.”

Ryder frustratingly threaded his hand through his hair and decided that honesty was the best policy. “I don't know what's happening to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I hated her flirting with you.”

“And that's weird for you?” Richard didn't want to push the boy too far, but at the same time he needed to know what Ryder really was feeling at this moment in time.

“Yes. I've never liked a guy before. You know, in that way.”

“I see. It's ok you know. To be a little confused about it all. The first time a liked a guy, I was confused too.”

“Are you gay?”

“No.” Richard chuckled. “I'm bi. I prefer girls, but sometimes I feel a connection with a guy.”

“Kinda like the connection we have?” Ryder shyly asked him, he felt drawn to the older boy in a why he had never felt before and it was all slightly overwhelming for him.

“Yeah. Like we have.” Ryder nodded his head in understanding. He was probably the same as Richard then because he knew that he liked and was attracted to girls. But there was something about Richard that seemed to draw him in and he felt as though he were drowning in it. He wasn't sure that he minded that though. Richard was so kind and understanding. Something that he didn't find very often in people.

“So is this a date then?” Ryder asked hesitantly to the older boy.

“Maybe. Do you want it to be?”

“Kinda, yes.” Admitting his feelings had been surprisingly easy he thought. Maybe it was because Richard put him so at ease.

“Then it is.”

The two boys shared a smile and chatted amiably for the rest of their meal, completely ignoring the flirty waitress, who scowled and gave up trying for a date with Richard. The two boys were smitten with each other.

 

Cooper had not really wanted to leave his little brother when they were both having so much fun. Blaine and he had not been this close for a long time and it felt really good. To share in Blaine's laughter and life at the dinner table, getting to know what a smart, kind hearted guy his brother was had been an enlightening experience for Cooper and he was a bit reluctant to leave. Unfortunately he couldn't stay any longer as his filming schedule had been so demanding of late, but he swore to give more time to his brother in future, and this time he meant it. 

“Sorry I have to go so soon bud.” Cooper sighed, sounding a little sorrowful. Blaine however, was in high spirits. Shrugging at Cooper a cheeky grin came over his face.

“It's ok Coop. I have Sam now so...”

“I've been replaced then, have I?” He stood clutching his heart and pretending to swoon as Blaine chuckled at his ridiculousness. 

“You could never be replaced Coop and you know it. You will always be my annoying yet awesome big brother.”

“I know, I know. I'll see you soon though, alright? I mean that. Cross my heart and all that.” Cooper made a crossing motion over his heart to show his sincerity and Blaine playfully swiped at his arm.

“Ok. It was really good to see you Coop. I'll miss you.” 

“You too squirt. And tell your boyfriend that he better look after you or he'll have me to deal with.” Blaine laughed and nodded.

“I will do.”

“Bye squirt.” Cooper swept his brother up into a tight hug, which was gratefully reciprocated. Blaine didn't usually hug Cooper, although he was friendly enough with others and his heart lifted at the fact that Blaine had obviously really wanted this hug from his embarrassing big brother.

“Bye big brother.” Cooper waved goodbye to his brother as he got into his rental car to drive off towards the airport and the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. 

 

Richard took his helmet off before placing his bike away in the back of the parking lot, next to where the ordinary bikes were kept. Ryder followed him, looking apprehensive.

“Umm, so are we going to tell people or...”

“If you want.” Richard shrugging, not minding either way. He would do whatever made Ryder more comfortable.

“Can we not for a while then?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Cool. I just need to sort my head out about all of this. It's all so new for me...”

“It's fine Ry.” As Ryder started to look down, Richard took the boys chin in his hand and lifted his face up till their eyes met. Without any hesitation on his part he slowly leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss onto his beautiful guys lips.


	19. Advice? Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok, this is a long chapter guys. Hope you are ready for it ;) 
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, the programme would probably have to show at some ungodly hour at night or early hours of the morning due to the content...

Chapter Nineteen

Sam had hinted more and more recently that he was ready. Ready for more. Ready to have sex. Blaine was starting to freak out. He wasn't sure he could do this. Yes, he wanted to be with Sam, but he was scared to go all the way with the boy. He was scared he wouldn't be good enough for him, or that Sam wouldn't want him any more. He needed help. He needed some advice from someone he knew that was very experienced in these matters and that he knew was hopefully not going to judge him too much.

It sounded stupid that the boy in question was the one Blaine trusted the most with this intimate topic of conversation, but Sebastian had been quite good lately, friendly even. Without it being anything more. That was how Blaine ended up one evening, whilst Sam was off playing video games with some of the other boys in the commons room, in front of Sebastian's door. Psyching himself up to do this, he took a deep breath. It's only advice Blaine. It is not embarrassing to ask for it. Sebastian will not laugh at you. At least, I don't think he will... Before he could chicken out he quickly rapped his knuckles on the boys door and waited with baited breath, hearing footsteps and shuffling as Sebastian came closer to the door. Blaine rocked back on his heels, almost deciding to run quickly before Sebastian opened the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't speedy enough in his decision as he watched Sebastian swing the door open and casually lean on it as he peered out towards Blaine.

“Blaine? You ok? Sam isn't in here you know.” Sebastian told the dark haired boy, turning to show Blaine his empty room.

“I know that Sebastian. That's why I’m here.”

“Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?” Sebastian asked, sounding almost concerned about the welfare of Blaine. Blaine eye's widened in surprise, as though the thought had never even occurred to him. 

“No! No, I just need some advice.” Blaine told him, waving his hands in a dismissive gesture. 

“And you've come to me? Why not Nick? He's usually your go to guy if you can't talk to Sam about something.” 

“Sebastian, please. Will you let me in already.” Blaine's pleading tone made Sebastian stop and wonder at what he needed to talk about, and felt that Sebastian was the best person out of everybody that he knew. But, then, who was he to send his friend away, who clearly looked worried about something. 

“Sure, sure. Come on in.”

Blaine scooted past Sebastian and entered his single room. It was quite neat and orderly, nothing much out of place. Sebastian liked his space tidy. He had a few photographs on the walls of people he didn't know and places he had never seen, but other than that Sebastian's room was quite neutral. Blaine would even go as far as saying it was stark, cold and had nothing of Sebastian's true personality in it. Blaine hovered in the middle of the room, not knowing quite where to sit. He didn't want to sit anywhere that would make Sebastian uncomfortable. 

“You can sit on the bed you know. I won't jump you or anything. I know you're completely, irrevocably in love with Sam. I'm not going to step on that.”

“Sure. And I wasn't thinking of that at all. I just didn't really know where I could sit in your room. Some people are funny about guests sitting wherever and...”

“Blaine, you're babbling. Spit it out. It can't be that bad, whatever it is.”Sebastian gestured once more to his bed and Blaine went and sat on the dark navy covers, leaving Sebastian to turn his desk chair around and sit so he was facing Blaine on the bed.

“Well, the thing is, I need some advice.” Blaine started, looking nervous. He was fiddling with the bottom of his shirt in his hands, not able to look directly at Sebastian.

“Yeah, you said. About what?”

“Well, um, I... The thing is Sam has kinda been hinting very heavily that he wants us to take the next step, you know.” Blaine bit the inside of his cheeks and furious blush starting to spread on his cheeks. 

Sebastian thought he knew exactly where this was going but decided to let Blaine explain before he gave any advice out. “The next step.”

“Yeah and I was hoping you could give me...”

“Some advice?” Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at that. He had no idea why Blaine was acting so scared about all this. I mean, he had had a boyfriend before. One he had been with for quite some time. Sebastian was sure that Blaine must have at some point had sex with Kurt. Although that was a thought he really didn't want. Sam and Blaine, sure. But Kurt, even with Blaine it was not something Sebastian enjoyed thinking about.

“Yeah...” Blaine had no idea what to say now that he was in the room. How was he going to admit that he wasn't very experienced when he had been with Kurt for so long?

Sebastian, getting frustrated with Blaine's reticence to speak on the subject, sighed audibly and cut straight to the point. “Blaine, do you mean sex advice? Cause surely you aren't a virgin are you?”

“No, it's just that, well I don't have very much experience and Sam has loads and I don't want to let him down.” Blaine mumbled out, starting to wish he had never entered this room.

“Blaine. It pretty much works the same way it has on the previous occasions you've had sex with someone. Namely Kurt.”

“No, you don't understand.” Blaine was frustrated. He wanted to explain it but had no idea where to start. This was not a topic of conversation that was easy to talk about for him. 

“Then explain it to me, because no, I don't.” Sebastian leant back on his chair and folded his arms, raising his right eyebrow at Blaine. 

“Kurt and I, we didn't have sex very often and I... Well... I...I've never been on the bottom...”

“Wait, what? You always topped with Kurt?” Sebastian interrupted, frowning and leaning in towards Blaine on the chair. 

Blaine only nodded at that question, a lump rising in his throat.

“But you're a bottom. Why did you top, Kurt's both. Why wasn't he on top?”

“Because he said he didn't like being inside someone. He said it felt weird.”

“How would he have known that if he never did it with you.”

“I don't know, ok?” Blaine gave Sebastian a disgusted scowl, but was more angry with himself for never having talked to Kurt himself about it.

“That can't have been very fun for you.”

Blaine shrugged, not really wanting to comment any further. Blaine's sexual experiences so far had not be very fun. It had always been about pleasing Kurt really and with Eli, he wasn't really in the mood anyway because he was so upset at the time. Blaine had never had that illusive orgasm. Sure he had come mostly when he was with Kurt and it had felt good, but it hadn't been amazing. Blaine had just thought that that was what sex was like. Not as great as everybody made out. Mostly just sweaty and awkward and he didn't want that with Sam. 

Sebastian waited for a minute to see if he was going to comment, but Blaine never said a word. After an uncomfortable silence, Sebastian stared into Blaine's eyes intently, one question burning on the back of his mind.

“How many times have you had sex with Kurt, Blaine?” the pause that followed caused an immense amount of tension in the room and only Blaine could break it. Sebastian was starting to think it wasn't as many as he thought it had previously been.

“Four.” He announced in barely a whisper. Sebastian's brows shot up to his hair line. Blaine was basically telling Sebastian that he was, in fact, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. Yes he had topped with Kurt, and with that Eli kid he reckoned, but he had never had sex in the way he had wanted to, the way that felt natural to him. No wonder he had been awkward whenever any of the boys mentioned sex. His experiences hadn't been great so far. He had never felt anyone inside of him before. He had no idea what he was doing. Sebastian didn't really know what to say to that. He wasn't sure how much he could really help Blaine, not being a bottom himself, but he would try as best as he could.

“Umm, Blaine maybe you should talk to Jeff about this. He would know what to say to you. Give you the right counsel.”

“Jeff couldn't keep it to himself. He would tell Nick. I can't go to him.” Blaine shook his head, biting his lower lip, a pleading look entered Blaine's eyes. God I hate it when he does the puppy dog eyes. I can never say no to them. How does Sam stand it?

“He would be able to help you though Blaine, much better than I can. I'm not sure I can really help you that much.”

“Please Sebastian, try for me at least.” Sebastian sighed, having to look away from those god damn puppy dog eyes. He had always been a sucker for those eyes. Ever since he first laid eyes on them.

“Alright alright. Well, um, let me think. I like it when my sexual partner wraps his legs around me if we are in the missionary position. Oh, and watching them get off as I fuck them really turns me on. And I like them loud. The louder the better... I'm not helping, am I?” He winced as Blaine regretfully shook his head, looking bad that Sebastian was trying so hard but was failing miserably to help him.

“Not really. But thanks anyway. I just thought you might be able to help. You won't tell anyone about this will you?”

“No, your secret is safe with me. But, only if you promise me that you will go out there and ask Jeff for some advice instead.” Sebastian pushed at Blaine. He sincerely wasn't going to blab about this to anyone because it wasn't funny that Blaine was in need of this talk and he did actually care for him. 

“Ok. I guess I don't have much of a choice anyway...” Blaine grumbled a little sulkily as Sebastian indicated for him to get up so they could find the blonde boy.

 

The two boys walked out into the commons room. Blaine knew Jeff was playing video games when he was in there earlier, and, knowing Jeff, it would be curfew before he got off the blasted thing. Blaine scowling a little, swore that Sebastian had only accompanied him so that he knew that he would actually fulfil his promise and nab the blonde boy to ask for his advice.

“Blaine, there you are? I was wondering where you were. Will you play this with me next?” Sam asked, pleased to finally see his boyfriend. Playing this without Blaine was not as much fun.

“I can't Sammy. I need to talk to Jeff about something. But after that I'll be in and we can play together, yeah?” Blaine looked over at the boy apologetically and Sam pouted a little.

“Oh. Ok. Cool, well I'll get Jeff off for you. The sooner you talk, the sooner I can play with my man.” He grinned widely, showing Blaine his pearly white teeth as he got off the sofa to get Jeff.

Blaine smiled warmly as Sam badgered Jeff into releasing his hold on the video game console.

“Jeff, get off. Blaine needs to talk to you about something.” Sam playfully kicked the boy who was staring at the screen intently.

“What about? He can ask me from here.” Jeff dismissed them, not wanting to get off his game.

“No I can't Jeff. Get your butt off of there and come with me please.” Blaine called over to the boy, who glared across at him. Seeing that Blaine was not going to back down he sighed and ended the game he was playing.

Jeff grumpily mumbled under his breath as he started to get up when Nick stopped him. “Don't worry sweetie, I'll talk to Blaine for you.” Jeff immediately perked up upon hearing this and turned back around to his game.

“Sorry Nick, but I need Jeff for this one.” Nick frowned, looking really puzzled. Blaine always came to him first if he needed to talk about anything. Jeff was great for comfort, but Nick was the advice giver. Why would Blaine want to talk to Jeff and not me? 

“Oi, blondie. Off the game, Blaine needs you.” Sebastian nudged the shaggy blonde with his foot, making Jeff sigh and put his controller down and get up to walk towards his shorter friend.

“Thanks Jeff.”

“This better be worth it...”

 

Once the two boys were in Jeff's room, the blonde boy flopped down, belly first, as Blaine perched on the edge of the bed. Jeff patted the bed next to him and Blaine scooted along till he was sitting next to him. 

“So what's all this about anyway. You totally put Nicks nose out of joint. He loves being the advice giver and I, for one, am willing to let him. He's much better at it then I am.”

“I know, but for this I need you.”

“Why? What’s it about?” Jeff asked curiosity entering into his voice.

“How do.. No, umm... I need some advice on how to bottom in sex.” Blaine rushed out, freaking out a little that he was even asking in the first place.

“Whoa. You never bottomed with Kurt?” Jeff asked, incredulous.

“No...”

“Oh. Well, ok. Umm, the first thing is to remember that you are trusting the other person with your body completely, so you need to make sure that you trust Sam one hundred per cent.”

“I do.”

“Good. The next thing is, you can't just lay there and let him do all the work. You have to do some work too. Otherwise it will never be good. I tend to let Nick set the rhythm he wants first and then join in with that rhythm. Arching your back is always good, and if you are in missionary, wrap either one or both legs around to get leverage, you know?” Jeff was using his hands to try and explain and both boys were starting to feel a little uncomfortable with where this was heading. The tension in the room was tantamount.

“Ok...” Blaine said, shuffling on Jeff's bed, just wanting to get out of the room .This evening had been one of the most embarrassing of his life.

“You sure? You look really nervous Blaine. You know you should just tell Sam that you're nervous about this. He probably is too you know. You're always nervous the first time with anyone. Well, unless you're Sebastian and then you just don't have a soul right?” Jeff tried to lighten the mood with a joke and he could feel the tension in the room lifting with great relief on both their parts.

Blaine chuckled at that statement, then went really silent, looking contemplative. “What's it like Jeff? To have someone inside you?” Jeff smiled warmly at his friend. He truly hoped that Sam would relieve him of his fears because he was sure that Blaine would then just relax and enjoy it. 

“Weird, and it'll hurt at first. But after you get used to it, it's amazing. You feel like you're one with someone, you know. You'll never be more intimate with someone then the time that they are physically connected with you. You and Sam will figure out what you like with each other, try not to worry too much about it.”

“Thanks Jeff. I guess I just started panicking because I want everything to be perfect, you know?” Jeff nodded. He had been like this before the first time Nick and he were together.

“If you both love each other it will be. He'll think it was the best sex ever, even if it was completely rubbish. Sam loves you hon. So just relax and go with the flow of it.”

“Kay. I'll try.”

“Have you really only been on top before?”

“Yes...”

“Oh. Well, every couple is different I suppose...”

“Yeah, well, I had better get back to Sam. He's probably wondering where I've got to.”

“Sure.” Jeff replied, frowning a little. Kurt had never let Blaine be on the bottom, even though he must have known that he wouldn't enjoy being on top. That didn't sound right or healthy to Jeff. He was beginning to understand very well how their relationship may have frayed at the seams a long time before Kurt went to New York. Every little piece he kept hearing was adding up to a big picture in his mind, and that picture was not of a healthy relationship at all... 

 

Sam was worried. Last night Blaine had seemed to disappear for a sizeable amount of time before coming back with Sebastian, of all people, in tow. Then he immediately asks to talk to Jeff. Not Nick, who Sam knew Blaine talked to about things that he felt he couldn't talk to Sam about. Sam respected Blaine's privacy, but this was just weird. I mean, why Jeff? And Sebastian? Of all people.

He felt that he needed to confront Blaine about this head on. That was the only way this was going to be resolved. His Blaine kept too much hidden deep inside and Sam wanted him to know that he could talk to Sam about anything. No matter what it was. But the only way to do that would be to call Blaine out and annoy him enough for him to get angry and open up. Because that was what Blaine did. He bottled it up till it burst. Well, Sam was going to open it all up.

They were all waiting for glee to start but Mr Shue was late, as per usual.

“Where do you think he's got to?” David asked.

“Dunno. Sometimes he's just late. No point in worrying about it.” Sam shrugged and Artie shrugged alongside him, neither seemingly caring. It was second nature to them.

“Maybe we should go and see if he's coming?” Grace asked, willingly volunteering her services.

“It's ok sis. Let's just wait for a few more minutes.” Jeff squeezed her arm, smiling down at his little sis.

“Alight Jeffy.”

When Mr Shue walked in a few minutes later he was not alone. Blaine's eyes went wide as he saw the one person that he really did not expect to walk into the choir room. Brittany S. Pierce.

“Britt! Oh my God, you're here! That's awesome.” Sam rushed over to the girl and hugged her tightly, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

Blaine could only watch stunned at the sight before his eyes. Sam had cared for Brittany greatly and with her back, even if it was only for a short while, it could completely destroy all semblance of a relationship that he had with Sam. Pain blossomed inside his chest, watching the man that he loved look so cosy with his ex, and, in the process ignoring Blaine completely. Tears stung his eyes as anger and frustration washed over him, the green eyed monster rising to the surface. 

“I've come back to help raise some money so you can get to LA for nationals. MIT didn't seem to mind me going off for a few days, maybe cause I'm a genius, so here I am.” Britt twirled in front of everyone, and the older members of New Directions sans Blaine hollered and whooped at her return. 

“Ok everyone, settle down. It's great to see you Brittany, I'm sure we are all agreed on that one, but we need to start shooting the actual film, so with Brittany's help, I'm sure we can all get started.” The room practically exploded after Mr Shue had made that announcement. Everyone started rushing around to get everything in place and get into their costumes for the shooting. Everyone apart from Blaine, who felt as though a vast black hole had just opened up inside of him, one that was going to swallow him whole. He didn't even notice Brittany skipping up to him and leaning down till her face was only inches away from his own.

“Is my favourite dolphin ok? You look sad.” She asked concern etching her features.

“I...I have to get ready. Sorry Britt but I need to get changed, so if you will excuse me...” Blaine replied coolly to her, standing up in an attempt to get away from her. 

“Have I done something?” Brittany asked innocently. At that, Blaine stopped and spun around, marching straight back up to Brittany.

“Why are you even here? Why couldn't you just stay in MIT Britt? Why..Why is it that no one ever truly loves me? Just when I've opened up my heart, someone comes along to rip it out. Well congratulations because this time, it's you Britt.” Blaine sobbed out, the tears starting to stream down his face.

“What have I done?” Blaine just barked out a bitter laugh at this question. She was so good at acting like the innocent victim. Blaine was sure that Sam would blame him for this, make him out to be the villain of the piece. That was if he even cared enough about Blaine to get angry at him in the first place. Blaine, feeling very insecure, didn't think that Sam would care enough. No one ever had. In the end, he was always alone. Maybe it had been a bad idea to give his heart so readily to someone else. Especially so soon after the whole Kurt thing. 

“Oh come on Britt, as if you don't know. Well you know what, you can have him. See if I care!” Blaine yelled at the top of his voice causing his team mates and Mr Shue to stop in their tracks, aghast at what was happening in front of their very eyes. Tears were flowing freely down Blaine's face as he rushed out of the room, his heart shattering into what felt like a million pieces. Sam, dumbstruck at what he had just witnessed, went over to Brittany who had started wailing loudly at Blaine's hatred being directed at her. What the hell just happened? Why was Blaine acting that way? That's just not like him...

 

Sam had taken Brittany outside into one of the flower gardens that Dalton maintained. He had chosen the water garden that housed flowers of bright yellows, reds and oranges as he felt that the sunny colours would brighten up Brittany and get her to calm down. When he saw that she was visiting he had been delighted. He needed some advise and he felt that Brittany, who after Blaine, probably understood him better than anyone, might be able to give him some. Blaine's behaviour had shocked him and he was really starting to get worried about the boy. Why does Blaine have to be so secretive all the time? Why can't he tell me what’s wrong? Why did he get angry with Britt of all people?

“You feeling a bit better now Britt?” Sam asked warily, but when Brittany nodded he felt his shoulders sag in relief.

“I'm glad. I'm so sorry about Blaine. I have no idea where that came from, I swear. In fact, he's been acting a little weird lately altogether.” Sam sighed at his boyfriends outburst, not knowing how to help him.

“Is it cause of Kurt?” Brittany suddenly asked.

“Why? What about Kurt?” Sam's ears immediately went on radar at that name. It was someone that niether Blaine nor Sam ever tried to mention. Sam knew that it had been a long time since Kurt had even tried to contact Blaine and he was pretty sure that Blaine was kind of glad about that. 

“Well Santana said that he and Adam have been kinda close lately, like sexy close, and since he said something about me breaking his heart I just thought...” Brittany shrugged.

“Aw hell. It's not about Kurt. It's about me.” Sam responded, the sudden realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks. Britt was his ex, Sam was close to her, like very close, he had been excited to see her. Blaine obviously took that to mean that he wanted to be with Britt and not him. But that could not have been further from the truth.

“What about you Sam?” Brittany asked, clearly confused by what was going on.

“Um, I kinda need to tell you something Britt. Although, I'm surprised you haven't heard it through the grapevine to be honest. The thing is, Blaine and I, well, we..”

“Are together?”

“Yeah. I've fallen for him hard Britt. I don't know what happened, but something inside me just shifted, you know. It was like I was seeing him for the first time and what I saw was beautiful.”

“I knew you loved Blaine. It was so clear, to me anyway. I just never said anything because, well, lets face it, Blaine was still in love with Kurt and I didn't want my Sammy to get hurt.”

“Britt I really need your help. Blaine's acting weird and I don't know why. At all.”

“How has Blaine Warbler been acting?”

“He's been pushing me away when I've tried getting physically close to him, and whenever I bring the subject up he completes changes the topic of conversation. Then yesterday he spent ages in Sebastian's room with him, then when he came back out to the commons room he then took Jeff, and they were gone for quite a while too. I just don't get it Britt. Have I done something?”

“Hmm. Well, knowing my dolphin like I do, he clearly is avoiding sex, which means he's probably scared. Blaineybear usually only avoids things when he's scared of what might happen. Maybe he's scared of completely falling for you because of what happened with Kurt?” Brittany mused, not really knowing what was wrong with her dolphin but hoping that one of them was the answer.

“You think?”

“That, or he's worried you'll think he's crap in bed.”

“But that's stupid. I love him. I'm gonna think he's good in bed whatever.” Sam argued and Brittany shrugged. It may not have made sense to Sam, but it probably did to Blaine.

“Maybe it's because he's the first guy you have been with and gay sex is different to sex with a girl? I'm not sure, not being a boy. Our dolphin is a very complicated person to figure out sometimes. Your best bet is to call him out on it. If you confront him, and don't back down, he will tell you soon enough. Although he might get angry with you.”

“You're right. Thanks Britt. You're awesome, you know that right?”

“Well, I am a genius after all.” Sam smiled as he hugged his Britt tight and they both went on to talk about her time at MIT so far.

 

Sam decided that Brittany was right. He needed to get whatever was bugging Blaine out into the open. Once he had left Brittany, who was staying with the girls for a few days, he marched confidently back to his room. I must not show fear. If I do, I will have lost everything. Blaine was lying on his bed, his pillow wrapped around his head and the covers drawn over the rest of him.

“Blaine, we need to talk.” Sam told him as he sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

“What is there to talk about? You'd rather be with Brittany than me.”

“That's not true. Can you take that pillow off so I can see your face?” Sam pulled at the pillow but Blaine was gripping it hard. Sam, his stubborn streak coming through, pulled harder and harder till Blaine begrudgingly let go and Sam could see the red stained, blotchy face of Blaine underneath. 

“What is all this about Blaine?” Sam asked him, worry immediately etching itself into his face.

“You love her, not me.”

“What? No. I love you. Really, I do. Yes, I care about Britt a lot. She's my ex. I can't just turn off my feelings for her completely you know. Just like with you and Kurt.”

“So you're not going to get back with her?” Blaine questioningly replied, looking hopeful again.

“No silly. Is that what all this is about? That you're scared that I'm gonna leave you to be with Britt, or someone else?”

“Maybe.” Blaine's insecurities about this relationship were starting to surface and Sam had to wonder why there were so many.

“Blaine. I love you. It's that simple. I want to be with you. I want you, all of you. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to have sex with you B.”

“I.. I.. I can't.” Blaine suddenly grew smaller, bringing his body in on himself.

“Why, my angel?” Sam asked, not wanting to back him into a corner and have him close up but really needing to know.

“Because...”

“Because?”

Big, fat tears started flowing down Blaine's face and Sam looked on horrified. He drew closer, hugging the smaller boy possessively to him, rocking him back and forth to try and calm him down.

“I've never... never been on the bottom before. I don't know how to make you satisfied.”

“B? Is that why you've been pulling away? Because you're not very experienced? Oh angel, I don't care about any of that. I love you and I know it's gonna be perfect. Alright?”

“Y-y-you rea-al-ly th-th-thi-nk s-so?” Blaine hiccuped out as he clung to Sam, in a vice like grip on his arms.

“Yeah, I do. It's going to be the best sex I've ever had. Because it will be with you.” A small smile started creeping over Blaine's features, a blush rising over his cheek bones. Sam cupped Blaine's face with his hand as he slowly leaned down to give his boyfriend a gentle, soft kiss on the lips, telling Blaine exactly how much he loved him. Blaine's heart swelled at the contact between them. Even the smallest touch sent Blaine's brain haywire. He loved Sam that much. Wrapping his arms around Sam's neck he opened his mouth, licking Sam's lower lip till he too parted his lips and they deepened their kiss. The feel of Sam's tongue brushing against Blaine's made the smaller boy moan heavily as Sam gently pushed him down onto the bed till he was laying on top of Blaine.

Breaking off the kiss, Sam could see the lust in Blaine's eyes as they appeared to turn a deep forest green around his dilated pupils. 

“I love you Blaine. You're perfect.”

“Sam I..”

“No. I mean it.” Sam tugged Blaine's shirt over his head and trailed his hands down Blaine's broad chest down to his slim waist till he got to his trousers, which he unbuttoned and removed, along with Blaine's boxer briefs till the boy was fully naked next to him, a faint flush colouring his face.

Sam reached out and tucked one of Blaine's wild curls behind his ear. “I love your hair. You have the most beautiful hair, dark like chocolate and thick with curls. It makes you look like an angel.” Kissing the top of Blaine's head he then moved and placed a kiss next to each of Blaine's eyes. “I love your eyes. Your eyes that seem to change colour all the time, from liquid gold to deep green, every hue as exquisite as the next.” He could feel Blaine smiling, but squirming a little at the compliments that he was receiving. Sam had only just started. He was determined that Blaine would know exactly how wonderfully perfect he really was to him.

“Sam...”

“I haven't finished yet sweetheart.” He looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, telling him that he was going to do this and Blaine gave a faint nod in acquiescence.

“I love the cute little kink in your nose and the blush of your cheeks.” Sam kissed each part of Blaine as he went on. “I love your small, plump, soft lips, especially when they smile like they are now.” Sam went down giving Blaine butterfly kisses down his neck, to his collarbone. “I love your broad shoulders and your strong arms.” Sam was kissing Blaine all over by this point and he could see Blaine's eyelids fluttering in pleasure and his cock start to harden under Sam's body that was pressed against it.

Sam carried on down, teasing Blaine's left nipple with his tongue. “I love your smooth skin, and your firm abs.” He trailed kisses all the way down towards Blaine's groin. “ I love your powerful thighs and your pert ass.” Sam started kissing the insides of Blaine's thighs, causing Blaine to groan loudly and gasp at his touches.

“I love your cock Blaine. Your beautiful cock. You perfect, thick, throbbing cock.” Blaine moaned even louder as Sam blew on the tip of his length and then licked the underside of his shaft, right from his balls, back down to the tip, before taking Blaine's dick into his mouth, licking and sucking as he pumped up and down.

“Oh my God Sam!” Blaine gasped out, gripping the sheets with his hands. He had never felt this turned on, ever. Sam was doing things to him that he had never imagined could be done. He felt as though he was almost floating it felt that good.

Sam wrapped his hand around Blaine's shaft under his mouth and started pumping along in rhythm, feeling his lover writhe around underneath, babbling his name out loud as he carried on. Not wanting Blaine to come just yet, Sam pulled away, Blaine whining in protest at the lack of contact. 

“Sam, don't stop.” Sam chuckled as he reached across Blaine into the boys bedside table and taking out what he wanted from there.

“Blaine, are you clean?”

“Huh?” Blaine asked, not really able to focus on anything that was said to him. 

“You know, clean? No STDs?”

“Oh, no. I'm fine. The doctors checked me over when I was in hospital, just in case, you know.”

“Cool.” Sam shucked his clothes till he was fully naked, then deftly opened the lid to the tube of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Straddling Blaine, Sam hitched the boy's hips up a little, parting his cheeks as he slowly entered Blaine with his first finger.

“Oh!” Blaine cried out at the feeling of Sam entering him. Jeff had said that it would hurt and it had stung a little and he could feel himself start to clench around Sam's finger at the sudden pain. 

“Relax B. It'll be ok.” Sam leant down to kiss Blaine and when he felt the boy start to relax under him he started to pump his finger in and out the boy underneath. When he felt that Blaine was ready he introduced a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him. He felt Blaine wriggle at the sensations of it all, a small frown on his face as he bit his bottom lip. Sam didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that it was always uncomfortable the first time. He wrapped his other hand around Blaine's cock and gently tugged in time with his fingers thrusting inside the beautiful boy underneath him. Sam, feeling his own desire pulse through him, started to quicken the pace, introducing his third finger, wanting desperately to enter his love. As Sam's fingers rubbed against Blaine's g-spot he felt the boy arch up into his fingers and cry out loudly in pleasure, shuddering in delight. 

“I think I'm ready Sam. Sam I, I love you.” Blaine panted, breathing heavily as Sam trust his fingers inside of Blaine one last time. Squeezing some more lube into his hands he lathered his cock with it and lined himself up with Blaine, the tip of his length at the entrance to Blaine's hole.

“I love you Blaine.” Sam told the boy, looking down at him lovingly as he pulled Blaine's cheeks apart and slowly started to enter Blaine carefully.

“Oh my God Sam. Ugh. You're huge.” Blaine hissed out as Sam slowly thrust himself deeper into Blaine until the base of his shaft reached Blaine's anal hole. Blaine was biting his lip as the pain shot through him at the alien presence invading his insides. 

“Shh. It's ok my angel. Just relax.” 

“I can't, it hurts.” Blaine tearfully replied, biting down hard enough on his bottom lip that he was drawing blood. Sam lowered his head till his lips locked onto Blaine, kissing him with fervent passion. Feeling Blaine start to relax, he tentatively pulled himself out a little before starting to drive his cock inside of his lover. Hearing Blaine whimper a little against his lips he started caressing his thighs softly, when he suddenly felt Blaine wrap his legs around his waist and arch himself in Sam, pulling away from the kiss. A low, guttural moan escaped Blaine's lips and Sam realised that this was his cue to allow himself to thrust himself deeper and harder into Blaine, creating a fast paced rhythm, which Blaine started to match. Blaine's pants became louder and more desperate as he clawed at Sam's back and Sam could feel himself start to climax just from the sexual noises coming from his perfect angel underneath him.

“Uh, yes, Sam, yes!” Blaine hollered as they rocked as one until Sam felt Blaine tense underneath him, spilling his load all over himself and Sam.

“Sam!” He cried out as he started quivering all through his body, tensing up inside, making Sam come harder than he had ever done before, and a low groan escaped his own lips as he came inside of Blaine. Coming down from his high, Sam pulled out of Blaine, flopping down on the bed beside him, where he could still see his lover shaking a little as the aftershocks of pleasure swept through him. 

“I told you it would be perfect.” Sam cheekily replied and he heard Blaine chuckle softly. Blaine rolled over till he was lying almost on top of Sam, his right leg wrapping itself around both his boyfriends legs. “I thought we were only just starting.” Blaine responded, lust filled eyes staring back down at Sam as he bent down and deeply kissed Sam.

 

David was fed up. He really wished that his date with Kitty was tonight instead of tomorrow. He didn't think he could take it any more. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his homework tonight. Thankfully none of it was due tomorrow or he would have marched straight up to their room and told them to shut up. As it was he was having to restrain himself. I mean, he was at the other end of the corridor, and on the opposite side to them. How could they be this loud? All he knew was the these dormitories seriously needed thicker walls. Groaning, he decided to go to the commons room in hopes that the TV was playing loudly enough to drown the racket out.

He stepped outside and rapidly padded to the commons room but not before hearing Blaine shout out Sam's name. Seriously, what is that boy doing to Blaine? Gay sex can't be that good can it?

When David entered the commons room he could see that it was more packed then usual. Wow, how to empty the dorm rooms guys... Seeing Thad, Sebastian and Trent all on one sofa, talking quietly among themselves in front of one of the TVs he plonked himself down next to Thad and reached for the remote.

“I wouldn't bother David. Nothing can drown that out.” Thad wearily told the boy.

“You are joking right?”

“No, we were trying to watch something to drown it out but we just couldn't concentrate because we could still hear them.” Trent shrugged, blushing a little at the noises that were drifting down the corridor.

“Yeah, Richard even went downstairs to hang out with Ryder cause apparently they can't hear anything. Lucky buggers. I was thinking of joining them.” Thad told David darkly. He look just as annoyed as David felt.

“Oh, give them a break. This is their first time together.” Sebastian told them, a book perched on his lap, which he was reading. David had no idea how he could concentrate enough to read but Sebastian was a law unto himself he supposed.

“Seriously. How do you even know that?” Thad grumpily asked.

“Blaine told me.” 

“Wait, Blaine talks to you about that sort of stuff? I didn't realise you were so close?” Trent asked curiously. 

“Well, I'm gay, he's gay, he wanted some advice, so..” Sebastian shrugged.

“How long do you think this is gonna go on for?” David moaned, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian grinned evilly at David. 

“Well, I've gone all night before boys, so you may as well face it. We'll all be camping out in here for the night.”

“Oh dear God...” Thad mumbled, then jumped when he heard Blaine shout out.

“Oh, fuck yes, Sam. Fuck!” Sebastian chuckled as the rest of the boys shuddered at the thought of the two boys having sex in their room. This is going to be a fun night.


	20. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok, so I realise I may have made Kurt out to be a little bit meaner than I intended originally. I apologise for anyone who likes Kurt and was annoyed with me. :S I do like Kurt, honest! But for this storyline I needed him a little meaner... In the next chapter you may find out why... But for now, some fluff and giggles!
> 
> I don't own glee, or the characters.

Chapter Twenty

Brittany, who was staying till the end of the week, decided that she really needed to sort things out with Blaine. Yesterday he had been so upset and she wasn't sure why he was so mad with her. She needed to sort it out. Blaine was her favourite dolphin and she was glad he was making Sam happy. They could be dolphins together. They suited each other so perfectly because Sam loved looking after people and Blaine definitely needed looking after. She didn't think he had had enough people looking after him in his life, which made her very sad because parents should love their children, whether they were dolphins, unicorns or anything else. So that morning she had driven over to Dalton in order to see her Blaineybear and hopefully they could be friends again. She decided that going to the dining hall would be the best choice to find the boys. After all it was breakfast time and they were boys. Boys ate all the time. At least, that's what it felt like anyway. Even Blainey could eat a lot more than any girl could. Not that he did eat as much as most other boys, maybe because he was a dolphin...

She entered the dining hall to see that the New Directions boys were all sitting at a table. She liked that the Warblers were now New Directions. Now they could be one big happy, extended family and they wouldn't fight any more. Plus they were all so adorable. There were more dolphins for Blaine and Sam to play with, and also more guys for the girls to date and have man kisses with. It had all worked out perfectly. She couldn't see her Sammy or Blaine yet, but maybe they were too busy having sexy times and would come in later. Strolling over to get some breakfast for herself from the self service, she then went and sat at their new table to eat and get to know her extended family a little better. 

 

Blaine had a constant smile on his face. He had never felt this good before. He had the most amazing boyfriend in the whole universe who loved him. And gave him the best, mind blowing sex ever. He didn't think that life could ever get better. Ever. It was perfect just as it was. Last night had been the best, most magical night of his life. He sighed happily as he walked over with his breakfast tray to the New Directions table, not noticing that Brittany was randomly sitting there along with all the boys, and had made herself at home quite easily.

“Hey guys. How is everyone this fine morning?” Blaine asked jubilantly, sliding his tray down next to Brittany. 

“Not as good as you it appears. What happened with you?” Nick asked, playfully nudging his friends foot under the table. Blaine was in a very good mood and Nick was glad. He loved to see his Blainey happy.

“Seriously Nick? You cannot seriously be asking him that? Were you in the same building last night?” David asked grumpily, dark bags under his eyes.

“What happened? I'm glad you are happy this morning Blaineybear. Happiness looks so much better on you than sadness because you are a star and stars shine brightly, but only if they are happy. I'm sorry if you thought I had come here to take your Sammy away from you. You and he are so good together. Sammy can look after my favourite dolphin.” Brittany told the boy, smiling hopefully towards him.

“Umm, thanks Britt? And, I'm sorry I got mad yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you. You're a good friend and I took my insecurities out on you.”

“I'm sorry Brittany, but this conversation is not for ladies. It's too unpleasant.” David told her politely once she and Blaine had seemingly made up, Brittany giving Blaine an almost bone crushing hug and Blaine laughing a little nervously and looking puzzled at what David was refering to.

“Jeez, what got up your ass?” Jeff asked David, poking the boy and grinning.

“I think the more appropriate question Jeffrey, would be what got up Blaine's ass last night.” Sebastian winked at Blaine, cheekily grinning as he heard both Thad and David groan. Trent remained silent at the exchange. He didn't want to bring it up at all.

“Ooh, did my dolphin and Sammy have sexy times?” Brittany asked excitedly. 

“W-what?” Blaine asked, blushing fuchsia at Sebastian's comment and trying to ignore Brittany's question completely, even though she was looking at him so expectantly. “I don't know what you are talking about?”

“Please Blaine. We all heard you. I think people in China heard you.” Thad rolled his eyes and cringed at the events of last night.

“I think my favourite line was 'Oh, fuck yes, Sam. Fuck!'. That really had me going. I almost came in my pants myself from that.” Sebastian waggled his eyebrows, a wicked grin still plastered on his face.

“I didn't hear anything.” Jeff frowned and looked over at Nick, who just shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about.

“Sam's very good in bed, isn't he Blainey? Did he do that thing where he...”

“Oh dear God.” Blaine groaned, interrupting Brittany before she said anything else that would embarrass him further and buried his head in his hands in mortification, not able to look at anyone in the face. He had no idea what Brittany was going to say, but Sam probably had and Blaine did not want to talk about it at the breakfast table... They all heard. All of them. Oh God, I'm going have to move. To like, Russia, or somewhere where there is literally no people around, so I can live where no one knows what I sound like when I'm having sex!

“Hey dudes! Great morning out there. The sun is shining bright. Hey Britt, it's good to see you.” Sam gave Britt and large hug, not thinking it weird that she was there at all, then sat down beside his boyfriend. The boyfriend he was completely and utterly in love with. That he had had the most incredible sex with last night. Blaine was a freaking tiger in bed once he got going and Sam had enjoyed it immensely. Looking over at Blaine, Sam's smile faded as his dark haired lover sat with his head buried in his arms. “What's wrong Blaine?”

“Apparently everybody heard last night. Everything...”

“Oh... Well you were kinda loud.”

“He wasn't the only one.” David mumbled into his cereal that he was chewing. 

“Sam is loud, but that's only because he's so good at sexy times. The better you are at sex, the louder you are. Blaine must be very good in bed if he was that loud.” Brittany told everyone as they all stared dumbfounded at her, apart from Sam who just smiled and nodded knowingly. Blaine had to remind himself that Brittany was supposedly a genius. How is this girl a genius. I mean really? Do they see something I don't? Maybe her being a genius makes her this weird...And why does Sam think that that makes sense?! Blaine could see the cogs in Jeff's head whirring at that as he turned round and whispered something to Nick, who just smiled and nodded back, which seemed to please Jeff no end. Thad was shaking his head, trying not to laugh as he bit his bottom lip. Ryder, Artie and Jake didn't really blink at all, but then they were used to Brittany's wild theories anyway. The rest just sat with their mouths open, not knowing whether what the hell they had just heard, had actually come out of this sweet girls mouth.

Sam leaned over towards his boyfriend as everyone sat in silence, kissing him sweetly on the forehead then leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“Just ignore them B. They're just jealous cause we had the most amazing sex last night and they aren't getting any. Well, apart from Niff, who didn't even hear us.” Sam winked at Blaine, who flashed him a small knowing smile whilst still blushing furiously. 

“Look we are happy for you guys, it's just, try to be quieter next time please? Some of us need our beauty sleep.” Thad interjected.

“No amount of beauty sleep in the world will make your mug more attractive.” David grinned at Thad, coming out of his reverie, who in return, playfully swiped David on the arm.

“Come on they really can't have been that bad, Jeff and I didn't hear them at all.” Nick responded, trying to stick up for his friend.

“You were probably too busy having sex yourself.” David snapped abruptly, “Sorry. I'm just tired is all.” Apologising quickly to a rather red faced Nick. That was pretty much what they had been doing last night, not that Nick was going to tell anyone that.

“I found it all rather entertaining. Congrats! In my opinion, you can fuck like rabbits whenever you want. Blaine has really superb sex noises, don't you agree Sam?”

“Of course he has. He is my boyfriend after all.” Sam grinned back at Sebastian, who shook his head and sniggered. 

“Can I hear them?” Brittany asked Blaine quietly, who, looking a little terrified, told her maybe later. Not that that was ever going to happen.

“Britt honey, you really don't want to hear that. Seriously, it was like a bad porn film but without the visuals.” Thad told her gently. Blaine was getting tired of everyone talking about him and what had happened last night. He just wanted to eat his breakfast in piece.

“Ok, ok, can we please change the subject? I'm sorry Thad, David and anyone else who was made uncomfortable last night. I will try to be quieter next time. Alright? And can we never, ever talk about what I sound like when I'm having sex, ever again.” Blaine stated, wriggling slightly in his chair from how uncomfortable he was in talking about this subject. Sam rubbed his arm up and down comfortingly to try and relax the boy. 

The boys carried on eating their breakfast in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes till Jake asked about some sort of sport, which got them all talking again, for which Blaine was thankful. Jeff, after he had finished eating, scurried around the table, and bobbing down next to Blaine, leant into the boy so only Blaine could hear.

“I'm glad you've sorted everything out Blainey, and that you enjoyed it. You did right?” Blaine nodded, a sparkle glittering in his eyes as he thought back to the previous night. Jeff, seeing that, gave Blaine a large hug. 

“I'm really happy for you.” 

“Thanks Jeff.”

 

They had shot about half of the film and Artie wanted it done by the end of the week. Having Brittany there actually seemed to help as she did make up for people or sorted out costumes, sets or choreography. Everyone had thankfully gotten over the whole Blamgate thing from earlier, although Artie wasn't really sure what had actually happened. He thought that David and Thad were just being a little over sensitive about things. So what if Blaine and Sam were having sex and they heard a few noises. He was happy for them both. Blaine had been so down for most of the year and Sam was the only one who seemed to be able to make him happy again, so what was the harm.

Mr Shue, who seemed oblivious to most of the happenings involving his own glee clubbers had been surprisingly astute when it came to the two boys. He had been having a private chat with them which had gone on for quite some time and Artie was antsy for them to be back because Blaine was one of his main cast and they had done all the shots they could without him, and they needed him back before they could shoot any more. Eventually, after about half an hour, a red, shame faced Blaine and a nonchalant Sam returned and Artie was quick to just get the ball rolling again, hoping it would help Blaine to forget what terrifying advice he had probably just gotten from their over protective teacher. Sam had learnt to block out things told him by teachers, but Blaine, Blaine was far to receptive, just like Artie. And so, to be the best friend to Blaine he could be, he ignored everything that had happened, so Blaine could hopefully do the same.

 

Nick and Jeff had cornered Blaine in the commons room that evening as Sam was watching an action movie with Richard and Thad. 

“So Blaine, we've given you time to think over our idea and we were wondering if you had come up with an answer...” Nick started the conversation in a quiet voice.

“Seriously guys, do I have to? It's just that I've just got to a perfect place with Sam and I don't want to ruin that. Ever.”

“What if you did it at Crawford and Tina and Kitty did the booth here at Dalton. Would that change your mind?” Nick pleaded to Blaine. They still hadn't given up on the idea completely, but felt it would be safer if Blaine did it at Crawford. 

“So I would be kissing girls?” Blaine asked the two boys, not looking upset about that at all.

“Well that's who goes to Crawford Blaine. Although Nick and I would be popping over. No way are we gonna let this opportunity pass us by.” Jeff winked at Blaine, making the boy chuckle a little. He didn't mind the idea of kissing his two friends. It was more people like Sebastian for instance that worried him. Blaine, seeing the eagerness from his two friends decided to give in to them. 

“Oh alright. I'll do it. Jeez.”

“Yay! Blainey, we love you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, not too loudly Jeff.” Blaine squealed as the blonde crashed into him and hugged him in what felt like a death grip. 

“Thanks bud.” Nick patted Blaine's arm, smiling widely. Their plan had worked. Blaine was going to be on a kissing booth.

 

Kitty was nervous. Although she had been blaze about David asking her out she actually really liked him, more than she had ever liked a boy before. She smoothed down the little black dress, classic and classy, that was what she was aiming for and she couldn't have done it better than with a little black dress. She had let her blonde wavy hair down for the evening, making the plains of her face appear softer, more delicate. David was a charmer and he had definitely charmed his way into Kitty's heart. As she waited in the lobby of the dormitories for him to pick her up and take her to dinner, she saw Grace and Becky coming downstairs to see her. 

“Kitty. We thought we'd come wish you luck! David's really lovely.” Grace said, kissing Kitty on the cheek. Kitty couldn't help but like the tactile girl. Kitty generally hated physical contact, but with Grace it was just a part of who she was. She was so like her elder brother. Fun loving, bright, and kind-hearted and Kitty's heart had melted a little at her innocence and sweetness. 

“Yeah. Plus, you look hot. He's not going to be able to take his eyes off you all night.”

“Of course. As my idol once stated, 'It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing.'” Kitty told the girls as they sat down next to her.

“Isn't that a bit mean? Aren't you even going to kiss David? I'd love it if a boy wanted to kiss me.” Grace sighed thinking about what it might be like to kiss a boy. Other than her brother that was. A proper kiss. 

“Grace you do realise, like, half the boys at Dalton drool over you every day when we go over for glee practice don't you?” Becky asked her friend, who was a little oblivious sometimes, but that was one of the things that Becky loved about her friend. 

“Really?” Grace's eyes lit up at the thought of being asked out by a Dalton boy. There were some seriously good looking guys there.

“Yeah sweetie. You are super hot, like me.” Kitty replied, pointing toward herself and flicking her hair out a little.

“Wow. I had no idea. Do you think any of them would ask me out?” Grace asked the two girls eagerly.

“Maybe, but Gracie, perhaps you should find out which ones are worth it first from your brother.” Becky warned her. She had heard some rumours about some of the sportier types there and she wanted Grace to be careful.

“My brother would keep me in a convent if he could, he's that protective. I mean, I love him and I love that he looks after me, but I just wish for once that he could see that I'm not a little girl any more.” Grace pouted a little and Kitty had to try not to laugh. She really was still a kid at heart, despite what she said.

“He did let you watch Blaine's striptease.” Becky told her proudly. They had both enjoyed that. Blaine was very good looking. Even if he was gay.

“Oh my God. Yeah, that was awesome. I wish he wasn't gay. He's really handsome.”

“Unfortunately I think your brother has more chance with him than you do...” Kitty told the girls dryly. At that moment a car drove up to the front lobby and parked.

“Oh look, he's here! Ooh, he looks good in a suit. You have to tell us everything that happened when you get back.” Grace told Kitty excitedly, gripping the cheerios hands in her own.

“Hello ladies.” David called out as he walked up to them in his crisp suit. The deep grey of his suit along with the burgundy shirt made him look very sharp and all three girls gave him equal looks of satisfaction. “Ready to go?”

“Sure.” Kitty replied coolly, trying not to let her nerves show.

“You look drop dead gorgeous by the way.” Kitty fluttered her eyelashes as she looked up at him through them. 

“I know.” She simply stated, tugging at him to take her out and hopefully away from her nerves.


	21. Darkness Descends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I had written some of this chapter a long time ago now and I hope you won't be too shocked by it's contents. I'm sorry I've gone all Downton Abbey on you... I felt I had to do this chapter so that a certain former Warbler (Sebastian) could start his redemption story and I felt it had to be something really shocking for it to happen as he treats things as a big joke... 
> 
> WARNING: some of you may find the contents of this chapter distressing. I apologise in advance if this upsets anyone who has experienced something similar or doesn't like the contents inside this chapter. I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Please carry on reading, it does have a happy ending. I promise. :D
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Twenty One

Sam woke up to a ticklish sensation across his chest. Looking down he saw Blaine's head resting on his chest as he lay across Sam's left side. Blaine's left hand lay flat next to his face, his mouth slightly open as he slept soundly using Sam as his pillow, his breath tickling Sam as it came out slow and steady. Sam's mouth curved upwards into a smile, and he reached across with his right hand to brush Blaine's dark curls from his face. As Sam cupped Blaine's head in his hand after brushing the hair from his face, his thumb tracing small circles over his beautiful lovers face, Blaine started to stir next to him. Sam watched Blaine's long lashes blinking as he opened his eyes and leant his head back to look up at Sam, a smile stretching across his face. They had spent every morning since that night almost a week ago in each others arms as they fell asleep and woke up to look into each others eyes wondrously. Neither boy had felt utter contentment the way that they did with each other. 

Blaine's heart swelled at seeing his Sam as the first thing he woke up to. His kind, caring, compassionate Sam. The man he had given everything to. His heart, his body, his soul. Blaine never wanted this feeling to go away. He wanted to stay in Sam's arms forever. To be by his side for the rest of their days. To grow old together and live in the rickety cabin that Sam had talked about, with their dogs and their grandchildren at their feet. Blaine couldn't imagine anything more perfect then that. But then anywhere with his Sammy would be perfect. 

“Hon, I'm gonna get up and have a bit of a work out.” Sam told him, breaking their loving silence.

“Do you have to go? You could get a work out with me.” Blaine responded, moving so he was pinning the larger boy down.

“Blaine. Come on. I need a workout, and you need a shower. Aren't you at all uncomfortable?” Sam asked him, though his smile was still stuck on his face at seeing all the exquisite contours of Blaine's body.

“I'll have a shower after.”

“Blaine!” Sam tried to reply sternly, but when Blaine was kissing his collarbone he could never think straight. 

“Ok, alright. I'll go shower. You're right, I'm all gross and yes, it's uncomfortable.” Blaine sighed as he shuffled out of bed towards the shower as Sam chuckled to himself.

“I'll come back if I have time or I'll meet you at breakfast?”

“I don't have any classes this morning so I'm sleeping in for a bit. Maths has been cancelled as Mr O'Conners is out sick all week.”

“How is that fair?” Sam grumbled. Blaine was really good at maths, Sam sucked and hated it. If anyone should get time off of that hideous subject it should be Sam. It was Blaine's turn to chuckle at his boyfriend. 

“You know, you could always ditch and come find me. You know where I'll be.” Blaine looked across at his bed. 

“Maybe. If you're lucky.” Sam grinned at him, flinging his workout clothes on haphazardly and taking his change of clothes in his duffel bag so he could shower and change before breakfast. “Don't forget to eat something though!” Sam yelled as he jogged out the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Blaine said under his breath as he walked into their shared bathroom to take a shower and clean the after effects of last nights lovemaking off of him.

 

Blaine returned back to his comfy bed and had snuggled under the covers, promptly falling asleep once more. He had no idea what the time was when he felt a hand slowly and gently trail itself down his back. It sent shivers down his spine and he sighed in contentment. Sam must have come back, either that or he was ditching. Whatever it was, Blaine didn't really care. A smile came over his face and he hummed in pleasure, his eyes still closed as Sam started kissing him all the way down his back, pushing him gently till he was on his stomach. Blaine heard the snap of the lid of lubricant left on his bedside table from the night before and almost giggled at the anticipation of what was to come, only biting his lips stopping him. Blaine could feel Sam quickly stretching him in haste and Blaine's arousal was becoming almost desperate in it's need to have Sam enter him.

“Hurry up, I'm dying here.” Blaine heard a chuckle and frowned. That was not Sam laughing. In fact, it was someone else all too familiar. Blaine's eyes snapped open.

“Kurt?”

“Hey honey, who else did you think it would be? I've thought long and hard about what you asked of me and I've come back to say that I think we should give it another go too.” Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as Blaine turned his head to the side to see his ex boyfriend better. 

“Kurt, we need to...”

“Shh. I'm giving you a present. I know you've always wanted this and I'm determined to be a better boyfriend to you.”

“No Kurt, stop!” Blaine shouted at the boy, but it was too late, Kurt had already thrust his cock deep into Blaine and Blaine, although he struggled a little bit as Kurt pushed his thighs apart, couldn't move enough to stop Kurt.

“Kurt, please. Stop. Please.” Blaine chocked out in a sob as he lay on his stomach, feeling Kurt inside him in the most intimate way possible.

“It's all right Blaine. It's alright. Just relax and it'll feel great. You'll love it, I promise.” Blaine felt Kurt's hands make circles onto his back in an attempt to comfort him, but it only made the boy tense up further.

“Kurt. Please. I don't want this...” Kurt started thrusting into Blaine and he cried out a wracking sob as Kurt's cock delved further and further into him. All Blaine could do was lay, his head buried into his pillow as the silent tears fell like torrents as Kurt pounded into him from above.

 

After they had made love, Kurt watched as Blaine, stumbling, his back fully to Kurt so he couldn't see his face, got out of bed and slowly crossed over to the bathroom, closing the door shut once inside, not saying a word. Kurt, satisfied, stretched out and lay in the tangled bedspread thinking about Blaine and smiling. Although Blaine had been quiet, Kurt knew that he had been pleased. He could feel it on the sheets underneath him. I'm so glad we can be this way again.

He hadn't really wanted to be on top at first for Blaine, but now having more sexual experience, found that he quite enjoyed being the one to call the shots, so to speak. And since Blaine had always wanted to change roles, he thought he would give him a nice surprise. He was very grateful that Blaine didn't seem to have classes this morning. He thought he would have to wait for his dark haired lover to come back to his room before seeing him.

Back in March, after the regionals competition was over and Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury had finally gotten married, Blaine had asked him to reconsider their relationship. That he loved him and that he wanted to get back together. Kurt hadn't said anything at the time. For him, what Blaine had done was still too raw. It had still broken his heart every time he looked into those beautiful golden orbs. But he had done a lot of soul searching. His time with Adam hadn't been as fun, or as satisfying as he had wanted, and Blaine just understood him better. Plus Kurt still loved Blaine. Very much so. And so, despite his better judgement, he had fought with himself and decided to come home and rekindle his love affair with Blaine. During his soul searching, he had realised that he had not been as good or kind to Blaine as he should have been. He had belittled him at times, made him feel small. Especially when he himself was feeling weak or down about something. In his senior year there had been so much to make Kurt feel inadequate and he realised that he had taken it out on the one person he loved the most. He promised himself he was never going to do that again. He would never hurt Blaine ever again. It would be perfect this time. 

 

Blaine stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, just staring at his blotched face, his eyes rimmed red from crying. Sore, and emotionally drained, he could almost still feel Kurt's touches on him, in him, through him. He felt wrong, weird, as though he were no longer himself, but instead a tainted version stood in his place. A darkness spreading over his body. He was unclean. He needed to feel clean again. He twisted quickly and turned the shower on, letting the freezing cold water flow down him. As the sobs surged through him once more, making him gasp for breath his hands flew out to grab a sponge, anything to help him get clean again. However, no matter how long, and how hard he tried rubbing the dirt off of him, it would not come off. It was inside of him. In his heart and he couldn't scrub that clean, ever. Toppling down till he was lying on the floor of the shower, he bought his knees up towards him until he was as small as he could allow himself to be and cried until he exhausted himself. Suddenly his mind snapped.

I need to get out. I can't stay here any more. I can't stay here. I need to get out. Feeling trapped, as though he almost couldn't breathe, Blaine dragged himself out of the shower and flung on whatever clothes he spotted inside the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door with force he ran out of that dark, evil place to anywhere. As long as it was far away from there.

 

“So you help out how?” Sebastian asked Richard as they both lounged in the commons room, their schedules empty due to Mr O'Connors sickness. 

“Well, I help prepare food, and I play games with them, sing karaoke, that sort of thing. It's not dangerous Seb or they wouldn't let me do it. I just wanted to give back, you know, after...” Richard shrugged as he explained what he did when he volunteered at the drug addicts centre. Sebastian nodded his head, impressed with how thoughtful Richard could be.

“Maybe I'll help out sometime.” Sebastian mused.

“Really? You would? It's just, you don't seem the volunteer type.”

“Well, maybe I want to change.” Sebastian frowned. More and more he felt that doing the right thing made him feel good on the inside. He was, to his shock, becoming a better person.

“Is Blaine having a good influence on you or something? I can't see it being anybody else...”

“I guess he is.” Sebastian smiled wanly at his sporty friend. Richard, who was smiling widely at Sebastian, noticed something in the corner of his eyes and the smile dropped suddenly.

“My God. What the hell has happened?” Richard started to get up as Sebastian swung his head around to spot what the problem might be. Rushing over to them was Blaine, tears streaking down his already red, splotchy face, his sobs echoing around the room, making the smattering of other people look around in puzzlement at what the drama was about this time. Blaine launched himself into Richard, gripping the boys blazer tightly in closed fists around his back, his head burying itself deep into Richard's shirt.

“Blaine, have you had a fight with Sam?” Richard asked the boy gently and calmly as he was obviously in a state. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, who was shaking in his arms, to comfort him, making comforting noises and rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's back to calm him down. 

Sebastian walked around to face the back of Blaine, deep furrows etched onto his brow. As he looked over the dishevelled looking boy, who was clearly wearing some of Sam's clothing as it was too big for him, he noticed a stain emerging from where his bottom protruded. Sebastian's warning bells alarmed inside of him and he immediately took action. 

“Get him to my room. Now Richard.” He barked out in command and Richard, his eyes widening at the seriousness of Sebastian's tone, did as he was asked, and quickly.

Once the three boys were inside Sebastian's room, Blaine instantaneously went and curled up on the bed, sobbing into Sebastian's pillow.

“Richard, can you go and get Blaine some of his clothes, and whilst you're at it, if Sam is in there, I want a word with him.”

“Umm, sure Seb. Whatever you say.” Richard, flustered as he didn't know what was happening, walked rapidly out the room in search of clothes for Blaine. Once Richard was gone, Sebastian turned to his friend and perched himself on the end of the bed.

“Blaine. Sweetie. I need to have a look and see why you're bleeding. Do you mind if I undress you?” Blaine, shaking from the fear, sorrow, pain and guilt he was feeling, nodded mutely as the tears ran down his face. Sebastian, fearing the worst, took hold of Blaine's sweat pants that had been stained by what Sebastian thought was blood and gently pulled them down Blaine's legs. As Blaine winced in pain, Sebastian's heart dropped. He could see the bruises on the inside of Blaine's thighs starting to show, and, after turning Blaine onto his side saw that Blaine had scrubbed himself raw near his anal hole. 

“Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.” A stray tear escaped Sebastian's eyes as he pulled the small, fragile looking boy towards him, knowing full well what he had just been through. Images flashed through Sebastian's mind of the time when his nanny had roughly pinned him down, touching him in ways that were still deeply disturbing and rooted into the heart of Sebastian's physique. When she grabbed at his upper legs, touching him in places that were private, playing, toying with him. Sebastian couldn't believe that Sam was now doing the same to Blaine. Hadn't he known that Blaine loved him, worshipped him? Why would he want to ruin all that?

“I cheated on him. I cheated Sebastian.” Blaine hiccuped into the boy as he rocked his friend back and forth.

“What do you mean, my darling?” Sebastian asked, confused at what Blaine was saying. Is that why Sam did this? But why would Blaine cheat? None of it seemed to make any sense.

“He won't want me any more. I'm dirty.” Blaine wailed into Sebastian's chest.

“No you aren't Blaine. Tell me what happened.”

“I thought it was Sam, I thought it was Sam.” He cried out, tears still flowing thickly, in torrents sown his handsome features.

“So Sam didn't do this to you?” Sebastian asked gently, worry etching his voice. If Sam didn't do this, then who could it have been?

“No. It was Kurt. I cheated on Sam with Kurt.”

“Oh my God...” Kurt forced himself on Blaine? I can't believe I'm hearing this...

“Listen to me Blaine. You did not cheat on Sam. Did you ask Kurt to stop?” Blaine nodded as his large, wide, innocent eyes looked up into Sebastian's. 

“Then you didn't cheat sweetie. Kurt... what he did was wrong, honey. He shouldn't have done that.”

“But it felt... good... I came.” Blaine wailed into Sebastian's shoulders.

“Shh. That doesn't mean you cheated my darling. It feels wrong, I know. I've been there myself remember, but just because he made you... excited doesn't mean it was cheating. That was just friction my love. I could stick a carrot in and out of there long enough and you would get off on it.” When Blaine didn't snort at Sebastian's lame excuse for a joke, he knew he was in serious trouble. 

Sebastian needed to clean Blaine up and find out if any serious damage had been done, so he scooped up the boy, taking him into the bathroom and started to fill his bath up so he could bathe Blaine. By that point Richard walked back in with Blaine's clothing, looking pale as he started to piece all the bits of the puzzle together. 

“Kurt was in there.” He quietly told Sebastian, holding out Blaine's clothes for the other boy to take.

“He's still here?” Sebastian demanded darkly.

“Yeah. Why?” Richard asked, needing confirmation of the horrendous thoughts flying around in his head at that precise moment.

“Can you gently wash Blaine? You need to see if he's been torn.” Sebastian asked Richard, begging silently with his eyes to the tall boy.

“Wait, what? Why can't you do it? I'd feel weird doing it.”

“Then asked Jeff or Nick.” Sebastian spat out at him, angry that he wouldn't help their friend who was clearly in need.

“No!” The two boys jumped at Blaine's shout. “I don't want anyone else to know. I can do this myself Richard. I'll be fine. I'm calmer now.”

“Do you want me to stay in here, just in case?” Richard asked out of politeness. It wouldn't have been the first time he had seen Blaine naked. They had had P.E. together at Dalton after all. When Blaine nodded to say he would, Sebastian patted Richard on the arm and sprinted off towards Blaine's dorm room, fury bubbling inside him. 

 

Sebastian barrelled into Sam and Blaine's shared room, fury evident on his face. Upon arrival he saw Kurt getting himself dressed.

“Oh for the love of... What are you doing here? Where is Blaine?” Kurt acidly asked of Sebastian, his hands on his hips, still topless.

“You stay the hell away from Blaine. You don't deserve to be anywhere near him.” Sebastian yelled at Kurt and bounded up till he was inches away from the other boys face, a threatening look coming over his face. Kurt, not taking Sebastian seriously, stepped back and put his shirt back on.

“Oh, and you're going to be the one to stop me are you? I don't think so.” Kurt shock his head, a smirk emerging on his face.

“If you don't get the fuck out of here right now you bastard, I won't be held responsible for my actions.” Sebastian spat out, once again looming over Kurt.

“Oooh, I'm so scared Sebastian. What are you going to do? Post naked pictures of me on the internet? Slushy me? Let's face it, you are not scary at all. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find my boyfriend.”

I don't think so.”

“Actually I do.” Kurt pushed his way past Sebastian, knocking Sebastian back onto his heals. Seeing red, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and turned him around quickly, swinging his left hand back and punching Kurt directly in his face. Upon hearing a sickening crack emit and pain erupt from his hand, he at first thought that he had broken his hand, but looking up into Kurt's face, he saw blood streaming out of the boys nose. Kurt's eyes, wide in terror, stumbled back a little until he turned and rapidly fled the room. 

Sebastian breathed out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in as his anger dissipated. A stray tear falling idly down his face as he thought of the pain his best friend was in. It was nothing compared to the dull ache in his hand. If only he could do more...


	22. The Champion Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Twenty Two

“Thank you for letting me stay in your room Artie, I really appreciate it.” Blaine told his friend quietly, his eyes looking down to the floor, his foot scuffing the carpet underneath him.

“Sure Blaine, you're always welcome to stay here. You sure you want to do this though? What about Sam? Does he even know this is happening? Did you two have a fight or something 'cause you're acting really weird Blaine.” Artie stuttered, not quite knowing how to act in front of Blaine right now. He had come downstairs earlier to ask Artie if he could move into his room for a while. He hadn't said why he needed to move at all and when Artie had tried to push for a reason Blaine had completely shut down, looking almost as though he was going to cry. So Artie had stop asking and just let him move in because whatever it was about seemed really serious. He had never seen Blaine so quiet and reserved. Even in his darkest period with Kurt he had never seemed like he wasn't in control. But now, it was like Blaine didn't quite know what to do with himself, how to place himself in a room. Artie had noticed that he was trying to use as little space in the room as possible and staying next to the walls so no one could get behind him. Artie felt that he needed to speak to Sam at the very least to see what was going on because Blaine was starting to seriously freak him out. Taking his phone out as Blaine ignored his previous questions and just laid down on the bed, curling up under the covers and promptly falling asleep, or what appeared to be sleep anyway, he texted Sam to meet up with him. 

We need to meet ASAP. Can we grab a coffee? - Artie

After a few minutes had passed he heard the inevitable buzz of his phone and picked it up to read the reply.

Shure thing. See u in 5. - Sam 

Artie tucked his phone away and wheeled himself out towards the coffee shop to meet Sam and find out what the hell was going on between his two friends.

 

Sam had been playing basketball with the other guys after school without having gone back to his room at all, when he had received the text from Artie. He had text Blaine earlier and had no reply. Thinking he must have gone shopping or something, Sam had decided to take the boys up on their offer of a game. When his phone had gone off, he had rushed over to see where his boyfriend had gotten to. He knew it could only be him texting at this time of the day. He was surprised to find it was Artie instead, but the serious tone of his text concerned Sam enough to reply straight away.

“Come on Sam! We're three points down.” Jake called out, throwing the ball towards him to encourage the blonde to get back to the game. “We know you're madly in love with Blaine and everything, but come on Sam, I'm sure he can wait another half hour for you to get it on.”

“Actually it's Artie, and it sounds pretty serious so... Sorry I'm gonna have to split guys.” Sam shoved everything back into his sports bag and jogged towards the coffee shop after throwing the basketball back to the boys, who shrugged and carried on the game without him.

Artie had already gotten there by the time that Sam had managed to run across to meet him, so he rushed over to the table and sat down without grabbing a drink.

“So what's up Artie?” Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“What happened between you and Blaine?” Artie replied deadpan.

“What? Nothing? Why would you say that? Has something happened to Blaine?” Sam asked suddenly becoming intensely worried and scooting closer to Artie in a vain attempt to gather more information. Artie, surprised by Sam's reaction leant back a little to get his personal space back and widened his eyes at the blonde boy sitting next to him.

“Um, I was hoping that you would be able to tell me that... He came to see me earlier and asked to move into my room with me and he's acting really strange.” Artie told his friend, sounding a little funny to Sam.

“Huh? He's moved in with you? He never said anything to me about moving. Why would he move?Have I done something wrong? Is he there now?” Sam asked, his brow furrowed, a barrage of questions just blurting out of him. Why would Blaine do that? Does he not want me any more? Sam was starting to really get anxious now at the sad look on Artie's face.

“Whoa, slow down Sam. I don't know why he wanted to move. But yeah, he's in the room. He was asleep when I left him.” Artie explained as best he could considering the circumstances.

“Would you mind if I went to see him?” Sam eagerly asked, a pleading look in his eyes. He needed to know his angel was ok. 

“No, please go. It was really upsetting to see him like that. I'm pretty sure you are the only one that he's going to talk to about this.” Artie proclaimed to his old friend, holding out his key for Sam to take. 

“Thanks bro.” Taking Artie's key, Sam leapt up and ran towards his friends room, needing desperately to know what was going on with Blaine.

 

Sebastian was trying not to show how devastated he truly was. Blaine had asked both himself and Richard not to tell anyone about the events of earlier that day and he would keep his word. Blaine was his closest friend, and sometimes his only friend. He had tried to persuade his petite friend to be open and honest with Sam, but Blaine stubbornly didn't want Sam to know. Ever. Blaine had told them both that he wasn't good enough for the blonde boy any more and that had saddened Sebastian to his very core. He knew what Blaine was feeling right know. Lonely, dirty, broken and there was nothing he could do to change that. All he could do was support him and so that was why he would say nothing. He knew that Richard was finding this just as difficult as Sebastian was, they had discussed it between them, but he too had kept quiet for his friend. It was a heavy burden to bare. Blaine had asked him earlier if he could take him to the free clinic because he needed t be sure he was clean. Sebastian, although trying not to let his sorrow show at the thought of his friend getting sick because of this, had agreed to pick him up from his new room with Artie later that day, as his friend wanted to get it over and done with. Sebastian couldn't blame him. He needed to get it all over with so he could try and move on with his life. He grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and, with a heavy heart, made his way down to Blaine.

 

Blaine couldn't function. He didn't know what to do. He was scared of every little movement that others made in front of him. He flinched when they tried to be friendly towards him. He was just terrified. He was a shell of the person he was this morning. He had lost everything. There was no way that Sam would ever want him now. Not now he had been desecrated. Defiled. Broken. He was nothing and no one. Sam should just forget him and move on. He wailed into his pillow, his heart breaking. He would never feel the warm touch of Sam as he wrapped his strong arms around him. Never know what could have been between them. It had all been ripped away in one fell swoop by the only other person who he had loved before Sam. He heard the door to his shared room being unlocked and took a big gasp so he could try to stop himself from crying openly in front of Artie and buried his head back into his pillow. When he felt the dip in his bed however, he looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

“Blaine? Angel? What's wrong?” Sam's hand brushed Blaine's arm and the smaller boy flinched at the touch, moving out of Sam's reach and curling into the corner of the room. Sam, hurt evident on his face at being rejected, frowned and held his hands out so Blaine could see exactly where they were.

“Have I done something? Is that why you've moved out? Because I can change. I swear I'll change. I love you.” Sam told him, thick tears falling down the plains of his face. Blaine, his own tears escaping at seeing the one he loved more than anything hurting so much, shook his head, quietly speaking back to him.

“You haven't done anything. It's me. I'm not good enough for you. Not any more. I can't be with you.” Blaine choked out, sobbing loudly into his arms, curling himself as small as he could possibly get, wanting nothing more than to be able to turn to clock back in time and change what had been done to him. 

“What do you mean? I don't understand. B, please. Don't do this. I begging you. I love you so much.” Sam begged the beautiful boy in front of him.

“I can't. I'm sorry.” At the knocking on the door, Blaine visibly jumped, and Sam's heart turned to stone. Something really bad had happened to his Blaine, but he wouldn't tell him. Why would he tell him? He seemed scared of everything. He had only ever seen Blaine curl up like this once before, and that was when he thought they were all going to be shot and die. That meant this was really bad. 

Sebastian poked his head hesitantly around the doorway, a look of concern over his face. At seeing Sam in the room he seemed to freeze and look anywhere but the blonde haired boy, which perplexed Sam even further than he already was.

“Artie's not here dude.” Sam curtly replied to him, irritated at being interrupted. If he was going to get anything out of Blaine, he needed to do it alone.

“I'm not here to see Artie. I'm picking Blaine up so we can go out.” Sebastian told Sam, looking increasingly more uncomfortable as he shuffled from one foot to the other. Blaine slipped himself off his bed, careful to avoid touching Sam in any way and put a pair of shoes on, picking up one of Sam's sweatshirts as he walked out the door in complete silence. As Sebastian turned to follow Blaine, Sam grabbed a hold of his arm gently.

“What's wrong with Blaine? And don't tell me that you don't know because it's pretty obvious you do.” Sam demanded of the tall, lean former Warbler.

“I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell Sam. I'm sorry.” With that, a guilt ridden Sebastian raced out of the door and after Blaine, leaving Sam hurt, confused and despairing at what was going on. His Blaine, his perfect Blaine, was hurting and he wouldn't tell him why. That was what hurt the most... 

 

As they waited out in the reception area of the free clinic, Blaine suddenly gripped Sebastian's hand tightly, terror sweeping over his face.

“I'm scared Sebastian. What if I've caught something?”

“Shh, you can't think like that. You're going to be fine ok. Do you want me in there with you?” Blaine nodded. He didn't think he could do this alone right now. Sebastian had been his rock. His champion. He would forever be grateful to him. He was the best of friends. They waited for another twenty minutes until Blaine's name was called out. Standing, his hand still clutching Sebastian's, he walked tentatively into the room to be tested. 

 

The whole of New Directions were feeling strange. Seeing Blaine walking around as practically a zombie for almost a week, looking scared of everyone, even his closest friends, especially Sam had bought an all time low to their morale. Even Mr Shue was feeling the funk and, apart from Sebastian, none of them seemingly knew why. The others had gotten to the point three days after 'Post Apocalyptic Blaine', as he had been dubbed by Ryder and Jake, had appeared they had all descended on Sebastian to demand to know why he was acting this way. No one, not even the Dalton boys of old, had ever seen Blaine like this. It was like his soul had been sucked out of his body and he was just going through the motions, not living at all. 

Sebastian had not given anything away. He had told them all in no uncertain terms that it was not his place to say anything and if Blaine wanted them to know, they would. Although the others had backed down quickly, sensing that Sebastian would not cave, but Sam's determination grew with every passing second. He was going to get his Blaine back if it was the last thing he ever did. He just didn't know how to do it.

 

Sebastian closed the door to his room, Blaine had his results. The letter sat, shaking in Blaine's hands. His friend had been through a rough few days. The whole glee club had practically swooped down on Sebastian yesterday to find out the problem. Sebastian was not going to say anything however. He was going to be the best friend he could be. Watching Blaine's wildly scared face stare at the envelope, Sebastian placed his hands on top of Blaine. Blaine froze and flinched a little, till he relaxed, knowing it was his friend and ally. 

“Would you like me to open it B?” Blaine nodded and Sebastian took it out of his hands. Ripping it with avid curiosity, he deftly removed the letter and unfolded it to reveal it's contents. On seeing that everything was negative, he let out an audible sigh and smiled down at his friend. 

“You're fine. It's all negative. You're fine.” Sebastian gulped down the lump in his throat that had appeared suddenly and hugged his friend gently. He knew physical contact would freak Blaine out for a while. He knew all to well...

 

Six days had passed and Blaine was as much withdrawn from them all as ever. David was beyond hopelessness. They needed help. 

“Guys, I think we should call Wes.” David announced at breakfast. Blaine was unlikely to make an appearance. He hadn't in the cafeteria for days. Artie had been taking food back to their room for him to eat. Not that he had eaten much according to the boy. 

“He was a Warbler once, wasn't he?” Artie asked, a vague recollection of an Asian boy from days gone by. 

“He was head of the Warbler counsel and one of Blaine's closest friends. He helped him come out of his shell when he first arrived at Dalton his freshman year.” Thad explained to the ones that didn't know who he was.

“I think we have no other choice.” Nick quietly added, not looking up and only picking at his food. Nick had taken Blaine's change to heart, affecting him deeply. Jeff, by his side, looked on with such sorrow that no one could erase. He took his boyfriends hand and murmured to him. Comforting words, the others all assumed. 

Sam had not said anything. He was becoming almost as reclusive as Blaine. These few days had aged Sam, what appeared to be years. He no longer looked like a teenage boy. His heartbreak was apparent to all and they had tried in vain to rally around him, but to no avail. All he wanted was his Blaine back. And by God, if David had any say in it, he would get him back for Sam because this had gone on long enough. It was torture to observe Sam watching the love of his life fading away right in front of him and him not being able to do anything about it. Tina had become more angry and bitter as her best friend became withdrawn from the whole world. David was so worried he had even considered phoning Blaine's mother, or, if that didn't work, his father. He hoped the Wesley would be able to sort this out though. He seemed to have the magic touch when it came to Blaine. He had managed to get a younger, very frightened Blaine to come out of his shell after he had transferred due to being bullied. If anyone was going to be their champion, Wes was. 

 

Coming on the Friday of the following week since this had begun, almost ten days having past with Blaine not getting any better, Wes walked into glee to be surrounded by his former friends. As he peered round them to spot Blaine, he immediately understood what David had meant by a serious problem. His hollow eyes stared unseeingly at the wall opposite, no warmth or passion left in the dull, cloudy orbs. He had gotten thin, thinner than when he first came to Dalton, and that was thin. Blaine was not in good shape. He looked towards some of the other members to see that they were all affected in some way. Richard seemed to look very sorrowful, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, like he was Atlas himself. A lot of the others looked tired and withdrawn, especially a tall blonde boy, who's dark circles had created an almost pallid colour to his washed out features. The sadness in his eyes immense. What the hell has happened to Blaine? Is he even with Kurt any more? I have a lot to catch up on...

 

Nick was sitting in his therapists office bawling his eyes out. He felt so helpless and only Linda could help. Jeff was too upset himself to be of much comfort. Nick just hated seeing his friend so out of control. It was as though Blaine had died somehow and he was grieving heavily for the loss of one of his best friends. 

“Tell me what's wrong honey? I can't help if you don't talk.” Linda probed Nick gently.

“It's Blaine. One day about a week and a half ago he just changed. He's become this zombie and it hurts to see him so sad, so un-Blaine-like. I don't know how to help him. We've tried everything we can think of, but he won't talk to any of us. We know something must have happened, but he won't say. It hurts so much. I feel like I'm failing him.”

Linda paused. Not knowing this boy herself she couldn't give Nick any ideas from Blaine's personality traits and how he dealt with certain situations as to what could possibly be wrong with him. All she could do was comfort Nick and hope that it would help him. 

“Maybe just being there for him will help Nick. Maybe he needs support, and when he's ready, he'll tell you what is wrong. Show him you are there for him. It might make him feel better.”

“You really think that might help? I can't stand to see him like this. I want Blaine back. I don't understand, he was so happy. He had just got together with Sam. He had practically turned into a big puppy dog the way he was wagging his imaginary tail. And then...this.” Nick hiccuped a little, taking yet another tissue from the box on the table to blow his nose on. 

“I know. It's hard to see people you care deeply for hurting, but sometimes you can't help in the way you want. Sometimes they have to help themselves first.” Nick nodded. He knew Linda was right. Nick couldn't save everyone all the time. He was going to be the bestest friend that ever was, because that was something that he could do...

 

Wes knocked on the door that he had been told Blaine was residing in for the moment. He had been more than shocked by what he had been told by the other boys earlier in regards to Blaine. He had always thought Kurt had been good for Blaine. How wrong he was. He wasn't sure that this Sam was good for him either, judging by the way Blaine was behaving. He had tried to talk with this Sebastian guy, but he hadn't budged at all. One thing was for sure though, Sebastian was a very loyal friend to Blaine. Blaine was lucky in that sense. Artie, Wes remembered his name, opened the door and looked to a figure snuggled underneath his bed covers. The prone body had to be that of Blaine's. 

“I guess I'll leave you to it. Good luck.” Artie whispered and wheeled out and along the corridor. Wes entered, shutting the door quietly. David had told him that he could stay in his room over the weekend, but he was hoping to be able to spend tonight with Blaine and really get to the core of what the problem was. 

He gingerly placed himself on the edge of Blaine's bed, but didn't feel any stirring at all, so he laid down behind the boy and tenderly wrapped his arms around him, holding the boy tightly. When he felt Blaine tense in his arms, he thought how strange that was behaviourally for Blaine. Normally, he was the one doing the hugging he was such a tactile person. He felt Blaine trying to wriggle out of his embrace, and so squeezed his arms tighter around the small boys frame. As he did this a huge wracking sob bellowed out of Blaine and he struggled fiercely in Wes' arms. Wes, shocked by what was happening, tried to sooth the boy down.

“Shh, Blaine. It's me. It's alright, it's Wes.”

“No please. Let go. Please. Stop. Please.” Blaine begged, becoming hysterical and so Wes reluctantly let go, alarm bells ringing as his eyes got wider from fear at Blaine's peculiar behaviour. As he let go of his friend, Blaine scrambled to get as far away from Wesley as he possibly could, curling himself up in the corner of the bed and burying himself into his bed covers, making them act almost like a shield. Horrified at seeing his friend like this he reached out his arm to touch Blaine gently, but the boy screamed at him before he had gotten close enough.

“Don't touch me!” Wes, aghast that Blaine was so scared of him, sat back numb. He watched in utter despair as his friend rocked back and forth, visibly shaking. Someone had hurt him, and hurt him badly.

“Who hurt you Blainey Bear? Please tell me. I just want to help you.” Wes soothingly told his friend and Blaine calmed down a little. “Was it Sam?” Wes knew it wasn't Sebastian and he doubted it was Richard either, he had been told that Blaine was only receptive towards Sebastian, and occasionally Richard as well. This led Wesley to believe that actually both boys knew what the reason for Blaine's behaviour was, but neither had volunteered any information. 

“It's not Sam. Sam would never hurt me.” Blaine quietly responded, mumbling into his arms, fresh tears falling down his face. Well that was interesting indeed. He definitely love's Sam deeply from that statement. I hope he is good for Blaine...The others seemed to think so.

“Then tell me BB.” Blaine looked up into Wes' face, and for what seemed like years, silence descended over the room as the two boys looked at each other. Wes giving out kindness and warmth to his dear friend, and Blaine searching for something inside of Wes. Blaine was the first of the two to break his gaze, as he looked down at what Wes thought was his horrendously huge sweatshirt, picking a stray thread. 

Blaine bit his lips, and Wes' heart lifted at that sign. That was a sign that Blaine wanted to talk, but couldn't find the right words. Have I gotten through to him? Oh please let him tell me, then we can get our treasured Blainey back to us.

Sniffing a little, Blaine opened his mouth and sighed heavily. “It was Kurt.” Was all he said. Wes frowned. Kurt was living in New York now from what he had been told. How could it have been Kurt? Unless this was more emotional than physical. Wes doubted it though from the way Blaine had reacted to his touches. 

“Ok. Only tell me if you want to Blaine, but what did Kurt do exactly?” Wes was careful with his wording. One misplaced sentence and Blaine would shut him out. He knew this from past experience. He knew that he had to acknowledge what Blaine had told him as truth. Blaine had never lied to him. But he needed more details and that took the subtle art of Wes' interrogations to do that. 

“I...” Blaine stopped and closed his eyes, silent tears falling in droves down his gaunt face. He closed his eyes, but immediately snapped them open as though what he saw behind them was evil and bad and couldn't be dealt with. Taking a deep breath in, and, though shaking, exhaled it out. He began again. “I was lying in bed having a lazy morning because my Maths teacher was ill. I had told Sam before school started to come back to the room if he could so we could... be together.” Wes nodded. He didn't need to know the details of Blaine's sex life, but smiled a little at the fact that he now seemed to have one. The last time he had seen him, he was an innocent boy who had just turned sixteen. He seemed so much older now. Much more mature. But then he had been through so much. Wes wasn't surprised. 

“I felt someone touching me as I dozed and I assumed it was Sam.” Blaine breath hitched. Wes did not like where this was going. Not one bit. “I thought it was Sam. By the time I knew it was Kurt he had...” Blaine closed his eyes once more, looking ashamed of what he was going to reveal and Wes tried to keep strong for his friend. He didn't think he had ever had such a difficult task to stay strong as in this very moment. He knew what Blaine was going to tell him, but Blaine had to be the one to reveal it. When Blaine opened his eyes again he looked Wes straight in the eyes, resignation showing clearly in his changeable coloured eyes. “He had entered me, shall we say. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen, he just kept going. I thought it was never going to end.” Blaine sobbed openly now, his hands covering his face in shame and Wes moved to give his friend a hug. Relieved, he felt Blaine's arms snake around his waist and squeeze tightly instead of pushing him away. 

“Oh Blainey, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say to make it better.”

“There's nothing you can say. I'm broken, dirty, unclean. I'll never be good enough for Sam now. I'm tainted.” Blaine wailed. 

“Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. You are none of those things. You are our friend. You always will be, no matter what. From what I've seen of this Sam, and it's not much granted, he loves you. Very much. He wouldn't care sweetie. He'll love you whatever has happened. And he'll never think any of those things. He'll probably pick you up in his arms and never let you go my Blainey Bear. All he will ever see when he looks at you is perfection. Truly, I mean it.”

“You really think so?” Blaine asked his older friend, sounding so childlike and looking to Wes with his huge golden eyes in their puppy like expression. 

“I know so. But you have to tell him, because seeing you like this is killing him. It's killing them all. I've had Nick, Jeff and David all crying on my shoulders today. Your director looked close to tears himself as he explained what was going on. And that Tina girl, she basically told me if I didn't fix you, I was in a whole heap of trouble.” Blaine chuckled a little at the last part. Tina was definitely a force to be reckoned with. “So is our little Blainey going to come back to us or what?” Wes smiled, the chuckle meant he was not completely lost to them.

“He's coming back.” Blaine told his friend, determination entering his voice for the first time since that day. 

“Good. Now can I stay with you tonight, because otherwise I'm going to have to listen to either David drone on about this Kitty girl or Thad moan that he doesn't have a girlfriend.”

“Sure Wessie. And thank you.” 

“You're welcome honey. You're welcome.”


	23. When Two Become One Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Twenty Three

Sam woke to his phone buzzing on the night stand, the light flashing on and lighting up the dark room, casting shadows over the light blue walls. Groaning, he couldn't think of anyone that would text him this late. Worrying that it might be an emergency from his parents, he unblocked his phone and saw that it was two thirty eight in the morning. Seriously? There really is not rest for the wicked. Yawning widely, he tapped into his text messages, rubbing his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. What he saw when he had finished both shocked him, and yet lifted his spirits at the same time. His heart started pitter pattering crazily in his chest. It was Blaine. He hastily opened the message.

Can we talk? I'm in the commons room. - Blaine

A smile slowly crept over Sam's face. The first one almost two weeks. His Blaine wanted to talk. To tell him what was wrong. Fully awake now, he leapt out of his bed, only putting sweatpants on and not bothering with a top, then raced out towards the commons room.

 

Blaine's body shuddered as he sat waiting for Sam on one of the plush sofas in the commons room. Could he go through with this? He knew he ought to. Sam deserved an explanation and Wes, Richard and Sebastian all thought Sam would still love him despite what had happened. He reached around to grab more of the blanket that was wrapped around him to keep him warmer and hoped beyond all hopes that they were going to be all right because he didn't know if he could live without Sam any longer. Especially a Sam who thought him disgusting, vile and dirty. 

“Blaine?” He heard Sam call out as the tall boy padded his way across the room to sit next to Blaine. Blaine didn't really know what they were to each other at the moment and he had the feeling that Sam wasn't quite sure either. He seemed so tentative, not sure where to place himself next to Blaine. “You wanted to talk.” Sam asked of him in a quiet murmur, in case anyone else couldn't sleep and came into the room.

“I'm sorry I've been acting weird Sam. I...” A sob erupted deep from inside Blaine's chest and Sam, looking as though he were in complete agony, leant in to hug his friend and, he still hoped, lover. “Please don't touch me Sam. I need tell you what happened and afterwards you might never want to touch me again.” Complete disbelief came over Sam's face at what Blaine had just said to him. 

“That would never happen Blaine. Whatever it was. I love you. I always will.” Sam reached out and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before he could jerk it away and he felt Blaine tense at the touch. At that, Sam's heart broke a little. He had never tensed because of Sam touching him before. Ever. A loan tear rolled down Sam's face as he looked into the golden eyes of the beautiful creature before him. 

“Kurt came last week.” Blaine flatly told Sam.

“Kurt? When? Have you...Have you got back together with him or something?” Sam asked, trying very hard not to let how much that statement had hurt him deep inside. He didn't want Blaine to get upset and not explain what the problem was. He needed to remain strong.

“No. I would never get back together with Kurt. Even though he keeps texting me about it. I think that he thinks we are back together.” Blaine let out a small bark of laughter, but he didn't look like it amused him in any way. In fact, it looked like it hurt him greatly. 

“Why does he think that?” Sam asked befuddled. Kurt hadn't talked to Blaine for almost two months and then this? Sam was getting very confused by this conversation. Kurt thought they were back together, but they weren't? Blaine was upset about this? What was going on? “Blaine I need you to tell me everything straight 'cause I'm really confused right now.”

When a great sigh erupted from the dark haired boy, Sam didn't know whether Blaine was going to explain or not. He sounded tired. Tired of everything. Tired of Sam. Tired of the situation... The silence between the two was palpable as Sam stared down at the hand that wasn't holding Blaine's. When he felt Blaine's own hand squeeze his though, hope was rekindled in his heart and he could feel his stomach fluttering in response. 

“You remember that morning I was sleeping in? I asked you if you wanted to come back and be with me later on.” Blaine probed Sam, trying to get him to remember that fateful day.

“Yeah, I remember. I thought I should give you some rest though. You'd been through so much, you needed some down time. Plus, I need as much help as I can get with my school work.” Sam added dryly as he recounted that day. Blaine nodded seriously.

“I was dosing when I felt someone touching me, teasing me. I thought it was you.” Blaine stopped as he furrowed his brow, contemplating whether to say any more and clearly trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

“It was Kurt?” Sam questioned him, knowing full well it was. Why else would Blaine have bought him up in conversation before now?

“Yes, but by the time I realised he had me pinned down on my back...and... I'm sorry!” Blaine cried out, placing his hand over his mouth. His shoulders visibly shaking.

“Did you tell him to stop?” Sam whispered, horror creeping over his face and a sick feeling was starting to gnaw at him from the insides. Had Blaine cheated on him with Kurt? Or had something even worse happened? He wasn't sure he could even contemplate such a thing occurring to his Blaine.

“Yes, but he didn't. And now he thinks we're together again. That I wanted it. Oh Sam. I cheated and I'm not good enough for you any more. I'm so sorry.” Sam sat shocked to his very core. He could feel hot tears flowing out of his eyes in fast torrents. Kurt had sexually assaulted the person that he loved. There were no words to describe how he felt right now. He was numb. As he looked at his Blaine, curling up so small, trying to make himself almost invisible, silently shaking with fat tears rolling down him, soaking his blanket beneath him, an anger Sam had never felt before in his life flew through him. How dare Kurt do this to Blaine? And not even realise what he had done? It sickened Sam? He had never thought Kurt capable of this. Ever. To the one person in this world who had given his love to Kurt completely. 

“You didn't cheat sweetheart. He hurt you in the vilest of ways and I will never, ever, let him anywhere near you again. I promise. I will keep you safe my angel.” Sam moved himself close to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his B. He needed to know he would be safe in Sam's arms. He felt Blaine inevitably tense, then he melted into Sam, snaking his own arms around the larger boy and hugging him tightly, as though his life depended on it, weeping onto his bare chest openly.

“Shh B. I here now. I'm here.” They stayed in this position till Sam felt Blaine's breathing even out. He had fallen asleep. He took the blanket Blaine had wrapped around himself and laid it out on the sofa, moving Blaine till he was laying on the sofa, tucking the blanket over his small frame. Then he laid down beside him, taking his lover into his arms to keep him safe from all others. He kissed Blaine's forehead before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Blaine woke to the sounds of Dalton Academy waking. Hearing boys shuffling around, getting ready for their day, and playing pranks on each other. He realised he was leaning heavily on Sam, his head on the boys chest and his right leg hooked over Sam's. He felt the warmth coming from the blonde boy and moved his arm from it's position resting on Sam's chest to around his waist, clinging to him. He had missed the feeling of Sam's strong arms and body next to his own and relished the warmth and comfort it afforded him. A small tear trickled down his face, landing on Sam's chest, tickling the boy and waking him from his sleep.

“Morning Sam.” Blaine mumbled into the boys chest, breathing in the scent of Sam into his nostrils. 

“Morning B.” Sam replied, yawning widely. “How are you feeling?” Blaine shrugged and gave Sam a small smile, still clutching Sam around his midriff. Blaine loved it when Sam called him B. It was his favourite pet name he had ever been given. By anyone. Sam pulled the smaller boy to him, comforting him and keeping him safe.

“Will you move back in with me?” Sam asked, hope clear in his voice. He wanted everything to go back to the way things were so desperately.

“I can't. I'm sorry.” Blaine slowly replied, not wanting to hurt Sam's feelings but not able to even contemplate going into that dreaded room.

“Oh...” Sam looked downcast and Blaine, his heart still heavy, reached his hand up to cup Sam's cheek and gently pulled his face to look into Blaine's.

“It's not that I don't want to be with you Sam. I just can't go back into that room.” Blaine explained. He was already having nightmares about it and he didn't think he could face stepping into the room where he had been defiled.

“What if I could find us a different room? Would you be with me again?” Sam asked, his eyes begging Blaine to come back to him. Blaine, after chewing on his bottom lip for a minute, nodded his head to Sam.

“Sure. But I can't guarantee that everything will be the same Sam.”

“I know. But it's a start.” Sam started to bring his hand up to Blaine's face, but the sheer panic that crossed his face, made him retract it and begin to stand up from the couch.

“Wait Sam, I...” Sam whipped around and knelt next to Blaine, who was still sitting. He watched in awe as Blaine, his hand trembling slightly, carded its way through Sam's hair and he leant in. Sam understanding what Blaine wanted and joyfully responding, bridged the rest of the gap between them and lightly and lovingly kissed Blaine chastely. He didn't think Blaine would be ready for more, and he saw the grateful and loving look Blaine gave him when their lips parted.

“I love you Sam.” Blaine tenderly told him, brushing him thumb across Sam's cheekbone in a loving manner. Sam didn't hate him, he wasn't disgusted with him. He loved him. Wanted to protect him. Blaine felt he was truly blessed indeed.

 

Sam had finally found a pair of old McKinley High students that were willing to swap rooms with them. They had looked baffled as to why Sam had wanted to change rooms as he was sharing one of the larger double rooms with Blaine. However, they were not going to say no and miss out on that opportunity. The room that they had been in was a corner room and so it was considerably smaller than Sam and Blaine's room. Sam didn't care however. If it meant sharing with Blaine again, he would live in a cupboard. He packed his things rapidly and moved all of Blaine's things he had not had packed for him into boxes that were empty and sauntered over to his new shared room. The two boys had almost finished packing themselves when he entered and exchanged keys with them both, thanking them one again for swapping. Once they had left, he looked at the room properly. The two beds sat in one of the corners, against both the walls and their desks and wardrobes were on the other side. He barely had enough room to shuffle between the furniture, but Blaine was small, so he didn't think it would really be too much of a problem. Giddy, he unpacked quickly, dumping most of his stuff in piles around the room and ran down to fetch Blaine. 

 

Sebastian was unsure why he had agreed to help Richard out this weekend at the centre for recovering addicts. But he had said he would and so he was going, at the very least to try. After seeing Blaine the way he was, he needed to feel like he was helping someone. He hadn't been able to help his friend much and it pained him to see Blaine so damaged. Richard was feeling the same. They had discussed it between them and they had been almost relieved when David had intervened, getting this Wesley to come and try and talk to Blaine. Sebastian knew that unless Blaine faced up to his problems, admitted that it had happened in the first place, then he would never be able to move on. His friend would never be the same again, but he hoped he could be as close as possible to what he once was. It would be heartbreaking if he changed drastically. Blaine was one of the best of them. He had always thought the best in people. Sebastian didn't want that to disappear. He had prayed that it wouldn't. And Sebastian had not prayed for a long time. 

“You ready?” Richard asked him from behind the passenger side of Sebastian's car. 

“As I'll ever be.” He sighed and opened his car door, looking up with trepidation at what may happen today.

“If anyone can save Blaine, it's Wes. I'm sure of it. You'll see.” Richard patted Sebastian's shoulder and started to walk towards the centre, Sebastian following closely behind.

 

Blaine felt he could concentrate for the first time since the incident happened. He had spread a few potential candidates for his NYADA audition over his bed, and as he listened with a smile to Artie killing things on his computer game next to him, he picked up one song then shook his head. None of these songs were right. Not now. His audition was less than two weeks away and he was starting to panic now. He had no song and no idea what he should sing. Something classic he thought, and emotional. He didn't know if he could sing a love song right now, or a song about heartbreak. Neither felt appropriate. Sighing deeply, he started once more to look at his short list of choices. One of them would have to do.

“Dude, pack your things, I've gotten us a new room!” Sam bellowed as he bashed Artie's door open, making Blaine jump almost a mile in the air.

Sam! Can you not do that? God you frightened the life out of me.” Blaine clutched his chest over his heart with his right hand and tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths.

“I'm so sorry B! I didn't think. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.” Sam bashed his hand against his head and leapt over to envelop Blaine in a large hug, which was greatly reciprocated after a moments tension. 

“It's alright Sam. You've gotten a new room? Where is it?” Blaine softly murmured. 

“Come on. I'll help you pack and then we can have a room warming party or something.” Sam hastily took Blaine's suitcase out and started haphazardly shoving things into it, making Blaine cringe a little. He was going to have a lot of ironing to do if Sam had done the same with his clothes as he was doing to Blaine's. Blaine picked up his other bag slowly and, more sluggishly and carefully than Sam, started packing things into his own bag. 

Artie, who had been watching the exchange with great interest, noticed the extreme change in Blaine from yesterday. Some colour had seemed to come back into the boys cheeks and his eyes held life inside them once more. Whatever this Wesley had done, it had unquestionably worked and Artie couldn't have been more grateful. It looked as though his two friends were going to be alright after all from the way Blaine was looking at Sam. His lovesick puppy dog expression resurfacing once more.

“You ready B?” Sam asked when he had zipped up the case, although Artie wasn't sure how he had managed it the way he had flung everything into it. 

“Yeah. Thank you Artie. For everything. I know I've been a bit of a rubbish room mate.” Blaine smiled a small smile to his generous friend. 

“Nah. I like the silence. Helps me concentrate better. Don't know how you cope with this lug.” Artie pointed his thumb at Sam and grinned cheekily at Blaine, causing Blaine to bite his lips to stop him from laughing. 

“Hey. I am the best room mate in the universe. Ask Blaine.” Sam defended himself against the onslaught. 

“Umm. I might be a little biased Sam. But yes, I think you are at least.” Sam gave Artie an 'I told you so' look, placing Blaine's bag the petite boy had packed onto his shoulder, grabbing Blaine's suitcase, and held out his other hand for Blaine to take, and the dark haired boy did so readily. Artie's smile got even wider. Yep, they were going to be alright. 

 

Wes had gone to hang out with David and Thad, telling the two boys a little of the night before. He didn't tell them all the details. Blaine hadn't wanted that, but he had told them that he thinks he had sorted it out, and that they had been problems to do with Kurt. Both boys nodded, knowing that Wes was holding back information, but neither had looked surprised at the fact that Kurt may have had something to do with Blaine's behaviour. When Wes had woken up this morning, Blaine had not been in the bed with him and so he had wondered about to see if he could spot him. When he had uncovered his whereabouts in the commons room, and with Sam no less, curled up next to the blonde boy as though his life depended on it, Wes had allowed himself to rest easy. Blaine had obviously talked to his new boyfriend and they had sorted out something at least. Wes hoped Sam would treat his old friend well and decided he would stick around for a little while to find out. Collage had all but finished for the year. He had taken all his exams, all he needed were his grades and he could get them over the phone, and, since he was living off campus he didn't need to rush back to pack anything that he still had left at uni. 

 

“Wow, well it's a little smaller, but I guess we can deal with that.” Blaine had commented when Sam had opened the door and ushered Blaine in. 

“I didn't think you would mind too much.” Sam had replied, hope in his eyes. Blaine chuckled. He could stare at his boyfriends baby blues all day long.

“I don't mind at all if it means I can be with you. Artie's great and all, but he's not you.” Blaine told Sam and crossed the room, leaning against Sam's chest and listening the other boys heartbeat accelerate.

“It's been hell without you. I could hardly sleep, I couldn't eat. I had even stopped working out.”

“Wow Sam. Not working out? You really do love me.” Blaine's eyes sparkled with mischief and Sam was so happy he couldn't even care less that Blaine was teasing him. His Blaine was back. His perfect little angel. 

“Alright, you're only gonna be able to get away with that for a very small amount of time, so you may as well get them all over and done with in one go.” Sam jokingly told Blaine back, watching Blaine's gorgeous smile widen considerably.

“I don't have any other material yet, so we will have to wait and see.” He leant his head fully onto Sam's chest and gripped his shirt when he felt Sam's arms fold themselves around his body and pull Blaine close to him. He could feel himself catch his breath and tighten up, having to tell himself over and over in his head that it was Sam and that Sam was no threat. That he loved him. He exhaled gratefully as he began to melt into Sam once more and felt the boy kiss his head and rub his hands up and down Blaine's back to relax him further.

“Come on, we'd better unpack before we let the hordes see our new room.” Sam stated and proceeded to dump all of Blaine's things out onto his bed. Blaine, watching in slight horror as his clothes ended up in a crumpled mountain on his bed, sighed and started to pick up Sam's piles that he had already dotted around the room. He needed to clean up Sam's mess so that he could tidy his own things away. He chuckled lightly to himself. Sam was great at a lot of things, but keeping his room tidy was not one of them...

 

Nick and Jeff had heard along the grapevine that Sam and Blaine had moved rooms. Puzzled at this change, but hopeful that the two boys had sorted out whatever it was that had been going on, they thought that they would invite themselves over to visit. When arriving Nick raised his right eyebrow to Jeff. 

“Why would they take a corner room? I heard that these were the smallest double rooms you could get.” Jeff wondered out loud. Nick had no answer for him and so just shrugged at his boyfriend and knocked on the door. He thought it was just as weird as Jeff but had no answer as to the why of it all. When Sam opened the door he was smiling happily, which gave both boys cause to be optimistic. 

“Hey dudes. Come to check out or new digs? Come on in.” Sam ushered them inside. Placing his hand in front of his mouth so Blaine couldn't see, he added, “Blaine just tidying everything up. Apparently it was too messy.” Sam mock grimaced and made a slicing motion with his hand over his neck, indicating that he was in big trouble. Since the smile never left his face, both boys safely assumed that he was just in jest. Nick peered round to spot Blaine coming out of the bathroom with their clothes hamper and started chucking a pile of rumpled clothing into it. When he noticed Nick and Jeff in the room however, he froze, not knowing what to do, his eyes widening and his face fraught with worry.

“Hey Blaine. You ok?” Jeff asked, looking a little worried about Blaine's odd response at seeing them. After a brief pause and Blaine's eyes going directly to Sam as though he wanted Sam's support, he nodded his head. 

“Umm, yeah. Sure.” He smile briefly, grabbing the hamper and quickly placing it back into the bathroom.

“Ok...” Jeff stated to the other two boys and Sam pointed his thumb to the bathroom. 

“I'm just gonna...”

“Yeah, that's cool.” Nick told him, gesturing for him to go after Blaine. Sam went into the bathroom and both Nick and Jeff looked at each other, concern written all over their faces. Blaine was still acting very strangely. They could hear a muffled conversation going on in the bathroom, but didn't hear the words spoken. After what seemed like an age both Sam and Blaine emerged, Blaine gripping Sam's arm for dear life. 

Nick looked at Blaine sadly. What the hell was going on with Blaine? He seems terrified for his life. He looked at the small boy very closely, but he couldn't see any bruises. That didn't mean he didn't have any though. If someone was bullying him surely he would have said something though. Or gotten angry. That's what usually happened with Blaine. He got angry, not scared. Nick couldn't understand his behaviour at all. Something had seriously spooked him, but why? And more importantly, what?

“So guys, what's up? Did you wanna hang? We could watch a movie?” Sam suggested, trying to sound casual, but keeping a very close watch on Blaine. 

“Well, if that's ok with you Blaine?” Nick asked the boy, who nodded and snuggled very closely into Sam. Well, whatever it is, it doesn't have anything to do with Sam. Nick and Jeff very tenderly came over and sat on the opposite bed to the one that Blaine and Sam were sitting on. Sam fiddled around with Blaine's laptop for a few minutes, then found a film on Netflix for them to watch. Placing it onto one of the desks he sat back down and Nick watched the two closely, Blaine snuggled closely into Sam, gripping his shirt tightly, balling it up into his fists. Blaine was definitely still not alright. He was better than he had been, but then that wasn't hard, considering he had been holed up in Artie's room for almost two weeks and not speaking to a single person. Nick sighed softly, he wondered briefly if Sam would confide what was wrong with Blaine to himself and Jeff, but he didn't think that likely. It seemed as though Sam was keeping it as close to his chest as Sebastian. Frustratingly, Nick tried to forget Blaine's problems and focus on the film. All he could do was show that he was there for his friend as Linda had suggested. Then, hopefully, he would eventually say something to him about it. Nick, not letting anyone see, crossed his fingers behind his back in the vain hope that it would work.

 

Blaine had been pretending to read a book for almost an hour now. After Nick and Jeff had left he had changed into his night shirt and trousers, burying himself under the covers of his new bed and opening his thick fantasy book. But he just couldn't concentrate. He kept glancing towards Sam, watching the boy do his little workout routines and chew his pencil as he tried in vain to understand his homework. He was thinking about one thing, and one thing only. Whether to have sex with Sam again.

“Blaine, I don't get it at all! Why do we even need to know about Shakespeare anyway? He was a British dude. And an old one at that. Why can't it stay in Britain and away from me? It's all stupid anyway. I mean no one talks like this.” Sam flung the Tempest across the room and Blaine laughed aloud. 

“Aww, my poor Sammy. Does your head hurt?” Blaine pouted at him and closed his book, placing it gently down on his night stand.

“Yes!” Sam flung his arms in the air in frustration, not noticing that Blaine was mocking him slightly. 

“Do you want me to read it to you for a bit?” Blaine sincerely asked his boyfriend. He knew how difficult he found reading long stretches of prose. Especially when it was in Medieval English.

“I don't think it'll make a difference. It doesn't make any sense whether you read it or I do. It's like a foreign language to me.” Blaine took a deep breath in. It's now or never Blaine. Just do it. 

“Why don't you put your homework away for a while then and come over here? I want to talk to you about something.” Blaine patted the space next to him on the bed and Sam immediately dumped all his work on the desk and sat next to Blaine, pulling him into a hug. Knowing it was Sam, Blaine didn't tense up any more, but allowed the feeling of Sam's strong arms to hold him and sighed happily. This was how he wished he could stay forever. With no one to interrupt them, no one to hurt them. Nothing but themselves and their love for one another.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Sam murmured into Blaine's curly hair. Blaine pulled away a little so he could look up into Sam's eyes and have a proper conversation with him, laying his chin on Sam's chest as he stared up into his sky blue eyes. 

“I have been thinking about this ever since we talked last night. Actually, for almost the whole two weeks now. I wondered what would happen if we got back together.”

“Were we ever apart?” Sam looked down at Blaine with a slight frown on his face. As far as he was aware, they had never broken up. Blaine had just been hurting and taken a while to gather himself together so he could talk to Sam.

“No but... You know.” Blaine looked down at his hands, wringing them from the nerves that were building up inside of him. Sam nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. I think I get it. So what have you been thinking about specifically?” Sam queried, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose and causing the smaller boy to scrunch it up adorably.

“I...I want to have sex with you.” Blaine looked up to Sam with such sadness in his eyes that it almost broke his heart.

“Are you sure Blaine? What happened to you was really full on. I don't want to freak you out or make you feel that you have to do this before you're ready.”

“If I don't do it now, I'm not sure I'll be able to in the future.” Blaine truthfully told Sam. “I don't want to have Kurt ruin everything that we once were. I love you too much for that.”

“Well. If you're sure. But if there is anything you don't like or you want me to stop at any point, just say my angel and I will. I promise with all my heart.” Sam cupped Blaine's face, and a sense of serenity entered Blaine's being. He would be fine. It was Sam and he knew Sam would never hurt him. In this precise moment Blaine knew that Sam was that one for him. The one he would be with for the rest of his life. It was so clear to him now. There was nothing that Blaine could do to stop Sam loving him. Shuffling till he was kneeling in front of Sam, Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it beside the bed. Sam, watching with trepidation, not really knowing what to do with himself, allowed Blaine to tug at his T shirt and lifted his arms so Blaine could remove it for him. Blaine lightly placed his palms onto Sam's chest and trailed them up till they ringed around his neck, hooking them together at the back.

“Please don't treat me like I’m made out of glass Sam. Make love to me. I'll be fine. It's you. I want you to.” Tentatively, Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and leant in to kiss him. Starting off chastely, it soon became heated and deep. Each boy competing with the other for dominance. At hearing the moan escape from Blaine's lips, Sam could feel his length harden rapidly. He almost ripped Blaine's trousers apart and down his legs, discarding his own just as quickly and flipping Blaine onto his stomach.

“No!” Blaine cried, and Sam leapt back in horror. Blaine, panic bubbling inside his chest as flash backs of that day came to him suddenly, shuffled away from Sam momentarily. Blaine turned himself back over and grabbed hold of Sam's arms, not wanting the boy to get the wrong idea. “It's ok, I just. Can we face each other? I don't want to do it with my back to you. I can't do it that way.” Sam, breathing out a sigh of relief that he hadn't freaked Blaine out too much, gently laid the other boy down and reached for the lubricant. 

“You're really sure you want to do this Blaine?” Sam asked him again. He wanted Blaine to feel good about this. He didn't want Blaine to force himself when it felt wrong. 

“Yes. I love you.” To prove his point, Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and took Sam's cock in his hands, pumping it slowly. Blaine, although he could feel the blossom of panic bubbling at the bottom of his stomach, wouldn't let it perturb him. He needed to do this. He had to. He wouldn't let fear rule his life. He listened to Sam moaning and grabbing the bottle of lube, pouring it on his fingers and Blaine felt the first of Sam's fingers enter. Biting his bottom lip, he breathed more heavily at the intrusion, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He kept telling himself over and over again that it would be alright. It was Sam. Over and over. As Sam's other fingers entered Blaine couldn't help the stray tear escape, trickling down the side of his face. It's Sam. It's Sam. It's Sam.

“Blaine. I love you.” Sam suddenly kissed him deeply and very gently prepared himself to enter Blaine. As he gently slid himself inside, Blaine whimpered lightly, trying to forget the last person who had been inside him. Once Sam's member had bottomed out, he broke their kiss and leant back, staring into his lovers eyes. 

“I swear I'll never hurt you my love.” Sam stated softly, with such love in his voice that Blaine relaxed visibly and allowed Sam to started thrusting into him, slowly at first, until Sam's urgency revealed itself and he became more desperate and forceful. Blaine, feeling the waves of pleasure roll off him as Sam hit his prostate, mewled and arched himself into Sam, grinding in time with his lover, panting loudly as every thrust hit it's mark. Blaine could feel his himself come closer and closer to the edge, until all at once an explosion of pure pleasure hit him as he stiffened and came underneath Sam, crying out and clutching the boy above him. As he shuddered underneath, he felt Sam's seed entering him as the blonde bombshell moaned long and low before slumping down on top of Blaine. Blaine, beginning to come down from his high, wrapped his arms around Sam, his legs still entangled behind Sam's waist.

“I love you too Samuel Evans.” Blaine told the boy in his arms and smiled with joy. He could be with Sam. And this time it was for keeps. Kurt would never be able to hurt Blaine again. Sam was his knight. His guardian angel. His protector. His lover. He was everything.


	24. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Phew, this chapter was so long I split it in two, so you will get the next part shortly.
> 
> I do not own Glee or the Characters. Wish I did, but I don't...

Chapter Twenty Four

The boys all sat around gossiping loudly in the dining hall as they ate their breakfast. Blaine was becoming more like himself every day and he and Sam had seemed to go back to being the cutest couple on the planet, which, of course, all the boys made fun of as much as they could, with Blaine and Sam both blushing furiously whenever it occurred. Blaine was still a little quiet and jumpy, but with Sam constantly by his side as his knight in shining armour, he had seemed willing to at least be part of their group once more. Much to all their relief. Wes was still around and Blaine and he had hung out quite a lot. If Sam wasn't with him, Wes was. And if Wes wasn't with him, Sebastian was. Blaine, it seemed, was never alone these days. But if it worked, the other boys were not going to complain. They had their captain back and that was that. 

It had come around to the week where they had decided to do the kissing booth, but Nick wasn't sure that Blaine would want to do it any longer. Whatever had gone on, he was still very much recovering from it and he wasn't going to force anyone to do anything they really didn't want to do.

“So the kissing booth is this week...” Nick started off, looking pointedly at Blaine, watching for his reaction. When Blaine looked over at hearing his name mentioned, he looked shocked and closed in on himself, getting smaller and smaller, snuggling himself deeper into Sam as a terrified look crossed his face at the thought of being alone at Crawford Country Day and kissing a whole bunch of girls he didn't know. Nick, feeling very worried, tried not to let it show on his face as he watched Blaine seemingly become the size of a small child in Sam's arms. When Sam kissed him on the forehead however, Blaine visibly relaxed into his boyfriend and closed his eyes, letting the larger boy wrap himself fully around him protectively. 

“I don't know why you're looking at Blaine Nick. I'm doing the kissing booth now.” Sebastian smirked at the dark haired boy, making Nick frown furiously. Since when had that been decided? Good job he was going to be at Crawford to do it instead of Dalton, where it was originally planned. Nick wouldn't pay anything to kiss that. He couldn't quite keep the look of disgust off his face, which he noticed David sniggered at.

“Thank God we have Tina on our side. I wouldn't pay a dime to kiss that ugly mug.” Thad threw back at Sebastian, grinning impishly at the taller boy.

“We all know you would rather kiss Tina.” David teased his friend, making Thad blush furiously and concentrate on poking around with his cereal.

“How come Tina's doing it anyway? I thought Kitty volunteered?”Jake asked purely out of curiosity.

“Duh, Tina, plus a large group of hot guys equals Tina heaven!” Sam explained and Artie concurred. Tina was seriously boy crazy.

Jeff looked downcast, not really paying any attention to the discussion on Tina. “Aww. You're not doing the kissing booth any more Blaine?” Jeff announced suddenly and pouted, looking as though grown ups had taken away his toys.

“Oh for God sake Jeff. I'm sure if you ask Blaine nicely enough he'll give you a kiss.” Thad interjected, rolling his eyes at the boys complete obviousness. When Jeff gave his best puppy dog eyes at Blaine, batting his eyelashes at the small boy, even Blaine snorted out loud. 

“What are you gonna do for me Sterling?” Blaine replied, teasing the boy. Blaine seemed fine with Jeff, but then he was quite possibly one of the most harmless boys on the face of the planet.

“I could bake you something?” Jeff bargained, looking hopeful and Blaine's eyes lit up at that thought.

“Umm, did anyone ask if this was alright by me?” Sam asked sternly, but winking at Blaine to show it was really fine, making the boy in his arms smile broadly.

“Please?” Jeff begged, looking at Sam with wide, innocent looking eyes. Sam shrugged and responded.

“If it's alright with Blaine then I don't mind.”

“Yay! I get to kiss Blaine!” Jeff shouted at the others, sticking his tongue out at them as though he had managed a great achievement and Blaine couldn't help but giggle at his friend's mirth. Blaine did notice however that nearly all the tables in the dining hall had gone rather quiet, and many of them were looking across at their table.

“Oh for the love of... Just do it and get it over with Jeff.” Wes scolded the boy, who skipped to Blaine's side, leaning in and grinning ecstatically at being given the chance to finally find out what it was like to kiss the golden boy of Dalton. Blaine, Jeff noticed out of the corner of his eye, gripped Sam's hand firmly as he turned towards Jeff, suddenly looking really nervous. Jeff decided that maybe dragging this out would make Blaine more uncomfortable and so he bridged the gap between them rapidly, softly touching his lips to his friends.

 

Sebastian was bored. Kissing girls was no fun. He could totally understand Blaine passing the buck to him readily. But then, he had stupidly volunteered his services so that Blaine wouldn't have to do it. Blaine knew that it was girls he would be kissing, but right now he probably didn't want to kiss anyone, other than Sam it seemed. Sebastian was glad that Blaine had told Sam and that they seemed to be back on track. Very much back on track. They were definitely sleeping together again. Sebastian could tell just from their body language with each other. Blaine seemed drawn to Sam whenever he was in the room, his body completely facing Sam's and it was like, if they weren't connected physically in some way, that they couldn't exist. They were one being in two separate bodies. Sebastian was proud of his friend to have made the leap of being with Sam in a physical way again. He hadn't let what happened to him define him in any way. Blaine had quietly told Sebastian one afternoon that it had been one of the most terrifying decisions he had ever made, but that it had been worth it. He had had an epiphany of sorts. Sam loved him, no matter what. And he always would because Sam was the one. Sebastian had been shocked to hear that from Blaine. He knew that Nick and Jeff were each others soul mates, but he didn't realise that Blaine and Sam had gotten to that stage as well, despite only having been together for a relatively short amount of time. But then they just seemed to fit somehow. Everyone could see it and they were all very happy for them. Especially after everything that they had been through in their respective lives.

“Hello. Mr daydreamer. I think you can pack away for the day. It's almost glee.” Becky waved her hand in front of Sebastian, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry. I was in my own world there. You come to help?” Sebastian grinned and winked at the girl.

“Only if you help me out with a problem of my own.” Becky politely asked, her hands on her hips in a determined fashion. Sebastian sighed. He had been helping out so much lately that he thought his reputation for being a bad boy was all but ruined. He liked having that reputation. It meant no one had any expectations of you. Blaine was a bad influence on him, making him all goody two shoes. 

“Alright. What is it?” He relented. As he started folding the table he had been sitting at up and moving it towards the storage room. Becky holding all the signs in tow. 

“Well, you know you have the reputation of being a bad boy right?”

“I guess... Why?” He asked, getting to the storage room and swinging the door wide open and placing the table inside.

“I was hoping you could do me a favour and come home with me this weekend posing as my boyfriend.” Becky pleaded with her eyes as she handed Sebastian the signs to put in storage and he dumped them next to the table before closing the door. 

“So I get to be a bit of an ass?” He asked smiling. He knew Becky's aim in life was to annoy her parents as much as possible. Who was he to deny her that?

“A lot of an ass. The bigger, the better.” Becky responded, hope gleaming in her eyes. Sebastian tapped his finger to his lips in thought.

“How would you feel about rocking up in a motorcycle? I'm sure Richard would lend his bike to me if it was in aid to you.” Sebastian asked the girl, a wicked look coming over his features. 

“Seriously? I think I would owe you one for the rest of my life.” Becky squealed, hugging Sebastian tightly as he chuckled. Pissing parents off was a forte of his and he wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world.

 

As Grace sat, waiting for her brother to arrive in glee along with the rest of the girls, she squirmed in her seat as the group of footie boys flirted outrageously with the girls inside. What had started out as innocent flirting on the boys part as they followed her, Becky, Marley and Kitty down the corridor, had quickly turned to something she was extremely uncomfortable with. They were very persistent, and one of them was touching her leg in an all too familiar way. Grace was very flustered and didn't really know how to get rid of them, and even though Kitty was trying with her sharp retorts, they were not budging. 

“You know, we could go somewhere to get to know one another a little better. What do you say?” The big blonde haired guy, who was good looking in the 'I'm an arrogant ass' kind of way, with his tufted hair gelled to perfection and his square jawline with the dimple in the middle of his chin asked Grace, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

“No thanks. We have glee club.” Grace squeaked out, looking desperately to the door for her brother, or in fact any of the glee guys. Where were they all?

She watched as David entered the room and stopped, bemused at why half the Dalton football team seemed to be attending glee club, but when he saw Kitty's pleading eyes, he realised that they had not been invited. 

“Guys, I really think it's time for you to leave.” David told them flatly, brooking no nonsense from these boys.

“Why? We're just having a friendly chat with these girls here.” One of the other jocks stated. The one trying it on with Marley, who looked exactly like Grace felt. As the guy who was next to her slid his hand up her leg, causing Grace to gasp aloud at the sheer audacity of the boy, her brother walked into the room with Sam in tow and froze, a stony expression coming over his face as he saw the boy with his hand on his little sisters leg. And not in a friendly way.

“Get the fuck off my sister. She doesn't want your skeevy hands touching her.” Jeff menacingly walked up to the blonde football player. Grace, with tears flooding into her eyes, reached out for her brother to protect her, gripping his hand in a vice-like grip. 

“And just what are you going to do about it?” The jock retorted to Jeff, standing up to his full height, coming almost up to Jeff's height as he stepped right into his face.

“Don't push me!” Jeff shouted at him and Sam and David both came to back their friend up. 

“What's going on here?” Mr Shue demanded as he stepped into the room with Artie by his side, looking around bewildered at the sudden battleground that had seemed to have been formed in his absence. Grace took this chance to jump into her brothers arms and he enveloped her in a tight hug as she started to cry into his chest. 

“I think you gentlemen had better leave.” Mr Shue pointedly gave a look to the football players, who shrugged to one another and slowly left the classroom, sneers and smirks on all their faces. 

“You ok Gracie?” Jeff murmured into her hair as he held his little sister, stroking her golden hair and comforting her. She nodded into his chest. She had never been more grateful of the fact that her brother was overprotective as at this particular moment in time.

 

Jeff walked with Nick to Blaine and Sam's later on in the evening, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Not only had he kissed Blaine, but he had helped his sister get rid of some overly pushy jocks and he was now her golden knight in shining armour. He was still going to keep a close eye out for those boys when his sister was at Dalton, and for the other girls too. He had promised to meet them at their car and walk with them into the school so they wouldn't be on their own. Mr Shue was reporting their inappropriate behaviour to the football coach as well, so Jeff hoped that they wouldn't try anything again. 

The two boys had both previously promised Sam that they were going to help him with his portfolio for his Pratt interview that was coming up later in the week. Being the good friends that they were, they had offered their help freely, knowing, as all Dalton boys did, on exactly what you needed to impress university admissions people. Sam had offered for them to stay the night and have a mini sleepover, as he had, with Blaine, invested in an inflatable mattress for such occasions. As Jeff looked over at Nick, his smile faded slightly. Nick was looking apprehensive to say the least.

“You ok Nick? Should I not have kissed Blaine earlier? Are you mad at me?” Jeff hesitantly asked his boyfriend, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

“No, not at all. I'm just worried about Blaine is all. He still seems so scared all the time.” Jeff nodded. Blaine had seemed very nervous when Jeff had first kissed him, which wasn't really like Blaine at all. He just wasn't scared about things like that. He had always seemed confident in his own skin and with who he was. Jeff just couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong with their friend at all, but he hoped that one day Blaine would tell them himself. 

As they got to the room they knocked and entered, seeing the the furniture had been moved around slightly. The boys had placed the beds together against the front wall to create a double bed, leaving room to put one of the chest of drawers on the wall where one of the beds used to be. It created a lot more space in the middle of the room and Jeff looked around in awe of their achievement.

“Why didn't we think of this Nick? We could have shared with a double bed too.” Jeff realised. In their excitement at finally being able to apply for a single room, so they wouldn't have to share any longer with random people, that the thought of sharing a room and having a double bed had not occurred to them in the slightest.

“Never mind Jeffy Kins. Next year we can have our own space with no one to dictate where we are allocated.” Nick softly told his boyfriend who kissed him gently on the lips, causing his boyfriends lips to curl in a smile. Blaine was an excellent kisser, but Nick was the best kisser in Jeff's view. He always had been and always would be. His gorgeous Nicky poos. 

“Have you two finished canoodling so you can help me or what?” Sam interrupted them, a big grin plastered on his face.

“Sorry!” Jeff giggled and they climbed onto the bed to help Sam. Blaine was seemingly nowhere in sight.

“Where's Blaine?” Nick quietly asked, looking around as if he would be able to find Blaine hiding under a pile of books or something similar.

“Getting snacks. He knows my brain functions better that way.” Sam mumbled as he pulled out all his artwork for the two to see and suggest which ones should go in his final portfolio. The two boys eagerly got to work pouring over his art, in awe of their new friends talents.

 

The four boys had finally drifted off to sleep at about one in the morning having sorted out Sam's portfolio and his interview answers to perfection. There was no doubt in Nick's mind that he was going to get in. As he felt his eyelids become heavy and felt the pull of sleep he was suddenly pulled awake by a small noise coming from the direction of Blaine and Sam. It had been something that resembled a whimper. Shaking his head, he placed it back onto the pillow, determined to go to sleep, when he heard another louder, more definite sound escape Blaine's lips.

“No!” He could hear the boy thrashing on the bed sheets and beside him on the air mattress Jeff stirred, wondering what was going on. The thrashing had become more substantial and Sam had switched the lamp on their bedside table on to see better.

“No! Don't touch me. Please, don't touch me! No!” Blaine shrieked out, hitting and clawing Sam's body in his sleep and sobbing loudly.

“Blaine! Blaine honey, it's me. It's alright, it's just a dream. He's not here. He won't hurt you. I won't let him.” Sam soothed Blaine, who was still thrashing in Sam's arms, until he awoke screaming and frozen in his boyfriends arms, weeping uncontrollably.

“Shh. It's me. I've got you. I've got you. I won't let anyone touch you my angel.” Sam rocked them back and forth and Nick sat stock still, horrified by the events unfolding in front of him. He felt Jeff's hand grip his tightly and he gripped back, turning his head to see that Jeff's face had paled considerably. Nick could feel the trickle of a tear rolling down his face as he watched the small boy crumble in his boyfriends arms, and suddenly the knowledge of what happened to Blaine dawned on him and it rocked him to his very core. He looked over again at Jeff, but couldn't make out if he had figured out what had happened to their very dear friend. 

As Blaine's weeping decreased to quiet hiccups, Nick felt Jeff shuffle off their mattress and climb over to Blaine, murmuring something in the boys ear and hugging him tightly on his right side. Panic spread in Nick's heart, he didn't know how Blaine was going to react to this gesture, but when he saw the small boy shuffle closer to Jeff in Sam's arms and cling to him with his free hand, Nick rushed over and climbed onto the bed as well, telling Blaine that he was there for him and that everything was going to be alright before enveloping the boy from behind, placing his head on Blaine's own. The three boys sat hugging Blaine for a long time as he quietened down and eventually fell back into slumber, surrounded by warmth, affection and love.


	25. Helping a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Twenty Five

Nick knew he was right about what had happened to Blaine. He knew it deep in his heart. He had discussed it with Jeff the next day and they had both come up with the same conclusion. But Nick felt he needed confirmation before talking to Blaine himself about it. He needed to know for sure that that was what had occurred. Knowing how defensive Blaine got about private business, Nick knew that he needed to know the facts so that Blaine wouldn't just shut down and refuse to talk to him about it at all. Nick only knew one person other than Sam who knew, and so, with a heavy heart, he journeyed from his own room to that of Sebastian's before glee practice for the day. Rapping loudly on his door three times, he stood rocking on the balls of his feet in impatience until the lean boy answered the door. Keeping polite but distant, Nick started off the conversation.

“I need to talk to you about Blaine.” Nick decisively told him, thinking that the tall boy in front of him would know exactly what it was that Nick wished to talk about.

“I told you, it's not my secret to tell. I'm no grass and I never will be.” Sebastian replied sneering down at Nick. Neither boy was going to be the first to back down in this tug of war as both cared for Blaine deeply and both were very loyal when it came to their friends. Not until all their cards had been laid down on the table, would one of them back down to the other.

“I know what happened to Blaine. I just need to know who did it. I have to know. Please Sebastian. For Blaine.” Nick pleaded with the boy, his eyes steely in his resolve as he looked into Sebastian's distrustful gaze. The boy did not believe that Nick knew anything. He assumed it was just a ploy to get the truth out of Sebastian. 

“Oh, do tell Nick. What happened to Blaine then?” Sebastian smirked at the boy as he leaned on his door frame, taking the whole space of his doorway up, kicking into his most defensive position yet with the darker haired boy. Well, he wasn't going to reveal anything to Nick on just a hunch. Sebastian would never betray his closest friend in this place. The boy would have to be right on the mark for Sebastian to crumble and tell him anything.

“Do you really want me to say it out here for all to hear? I'm not sure Blaine would want everyone to know.” Nick pressed on, determined to get the boy to talk. When Sebastian sighed, realising that Nick was not going to back down any time soon, he stepped aside to let Nick in. A small triumphant smile came over Nick's face as he primly walked into Sebastian's room and waited for the boy to close the door, standing with his arms folded in front of himself waiting for Sebastian to make the first move. It was as though they were playing chess with one another, neither wanting to make a mistake, keeping a few steps ahead of their opponent.

“Now tell me what you think you know.” Sebastian demanded hotly, wanting to protect Blaine at all costs. Nick, now faced with saying the truth aloud, sat heavily down on Sebastian's bed, a weight on his shoulders, trying to keep himself from completely collapsing from the hurt he was feeling inside. Blaine was, and always would be, one of his closest friends and it pained him deeply to even think of what he had been through. What must be going on in his head. No wonder he shut himself off from everyone for almost two weeks. Nick didn't know if he could have bought himself back to reality the way his friend had. Blaine was so strong. One of the strongest people he knew. He could get through anything. He was a survivor. A fighter. 

“Nick?” Sebastian asked cautiously, worried about the sudden change in his friend and moved his desk chair out to sit directly opposite the dark haired boy, gently placing his hand on top of Nick's hands that were clasped in front of him in a prayer position to try and give some comfort to the boy. 

“He was raped, wasn't he? Who did it? Who...” Nick collapsed into tears as he saw Sebastian's face fall at hearing the truth of what had happened. As Nick looked up to the tall boy with chestnut hair he saw to his surprise a lone tear falling down the plains of his face. In that moment it felt like a lifetime of silence between the two, the atmosphere dark and stormy.

“It was Kurt.” Sebastian whispered to the boy, not seeing the point of keeping it from Nick any longer when he had worked out the horrendous truth.

“What? Oh my God. I knew he could be a bitch, all the stuff that had happened between he and Blaine this year told me that, but this? How could he?” Nick asked agape at the thought of someone who he had once considered a friend was capable of inflicting such violence and pain on another. And one he had once purported to love. 

“I don't know. I do know that he's hounding Blaine with texts again all of a sudden. As though they were back together.” Anger flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he revealed this information to Nick and scoffed in scorn. Nick couldn't blame him either. He was seething inside. Who the hell did Kurt think he was anyway? It just didn't make any sense. Why would Kurt think they were back together after that? Was it all about control for Kurt?

“That doesn't make any sense...” Nick voiced his thoughts as he looked at Sebastian, confused, enraged and betrayed by someone he had once befriended. Kurt had changed so much. And not in a good way it seemed. 

“I know. Look, you can't tell anyone. Blaine doesn't want anyone to know. He doesn't want people's pity. He just wants everything to be normal again.” Nick nodded. He was not going to say anything to anyone. Not unless Blaine specifically let him. He understood the value of a persons privacy. With Blaine, he would adhere to that value completely and respect his wishes to the full. 

 

David had taken a shaken Kitty out to dinner the previous day after glee practice, promising her that he would come and meet her from now on. She had thanked him genuinely and given him a chaste kiss on the lips, which left him beaming and his stomach doing flip flops inside his belly. Today he stood out in the parking lot with Jeff, waiting for the girls to show up. Normally they would go and hang out in the commons room for an hour or so after classes till it was time for glee, but today they weren't taking any chances. 

“Is Nick coming?” David questioned his tall blonde friend.

“No, he had something he had to do that was really important.” Jeff replied subdued, scuffing his shoes in the pavement. David frowned at that but decided not to say anything further. Some things in a relationship are meant to be private and David had the feeling that this was one of those things. 

“Is your sister alright after what happened?” David asked Jeff with sympathy in his voice, changing the subject completely.

“She's a little shaken, but I think she'll be fine. I'm not sure that all the boys of Dalton are shining examples of boyfriend material to her any more though, which is probably a good thing.” Jeff bitterly exclaimed. His sister was a little boy crazy and he hoped that she would have more restraint from now on when choosing a boy she liked. She was only fourteen after all and she was very innocent in a lot of respects. Even if she thought she wasn't and wanted desperately to prove that she was all grown up and didn't need her big brother to fight her battles for her any more.

“Maybe she'll be really picky from now on.” David teased with one brow raised and a wicked grin on his face. 

“Hmm.” Jeff didn't reply. He didn't even want to think of his sister dating. She was his little Gracie to him still. He hated that she seemed to be growing up so fast. He wished fervently that she would never grow up, even though that was an impossible wish. 

The two boys watched as Kitty parked into one of the bays and the girls all climbed out, with Grace rushing up to her brother and jumping into his arms. David watched the siblings with mirth. They were so close, it made him wish he had siblings of his own. 

“Hey sexy.” Kitty looped her arm through David's and reached up on her toes to plant a small kiss on his lips, dragging his attention away from the Sterling siblings to his gorgeous new girlfriend. 

“Mmm.” David replied happily, making Kitty playfully smack him on his chest lightly. “You feeling better babe?” David enquired. Kitty nodded, still looking a little reticent to enter Dalton after yesterdays events as she laid her head on his arm, and he started to lead both her and Becky to glee. Jake, it seemed, had had the same idea as the two other boys, rushing out to collect his girlfriend and David was thankful for that. Marley seemed a dear, sweet girl and she deserved to be treated well. 

“So, do you wanna come back to mine for a bit after practice?” David asked Kitty innocently enough.

“Sure. The girls can ride back with Tina. I suppose she will be gushing at how many boys were kissing her again today.” Kitty stated, with a look of revulsion on her face as she rolled her eyes up at her dark prince. She thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't the one doing the booth after all. Some of those Dalton Boys were real idiots. 

“I think she's mainly gushing over Thad. He's gone up to the booth three times already today, and if I'm accurate about his whereabouts, he's probably up to number four...” David smirked at Kitty, trying hard not to laugh about Thad's strange new infatuation over Blaine's little hag. Oh well, each to their own. David wasn't sure he would ever understand Thad's taste in women. Ever. 

Kitty similarly smirked and revealed to David that Tina had been talking about Thad non stop last evening. She was pretty sure they were going to hook up without a doubt. It was like New Directions forced people who were unlikely pairings together without even trying. I mean, Blaine and Sam were amazing together and Kitty had wondered whether it would happen between them all year, but they were so different from each other you would never at a moments glance think that they would ever have worked. The same for Jake and Marley. But it worked. She shrugged and looked up to her dark, handsome man herself. She had definitely gotten the cream of the crop. Not that she would say that to anyone else...

 

As Nick and Blaine's fencing practise finished for the evening and the two boys had showered, Nick, in only a towel wrapped around his waist, came up to Blaine. He didn't want the boy to leave before he had finished getting changed and the only way to ensure that happening was to face him whilst they were both still changing.

“What is it Nick?” Blaine asked, distracted as he discreetly tried to put his boxer briefs on without anyone seeing him in all his glory.

“We need to talk. Can you come to mine with me after we change?” Nick told him straight out, keeping his gaze diverted. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Blaine naked before, but something about looking at him like that after what he had found out seemed so wrong to him.

“Is it important?” Blaine inquired, shoving one leg into his mustard coloured Capri pants.

“Yes, and if you don't come today I will just keep asking and asking till you say yes.” Nick pointedly told his friend, raising his eyebrow questioningly. Blaine sighed and nodded. 

“Fine. But I can't stay for long.” Blaine primly told him, buckling his belt as he finished putting his trousers on. Nick, sensing that Blaine was not in the best of moods, went back to his locker and changed as quickly as he could. He didn't want to upset the boy more than he already was. 

 

They both sat in uncomfortable silence in Nick's room, on the small sofa he had bought for it. Nick and Jeff had decided it would be better if only Nick spoke to their friend as it would seem less intimidating for Blaine to only have one person confronting him about the issue at hand and Nick had always been the one that was better in these situations. Neither seemingly knew what to say to one another. Nick because he didn't know where to start, and Blaine because he had nothing to say. Nick decided, after a minute or two, that the best route would be to start with the nightmare he had experienced when he and Jeff had slept over. He got up and picked up a business card from his desk and sauntered back to the sofa.

“This is for you.” Nick told his old friend as he held it out for Blaine to take. As the petite boy took it, Nick sat back down next to him and watched for his reaction. What he saw was puzzlement and slight anger.

“Why have you given me this?” Blaine asked hotly, holding the card up between two fingers. Nick had thought about what he was going to say to Blaine, but now that he was here it had all slipped out of his mind, leaving him completely blank.

“It's my therapists card. I think she could really help you Blaine. You need to talk to someone about what happened to you. Linda would never judge you, she would only guide you with what you need. She's really good Blaine. I mean it. Give her a call.” Nick lightly persuaded Blaine, in what he hoped was a warm and friendly manner. Talking to Blaine about this was like walking on thin ice. You don't know whether you will get across unharmed. 

“Why do you have a therapist?” Blaine quizzed Nick sharply. He didn't have much patience right now. He was tired and he just wanted to get some sleep.

“This is something that only my grandparents and Jeff know about so I would appreciate you keeping this to yourself.” Blaine nodded his ascent, looking concerned for his friend. “I tried to commit suicide earlier this year. I felt that what happened with the Warblers had been all my fault and that I was responsible for why everyone was so miserable. Trent, David, Jeff... Everyone on the team. I should have stopped what Hunter was doing. But I wasn't strong enough. And I... I guess I just couldn't handle it all. The shame, the guilt, the humiliation. The disappointment of my parents. So I took a whole bunch of pills and downed it with Vodka.” Blaine sat stunned by the revelation of what his friend had been through. Blaine had not even thought of the consequences of what the cheating scandal would have done to some of the former Warblers and his friends nonetheless. 

“Wow. I didn't have a clue you had felt that way about what happened with Hunter and the Warblers. I'm so sorry Nick I should have realised. You are feeling better about yourself now though right?” Blaine sincerely asked of his friend, his brow furrowed out of concern for his friend and forgetting the reason why they had started talking about therapists in the first place.

“Yes. I'm getting there. Having good friends helps though. And I want to help you.” Nick pushed gently, giving Blaine a warm and open smile to let him now that he wasn't a threat in any way.

“But why do you think I need a therapist?” Blaine looked over at his friend, confusion sweeping over his face.

“Because I know Blaine. I know what happened to you.” Blaine went silent at that, his lips getting thinner and thinner, till they were just a small line and anger flared deep in his eyes, turning a stormy grey for a second.

“You don't know anything.” He spat back at Nick, throwing the card onto his friend and getting up to leave.

“I know that it was Kurt who did it to you. That was what your nightmare was about, wasn't it? He pinned you down and you told him to stop. But he didn't. He carried on and...” Blaine froze and a humongous sob erupted from his chest at hearing Nick's words. 

“Who told you?” Blaine whispered, his back still to his dark haired friend.

“I guessed myself about what happened. Sebastian told me the rest. Please, don't hate him for doing it. He's devastated that this has been done to you. Just like I am. I forced it out of him.” Nick revealed to his friend. Blaine turned, tears freely falling down his face now that Nick knew the truth. His walls evidently tumbling down in front of Nick's very eyes.

“Please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to treat me differently. I just want to get on with my life.” Blaine mumbled quietly, sitting back down beside his close friend. 

“Jeff knows.” Nick chewed his bottom lip, hoping Blaine was not going to get angry from this piece of information.

“Of course Jeff knows. I'm not an idiot. You too talk about everything with each other and he had probably come up with the same conclusion as you. Look, I'm not mad at either of you Nick. I trust the both of you. Actually, I'm kinda glad you know now. It was really hard not telling you. You're one of my best friends.” Blaine smiled ruefully at Nick, taking his hand in his own as they sat together comfortably in silence, Blaine rested his head on Nick's shoulder as he curled up next to his friend and they sat in companionable silence as Blaine calmed himself down from the pain of remembering his ordeal. 

 

Blaine flipped the business card over and over in his hands. He had been debating to himself whether to phone this woman and ask for an appointment. Nick seemed to think she was really good and that she may be able to help him through what had happened to him. He couldn't shake the nightmares that crept into his head as he dreamed, and he wanted to get rid of them. If he didn't, then he would never be able to fully move on. Maybe she would be able to help him to see himself as a whole person again and not be so scared any more. He was sick of feeling this way. He just wanted to be himself again. 

“What's that?” Sam asked as he shoved some rumpled clothing into the bag sitting next to Blaine on their double bed. He was packing for his visit to New York. His interview with Pratt was the next day and he was taking an evening flight that day in order to be well rested for his interview. 

“It's a card for a psychiatrist. I was thinking that I might phone her. I need help.” Blaine painfully admitted to Sam in a quiet voice, sounding very young and vulnerable as he sat on their bed beside Sam's bag, watching his lover pack with an ache in his heart. Sam nodded in agreement. Neither boy had been getting a lot of sleep lately and it was both starting to wear on them. Sam stopped in his packing and stood in front of Blaine with deep affection in his eyes. 

“I think that might be a good idea.” Sam leant down to kiss Blaine's forehead and tucked some of the wild curls behind his ears. Wrapping his arms possessively around his guy, Sam laid his head on Blaine's and drank in the smell of the one he loved. He would be gone for three days and he wanted this memory of his B so that he could recall it if needs be. He was going to miss him terribly. The ache in his heart clung to him, causing him to become a little breathless. He really didn't want to leave Blaine at this moment in time. His angel needed him so much. 

Blaine clung to his boyfriend, wishing with all his heart to Sam would get into Pratt, but that he do it and come home as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to function without Sam by his side. “I'm going to miss you so much.” Blaine whimpered into Sam's chest, taking a deep breath of Sam. His last in three days. Wes had said that he would stay with Blaine whilst Sam was away so he wouldn't feel alone and Blaine had readily agreed to this. Sam reluctantly left Blaine's arms, going to pick his interview clothes that Blaine has ironed to perfection for him. He had been sternly told by Blaine that he was not to shove these clothes in his bag and let them get rumpled, which is how he had gotten a suit carrier bag to keep his suit in pristine condition from his gorgeous boyfriend. Coming back to pick his bag up, he cupped Blaine's face one last time and kissed him deeply.

“See you in three days B.” Sam murmured, their foreheads touching, staring into each others eyes.

“Bye Sam.” And with that, Sam turned promptly, and left their room for Jeff to drive him to the airport. All Blaine could do was sit gazing at the door, wishing the three days to have passed already...


	26. The Sammy Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Twenty Six

Wes didn't know what to do. It was as though the Blaine was pining for the loss of Sam and he had only been gone since last evening. It had literally only been a matter of hours. Wes had had to cope through Blaine's sobs last night before he had finally exhausted himself so much that he had fallen asleep, and then that was when his nightmares and the screaming had begun. Which, in turn, caused more sobbing. Wes had not slept at all last night and was feeling very run down. He didn't know how Sam coped with it. He didn't know how Blaine was still sane after all that night after night. Blaine had told him that he was seeing a therapist starting from next week and that gladdened Wes immensely. His friend needed help, and a lot of it. Kurt had really messed him up big time and he was pretty sure he would never be able to forgive him for what he had done to Blaine. Ever.

He decided that Blaine may feel a lot better if he were surrounded by people. That he would feel less lonely as it would take his mind off of the fact that Sam was not there. So Wes had invited some of the boys round for a sort of movie night slash sleepover in the commons room. Mainly to give himself a little bit of a break. He loved Blaine dearly, but he really knew how to be morose when he wanted to be. Wes supposed Blaine had every right to be with the life he had had so far, but he definitely preferred happy Blaine to brooding Blaine and that was why he set about creating a little party to get Blaine's mind off of things and back to normalcy of sorts. Because if anyone needed a night off, it was definitely his compact, little friend. So when he and Blaine entered the dining hall the get their breakfasts on the Friday morning, Wes insisting that Blaine eat something, he decided to put forward the idea then. Sam had told him that Blaine would try to get out of eating if he could and not to let him do so and that was what he was doing. He had forgotten quite how stubborn Blaine could be at times though and so by the time they had arrived they were the last ones there and all Blaine would eat was a yoghurt. Better then nothing I suppose Wes, better then nothing.

“So, what's everyone's plans for tonight then?” Wes asked casually, tucking into his breakfast heartily and trying to keep upbeat whilst he was around Blaine. He didn't think it would be a good idea to act uneasy when Blaine was so down himself. He wanted to lift his spirits, not crush them. 

“Nothing much, why?” David asked immediately, shrugging. He didn't have a date with Kitty as she was going home to see her parents for the weekend and wanted to get an early start at beating the work traffic, going home as soon as Glee finished for the day.

“Well, I was thinking we could have like a movie night, just like we used to. Accost the commons room, watch a few movies, eat some junk food, have some fun, you know?” Wes asked, pleading with everyone around the table using his eyes.

“Sounds good Wes, I'm in.” Thad replied and both David and Trent were quick to follow. As old Dalton boys they knew what a movie night with Wes was all about and they were eager to have another with their newer friends. Jake and Ryder both shrugged their shoulders and said they had nothing better planned, which then caused Richard to say that he would be attending as well and Artie was quick to follow when the boys told him they would carry him upstairs for the night. Unique waved her hand at Wes and he raised his eyebrow. He didn't really know what to make of Unique but she seemed like a lot of fun so he waited patiently for her to say what she wanted to.

“Um, it sounds like a lot of fun boys, but is it restricted to guys only? Cause I'd love my girls there too if we can?” Unique inquired and Wes smiled broadly. 

“I'm sure I could square something with Cameron.” Wes knew that Cameron had taken on the position of senior dorm warden, but he was pretty relaxed when it came down to it. It wasn't as though they were going to be doing anything untoward, they would be spending the whole night in the commons room and a lot of the boys at Dalton still owed Wesley Montgomery a lot of favours and Cameron was one of them.

“Well, I was going to go to Scandals tonight, but since everyone is up for this party or whatever I guess I'll make an appearance. What do you say Blaine? You up for spending the night in my arms whilst the old ball and chain is away.” Sebastian told them all looking as if he didn't care one way or the other, but his eyes were trained purely on Blaine and Wes thought they held understanding and pity behind his bravado.

“Sure. Whatever.” Blaine replied to Sebastian, and when the taller boy started poking him to illicit a response, Blaine's lips curled slightly. “Ok, yes. That would be great thanks.” Blaine gave Sebastian a little hug and Wes heard a little murmur of Sebastian saying something in Blaine's ear, causing the boy to encircle his arms more tightly into Sebastian and nod onto his shoulder. Wes, watching that vowed to thank Sebastian for cheering Blaine up a little, even if it was only a very little, it was something. 

Wes then turned expectantly to the last two on the table who were eating their breakfasts very quietly. “Well?” Wes asked them, starting to get a little annoyed with them both.

“I didn't realise we would need to confirm it, of course we'll be there. It's not like we are going to miss a Wesley Montgomery movie night, are we Jeffy?” Nick pointedly told Wes back, but knowing that they were really only doing something to try and get Blaine's mind off of Sam. Blaine was seriously in love with Sam and Nick was pretty sure his pining for the boy wouldn't stop till he got back, but anything was worth a try. Especially when it came to helping their close friend out by taking his mind of his woes.

“Excellent, so everyone will be there then?” Wes gave a thumbs up and patted Blaine on the shoulder, who gave Wes a weak smile in return before going back to mixing the yoghurt he had only half eaten and sighing loudly. Yep, there's nothing like making sure everyone knows how miserable you are, is there Blainey boy? “We are going to have a movie night to remember.” Blaine would have fun tonight, even if it killed Wes to do so.

 

When Tina had heard from Blaine about the movie night and sleepover she had been ecstatic. She and Thad had recently been getting rather close, flirting outrageously with each other even and getting any time with the boy would be amazing to her. Blaine had been right about Thad, he was a nice enough guy and he had told her to go for it if she really wanted to because he was pretty sure that Thad liked her back. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to thank Blaine enough for his little intervention on her behalf to find out if he liked her. Although he had said that he hadn't done that at all, that it was just obvious to everyone that Thad had a bit of a crush on her. But she knew he had been the bestest friend ever and had looked out for her. If only she could now do the same for him.

She had noticed, like all the others, the change in Blaine's mood and attitude but he had not revealed anything to her and she thought this party would be a good excuse for not only getting to know Thad a little better, but keeping an eye on Blaine too. So she had packed her things and gotten them ready in record time that morning and blitzed through all of her classes that day, not paying any attention to the contents within them.

Now she was sitting on some cushions next to Thad and giggling like a little school girl as the boys next to the TV were debating what to watch next. She didn't remember ever having giggled to attract anyone before but she just couldn't seem to help herself when it came to Thad. His baby blue eyes and cheeky grin with the dimple in the middle just made her melt into some weird giggly girl. Even though half the things he was doing were completely stupid. She did keep glancing over at Blaine throughout the evening, her eyes saddening at seeing him so lost. As she sat staring at Blaine for a little longer than previously before, Thad noticed and leant into her, his chin on her shoulder. 

“You ok?” Thad asked her in a low murmur. 

“Yeah. I'm just worried about Blaine. He looks so lost, so heartbroken. Is he like this a lot? I don't get to see him as much as I'd like and I have to admit, I've kinda been wrapped up in my own world lately.” She blushed a little and coyly looked to Thad as he smiled broadly at her.

“ He's been acting like this more lately, ever since that time he stopped talking to everyone, but I have no idea what's wrong with him. No one has told me anything. I assume that Sam knows and Sebastian definitely knows something but other than that...” Thad shrugged before carrying on. “I think he's just missing Sam at the moment though.” Thad wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug to comfort her and she leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat pitter patter rapidly as she lay on top of it and she allowed herself to smile. She knew Thad was an amazing kisser, he had proved that at the kissing booth and since then they had kissed occasionally when no one else had been around to bother them. She hoped it would lead to other things but she wasn't going to pin all her hopes on that right at this current moment in time. When the next film had been chosen and Wes dimmed the lights once more she felt Thad's weight shift and his head leaned down towards hers, kissing her deeply and she forgot everything she was worrying about as she drank him in bit by bit, their tongues massaging and flicking the others as everyone around them settled down to watch the next film. 

 

Blaine knew exactly what Wes was trying to do. He was trying to distract him in any way possible, and with Sebastian hugging him tightly to him for most of the movie night so far, it had worked. At least, a little anyway. Blaine always tried to be the best host he could and what with Wes setting this up, he felt as though he had to at least try and make an effort. But he just couldn't stop thinking about his Sammy. He wanted him so much right now. He missed everything about him. His strong arms wrapped around his small frame, his silly impressions that he did to try and make Blaine smile, his soft lips as they kissed his own gently, the way he gently and romantically made love to him during the night. He even missed picking up after Sam's mess. He felt as though a giant part of him were missing and he needed it back because it hurt so much. 

“You still doing good?” Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear and he nodded his assent. Sebastian had been his lifeline this evening. He hadn't thought he would have gotten through all this without him. 

“Just tell me if you need anything, alright?” Blaine turned and smiled slightly at his friend, who looked down at him with such deep understanding in his eyes. No one, but no one understood what Blaine was going through right now other than Sebastian and Blaine was truly thankful that he had such a kind and understanding friend looking out for him. 

By the time the third movie had ended Blaine needed some air, away from everybody. He felt like he was drowning in his own sorrow and no one could see it. They were all having so much fun and he didn't want to detract from that. He didn't want the night to be spoilt by himself. He detached himself from Sebastian and got up from the couch that he had been sitting in and tried to quietly slip out without anyone other than Sebastian, who was seemingly letting him go, from noticing.

“Blainey, where are you going?” Jeff called out, making gestures for Blaine to come sit with him and Nick for a while and Blaine groaned internally. He just needed to sleep and be alone for a while.

“Umm. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon.” Blaine told them lamely and both Jeff and Nick nodded their heads amiably, believing that to be the case. Thankful, he sighed and trudged wearily back to his room. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all the previous night and not well in the days leading to it. He really needed to see this Linda woman. His nightmares were just getting worse and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Once he had reached his room, he tiredly unlocked his door and closed it shut quietly, his head resting against the wood as he wearily closed his eyes as he felt his lids start to get horrendously heavy. He needed to sleep, and badly. Rummaging in his and Sam's chest of drawers, he found an old T shirt of Sam's and discarded his own clothes for Sam's with only his own boxer briefs alongside it. He tucked himself under the covers and curled up tightly into a ball, smelling the shirt just so that he could feel like Sam was there with him by his side. But he's not here. Oh Sammy, I don't ever want you to leave my side ever again. I hate it so much. As the tears began to trickle down his face, he buried himself into their shared pillows and wept till he fell into a fitful state of sleep. 

 

He lay in complete darkness, nothing surrounding him but empty space. Looking around he could see nothing but himself, naked, trapped in this never ending darkness. As he felt something sliding over his chest, he looked down to spy a sinewy hand caressing his bare chest. Panic started to bloom in his insides, threatening to bubble out. More and more hands slid over his body, touching him, grabbing at him in every place, in every way. His legs, his arms, his face, literally every part of his body felt covered by hands pawing over his flesh. He tried to call out for them to stop. To leave him alone, but they did not and he felt a hand grip round his throat, crushing down on his neck as he carried on trying to scream, no sound coming out as he started to choke. He could feel the pressure of all these hands, pinning him down in place, his chest pushed down by a crushing weight. He struggled underneath all of the suppression but he could not move and he sobbed in frustration and terror. He couldn't turn in any way and the hands caressing the insides of his thighs, started to slide their fingers inside of him in the most intimate of ways. Choking out as he screamed underneath tightly gripped hands, incoherently by this point, he wept as hands just kept moving all around him, suffocating him, imprisoning him. He wanted desperately to be free. He needed to be free, to get out, but the hands on him wouldn't let him, they kept holding him down so he couldn't move. He kept screaming, but no one could hear. Or no one cared. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Where was Sam? His Sammy? He needed him so desperately. But all that remained was never ending darkness and the ever present hands, invading him, tormenting him, soiling him. 

Suddenly he felt the hands shaking him, gripping him ever tighter. 

“Blaine! Blaine!” A far off voice called out from the darkness as his body shook vigorously and pure fear engulfed him, an ear splitting scream ripping from out of his throat as his eyes snapped open.

“Blaine! It's alright, it was just a dream. It wasn't real, you're going to be fine.” Nick babbled over him and Jeff let go of Blaine's shoulders that he had been shaking mere moment ago. Blaine screamed once more, his eyes wide in sheer dread as he scrambled away from the two boys, backing himself into the corner of the bed, his back against the walls. A dreadful wail cut through the silence and Jeff and Nick looked hopelessly on as tears streamed down Blaine's frightened features as he curled himself into a tiny ball of flesh and bones. 

“Blainey, it's us. It's Jeff and Nick. Your friends. We aren't going to hurt you sweetheart. We're here to help. Come to us Blainey my darling.” Jeff ever so gently and soothingly told Blaine, keeping his hands where Blaine could see them and opening his arms wide as Nick sat beside him, smiling warmly at his friend, although worry lines were evident on his face. As Blaine breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down, he unfurled himself and scooted over to his two friends who enveloped him into their arms once he was close enough and he leant heavily onto Jeff, his arms tentatively circling his waist. 

“There, that's better know, hmm?” Jeff said as he stroked his friends hair and heard Blaine sniffle as he gripped Jeff's shirt in a viselike grip. Nick heard Blaine's phone vibrate on the desk opposite and he walked over to see that Sam was calling and that there had already been seven missed calls this evening already. 

When Nick and Jeff had realised that Blaine had been taking a rather long time in the toilet, half of the next film had already passed. Blaine had been gone for well over an hour. So they had both slipped out of the movie silently to go and find him. When they had reached his room, they discovered a boy screaming incoherent words and thrashing about underneath his bed sheets. The sounds that had escaped Blaine's lips that night Nick thought would haunt him forever. It was as though he were being ripped apart or something worse. The sound alone had frightened him, let alone the way that his friend kicked and flailed about, looking like he was trying to get away from something holding him down. 

Nick made a split decision and reached for the phone quickly, pressing the button to initiate the call, deciding that if anyone could calm Blaine down and get him back to normal, Sam could.

“Hey angel. I'm missing you like crazy. My bed doesn't feel right without you and your sexy little tush in it. I wish I was there right now so I could suck you off and hear you come B. Oh God, I think I might have to get myself off just thinking about that.” Sam stated, making Nick lift his right eyebrow high up on his forehead and his lips curl upwards a little.

“Hey Sam. That's good to know. Blaine's just woken up from a nightmare. Do you wanna speak to him?” Nick responded, trying not to laugh at Sam's sexy speak.

“Is he ok? Put him on for me.” Sam demanded, sounding very worried. Nick padded across the room and leant close to Blaine, whispering into his ear.

“Sam's on the phone honey.” Blaine immediately shot up and dived for his phone, clutching it like a lifeline to his ear. Jeff and Nick, not wanting to intrude, indicated that they would wait outside for Blaine and left, both giving each other identical looks of deep concern. The last thing they heard before Nick closed the door behind them was Blaine calling out Sam's name before bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

 

Sam knew that him being away would be hard on his B, but he sounded so sad on the phone that guilt bloomed inside his chest anew. He had been having the most fun time. His interview had gone really well, with the administrators all but saying he had a place and he was getting to know some of the other people here for interviews and the weekend trip to look around the college. And he was actually going to get to have some fun in the art rooms themselves, so they got some hands on time creating something whilst they were there, as well as getting to know the teachers themselves. It had been an awe inspiring time so far and he hadn't even gotten to try any of the classes he really wanted to experience yet. That would be starting tomorrow after the tour of the whole campus and of some of the highlights in New York. He would be going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with his fellow potential Pratt undergraduates. He was getting along so well with the others he had met, and was now in the students bar with them, all of them eating and drinking and having a great time.

He remembered that he should phone Blaine before it got too late and so had excused himself from the table and phoned Blaine multiple times before Nick had answered the phone. Still blushing at his slightly tipsy conversation starter to Blaine that Nick had heard, it had dissipated quickly once Blaine had wept into the phone itself. He had had yet another nightmare of the hands all over him and Sam had tried to console him. The truth was that Sam had no idea what to do. He really hoped that this therapist Blaine was seeing next week could help him because he was starting to get desperate in his quest to unburden Blaine from his emotional and psychological problems. He had felt really drained after speaking to Blaine and vowed to take the first plane he could back so he would get back on the Sunday evening instead of the Monday morning, but Blaine still had one more night to contend with on his own and Sam didn't know if Blaine would be able to handle it alone. 

When he got back to the group he was with he sat down heavily in his chair, draining his drink rapidly.

“Whoa there Sam. Things didn't go well with the girlfriend I take it?” Will, the guy he had gotten closest to today asked light heartedly and casually draped his arm around Sam's shoulders. 

“Boyfriend actually and he's been having some really bad nightmares recently. Something pretty bad happened to him with his ex and its really messed him up. He just sounds so sad and I don't know what to do to make it better.” Sam told him, opening up to this relative stranger.

“Wow. That sucks. I guess all you can do is show him you are there for him no matter what. That you love him and will do anything for him.” Will smiled sympathetically at Sam and gave him a puzzling look. “Didn't realise you were gay, not that that matters a jot to me. My big brother's gay. But you just don't seem very...” Will cut himself off, waving his hands over Sam's person as if the right words would suddenly come to them.

“Oh no, I'm not gay. I mean, Blaine is, but I'm just... I'm not sure what the word is actually. I mean, I love girls too, you know, like a lot. Blaine's the only guy I've ever felt this way about. Ever. And its more the fact that he's Blaine than he's a guy, you know?” Sam frowned as Will chuckled at him.

“So he's the exception huh? The one you love because of who they are and not what they are?” Will asked politely, understanding what Sam meant. 

“Something like that. B is just B to me. I love him, pure and simple.” Will nodded and shook his empty beer at Sam and pointed to it.

“Want another? Take your mind off your guys woes?”

“That would be awesome. Thanks.” Sam smiled and watched as his new friend got up to get them another drink, sighing to himself over his B and his endless troubles.

 

Tina had seen Blaine come back into the room with both Nick and Jeff after having left for quite a while. He looked really tired, with huge black circles under his eyes, which seemed dull and lifeless. His skin looked sunken in and pale and it had been clear to her that he had been crying. Excusing herself from Thad, she padded over to her best friend and pulled him gently into the kitchen area just off of the commons room. 

“What's going on Blaine and don't tell me it's nothing because I can see from your face that it's not.” Tina gently prodded at him and he sighed, fatigued.

“Tina, thank you for caring but trust me when I say it's better that you don't know honey.” Blaine took her hand and squeezed it in his own, looking down at their intertwined hands.

“But Blaine, this is something really serious, I can tell. I love you Blainey days, you know that and I hate seeing you like this. It hurts me to see you in pain.” A small tear ran down her cheek and Blaine wiped it away quickly.

“I'm sorry hon. Really, I don't want to burden you with this. Just be there for me, that's all I ask, kay sweetie pie.” Blaine smiled wanly at her and she nodded, the lump in her throat growing. 

“I hope you get better soon Blainey days.” She told him and hugged him softly, rocking in his arms. He placed his head on her own and they stayed contentedly like that for quite some time. If Blaine wants comfort from me, then that's what he'll get. Tina vowed as she hugged her best friend and carried on wondering just what could cause this rapid change in Blaine's behaviour. If it was something to do with Kurt, then she was going to be seriously mad the next time she saw that boy...

 

It was Sunday evening and all of the boys had converged in the commons room, dragging Blaine out of his room that he had spent the better part of the weekend moping in alone, with all of them in turn going to chivvy him along and cheer him up, trying to get him to join in with them. Nothing had worked. Sebastian had felt bad about going with Becky to hers on Saturday morning, thinking he should stay with Blaine instead as he seemed to like having the lean boy around when Sam was absent, but Nick had told him that he should go and have fun, both he and Jeff would be there, and so would Wes and so Sebastian had eventually been persuaded to go, chewing his bottom lip all the way out to the parking lot in concern. 

Even when Sebastian had gotten back a little over an hour ago, and had tried to converse with his friend, Blaine had not stirred from the place he had made himself, cocooned into the corner of a sofa, with his sheets all around him, a thick book in his lap, ignoring everyone around him, a look of pure heartbreak on his face.

“Blainey, do you want to play with me next? Come on, it'll be fun!” Jeff pleaded to his friend, who just shook his head.

“We could watch a movie instead if you wanted to?” David asked, turning from his place at the console next to Jeff. Blaine just shook his head again.

“What about we play a board game. You love doing that Blainey.” Wes pushed the boy further, trying to get him to loin in and take his mind off of Sam. Blaine looked up from his thick tome, placing his bookmark inside and shutting it up with a little slam. 

“Actually I'm really tired so I think I'll just go to bed.” Blaine mumbled. As Blaine was talking the boys all saw Sam approaching into the commons room on his tiptoes, a finger over his lips to tell them to keep quiet as he tiptoed up to Blaine, a bag in his right hand. The boys perked up a little, but tried not to let it show and they were grateful that Blaine wasn't really paying any attention to them at all. As Blaine finished and started to get himself out of his sheets to stand up, Sam leant over the couch.

“That's a real shame. I was hoping you would want to open your present first, but if you're that tired then I guess it can wait till tomorrow.” Sam shrugged, a twinkle in his eyes at seeing his B again, not realising quite how much he had missed him till he saw his beautiful face in front of him again. Blaine's head whipped around at hearing Sam and cried out. 

“Sammy!” He leapt up into Sam's arms, crushing him in a tight squeezing hug, which Sam returned chuckling at Blaine's enthusiasm. As they hugged, Jeff leant over to the other boys on the floor and whispered conspiratorially to them all.

“You wait. He'll have the Sammy smile in a minute.” Jeff told the others and nodded in Blaine's general direction.

“The Sammy smile?” David looked at him confused, but turned back to the two boys when Jeff pointed at them to look. 

“He always gets it when Sam is around. You watch.” Jeff responded and sat watching the two boys as a sudden beam came across Blaine's features. The tiredness on his face disappeared, along with the tight, worried expression. Instead it turned into a look of pure love and joy, his eyes sparkling up at his boyfriend, his smile wider than any the boys ever saw on Blaine before. It was as though Blaine's happy face was ramped up one hundred times. That was his Sammy smile.

“Open your present B.” Sam told him excitedly.

“You didn't need to get me anything Sammy.” Blaine chided him, but happily took the bag and reached inside, pulling out a blue, medium sized teddy bear.

“It's a bear. Thank Sam.” Blaine politely thanked his lover, but looking a little confused at why he had been given a bear. He hadn't had a bear since he was seven years old and although the blue teddy was cute, he wasn't really a teddy person.

“I know. I saw him in a shop when we were coming back from the Met and I had to get him for you. So, if I do ever have to go away again for the night, or a few days, you could have Sammy bear instead to look after you. I know it's a poor substitute and if you don't want him that's cool. I just thought it was kinda perfect is all.” Blaine, touched by how much Sam had thought about why he had bought the bear, looked down at it once more. At his Sammy bear. He decided then and there that he loved this bear, with it's wide smile and cute little beaded eyes. 

“Thank you Sammy. It's perfect.” He hugged the bear tightly and beamed up at his guy once again.

“Now let's get you to bed since you are so whacked, hey?” Sam held his hand out and Blaine eagerly took it, hooking the other one into the crook of Sam's elbow, leaning his head onto Sam's shoulder's his smile never fading once as they walked back to their room together.


	27. Blaine's Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've been busy writing the whole of the next part of the story so expect a few chapters in quick succession :D
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters. (Sniff...)

Chapter Twenty Seven

Trent loved setting up events, especially parties, and whilst Sam had been away over the weekend he had found out from Blaine that Sam's eighteenth birthday was in a few weeks time. He had come up with an idea to throw the shaggy blonde a surprise birthday party as his present to Sam. Sam had been very kind towards Trent, especially about all this Warbler cheating scandal and he seemed like a really decent guy, helping out and caring for Blaine during his illness among other things. This all made Trent disposed to liking Sam very much and he wanted to give him something to say thank you. But he decided he would need some help. So on the Monday morning he slipped his tray down next to Unique on the New Directions breakfast table in the dining hall and, leaning close to his newly acquired friend, he asked for her help.

“What do you need help with?” She had theatrically whispered back to him and he had made a silence gesture back with his finger over his mouth. He didn't want Sam to cotton on to what he was planning. He would tell the others in due course, especially Blaine to get his ultimate input on what Sam would like in for his party, but he needed it to be hush hush for now. Leaning very close he whispered very quietly back.

“I want to throw a surprise party for Sam for his eighteenth, will you help?” Trent asked, pleading with his eyes to his larger than life friend, who, after letting his request sink in, nodded vigorously back at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

“You can count on me honey. It'll be fabulous.” Unique winked consiprationally and Trent beamed back at her. Operation Sam's surprise party was a go and Trent couldn't wait. Sam was going to love it, he just knew it. It would be the perfect birthday gift.

“Great, let's meet after glee to come up with ideas.” He whispered to her once more and then went innocently back to his breakfast, joining in every now and again with the conversation at the table, of which the main topic seemed to be teasing Blaine slightly for being so happy at his boyfriend being back. Trent smiled widely as he looked at his blushing friend, a small smile playing on his handsome features as he looked up adoringly to Sam and snaked his hand into Sam's own. Trent couldn't help but find Blaine insanely cute when he was with Sam. He was so different, but a good different. Like he wasn't so afraid of the world with Sam by his side to go through it with him. Well, Trent was going to give something back to his extraordinary friend who gave happiness to such an old friend of his, and he was going to do it in the best possible way he knew how.

 

Thad and Tina had spent quite a bit of time together recently, getting to know one another, watching their favourite movies, laughing over silly things, having a coffee and sharing cake, talking about their favourite music and books. Thad found that with every passing day as he discovered more about Tina he liked her all the better. So was such a loyal, courageous person. She had such a big heart and he admired how much she cared for her friends. So much so that he had decided to ask her out on a proper date. To dinner and then the theatre, since she loved the theatre so much. He waited in the car park specifically after school was out just so that he could talk to her alone without all the others listening in as they would say in the glee practice room. 

“Hey, you came to take me to glee? That's so sweet.” Tina stated as she came towards Thad and reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him chastely on the lips. 

“Actually I wanted to ask you something, can we go to glee the long way round?” Thad asked pointing towards the gardens with his thumb. 

“Sure.” She hooked her arm through Thad's as he held it out for her to take, just like the perfect gentleman would. Remembering the she had driven the other girls over to Dalton, she called back to them all to say she would meet them in glee later before being led by Thad out to the colourful, flowering spring gardens on Dalton's seemingly never ending grounds. Once there they went to sit down in the gazebo amongst the bright pinks, deep reds, and vibrant blues of the flowers surrounding them.

“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Tina asked curiously, twisting on the seat to face Thad and looking expectant of the answer.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and maybe the theatre? On Friday?” Thad asked, hope filling his eyes, his leg jittery as it went up and down in rapid succession.

“Really? I'd love to!” Tina responded excitedly, already wondering what she could wear for her date. “We're not going to eat Chinese though, are we?” She then asked quickly as she panicked. She had loved Mike deeply, but she did like eating other things sometimes. In fact, most of the time.

“Well actually I thought Italian? Unless you want Chinese?” Thad told her panicking that he had booked the wrong restaurant. 

“No. Italian sounds great. I can't wait.” Tina grinned at Thad broadly and took his hand as she stood up, realising if they spent any more time out in the gardens they might end up seriously late to glee practice and Mr Shue wouldn't be too happy with them.

“Great.” Thad beamed back as he walked with Tina to glee practice, his heart singing as it raced inside his chest at the thought of his date with the gorgeous and amazing Miss Tina Cohen Chang. 

 

Blaine felt much happier in himself on the Monday after Sam had returned from Pratt. He was sad that Wes had had to leave, but his old friend had promised he would return before nationals and graduation to spend a little more time with everyone. Despite this Blaine felt content with his lot for the time being. Sam was back and he was looking to the future. His big NYADA audition was on the Friday of this week and Carmen Tibideaux herself was coming to Dalton to hear Blaine's audition. He was nervous as hell but he knew he could do it and with all his friends supporting him he felt strong enough to give it his best shot. He was still having nightmares of varying sorts, but they had calmed considerably down with Sam by his side to sooth him. Plus he was going to see Linda on Wednesday so, all in all, he felt as though he was in a good place right now and sorting his life out. 

He was sitting in the practice room, having gotten there a little early that day to practice his audition piece. He had chosen the classic musical number 'Bring Him Home' from Les Miserables, and he felt that he had it pretty much nailed. Waiting for the others, he played around on his phone.

“Hey gorgeous.” Sam called out to Blaine as he sat down in the space next to his boyfriend, a wide smile plastered on his face. “You're practice go well?”

“Yeah. I think I'm pretty much as good as I'm gonna get with that song now.” Blaine told him, snuggling into Sam's side happily, wrapping his arms around Sam's toned waist and feeling Sam do the same to him. Blaine sighed as he nuzzled into Sam's chest, a smile erupting on his face. He loved that he could be with Sam this way. That he was as tactile and cuddly as Blaine was. Blaine loved human contact and Sam gave him just what he needed. 

“Aww, look Nicky, how cute are they? I think they might even outdo us on the cutest couple of the year award.” Jeff pointed and giggled to his boyfriend as they came into the practice room and sat down opposite the two boys, watching their small friend wriggle in glee and snuggle even closer to his boyfriend, looking very content with himself.

“Ugh. Really? I have to sit next to this?” Sebastian rolled his eyes, pretending to look disgusted, but winked at Blaine when he lifted his head up a little, making Blaine giggle a little and shift so he wasn't being too rude to his friend by having his back to him.

“You know I never asked you how it went at Becky's house this weekend.” Blaine asked Sebastian, curious as to why he had even gone in the first place. A wicked grin suddenly came over his friend's face and he wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine till the dark haired boy had to bite his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud.

“It was great. Her parents seriously hate me. It was hilarious. I think we successfully pissed them off enough that Becky owes me big time.” Sebastian relayed and Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff and Nick opposite, but with mirth clearly showing on his face, that matched the two boys on the sofa opposite. Blaine listened to his friends chatter around him and smiled contentedly to himself. He vowed he was going to make the most of the rest of his year with them all till graduation because after this short time, things would never be the same again. He may never even see some of these people again, although he hoped he would see each and every one of them in the future. By the time everyone was in the room, with Thad and Tina slipping in last of all, holding hands Blaine noted, a big rabble of noise came from them all as they gossiped and chattered amongst themselves, and with the addition of Finn this week too, it seemed to be twice as noisy. 

“Ok guys and girls. Settle down everyone. I have some things I need to talk to you about.” Mr Shue came in and waving his arms about a bit, managed to get everyone settled and quiet. “Great. Well first of all, as you can see, Finn is here this week to help out, but he's not the only one back this week. We have two amazing individuals come back to help us out to get ready for nationals and they know a thing or two about performing since they got into NYADA. So everybody welcome Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel!” The smile that was once on Blaine's face, dropped rapidly and he stiffened in his seat. He felt Sebastian's hand gently land on his arm and Sam's arms tighten themselves around him protectively. He gripped the edge of the cushions on the sofa as his eyes went wide and he became suddenly breathless, the fear completely taking over his mind at the thought of being in the same room as Kurt.

“Sam...” He breathed, panic bubbling inside as he gripped his boyfriends hand in a constricting manner with his right hand.

 

Across the room Becky leaned over to Grace's ear. “Is Kurt the guy that Blaine used to date?” Grace remembered her brother telling her at the time about Blaine getting a boyfriend and seemingly remembered that his name was something like Kurt, so she nodded her head and they both looked over to watch Blaine, who looked exceedingly uncomfortable at the thought of these people being there. 

“Poor guy, he doesn't look too happy, does he?” Becky stated, worry lines on her face. Grace murmured her concurrence towards her friend and felt pity for her big brother's close friend. She turned her head to watch two people enter the room, one a petite brunette girl, who was pretty with her long, wavy locks and her sophisticated clothing and a tall, lean boy, his chestnut coloured hair perfectly coiffed, his fringe stylishly swept high, and wearing outrageously out there clothes that no normal Ohioan boy would ever wear. So that must be the famous Kurt Hummel, he's cute I guess... Not really my type though. He and Blaine can't be on good terms if Blaine is acting the way he is, although this guy doesn't seem uncomfortable at all with the prospect of seeing Blaine again. 

“Hey guys, so Kurt and I are going to introduce this weeks theme for you. And of course, give a demonstration. This week we want you to think of someone really special to you and how they make you feel and then sing about it. Being emotive when you sing can really improve a performance and make it feel real for the audience and judges watching and so that's what we're going to help you all achieve this week.” Rachel told everyone in her bubbly diva way, clapping her hands together at the end and looking excited at being the centre of attention. “So here is our take on the type of thing you need to be able to do to win nationals. Hit it.” Rachel pointed to the band in the corner of the room ready and she and Kurt launched into their performance, all the while Blaine shifted in his seat, grabbing at Sam as though he were a lifeline. 

 

Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening. Here Kurt was, seemingly without a care in the world, singing about love or some such with Rachel and glancing intensely in Blaine's direction every so often whenever some phrase about real love came up. All he could feel when he looked at Kurt was bile rising up his throat, making him feel sick to his stomach as he remembered over and over in his head what it felt like to have Kurt intrude inside himself in the single most intimate manner he could. His breaths started to come out in small gasps as the panic of the thought of it happening again to him took over every last part of his mind. He felt trapped, suffocated. He needed to get out, to breathe, to be free. He couldn't stay in this room any longer. Blaine, not able to take one more second in the practice room, the room with Kurt inside it, wrenched Sam's arms from around him and rushed out into the corridor. Leaving everyone to wonder what was going on inhis head.

 

Grace watched bewildered as Blaine suddenly tore Sam's arms away from him and ran out the room rapidly. A lone heaving sob ripping out from his chest as he pulled the door open, slamming it behind him. Rachel and Kurt stopped their song mid verse, both looking after Blaine with sheer bemusement on their faces and turning to one another as though looking for an answer that neither one had. Grace glanced over to Sam, who looking almost heart broken, the lines on his brow prominent and the worry in his eyes clear for all to see.

“I'll go get Blaine.” Sam stated, starting to get up from his seat when Mr Shue held his hand out to stop him.

“No Sam. I will. You sit down and listen to what Rachel and Kurt have to say.” Mr Shue told the shaggy blonde haired boy authoritatively. He went over and mumbled something to Finn who nodded his head, and calmly and quietly went out the door, leaving the rest of the club to sit and not pay any attention to the new people in the room.

“Ok, whatever that was about, it was not good.” Unique stated quietly, but Grace sitting beside her heard and agreed, nodding vigorously. She peered round Unique to look at her brothers reaction and when she saw that he was staring daggers at Kurt Hummel, she realised that he must know exactly what was going on with Blaine, and whatever it was, it was to do with Kurt. Whatever it was, Blaine was definitely not a happy bunny and she felt bad for him. He was such a sweet person, always helpful, kind and caring. She hoped with all her heart that he would be alright. She found the more Kurt spoke, the less she actually liked him. He seemed a little too self-absorbed for his own good and didn't seem to care about the fact that Blaine was outside with Mr Shue, probably crying his eyes out. By the time they finished talking to the group she thought she was staring twin daggers at this boy alongside her brother. 

 

Blaine took deep, ragged breaths to try and calm himself down as he sat in one of the window seats further down from the practice room. Come on Blaine, you can do this. Calm down. Sam won't let him hurt you, and neither will the others in there that know. They all care about you. They won't let him touch you.

“Blaine? Can I sit for a minute?” Mr Shue asked out of the silence and Blaine looked up to see his teacher, a stern expression on his face. Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable. Mr Shue sighed and looked across at Blaine tiredly.

“Look Blaine, I'm going to be straight with you. I've let you off quite a lot in the recent few months we've been here. I know you have been through a lot so I've given you some slack. But when you start pulling stunts like this I can't just ignore it. Kurt and Rachel are here to help us and fulfil an important assignment for themselves too, which they need to complete for the end of the week when Madame Tibideaux gets here. They need our support Blaine and you running off acting like a little child isn't helping. Now I don't know everything that has happened between you and Kurt, but you're with Sam now, so could you try and sort this thing with Kurt out and be friends again? For everybody's sake. You're supposed to be the captain of this club. You're supposed to be setting an example for the younger ones. What do you think this looks like to them, hmm? You running off when you don't like someone who comes into the room?” 

“You don't understand Mr Shue, I can't go back in there.” Blaine replied, keeping his eyes downcast as a few tears fell from the corners of his eyes. 

“Then you give me no choice Blaine. Unless you can give me a good reason for you not going back in there, then if you don't go back in there right now, you are out of glee. For good.” Blaine looked up, shock covering his face, his mouth open wide, not believing what Mr Shue had just said to him. Blaine knew that Kurt had always been one of Mr Shue's favourites, but this was beyond that. He was punishing Blaine in the most horrendous of ways and he didn't even realise it. He couldn't lose glee, it was his home. His family were in there. His Sammy. Steeling himself, only his jaw wobbling giving him away, he pushed himself up and marched back to the practice room, petrified of what lay beyond the doors.

 

Kurt was keeping up pretences, acting happy and pleasant when deep down inside his heart was aching and hurting deeply. Ever since he had been here last time he had been trying desperately to get in touch with Blaine, but he would answer the phone or texts, emails or Skype calls. Kurt had even thought about sending him an actual letter since he didn't have enough money to be able to come back to Dalton again when his family didn't live in Ohio any more. But when Carmen Tibideaux had told them that they needed to do some work with younger people who were interested in the arts as part of there course, and then allowed them to come and help the glee club, he had seen it as his opportunity to come back and sort everything out between them. To make things perfect again. His father had wired him the money to fly there and back as it was for his college requirements and he would be able to see his Blaine again. It was the perfect solution to him. He had been a fool last time, he shouldn't have let Sebastian scare him away. He should have stayed till he got to see Blaine again, no matter how long it took. That time they had been together had been simply magical to Kurt and he wanted everything back to the way it had once been.

When he saw Sam's arms wrapped around Blaine's very slim waist, he frowned. Not only had Blaine definitely lost weight and a substantial enough amount that he looked tiny, childlike even, next to the two tall boys he was in between, but Sam seemed to be hanging all over him in a very lovey dovey way. The pain in Kurt's heart had exploded. How could he do this to me? He asked me to get back with him and now he's with Sam? It didn't make any sense. Doesn't he realise how much I love him? How much this is hurting me? Kurt tried not to even look Sam's way, it was too painful. Out of all the people in glee that Blaine could have picked, it had to be Sam, didn't it? Did Blaine do it out of revenge? Give him hope only to dash it again? Kurt just couldn't understand Blaine's actions at all...

 

Sam was worried sick. Blaine had rushed out of those doors so fast, not looking back once, but Sam knew what he was feeling. He was scared stiff. Sam didn't listen to a word that either Rachel or Kurt said. He didn't care one jot about them and what they were saying. His thoughts were entirely on his Blaine and how much he must be suffering right now. Sam's head immediately snapped to the door when he heard it hesitantly creak open slowly, Blaine's head emerging from around the doorway, looking so frightened that Sam couldn't help but to leap out of his chair and go over to his boyfriend, holding onto him fiercely and leading him back to their seats. Blaine clutched onto him as though his life depended on it, burying his head in Sam's chest, looking so distraught that it almost broke Sam's heart. He stroked his lovers wild curls over and over, kissing the top of his head to let him know that he was there, always. When Mr Shue walked in behind, everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

“Right well, if Kurt and Rachel have finished explaining what we are doing this week then I'll leave you all to think about what you are going to perform as I have a meeting to get to. Finn will be here, so I don't want any of you slinking off before you have made your choices. I want you all to talk your choices through with Rachel and Kurt first and get advice from them on what you could perform. Only then can you go, understand?” Mr Shue told them all before nodding to Finn and walking out the doorway towards his meeting. 

At that moment he saw Kurt mumble something to Rachel, who nodded quickly and headed off to the other side of the room and to the girls, whilst Kurt directly headed for Blaine and Sam.

“Blaine can I talk to you for a moment? In private?” Kurt asked, looking a little angry at seeing Blaine with Sam, and together as an item. Sam couldn't give a shit though. Kurt didn't deserve to feel anything but guilt for what he had done to Blaine. Blaine unburied himself from Sam, looking up at Kurt incredulously, not able to believe that Kurt had the audacity to talk to him, let alone sound angry at him. 

“Anything you say to me can be said in front of Sam.” He looked over at Sebastian and pleaded with his eyes for some space. Sebastian got the message quickly and moved across to where Nick and Jeff were sitting dumbfounded at Kurt's attitude.

“Fine.” Kurt primly told Blaine, staying standing in front of the two of them, his arms folded across his chest. “So when did this happen?” He pointed to both the boys, looking a little disgusted, and Sam could feel himself get a little angry at Kurt's rudeness and coldness.

“For a couple of months now, if you must know.” Sam spat out, looking at Kurt with fury in his eyes. He was going to protect Blaine from him if it was the last thing he was going to do. Kurt's right eyebrow shot up in surprise.

“A couple of months is it? Did Blaine tell you that we had sex less then a month ago then?” Kurt smugly told Sam, sweetness and innocence feigned in his voice and looking across to Blaine pointedly. Sam felt Blaine stiffen in his arms and looked down to see a dark rage emitting from Blaine's eyes and he shot up out of his seat till he was standing almost head to head with Kurt.

“How dare you Kurt? How dare you suggest I cheated on Sam, with you.” Blaine furiously hissed out, pointing to his ex boyfriend with anger and rage roiling inside him.

“Oh, and you didn't?” Kurt retorted, scoffing slightly and folding his arms across himself once more, giving Blaine a glare of disappointment. Sam could feel the anger emanating from his boyfriend and gripped his arm tightly to warm him not to do anything stupid. He knew that when Blaine got angry he could say and do things he might regret later on. 

“No.” Blaine quietly, a little too quietly for Sam's liking, responded.

“Well I must have been living in a different universe then because I swore that we did.” Kurt rolled his eyes as though Blaine's attempts at suggesting otherwise were pathetic. That everyone knew the truth as Kurt saw it. Well Sam knew the real story and there was no way Kurt was going to ever touch his Blaine ever again.

“Don't pretend Kurt. Don't pretend you don't know what you did to me.” Burt spat out, his eyes narrowing and Sam started to panic that Blaine was going to reveal everything in front of the entire glee club, which was something he knew Blaine didn't want to do.

“What did I do? Enlighten me Blaine.” Kurt barked a laugh out and shook his head as though everything coming out of Blaine's mouth was a lie. 

“Blaine, don't, the others...” Sam warned him, but too late. Blaine was too far gone. He was too infuriated with Kurt and what had happened to him to stop any longer. 

“You raped me!” He shouted out at Kurt, tears springing into his eyes, which went wide as he realised what he had said and who had heard it. Sam heard a couple of gasps from the girls on the other side of the room, one, if he wasn't mistaken, belonging to Tina herself. Blaine had told Sam that he didn't want Tina to know. He knew she would be too upset to deal with it and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. He guessed that was off the table now. 

Kurt stopped stunned, his jaw slack as his mouth hung open in the silence, his eyes wide in shock. Before Sam saw it his right hand swept down and slapped Blaine heavily across the face, scratching him in the process.

“You liar!” Kurt screeched out, reaching out to grab Blaine, who folded into Sam as much as he could.

“Don't touch me!” Blaine screamed terrified beyond all thought, turning himself into Sam, who twisted Blaine's whole body with his own, till his back was facing Kurt. Sam held onto a silent Blaine in his arms, framed completely by Sam's body so Kurt couldn't touch him again, as Kurt screamed and pummelled Sam's back with his fists. Sam could feel Blaine shaking in his arms, his head buried deeply into Sam's chest as his breaths came out in shallow puffs onto Sam's skin near his neck, his eyes wide in fear.

“You liar! You coward! You have to hide behind Sam now, do you?” Kurt screamed blue murder until Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and dragged him out of the room, no doubt to another room to find out what the hell was going on. 

Sam murmured comforting words into Blaine's hair, whilst reaching down and scooping Blaine's knees out under him to pick Blaine's shaking form up into his arms, leading the boy out to their shared room and away from the chaos that erupted behind them.


	28. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own glee or the characters

Chapter Twenty Eight

Grace wept openly at what she had heard Blaine shout to that overdressed, self centred, ice bitch of a boy. How could he have done that to another person, let alone someone he professed to loving? Grace couldn't even imagine what Blaine must be thinking right now, but whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. To be violated in that way, by someone who you care very deeply for, pained her terribly to even begin to think about it and what the consequences of it happening might be. The thought of it ever happening to her terrified her completely and to have someone close to her having experienced it, someone she respected and cared for greatly. One of her big brothers best friends. She couldn't bare it. Her heart constricted in her chest, sharp pains erupting. Nothing like this had ever happened to someone she knew and loved before. Especially not someone as kind as Blaine. Teachers and television programmes always warned girls to watch out for strangers and to be careful about such things. No one ever told you that it could happen to guys as well. But it could, as she had just born witness to. Having the sudden need for her big brother to be right there to comfort her overwhelmed all her thoughts, but before she knew it a pair of strong arms laced themselves around her back and Jeff kissed his sister on the forehead, making her cry openly and loudly into his Dalton shirt as she gripped it tightly.

“It's going to be alright sweetheart. I know it hurts when your friends are in pain, but Blainey is a very strong person. He'll get through this, you'll see. We need to be strong for him though Gracie. Do you think you can do that for me?” Grace hiccuped and nodded into her brother's chest, clutching the fabric of his blazer for dear life.

“I hate Kurt. I hate him for doing this to our Blainey.” She told her brother in sudden anger, looking up with fury in her eyes, which, when she looked over at Becky, she could see clearly in her best friends eyes as well. 

“Hush sweet pea. I think Blaine would rather you spent your time thinking of things that made you happy rather than hating someone. Trust me, I know our Blainey, that's what he would want.”

“Ok Jeffy. I'll try.” She told her brother sincerely, but she knew deep in her heart she would never like this boy. Ever. Even if she never said anything about it.

“Good girl. That's all I can ask.” Jeff stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth to calm her down. He looked over to see Nick hugging Becky in the same way and as their eyes locked they could both see the pain and sadness in each others hearts. 

 

Kitty had silently moved across the room and was sitting on the window sill, looking out over the grounds. She was numb. Hearing those horrendous words come out of Blaine's mouth had shocked her to her very core. She knew something bad had happened to him recently, I mean no one could have avoided seeing zombie Blaine, but she had thought it had stemmed from an argument with Sam of some kind. She should have known better. The signs were all there for everyone to see. In plain sight. The frightened expressions, the jumpiness when people got close to him, the tired bags under his eyes, the nightmares she had heard mentioned by the boys. It had all been there. She should have picked up on it. It wasn't as if she didn't have an inkling as to what he must be feeling right now. Thankfully she had never been fully raped, only touched inappropriately, but all the same feelings were there. The nausea at the sheer thought of someone you didn't want touching you in an intimate way. The shame of being sullied in some way. The sheer terror of someone's touch. The inability to trust other human beings that you didn't know very well.

She had always thought of Blaine as an inherently good person, even if he didn't believe in God or was a Christian. Seeing his terrified expression and hearing his scream rip through the silence of the room at the mere touch of Kurt upon him drove deep into her heart, causing her a great pain deep inside. For him to have to go through what she had, but tens times over was incomprehensible to her. 

“Baby, you want me to take you back to Crawford?” David asked her softly as he came up behind her and stroked her golden hair lightly.

“Yes please. I need to get out of here. I need to pray for Blaine.” Kitty replied, a tear threatening to fall, but she wiped it away quickly. She wouldn't show her weaknesses to anyone.

“Of course sweetheart. Let's get you back.” David smiled at her weakly, his eyes showing how he really felt. They had great sadness inside them. Kitty knew that David had known Blaine for a long time now. Longer even than the older members of New Directions. He would know Blaine as well as any of them in the room, if not better.

“If you want to go to Blaine I would understand.” She told him as she got up and hugged him briefly.

“No, he will want to be left alone. Blaine doesn't like being surrounded by people when he's upset. He prefers people just treating him the same, he hates being pitied. I'll see him tomorrow when he's had time to digest what has happened. Besides it looks like you could use me just as much right now.” David stated, wrapping his arms around her, leading her out to her car.

“Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever?” She told him as she took his hand and gripped it tightly, needing to feel the strength and comfort of David close to her. She felt so vulnerable right now, despite the fact that it was Blaine it had happened to and not herself, but the memories it had bought up had been enough to cause her great grief.

“So I'm officially your boyfriend now, am I?” David grinned, trying to have the air around them lighter.

“I guess so. Thank you David. I don't think I can face driving right now and Tina definitely can't from what I could see back there.” David nodded solemnly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, which made her lean into David heavily.

“Don't worry about Tina, Thad will have that under control. He's good like that. You just concentrate on you for now, yeah?” Kitty nodded and let David lead her out as she prayed in her head for Blaine to find the peace and happiness that he rightfully deserved.

 

Tina was incensed. How dare Kurt do that to her best friend? She was going to seriously injure him the next time she saw him. She couldn't believe he could do that to Blaine. Quite possibly the most amazing person in the world to her. Her best friend. No wonder Blaine had told her she didn't want to know. The tears streamed down her face as her fury grew, the darkness clear in her eyes. He was her Blainey days and seeing him in pain caused her immense grief and pain herself. And anger. A lot of anger. If Blaine couldn't fight back, then she would do it for him. She had never felt such pure hatred as she felt right now. After everything he had done to Blaine throughout the year, then this? And he hadn't even felt at all sorry for what he had done to Blainey. Well he was going to feel the wrath of Tina Cohen Chang and he was severely going to regret ever having violated Blaine. 

“Tina?” Thad asked, deep frown lines on his face that seemed freshly out of tears. He looked very worried about her growing anger. Well no one could tell her how she should feel. And she felt such immense hatred for him that she couldn't think straight at all. 

“Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!” Tina shrieked, making the rest of the room jump from her sudden outburst and go deathly silent. She made to exit the room, but Thad took her arm and pulled her towards him roughly. “Don't you dare stop me!”

“Tina, please, calm down. This isn't going to help. Blaine won't want this.” Thad desperately tried negotiating with her, keeping a tight grip on her arm.

“How would you know? Have you asked him? You don't have a clue what Kurt has done to Blaine throughout all of this year. It's not just now Thad. I hate him. I hate him so much for everything he's done.” Tina shrieked in pure fury, seeing complete red.

“I know you do T, I do too, but we have to think about what's best for Blaine. Maybe we should go and see how he is, yeah? Then you can comfort him and talk to him, see what he wants?” Thad pleaded with her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to try and calm her down.

“It's just...” She launched herself into Thad, weeping loudly at her Blainey being so hurt.

“Shh, I know, I know. Lets' go and see him. I'm sure he'll want you there for comfort. He loves you right?” Thad told her and took her hand in his, leading her towards Blaine's room for Tina to see how Blaine was doing. Then hopefully, her anger would dissipate.

 

Sebastian had followed Sam close behind, making sure that no one else followed, needing to know whether Blaine was alright or not. The screech as Kurt touched him and the sheer terror on his face had broken Sebastian's heart, as he had looked across at his best friend. Sebastian was going to make sure that no one, especially Kurt, was going to touch Blaine without his permission again. Not while he was around to stop it. Anger and hurt filled his heart and as Sam laid the small, dark haired boy down onto their bed, Sebastian had took his friends hand, promising not to let it go any time soon. He sat on the bed next to Blaine on the opposite side to Sam and watched helpless as Blaine cried loudly into his pillow. A dull ache took over his heart and he could feel himself well up. Looking over at Sam, who looked like he was in complete despair, tears flowing freely down his face, Sebastian realised that he was going to have to be the strong one. He bundled Blaine up into his arms and extended them to Sam, who gratefully folded into Blaine's back as Blaine shook into Sebastian's chest.

“I know it hurts. I know Blaine, but it will be alright. I promise. It's going to be just fine.” Sebastian told the boys comfortingly as he laid his head on top of Blaine's and all three sat in silence as Blaine cried out everything he needed to, calming down enough that only the occasional hiccup could be heard within a few minutes. 

“Everyone knows. They're going to treat me differently.” Blaine croaked out eventually, his throat sore from overuse.

“No they aren't because I'll tell them not to.” Sebastian firmly told Blaine, determined to get his friend back to his normal, happy self. They all turned to the door when they heard a knock from the other side and Thad and Tina walked through, both looking upset and Tina looking especially angry. Tina, not able to contain her emotions, raced across to Blaine and flung herself onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck tightly.

“Blainey days!” Tina cried, kissing his cheek and laying her head against Blaine's own as she sat next to Sam on the bed. “God I hate Kurt so much!”

“Tey Tey. Please don't be angry. For me. Please. I just want it all to just go back to normal.” Blaine softly and tiredly replied. He was exhausted. He was glad Tina had come though. He had been scared she would do something stupid. Clearly Thad was a good influence on her. 

“Ok. But don't ask me to stop hating him.” Tina replied, stroking the curls out of her best friends face. He looked so tired and her heart went out to him.

“I won't.” Blaine replied, placing his forehead against her own.

“How are you feeling Blaine?” Thad asked consolingly, perching on the edge of the bed that everyone else was laying on.

“Better than before. Thanks Thad.” Blaine told the boy. Really he just wanted to sleep he was so fatigued, but he wasn't sure he would get that option right now. He hoped none of the others would show up. There was already enough people in the room, too many really for Blaine's liking. He just wanted peace and quiet and with all of them here, he knew he would not. “Actually I'm really tired. Could you all give me an hour or so to have a little nap or something?”

“You want me to stay B? Or will you be ok without me?” Sam asked very concerned. 

“It's ok Sam. I'm so tired I don't think I'll dream at all. You go and watch something in the commons room or something. I'll be fine.” Blaine smiled weakly at Sam, his eyes already drooping. 

“We'll all be in the commons room if you need us then.” Sam kissed Blaine on the forehead and caressed his cheek with his thumb, “I love you B.” Sam then stood and herded the rest out for Blaine to get some much needed rest.

 

“Do you think we should go and see if Blaine is alright?” Unique asked the group all huddled into Jake and Ryder's room. They had all left glee in somewhat of a hurry after everything that had erupted in the aftermath of Blaine's revelation, Tina's rage and Kitty silence and Grace's sobs had all made them feel so uncomfortable that they had felt an alarming urge to get out of that room.

“No. Trust me on this, he'll want some time alone to calm down.” Richard stated sternly to the others in the room. Everyone had been shocked by what Blaine had revealed back in the practice room and they were trying to get their heads around it. Trent, Unique and Jake sat on Jake's bed in a sombre mood, with Marley on Jake's lap still sniffling and somewhat teary eyed. Richard and Ryder took the other side, Richard looking rather grim at the events that had taken place and Artie sat in his wheelchair, looking almost dumbfounded by what had unfolded in front of his very eyes.

“But we need to do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing whilst our friend is suffering like this.” Marley shouted out, tears falling down her pretty face. She couldn't even comprehend what Blaine must be going through right now.

“The best thing that you could do for Blaine is treat him like you always do and no differently. He just wants everything to go back to normal so he can move on from this. Please don't make a big deal out of this, he would really hate that.” Richard exclaimed quietly and calmly to the others, his voice had a steely edge to it and it sliced through the atmosphere like a knife through cake.

“You knew, didn't you?” Trent asked Richard into the eerie silence as the others looked sorrowfully at one another, not quite believing the suffering their friend was going through.

“Yes. I just happened to be there when he ran to find help. He asked me and Sebastian, who was also there, to please keep quiet, so we did. Till now anyway.” Richard told them all, melancholy. “Look I think the best thing we can do is take you home Marley and then all of us get a good nights sleep tonight. Then tomorrow just rally round Blaine, but don't suffocate him, just act naturally, or as naturally as you can in these circumstances. For Blaine's sake.” 

“I still can't believe Kurt even did this. I mean I knew he could be self centred sometimes, and even a bit of a bitch, but this? This is something on a whole new scale.” Artie shook his pale head sadly and wheeled himself out and back to his room in silence, not able to say anything more. As the others watched him leave, Jake told Marley he would take her home and stay with her for a while till she had calmed down herself, promising to come back before curfew to Ryder. With their departure, both Trent and Unique shuffled out not long after that, saying that they needed to discuss something privately. With only Richard and Ryder left in the room, Ryder reached out to take Richard's hand, squeezing it tightly as he threaded his fingers through Richards.

“What's wrong Ry?” Richard asked, looking worriedly at the younger boy and rubbing his thumb in comforting circles onto the back of Ryder's hand.

“When I was eleven, I was molested by my babysitter. I know what must be going through his head right now.” Ryder's eyes became tinged with red as he spoke confidentially to Richard, who looked on in sympathy and a little shock. “Blaine's a really good guy, you know. He helped me to deal with the whole Unique thing I told you about and he has always been supportive of the whole dyslexia thing, helping me with the music and stuff. He's one of the best people I know. This is so unfair for it to happen to him. I never liked that Kurt dude. He always seemed so up himself. I always thought to myself, 'why the hell do you even like this guy Blaine?', you know?” Ryder wiped his tears away, looking a little ashamed of appearing weak in front of Richard.

“Hey. I understand. You're right. This is all wrong. It shouldn't have happened. But it did. I can't imagine how it must feel to be abused like that Ry. I'm so sorry. But I've seen Blaine, and he's in a dark place right now, so I can't imagine that it was easy for you either. All we can do is be there for him though.” Richard stroked Ryder's hair back from his face where it had flopped forward and the younger boy leant into Richard heavily wanting the older boys comfort.

“Will you stay? At least for a while?” Ryder asked, wrapping his arms around Richard snugly.

“Of course Ry. Anything for you sweetie.” Ryder turned to look up at Richard and closed his eyes as he received a tender kiss from his sort of boyfriend. 

“Thank you Richie. I don't think I want to be alone right now.” They sat in companionable silence, Richard stroking Ryder's back consolingly and Ryder wept tears of frustration and anger into Richard's shirt, wishing that Kurt would leave them all alone, once and for all.


	29. Owning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you all so much for supporting this story, it means a great deal. Well, let's carry on with the whole Kurt storyline arc then.
> 
> I don't own Glee or, surprise surprise, the characters either. Or the song...

Chapter Twenty Nine

Finn closed the door behind him of the practise room he had dragged Kurt into, and whipped around to his little brother, an accusing look on his face.

“Ok dude, you are going to tell me what the hell is going on. Why did Blaine just say you raped him? I mean, what the hell Kurt?” Finn yelled at his brother in confusion and frustration, and a little anger. 

“I didn't do it. I swear Finn. I came back a few weeks ago and we had sex together. That's all. Then when I went home I tried keeping in touch, but Blaine didn't reply to anything I sent him. I never touched him in that way Finn.” Kurt adamantly responded, crossing his arms and looking daggers at his larger brother.

“Then why does Blaine say you did? Why would he lie Kurt? What possible reason would he have for lying?” Finn asked his brother, coming to sit beside him and sighing loudly.

“I have no idea Finn. Do you think if I knew that I would be sitting here feeling as confused as you look.” Kurt snapped back icily.

“Well what are you going to do?” Finn demanded of his brother. Sometimes he just didn't understand what went on in Kurt's head at all. When Kurt gave him another glare, Finn wondered briefly if Blaine had actually been telling the whole truth and Kurt was too ashamed to say what had happened. That it wasn't just some misunderstanding. He just couldn't tell. Kurt seemed genuine enough, but he was a very good actor when he wanted to be. 

“I really don't know Finn.” Kurt finally replied to his brothers question.

“Maybe you should tell your dad...” Finn started to suggest when Kurt fiercely cut him off, hissing at his brother.

“No! And don't you dare tell him either Finn. I won't forgive you if you do. Look I'll try to get Blaine on his own so I can talk to him about this whole stupid mess.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea? He looked really pissed at you...” Finn mumbled, starting to feel very conflicted in his emotions. He really needed to talk to someone about this and if it wasn't Burt then he guessed it would be either his mum or Mr Shue. Since Mr Shue was on hand, he decided on Mr Shue.

“I have to try Finn, at the very least.” Kurt rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes. “I think I'll just go to the hotel for tonight though.” Kurt got up, saying goodbye to Finn and leaving in a subdued manner. Once Finn was sure that Kurt was gone he got up slowly and made his way reluctantly to where Mr Shue was having his meeting with the other staff members. Knocking on the door before sticking his head round, Finn saw a whole table of teachers staring straight at him, causing him to gulp quickly and splutter.

“Um Mr. Shue. I really need to talk to you.”

“Alright Finn. Wait in my office. We're nearly done here.” Mr Shue stated authoritatively, still in meeting mode.

Finn ambled along to Mr Shue's office and slumped down in one of the seats, chewing his lips as he thought up what to say to his old teacher. When Mr Shue arrived, Finn felt a huge sense of relief. Mr Shue would know exactly what to do.

“So, what's going on Finn? Did you get some trouble from the kids or something?” Mr Shue asked reluctance in his voice.

“Well... I'm not sure how to start...” Mr Shue frowned at Finn's obvious unwillingness to tell him, shutting the door with a loud click.

“You can tell me anything Finn, you know that.” Mr Shue soothed Finn, sitting down next to his friend and patting him on the shoulder, a look of deep concern etched on his face.

“Ok...” And with that Finn launched into his rehearsed speech.

 

The next day Blaine sat in his classes, trying not to think about what had happened yesterday in glee. Everybody had been as silent as the grave this morning at breakfast and Blaine didn't know what to do. They were already treating him differently. He didn't want their pity or sympathy, he just wanted them to treat him how they had before. But that was impossible now and it had been his own fault. He had been so incensed that he hadn't been thinking clearly and now every other person in glee and probably further afield knew about what had happened to him. When he saw Mr Shue enter the room, his chest tightened and he groaned lowly to himself. He really didn't want to talk about this with him, he didn't want to talk about it with anyone. He admired Mr Shue, he was an inspiring teacher, but this was a very private thing to have happened to him and he didn't really want to discuss it with him. It had been hard enough talking about it to Sam, let alone anyone else. 

As he saw Mr Shue talk softly to his geography teacher he almost groaned aloud a second time. He was going to be pulled out of class. The thing he least wanted to happen. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Why couldn't they all just leave it alone? Mr Shue walked along to his desk and knelt down beside him, a look of pity all over his face.

“Blaine can you pack your things. I need to talk with you in my office. I'll be waiting outside.” Blaine, his face falling at having to relive what happened to him yet again, nodded woefully and got his things together slowly, wasting as much time as possible. Thad gave him a sympathetic look as well as Artie and he gave them a small, watery smile in return. The smile not reaching his eyes. Blaine shuffled out of class and followed Mr Shue reluctantly to his office, closing the door behind him and sighing as he tiredly took a seat opposite Mr Shue. He was so tired of all of this, he needed a break.

“Blaine, Finn told me what happened yesterday. He's really worried, about you and Kurt both. He tells me that Kurt denies everything that you suggested happened. I have talked to Kurt and I told him that I needed to hear your side of the story before I did anything else. Blaine, I know you may not want to talk about this, but I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me and I'm obligated to inform your parents and the police about whatever may have happened to you.” Blaine paled at Mr Shue mentioning both his parents and the police. He really wanted to move on, not have to go through this over and over again. If the police got involved, it would drag out for a long time to come.

“Blaine, please? You may find that this will help in the long term, even if you don't want to do this now. Do you understand what I'm saying.” Blaine nodded sadly and proceed to tell his tale of woe, Mr Shue's face going from sympathetic to shocked to angry as the tale proceeded.

“Thank you for telling me Blaine. I will need to talk with Sebastian and Richard as well then to confirm your side of the story. I don't have any words to comfort you Blaine and I can't tell you that everything will be alright from now on. Kurt denies ever having done this, and he was very believable, I have to say. What you feel you went through was something very upsetting and deeply traumatising, and I'm not saying you didn't go through it. I'm not saying that at all, but with only both your words for it, I'm not sure if anything will happen in regards to punishing Kurt legally. The only thing you can do is try and live your life and put it behind you if you can.” Blaine nodded to his teacher, looking very small and frail, with his feet tucked under himself and his arms folded over his body in Mr Shue's chair.

“I'm so sorry Blaine, I should have known something really bad was wrong with you, but I've been so busy lately and everything seems to be happening all at once. That's no excuse though, I should have seen that you needed me. I know you don't want me to talk with your parents and the police, but I am bound as a teacher to do so Blaine. I'll be informing Kurt's parents as well about this and his teacher at NYADA. I will tell him that he can't complete the rest of the week here though. It wouldn't be fair to you if he did. Now if you want a little time off glee for the rest of the week just to calm yourself I'll completely understand. Ok?” 

“Ok.” Blaine whispered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “I've been so scared Mr Shue!” He burst out into loud sobs and felt Mr Shue take him into his arms, stroking his hands up and down his back to comfort the boy in his arms and calm him down. The two of them stayed this way for some minutes until Blaine's sobs were reduced to the odd hiccup. 

“I'll give you a note for the rest of the day. Take it off Blaine and I'll pop by to see you later when I've talked to a few other people, alright?” Blaine wiped his face with a tissue that Mr Shue provided for him and stood up shakily, taking the note that Mr Shue had just written out. “The police will want to talk to you at some point Blaine. If you want someone there, just tell them that ok. I will be more than willing to do it, and I'm sure your parents would do it too if you wanted them to.”

“Thank you Mr Shue. Can you tell Sam where I am? He'll worry otherwise.” Blaine sniffed and folding his arms around his middle, slowly walking out towards his room. 

 

Sam was really worried. Blaine wasn't in his last class with Nick and when he asked Nick where Blaine was he said that he hadn't seen him since breakfast. As he rushed back to their room and hastily opened the door, he saw Blaine curled up in bed with Sammy bear, reading one of his thick tomes that he sometimes read to Sam before they went to sleep. 

“Hey B? What's up? Are you not feeling well?” Sam asked, a sharp pain intruding into his heart as anxiety took over at seeing his Blaine look so small and tired, curled up in bed.

“Finn told Mr Shue what happened and Mr Shue and I had a long talk.” Blaine quietly told his boyfriend, closing his book and placing it on the cabinet beside him.

“Did you tell him everything?” Sam asked, going over to Blaine and perching beside his dark haired boyfriend.

Blaine nodded, looking at Sam with wide eyes. “Yes. He has to talk to the police and my parents. He let me have the rest of the day off.”

“What's gonna happen to Kurt?” Blaine shrugged, honestly not knowing what was going to happen. He wasn't sure he even cared at this point. 

“Wow, well I hope he gets what he deserves. I know it will mean that you have to face what happened, but I think in the long run it's for the best B.” Sam comforted Blaine, placing his arm around the small boy and pulling him into a hug, kissing the top of Blaine's head in the process.

“I know. You're right.” Blaine mumbled into Sam's chest, snuggling up to the warmth and safety of his shaggy haired lover.

“You going to come to glee or not?” Sam asked, hope filling his face. Blaine smiled a little at Sam's eagerness and he squeezed his arms round the boy further. 

“Yeah, I'll come. Mr Shue said he wasn't going to let Kurt back into the room again so...”

“Awesome cause I have something I want to sing to you.” Sam picked up his guitar and they both headed to glee hand in hand. 

 

Sam wanted Blaine to understand that he loved him and would be there no matter what, and since their assignment was pick singing to someone you love about some sort of emotion, or some such, he had decided to sing to Blaine about how he he would always be by his side, no matter what. He had bought his guitar along as he wanted to sing the acoustic version of a time old classic. Once glee had started Sam had volunteered to go first as he felt Blaine stiffen greatly in his seat, completely on edge, as he felt all the others in the room staring at him in sympathy. Sam got up to face everyone, his body turned solely to Blaine. He hoped that by singing to him he would be able to calm Blaine at least a little, because it pained him to see Blaine so upset, especially when he had been doing so well lately. Sitting on a stool he had brought out to perch on, he played the first few chords of the song before starting to sing, all the time directly at Blaine. 

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashbacks, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories  
Time after...

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Blaine's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as it soared at the love in Sam's words as he sang them aloud. He was telling him that he would be there for him, no matter what happened or where he was. He would never leave Blaine behind. The corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up and his eyes became tearful at having the most thoughtful person in the whole universe by his side. Loving him, cherishing him, caring for him. 

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to grey  
Watching through windows, you're wondering   
If I'm ok  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Sam couldn't help but beam with pride as Blaine's face lit up as Sam sung his loving melody. He adored the way that Blaine's whole face would light up when he was happy, his golden eyes sparkling like precious metal, his slightly crooked smile showing off his perfectly white teeth, the kink in his nose crinkling a little as he smiled broadly up at Sam along with the little crinkles by his eyes. It made Blaine look all the more beautiful to Sam as his heart thudded quickly inside his chest. He couldn't now remember a time when he didn't think that Blaine was beautiful, with his kindness and sensitivity, his wit and his compassion. Everything about Blaine made him the most beautiful person on the planet to Sam and although his head told him that Blaine was by no means perfect, his heart disagreed. To Sam, Blaine was sheer perfection and he needed to know it. 

You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

As the glee club applauded Sam's heart rendering version of 'Time After Time', Sam gently put his guitar down and walked over to Blaine, kneeling in front of his lover. 

“That was for you my angel. My gorgeous B. I will never let you down.” Sam told the smaller, dark haired boy lovingly, tucking stray curls behind Blaine's ears.

“Oh Sammy.” Blaine wailed, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and burying his head deep into the crook of Sam's throat. “Thank you.” He whispered so only Sam could hear, the ghost of a smile on Blaine's features as he leaned his head against Blaine's own.

“Ok, Sam. Sitting down now thanks. So who's next?” Mr Shue put his hands together and looked around the room. Sam and Blaine completely oblivious to the rest of the lesson as they held hands and leant against each other for support.

 

When glee practise was over Blaine was called aside by Mr Shue, following him into his office. Once there for the second time that day, he went and curled up in the same chair that he had done earlier. Mr Shue came to crouch beside the dark haired boy, keeping his distance. Mr Shue was never sure when Blaine wanted physical contact and when not to, so he plumped for giving him as little as possible. He felt that Blaine wasn't comfortable with that type of thing unless he really knew the other person well. 

“I phoned your home Blaine and got your grandmother. She and your grandfather are coming in. Apparently your mother is away visiting your brother right now, but they said that they would talk with her about what has happened. I've also contacted the police, who said they would be here this afternoon as well. They thought it would be best to interview you when you had your family here with you. I've also told Burt. He was shocked to say the least. He says that he hopes you are doing well. I told him you have been very strong about all this and he was glad. How are you feeling Blaine? Did the time off help a little?” Mr Shue talked to the boy warmly and soothingly, so he would feel more at ease. He knew this afternoon was not going to be a pleasant one for Blaine to endure. 

“When are my grandparents coming?” Blaine asked quietly, looking very small in one of Sam's large hooded tops.

“They'll be here any minute. I told them to arrive around this time.” Mr Shue replied, giving Blaine a sympathetic smile that Blaine attempted to return, but failed when his chin wobbled. Mr Shue left Blaine be and went to sit on his desk chair to wait for Blaine's grandparents. Mr Shue had only met Blaine's brother before, and since the boy didn't ever really speak about his family, he wondered how close he actually was to his family as a whole. He seemed amiable with his brother, but they didn't appear the closest brothers in the world, with their slight stiffness when next to one another and their awkward silences between the two. As a knock rapped on his office door, he saw Blaine jump out of the corner of his eyes as he got up to open it and welcome whoever was on the other side. 

“Hello, I'm Mrs Dee, Blaine's grandmother, you must be Mr Shuester?” A small yet striking older, Asian lady, silver streaks in her black hair and a warm smile on her face introduced herself, holding her hand out for Mr Shue to shake. He took it and look over to what he assumed was Blaine's grandfather. He was also short of stature and Asian and Mr Shue could definitely see parts of Blaine in his features. 

“Thank you for coming. Blaine's inside. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. The police will be here shortly.” Mr Shue politely ushered them inside and watched as Blaine's face crumpled at seeing his grandparents, shooting towards his grandmother and letting her envelop him in a strong hug as he wept into her shoulder. 

“Shh, it's alright my little one. We're here now. Everything will be alright.” Blaine's grandmother stroked Blaine's hair from his face and held her youngest grandson tightly in her arms. She was not going to let anything else hurt her beloved grandson. Not while she still lived and breathed. 

Mr Shue watched the touching family scene unfold as Blaine's grandfather came to hug both in his own arms, laying his head to rest on Blaine's own. Not wanting to intrude any longer, he closed the door behind him. Mr Shue, his heart feeling very heavy, walked towards the reception hall of Dalton to wait for the police to arrive. He hoped Blaine's grandparents would be enough to help the young man through this interview, because he looked so fragile right now. He just hoped his grandparents could be the rocks of support that Blaine needed.

 

Burt sat in a waiting room in a police station in Columbus Ohio, still in shock over what was happening. What his son had done to his ex boyfriend. Burt, although he tried to remain stoic in front of Blaine to make sure that he treated his son right, especially after what had happened at the end of last year, couldn't help but carry a bit of a soft spot for the young, curly haired boy. He had bought so much joy and happiness to Kurt at one time and he could keep Kurt in line more importantly. Or he had done, once upon a time. He had always been a polite yet bubbly character, one that Burt secretly admired. He had never been afraid to be who he truly was and Burt could not help but feel warmly towards him. 

When Will Shuester had phoned though, he couldn't have been more shocked at what his sons old teacher relayed to him. He just didn't know what to think. He hoped it was all a big misunderstanding as Finn had suggested, probably because Finn felt very similarly to how Burt felt right about now. Carole was with Finn, consoling him and probably herself at the same time. Burt hadn't wanted to put them through all this. They didn't need it right now. Whatever it was that had happened between those two boys was not something that either of them should have to deal with. He could do it alone. He needed to speak to his son though. He had been waiting for a long time as they took their time interviewing his young son. When Kurt finally emerged it was obvious that he had been crying and he very quickly went to his father for comfort. Burt sat them back down, needed to know what had happened.

“What's going to happen now?” Burt immediately asked a tough questions, anger flaring inside of him as he spoke, needing them to be answered, not able to comfort his son right now. He couldn't even look at his son right now. He had never felt such shame at Kurt being his son than he did right now.

“They told me that they needed to look over the other evidence, but that there may not be enough to arrest me with since it's my word against Blaine's and not a lot more.” Kurt told his father, suddenly looking very tired.

“What happened between the two of you Kurt? Finn says that you are denying having done anything to Blaine.” Burt asked stone faced, not able to look his son in the face right now, but keeping a stern expression on his face.

“Because I didn't dad.” Kurt pleaded with his father, his hand clutching on his arm.

“Don't Kurt.” Burt looked straight into his son's eyes, a cold, icy expression on his face. “You tell me the truth son. Blaine wouldn't just make that up. He loved you once.”

Kurt looked down into his lap, guilt blossoming over his face. “I don't know. Maybe... Oh God Dad. What if I did? I'm a monster.” Kurt wept openly into his fathers chest, Burt's arms circling his son, betraying his anger at his son. His son was messed up. He knew that much. Burt considered very deeply in taking his son back with him to Washington when all this was done. He needed time to realise his mistakes and put everything right. “Blaine's never going to forgive me. What have I done?”

“Blaine may yet forgive you Kurt. But it will take a long time for him to heal. He needs time and space. And you need to accept that what you did to him was wrong.” Burt replied mournfully.

“When Blaine said it to me yesterday, I was so shocked. But since then, all I've thought about was what happened that day. I'm just not sure what happened any more. Whatever I did, I hurt Blaine so much. He hates me.” 

“He doesn't hate you Kurt. That's why this is hurting him so much. I think you should tell the police what you just said to me son, if you didn't before. It's the right thing to do.” Burt told him. It had been the hardest thing he had ever said to his son. He may end up in prison because of it.

“I... I guess I had better go back inside.” Kurt sighed, chewing his bottom lip. “I'm sorry dad. I've let you down.”

“I'm not the one you need to apologise to.” Burt told his son woefully, watching his son go back into the station to tell the police what he had said to Burt. Although incredibly sad that his son was capable of such things, he was also proud of him now for owning up to his mistakes. Whatever happened now, at least Kurt was taking responsibility for his actions. 

 

Ryder couldn't sleep. Thoughts of what Blaine must be feeling were still going around his head today. He had tried to act normal in front of his short friend as Richard had suggested, but it had been hard. Blaine had been a lot quieter today than normal and he was clearly unhappy. He was so glad that he had Sam. They seemed to just fit together so well, Sam knowing exactly when Blaine needed him and what he needed from him. It worked the other way round as well of course. That was why they were such a good team. Thinking that, his thoughts turned to Richard and he blushed faintly into the darkness. Richard was perfect to Ryder. He was always there for him when he needed him the most and never asked for anything from him. He understood that all this was new for Ryder. He didn't understand all his feelings yet, let alone being able to convey them to Richard. He knew one thing for certain. He wanted to see Richard now. Sliding out of bed as silently as possible so he wouldn't disturb Jake, he took his phone and padded out to the lower floor commons room in the dark corridors. Once inside he sat on one of the plush couches and texted the older boy. Once done he leant back his head, staring at the ceiling in a bored manner and waiting to see if he would receive a response. When he heard the buzzing noise of his phone telling him he had received a message, he flicked to the screen and read what was inside his text. 

Come up to my room. It's ok, it's so long after curfew no one will know. I'll keep the door open for you. X - Richie

Ryder smiled and quietly sneaked up to Richard's room, sliding into the room and ever so carefully closing it again without a sound being emitted from the click of the door. He felt the strong arms of Richard snake around his waist from behind and his warm lips kiss his neck tenderly. 

“Hey.” Richard whispered into his ear, his breath tickling Ryder and sending shivers down his spine. “I'm really glad you came. I was finding it hard to get to sleep.”

“I couldn't sleep either. I had to see you.” Ryder murmured back ever so quietly.

“Come to bed Ry.” Richard led the younger boy to his bed and they both got under the covers, Ryder laying on Richards chest and snuggling against him as Richards arms circled themselves around his waist. 

“Richie.” Ryder called out softly into the darkness.

Yeah Ry?” Richard asked, tickling Ryder's ear as he whispered into it, making Ryder squirm a little in Richard's strong arms.

“I think I'm falling in love with you.” Ryder stuttered out the words, hugging Richard fiercely, scared of the reply, or no reply.

“I love you too Ryder.” At hearing those words, Ryder smiled and closed his eyes, and before too long he had drifted off into a deep slumber. 

 

Songs used: Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper


	30. Forgiven But Not Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Thirty

Blaine was extremely uneasy. It was almost as though he were about to perform on stage at the Gershwin Theatre on Broadway for the first time or something. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous before. Ever. And he had performed in a lot of places. But being here, in a therapists office, where you had to lay yourself bare, it was so much more scary to Blaine. To show who he really was, raw with no defences, that was one of the hardest things for Blaine to do. He didn't know if he would be able to, but he was determined to try. His grandparents had been so proud of him the day before, telling him that he was so amazing to carry on the way he had, to have found someone to help him and admit to needing the help. At first they had wanted to take him back to theirs to look after him, but when he had told them that he couldn't be away from Sam and taken them to meet his blonde boyfriend, they had graciously relented. He saw the twinkle in his grandmothers eyes as she watched the two of them together. She had insisted however that he was to spend the weekends at home for the meanwhile, with Sam accompanying him of course. To be honest, he was very glad. He needed his family around him right now and he knew his grandmother would fuss over him like nobodies business now that she knew the ins and outs of the last couple of months he had been through. 

Lost in his daydream, he was startled out of his seat when his name was called out by the receptionist. He gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans. He had deliberately worn one of Sam's shirts today to make him feel like Sam was close by even when he wasn't there, because Sammy being near him always made him feel calmer. He opened and shut the door quickly and hovered by it, till Linda, a very warm looking middle aged woman, who looked very motherly, told him to sit down and make himself at home. Blaine walked over to the sofa and perched on it's edge, clasping his hands together and chewing the insides of his cheeks.

“So Blaine, when you called you told me that something happened to you recently that has made you feel scared and vulnerable. That you're having nightmares and you get seem to shake them, yes?” Blaine nodded.

“Relax my dear, I'm not hear to judge you, and what we talk about in this room stays in this room, alright?” Blaine nodded again, shuffling back onto his seat a little, but still sitting bolt upright.

“Why don't you tell me a little about this event that happened to you. In your own time.” She sat patiently waiting, her clipboard on her lap and a warm, smiling face looking towards him with no expectations evident in her features. 

“I... I'm not sure...”

“It's all right Blaine. Take your time. You can tell me as little and as much as you want today.”

Blaine took a deep breath in, and the words just seemed to spill out of him as he told his story to Linda, who nodded and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. By the time he was finished, his eyes red and puffy from crying and dabbing them with a tissue that had been handed to him by Linda, he had taken his shoes off and was sitting cross legged and barefoot on the sofa.

“Wow, you really are as good as Nick said.” Blaine jokingly told Linda, still hiccuping a little. She chuckled and moved to sit beside Blaine.

“No, that was all you sweetheart. Well, you certainly have been through a lot recently, haven't you? Tell me, how long has it been since you've eaten three full meals a day?” Linda asked casually, but there was an underlying urgency in what she asked.

“Um, since the tornado I guess. I just don't get that hungry any more.” Blaine frowned, not understanding why she had asked him that of all the questions she could have inquired after.

“Blaine, having a proper diet will help you feel better in yourself and it may help you overcome these nightmares you are having. You'll feel stronger and you might find you put on a little weight, which, although I can't tell from this huge shirt you're wearing, may be a good thing for you. You don't need to go completely overboard but try and eat a little more from now on, alright?” Linda patiently, but with slight worry in her voice told Blaine calmly and slowly so he could really take in what she was saying to him. 

“Ok.” Blaine looked down at his hands, shredding the tissue within them into little pieces. He realised that what she was saying was right. He had lost a lot of weight since the tornado incident had occurred and he had never really gained it all back. He was, he thought, probably still a little too thin and vowed to himself to try and eat a little bit more and gain some of his weight back.

“Also, I think relaxing before sleeping will help a lot. Why not try meditation or yoga. I can't guarantee it will help, but give it a go. There's no harm in trying.” Blaine nodded and a small smile came over Blaine's features. This had not been nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He weirdly found it easy to talk with Linda and admit things to her that he wouldn't with anyone else, apart from maybe Sam.

“So, is this your shirt? Because if it is I think you should get your money back.” She tugged at the shirt a little and made Blaine chuckle a little. 

“No, it's Sammy's. I put it on because it smells of him and it makes me feel that he's close by when I smell his scent on the clothes.” Blaine shyly told her, blushing a little as he did so and pulling the shirt towards him, wrapping it more closely around himself.

“I see. You care very deeply for this Sammy. I'm glad. It's good to have people close by you, caring for you. That will help you to get through this traumatising experience more quickly. Now I'm going to suggest one more thing to you today. You don't have to do this if you aren't ready though Blaine, alright? Don't feel that you have to do it because I suggested it. Kurt is here right now in Ohio you said earlier, didn't you?” Blaine replied sadly in the affirmative to her question. “Ok, well, you need to talk to him my love. Tell him how you feel about what happened to you. Explain how you saw the events. If you don't do this, either now or in the future, you might never get the closure you need. Since Kurt was so close to you prior to what happened, you need to talk to him, and maybe even forgive him. But that is up to you of course. I can't tell you what to do. Only suggest it.”

“How can I forgive him for what he did?” Blaine almost whispered, taking to shredding his tissue in his hands even further out of frustration and slight anger, not looking up at Linda at all. He didn't know if he could ever forgive Kurt, no matter what happened.

“Well, if he didn't mean to do it, if he didn't realise what he was doing, which from what you said may be the truth of the matter, then you can think about how much he seems to care for you and, although you can never forget what he did, forgiveness could be the key to letting go and moving on.” Linda replied, sadness seeping into her voice.

Blaine shuffled in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them, pulling them to his chest in a bid to make himself even smaller than he already was. “I'll think about it.”

“That's all I can ask for you to do.” Linda told him in a friendly and open manner. Blaine looked up to her and shyly smiled to her.

“Thank you Linda.”

“Oh sweetie, I'm just doing my job. Do you feel a little better, like a little bit of weights been lifted off your shoulders?” She asked him optimistically.

“Yeah, I do. The pains still there but it doesn't feel quite so suffocating any more. Thank you again.” Blaine rocked a little in his seat, staring at his toes as he wiggled them about.

“No problem. I guess I'll see you next week then, yes?” Linda hinted strongly. She wanted her new patient to come back, hopefully feeling more positive about himself next week. She loved to see her patients grow as people. Especially the young ones. Nick had been very similar and he had grown so much since he had started seeing her. She hoped that Blaine would be the same. She could see the inner strength and stubbornness inside him. He was not going to give in to the fear or the pain and she was very glad about that. It was definitely going to help him in the end.

“Yes.” Blaine replied simply as he got up and stretched like a cat would when it rose from a seated position. He thanked his new therapist once again and exited the building, feeling a lot lighter and a lot more positive about himself.

 

Rachel had been keeping in touch with Kurt and Burt when she had no longer been able to get in touch with Kurt. The police had arrested him and he was to be taken to court soon enough. She didn't know how much of this Blaine knew, or even wanted to know. She had visited Kurt in the detention centre he had been placed in to find out exactly what was going on. Needless to say she had been more than a little shocked at Blaine's outburst on the Monday, and now it was Thursday she was still in a state of confusion. He seemed to be very pally with Sam, she had no idea when that had occurred, and his mood had elevated somewhat as the week went by. She really needed to talk with him though. To sort everything out in her head. To understand what was going on in Blaine's head. Did he know Kurt was imprisoned right now? And if he did, did he even care? It almost seemed to her that he did not, which didn't seem at all like the Blaine she had once known.

Finding him in the library in what must have been one of his study periods, she asked him if she could have a private word. He had seemed surprised at Rachel's presence, but accepted the offer easily enough, packing his things away and taking her to one of the many Dalton gardens. Once they had sat down on one of the benches surrounding by the blossoming flowers of all different colours and sizes, Rachel turned her whole body towards Blaine, her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs.

“I went to see Kurt yesterday.” Rachel started in a muted manner so unlike Rachel.

“I heard he was being detained. That he basically confessed. Finn told me yesterday after I got back from my counselling session.” Blaine replied, his face neutral, not giving anything away. 

“He looks really bad Blaine. Really pale, washed out, and he had huge bags under his eyes. He told me to tell you that he's sorry. He wants to tell you in person, but he doesn't know if you'll visit him.” Blaine nodded, not responding to the news with words.

“Do you even care that he might go to prison?” Rachel asked, tears filling her eyes. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he looked over to Rachel and she realised that Blaine looked just as tired as Kurt did.

“I know this may sound harsh Rachel, but he deserves to be there for what he did to me. What happened, what he did changed me. Forever. Do you think he should go scot free from that?” Blaine told her getting increasingly more angry with every word.

“No I don't. But I don't think he deserves prison either.”

“Well that's for the courts to decide, isn't it?” Blaine stated bitterly wishing the girl would leave soon. He couldn't fault her on her loyalty towards her friend, but in this case he started to greatly dislike her. She didn't seem to realise how horrendous it had been for him. It was always about her. Her life, her dreams, her friends. That didn't seem to include Blaine right now. 

“Carmen Tibideux has told him that he can't return to NYADA if he gets convicted. His whole future could be ruined Blaine. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this to him.”

“And my future isn't? I have to live with what he did to me every day Rachel. Every single day. I can't sleep because of the nightmares, I jump when people come up to me from behind me, I'm scared stiff of going anywhere on my own, I don't trust anyone I don't know. How can you sit there and accuse me of ruining Kurt's life when that's exactly what he did to me? I can even believe that you said that to me. I think you should leave. I really don't want to talk to you any more.” Blaine glared furiously at the small brunette, who stared daggers back. Primly she sniffed at him and stood up, smoothing her skirt down as she stood and flounced of in her very diva like way. Blaine shook his head trying to get rid of his inner rage. How could Rachel be pissed at him? He barked a laugh out loud at her sheer audacity and got up to get to his next class, hoping he wasn't too late, a scowl clearly showing on his face. 

 

Blaine sighed when he saw Finn walking into his next class. What has Rachel told Finn now. For God sake am I ever going to get any peace. After Finn talked to the teacher and pointed his thumb towards Blaine, causing his teacher to call out to him to pack his things and leave the class with Mr Hudson as he wanted a word with him, Blaine rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, reluctantly getting up and shoving his things into his satchel haphazardly. He had wished that he had worn something of Sam's today. He really needed calming down. After this he was going to go and get one of Sam's shirts. Or a jumper. Something, anything to calm his anger. Maybe he would even go and box for a while because he really needed to relieve some sort of tension. He really didn't need this with his audition tomorrow. He needed to remain focused. Which was something he was finding exceptionally hard to do right now.

He plonked himself down heavily onto a couch when Finn stepped into one of the vacant practise rooms, closing the door behind them.

“Dude, I just needed to see how you were doing. Rachel has been yapping down the phone at me for the past hour and a half. She told me you were rude to her but I'm guessing it's just Rachel being Rachel, right?” Finn asked squeezing Blaine's shoulder as he slid down beside the boy.

“She really pissed me off Finn. She basically accused me of ruining Kurt's life and made me out to be some unfeeling bastard.” Blaine spat out, not caring that he was talking to Finn about his ex.

“Yeah, she can do that sometimes. She's just really worried about Kurt. She doesn't mean to be so...”

“Self centred?”

“Yeah. I don't think she even realises that she is. It's just her way man.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Nah, it's cool. She'll calm down and realise she was being out of line. You know, not all she said was wrong. Kurt really does look like crap and he really wants to try and make amends with you.” Finn looked across, anticipation filling his eyes in desperation.

“I...I don't know if I can talk to Kurt yet. Can I think about it?”

“Of course dude. You take all the time you need. No one's saying you need to do it and, like, now or anything. We understand how hard it is for you.”

“Thanks Finn. I'm sorry if I snapped at you.”

“Don't worry about it. I've had worse. I lived with Kurt remember.” 

 

Blaine had skipped yesterday's glee session, needing some time to himself to think about what Linda had said to him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Kurt yet, but if he left it longer he wasn't sure he would be able to talk to him at all and Linda was right. It was something he needed to do. He needed to understand why Kurt had done what he had done to him. He hoped fervently that this would help him in his recovery. So he had asked Sam to come with him to the detention centre so he could talk with Kurt after glee and when his audition was finished. Sam had promised him to contact the detention centre and book an appointment for later. 

At lunch he leant over to surreptitiously ask Sam whether he had gotten in touch with the detention centre yet.

“Yeah B. They said it was fine and that they would tell Kurt to get ready for a couple of visitors. We just have to make sure we don't have any personal items on us that are really valuable and we need some form of identification.” Blaine nodded, a serious expression on his face. 

“Will you drive. I don't think I can. I'm too nervous.” Blaine whispered back, looking at Sam with huge puppy dog eyes. Thankfully this sort of behaviour was commonplace for these two so none of the other boys listened into their conversation with any intent and just passed over their behaviour as being normal, which gave Blaine a immense amount of relief. He wasn't sure all his friends would understand why he was doing this. 

“Of course I will angel. No need to even ask. You know I would do anything for you.” Sam turned and took a huge forkful of pasta and shoved it into his mouth, making Blaine smile affectionately at his lover. Sam just didn't seem to have any qualms when it came to food. He would simply eat it and didn't care how it looked to others, however inelegant it appeared. He was, Blaine looked around at the rest of the boys shovelling their food similarly, a typical boy. Blaine never shovelled, he was like a bird. He hated mess, he picked at his food. Not that there was as much of it on his plate as there was on the other boys. Sometimes he wished he were more like Sam, with not a care in the world for how he looked in front of others. Gods, I love him so much. 

“Thanks Sammy.” He responded in turn as he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend wolfing his food down, giving Sam a peck on the cheek and beaming up at the shaggy haired blonde.

“Love you.” Sam simply said, glad that Blaine looked a lot better in himself than he had earlier in the week. Blaine looked down blushing and played with the food on his plate a little as he squirmed happily in his seat.

“I don't deserve you.”

“You totally do B, you totally do.” With that, Sam took Blaine's hands and the two ate in contented silence for the rest of their meals.

 

Blaine listened to Becky perform her rather rebellious song, which was obviously about her relationship with her parents, shuffling in his seat the entire time. Carmen Tibideaux was sitting, trying to be inconspicuous, in the corner of the room and, although his audition wasn't until after glee had finished, he was still nervous as hell. He hadn't really practised the song since Monday and he was going to be performing his song for Sam next, and he was the last performance. She was going to be there to hear it and he couldn't help but think that this might sway her one way or the other in regards to his application. He knew she was really in the room to watch Rachel, who had definitely hyped up her performances and praise of everyone in an attempt to get into Carmen's good books. He saw Sebastian roll his eyes at one point out of the corner of his own eyes and tried not to smile at Rachel's over acted performance and his friend making fun of her. Added to all this was his nerves pending his talk with Kurt, on the one hand he really didn't want to do it, on the other, he had to if he wanted to move on with his life. Linda had been right. That didn't stop him from being very frightened at the prospect of being in the same room as Kurt though, even if Sam was there with him.

“So Blaine, you're our final performer, did you want the piano?” Mr Shue asked the boy and he nodded as Sebastian and Sam both helped Blaine bring it out from the wall so he could face Sam whilst singing his song. He sat down in haste and bit his lip as he closed his eyes, his head bent a little over the piano. When he looked up he saw everyone staring at him expectantly, not least of all Carmen herself. 

“This is for you Sam.” He told his boyfriend quietly and started to play the beginning keys of the song. 

Ohhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way  
You always walked a step behind

So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength  
A beautiful face without a name for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain

Did you ever know that you're my hero  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings

Blaine felt the pull of emotions as he looked directly at Sam as he sang. Everything inside of him that he felt for Sam was coming to the fore. He was thanking Sam for everything he had ever done for him, protecting him, caring for him when he was sick and beyond, believing in him. Sam gave Blaine a strength he had never known before, and that strength was Sam himself. He wished he could be more like his Sammy. So strong, courageous, observant, caring. Sam was his rock in everything, always there right behind him to keep him standing. The tears starting coursing down Blaine's face as he told Sam how very much he meant to him. He was Blaine's hero and he always would be. 

It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it  
I would be nothing without you

Did you ever know that you're my hero  
and everything I wish that I could be?  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings

Sam had never felt so entirely in love as he was at this moment. Blaine was giving him the best present he could ever ask for. His complete and undying love. His heart ached as he watched Blaine open up and tell him just how much Sam meant to him. That Sam was everything to him. A lump began to form in Sam's throat and a lone tear escaped from his eyes. He loved Blaine more than anything and anyone and Sam knew deep in his heart that that would remain true till the day he died. Blaine would always be the one he loves the most in this world, no matter what. 

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're every thing, everything I wish I could be  
Oh and I, I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

Oh the wind beneath my wings  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings   
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings

Blaine hiccuped a little and the last note on the piano faded and Sam leapt up, scooping Blaine into his arms.

“God I love you so much B.” Sam whispered into his best friend and lover. “You're everything to me.” Blaine buried his face into Sam's chest, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around Sam tightly.

“Thank you Blaine, I don't think you need to explain what emotions you were trying to convey there, I think everyone understood that one.” Mr Shue stated over the applause and put his hand on the small of Blaine's back giving it a little nudge to indicate that they should both go and sit down. At this point Carmen Tibideaux stood up proudly.

“Mr Anderson, if I could have a word outside please.” And with that, she walked out into the hall to wait for Blaine. Blaine turned stunned and a little scared to Sam to gain some strength back from him. He needed it after that performance. It had drained him completely.

“Good luck my angel.” Sam told him, kissing his forehead and tucking some stray curls away that had bounced free from behind his ears. Blaine gulped nervously and stepped out to have his talk with Madame Tibideaux. 

As Blaine arrived in front of Carmen Tibideaux, shuffling a little as the nerves took over. “Well Mr Anderson, that was some performance. I don't think I have ever seen such an emotional performance from anyone as young as you before.”

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and he stood shocked for what felt like a lifetime but in reality was a few seconds before slowly responding. “Umm, thank you?”

Carmen chuckled at Blaine's reply before going back to what she wanted to say. “I would like to offer you a place at NYADA in September.”

“But I haven't auditioned yet?” Blaine told her confused, his brow furrowing in puzzlement. As she smiled at him and raised her brow, looking highly amused she stepped forward ready to pass him and head back into the room, stopping short as she stood side by side with him.

“Haven't you?” Blaine, realising belatedly that she meant the song he had just sang in the practice room, flushed bright scarlet at his slow uptake on what she was implying and suddenly excitement bubbled inside of him. Oh my God. I'm in. I got into NYADA! 

“Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much.” He babbled as he beamed over to her, mirroring her own expression. 

“I look forward to seeing you in September Mr Anderson. And don't worry, I don't expect anything quite so emotional the next time you sing.” Blaine thanking her again and raced back in front of Carmen herself to tell Sam that he had gotten into NYADA.

 

Sam could not be more proud of Blaine than in this moment. He had gotten into NYADA with the song he had sung for Sam, and now here he was about to talk to Kurt face to face. He stood watching Blaine sit at a cold steel table in the middle of a crowded room full of other similar tables. The room appeared so cold and austere that it gave even Sam goose pimples as he sat beside Blaine, a look of fear was in his eyes, but he didn't let that stop his steely determination. Sam circled his arms around his boyfriends waist, kissing him on the back of his head, and felt Blaine lean further into him. Sam could understand why Blaine feared this place. It was not a nice place. 

“You ok B?” Blaine leant into Sam's side but said nothing. He had curled himself into as small a shape as possible, which he was tucking heavily into Sam's body. When Sam heard someone call their names he felt Blaine jump in his arms an lean even further into his side. Looking up Sam saw that it was Burt Hummel and his eyes went wide as the older man sat next to them both, looking grim.

“How are the two of you?” Burt asked, but it seemed mostly directed at Blaine.

“A little scared.” Blaine honestly replied. He had always found that with Burt, honesty was the best policy. It had always worked before and he felt that Burt respected him because of it.

“To be honest, I'm a little surprised to see you here. I thought you would never want to see Kurt again after what happened.” Burt told Blaine straight, clearly wondering why the two boys were here for a visit.

“I need to know why Kurt did what he did.” Blaine stated to the man beside him. Sam sat silent, and took a really good look at Burt. He had seemingly shrunk since the last time they had seen each other and his face had aged some. Clearly Kurt's arrest had not been good for Burt. Burt just nodded to the small, dark haired boy, patting him on the arm and they all turned when they heard the buzzer going off to indicate the inmates arrival into the room.

 

When Kurt entered the room Blaine gasped a little as his breath hitched in his throat. Kurt was incredibly skinny in his stark orange uniform and he had large, bruise like shadows under his eyes, which looked sunken as though he hadn't slept at all this week. Blaine, for some inexplicable reason, felt a sense of pity wash over him as he looked at the pitiful boy shuffling his way towards him. With that and Burt's rapid ageing, Blaine's heart stuttered inside his chest and he felt himself grip Sam even more tightly than he already was. It was a great relief when he felt Sam's hand squeeze his own back and lace their fingers through each others. 

Kurt looked positively shocked at seeing both Blaine and Sam on the table with his father and he gave his father a look, to which Burt just nodded tiredly at his son.

“Blaine. I didn't think I would see you again. Until court that is...” Kurt started. He sounded so small and fragile as he spoke and he folded in on himself as he sat down, trying to look as non threatening as possible.

“How are you Kurt?” Blaine couldn't help but blurt out, concern starting to appear on his face.

“I'm alive, so about as good as it gets in here I guess.” Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine, looked thankful that the dark haired boy seemed open to talking.

“Kurt I came because I need to know why you did it.” Blaine asked his ex boyfriend imploringly as he heard Kurt sigh audibly. “Kurt I... I need you to understand how what happened between us has affected me. When you, did what you did, I was so scared Kurt. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life. I felt violated. That nobody would want me, could want to love me again. I felt as if I weren't worthy of anybodies love any more because I was damaged inside. I have nightmares Kurt, horrible dreams that I'm only just starting to get rid of. Dreams where I'm...” Blaine stopped himself, shaking and gulping down big breaths, Sam running his hands up and down Blaine's back to calm him down.

“It's ok B. Take your time my love.” Sam murmured into his ear. Blaine nodded and carried on his speech that he had practised all the way there. He was glad that Kurt was letting him finish before speaking.

“...I'm pinned down and hands are all over me, touching me intimately. Other times I replay everything that happened that day, and then there is when countless faceless men rape me one by one. When I go out, I'm terrified that a stranger will hurt me. I can't trust people so easily. I'm scared of going out to large places on my own. I hate people I don't know very well touching me, even if it is innocently. What happened, it changed me Kurt.”

Kurt's face crumpled when Blaine stopped talking and looked into Kurt's eyes. He looked truly remorseful for what he had done to Blaine and the small boy could only be shocked by the transformation that had seemingly occurred within Kurt. “I'm so sorry Blaine. There is no excuse for what I did to you. I deserve everything I get. I didn't even realise what I was doing at the time. I just wanted to feel how I had always felt when I had been with you. Safe. Cherished. Loved. And I took all of those things away from you in that short period of time. I can't forgive myself for what I did to you Blaine. I'm a monster. I deserve to be here.”

Blaine sat frozen, a lump forming inside his throat that, no matter how much he swallowed, would not go away. The pity that had begun to form in the pit of his stomach, seemed to engulf him completely and Blaine realised that in this short conversation, he had forgiven Kurt for what he had done to him. He felt lighter and freer as his realisation hit him and a small smile slowly spread across his face. He was going to be alright after all. He could feel it. “I know you didn't mean to do it. I get that now. You never meant to hurt me. I can never forget what you did to me Kurt, ever. I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever even be friends with you. But I do forgive you. I forgive you Kurt.”

Kurt's eyes widened and hope filled them. If Blaine could forgive him, then maybe he would be able to forgive himself one day.

“Sam and I need to go now. Take care Kurt.” Blaine stood and said his goodbyes to Burt, who smiled and nodded gratefully at the dark haired boy and the blonde behind him. As they came out of the room and along the corridor they heard Burt shout for them both to wait. As he approached he took his cap off his head and looked beseechingly at Blaine. 

“Thank you for what you did for my son Blaine. It means a lot. And I know what I'm about to ask next will probably be a step too far for you but only think of it as a father asking because he loves his son very much. Could you see it in your heart to drop the charges? I will take Kurt to Washington with me and Carole and I, we'll get him the help he needs. This prison, it's killing him Blaine. Please, I beg of you. Please.”

Blaine chewed his lips inside his mouth as he thought deeply about what Burt had just asked. If I let him out, will he do it again. He seemed genuinely sorry and like he had learnt his lesson and Burt I know would be true to his word. Can I really in my heart let Kurt live, and probably die, in prison. He seemed almost petrified of getting hurt by the other inmates. Or worse. And I know what that is like. I'm not sure I could do that to someone I hate, let alone care about, despite what he had done to me.

“Ok. I'll drop the charges. But you need to get him help. And I don't want him contacting me.” Burt nodded and cried in sheer relief and happiness. He took the short boy in his arms in a tight bear hug, which caused Blaine to squeak a little and hold on to the older man tightly.

“Thank you so much Blaine. Thank you.” He patted Blaine's arms once and jogged back into the room where Kurt was obviously still waiting. 

“I'm really proud of you B. Not a lot of people would do what you just did.” Sam kissed his boyfriends forehead in deep affection.

“Yeah, well, I hated seeing Kurt like that. I still care about him you know. I don't think that will ever go away. No matter what happens. He was the first person I ever loved. That's not something that will ever go away completely. Plus Burt looked so haggard. And he's such a good guy.” Blaine shrugged, not really feeling as though he had done a lot. He felt lighter true, and not as scared as he once was but he still knew that the nightmares would be there when he closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let any of that hold him back though. He was looking forward to the future. One in which he and Sam would face together. And that, Blaine thought, was not a bad thing at all.

Song used : Wind Beneath My Wings – Bette Midler


	31. What To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well, ready for some fluff! I bet you are after all that!
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Thirty One

The seniors had all been buzzing around Dalton for the whole of Monday as they started to decide what they would do for senior skip day on the Thursday. Why the staff of Dalton had decided on a Thursday no one knew. But they didn't really care either. Blaine sat and watched his friends all gossiping excitedly about what they could do this year and smiled to himself. He was glad that everyone was so happy about the prospect of one measly little day off. He wasn't going to burst anyone’s bubble however. He loved seeing them all cheerful for once. Since he had seen Kurt and dropped the charges last week, Blaine had a strange sense of serene calmness over him. He knew everything would turn out alright in the end. That he would, ultimately, be fine. He had a lot of people who cared for him after all and supported him, no matter what. And he had his Sammy, and that fact alone would get him through anything. 

His small smile turned into a full beam as Sam walked into the room and sat down beside him, taking Blaine's hand in his own. 

“So everyone keeps asking me what we're doing for senior skip day. What exactly are we doing for senior skip day?” Sam asked looking a little puzzled. He couldn't remember whether they had talked about it or not.

“Stay in bed all day?” Blaine asked, shrugging. He wasn't really all that bothered by what they did, so long as it was him and Sam.

“That sounds like an awesome idea.” Sam cheekily grinned at Blaine, who giggled and blushed a little at Sam's wagging eyebrows. However, when Jeff and Nick bounced over to the two of them, exhilaration plastered over their faces, Blaine's heart sank a little. Perhaps I'm not going to be so lucky...

“Hey guys. Jeff and I had the most awesome idea ever. We thought that since you two have been through so much recently, we would treat you both for senior skip day. Well what we are calling 'the senior skip week getaway!'” Blaine frowned, a little puzzled by what Nick was suggesting but let the two boys finish what they were going to say without interrupting. 

“Here Sam this is for you. And this one's for you Blainey!” The two boys looked to one another, Blaine a little apprehensive, Sam looking eager to delve into his envelope he had been handed. Blaine nodded to Sam to say that it was fine to open his envelope and they both ripped open their respective envelopes at the same time. As Blaine revealed what lay inside to be a ticket to Florida, and Key West, no less, a shocked look passed across his face quickly. The tickets were for a week out there. As Blaine thought about a whole week of sun, sand and sea he chewed the inside of his bottom lip. This was a very generous gift from the two of them. Of course, they could afford it. God, I mean, Blaine could afford it too, it's just he felt bad for them paying so much for it. But as he looked down at the ticket he knew he really, really wanted to go. A chance to have some quality down time before all their finals and nationals was exactly what he needed. 

“No way! I've never been to Florida! Is it really as awesome as everyone makes out?” Sam turned and asked Blaine, who just nodded his head, looking a little sad.

“I can't accept this guys. It's too much.” Blaine reluctantly put the ticket back into his envelope and started to hand it back to Nick again. “You take it and have fun yourself.” Sam looked a little downhearted as Blaine stated this and looked longingly to the ticket in his own hands.

“There would be no point in us taking it 'cause we're going too, so you keep that ticket in your hands mister. If you feel really bad about us spending so much then you can pay us back for the ticket, but you are definitely coming with us. Who else would Sam be able to drag around everywhere and be all touristy with, huh?” Sam hearing Nick tell Blaine this, he gave Blaine his best pleading look. He knew it wasn't as affective as Blaine's one was, but it would hopefully have the desired affect on his boyfriend and that was all he needed.

“Please Blaine? Pleeeease can we go? It could be like, part of an early birthday present for me.” Sam placed his hands together in a prayer gesture, almost begging his boyfriend to say yes. Blaine sighed and chuckled to himself. Sam looked so excited to be going that Blaine just couldn't say no, and if he was really honest, he didn't want to.

“Alright, we'll go, but you have to promise to start really studying for finals when we get back Sammy because I know you'll put it off otherwise.” Blaine tried to sternly tell Sam but found himself being far too soft on his gorgeous shaggy haired boyfriend. He always let Sam get away with too much. He couldn't help it, he loved him. 

“I promise. I so promise. Thank you, thank you B. I love you so much.” Blaine squeaked a little as Sam pounced on him, smothering his dark haired boyfriend in kisses. I guess we're going to Florida then...Blaine thought but the small, joyful grin on his face gave away that he was looking forward to it just as much as Sam was. 

“Yay! Niff and Blam are going on their hols together!” Jeff cheered and pulled all three other boys into a group hug. “This is going to be the best holiday ever!”

 

Tina was watching Blaine and Sam together and smiled warmly at them both. Blaine was looking much happier than last week and she had the feeling that it was mostly down to the crazy, blonde haired guy sitting next to him. When Sam leapt on Blaine, smothering him in kisses and making Blaine giggle like a small child, Tina couldn't help but be a little bit jealous, even though she loved them both and was so happy for her Blainey days. She wanted what they had, but she wasn't sure she was going to find it. As she felt a presence beside her, she turned her head to see Thad settling himself beside her and she blushed a little in response. Thad was definitely a charmer, but she still wasn't a hundred per cent certain how genuine he really was. She was, however, going to give him a chance because if she didn't, she would regret it and she knew that full well. I mean, here she was wanting the relationship of a life time and she wasn't going to even try for it? No way. She was going to give it her best shot. No one would say that Tina Cohen Chang wasn't going to try to get her happiness.

“So what are you thinking of doing for senior skip day?” Thad casually asked but with a slight hopefulness in his eyes that her response would include him. Well, he was going to have to work a little harder for her to say yes. Not too hard though. She didn't want to scare him off.

“I'm not sure... I was thinking of asking Blaine what he was doing, but he's seems so wrapped up in Sam I'd feel like I was interfering.” She answered him truthfully, a rue expression on her face as they both looked over to the two boys, Blaine now sitting on Sam's lap and playing with his hair as Sam animatedly talked to both Jeff and Nick. Blaine was in seriously deep love with Sam. She thought that when he had been with Kurt, but this was definitely a whole new level she was seeing. 

“Well, since Blaine seems a little occupied, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me?” Thad asked Tina, anticipation evident in his voice. 

Tina, looking at Thad's beauteous chocolate brown eyes, peered through her lashes coyly towards the boy, suddenly becoming a little shy. Thad always seemed so confident and she never felt confident about herself if she was honest. Only Blaine telling her she was more than she felt ever made her feel like she was worth all of this boys efforts. “Like what?”

“Well, maybe go on a date for the day? Get to know each other a little better. We could have a picnic, maybe see a movie? Or anything else you would like to do.” Thad hastily added at the end, not wanting to pressure Tina into anything, but hoping beyond hopes that she would agree to his idea. When she smiled warmly at his innocent and sweet suggestion he knew he had said the right thing.

“That sounds great. I'd love to.” She told him quietly and he gave a little fist pump in the air to congratulate himself, making her chuckle at how cute he was being.

“Really? Then I can't wait.” Thad announced to her, already thinking one hundred and one things for them to do on their day out.

“Me either.” She replied simply, but giddy on the inside, her stomach doing little flip flops in the bottom of her belly. 

 

Sam was bouncing up and down in complete joy. This was going to be his and Blaine's first trip away together ever. He knew it was with Jeff and Nick by their sides, but still... They could do whatever they wanted. They could lounge in bed or lay on the beach. Go swimming or on one of those cruise ship for the day things. They could hold each others hands and watch the sunset together. It was going to be the best week of his life yet and all because Blaine was coming with him. 

“Sam are you going to help with the packing or not?” Blaine asked the boy good naturedly, clearly amused by his hyperactivity. Blaine had wanted to get their packing done as quickly as possible so it was out of the way and they wouldn't have to think or worry about it again and they would still have time to shop for anything that they might need. Which was why they were spending the evening packing. Well, Blaine was anyway. Sam didn't go places on holiday though so this was a rare occasion for him and usually his mum packed everything for him. He hadn't been on a holiday like this before, in fact he hadn't been on holiday for a long time and even then it was still in the same state. He had never gone off jet setting as Blaine did almost every year. Sometimes Sam envied that Blaine had been to all these romantic and exotic places. Rome, Paris, in fact almost everywhere in Europe it seemed. Well, at least to Sam anyway. Blaine had always played his holidaying habits down at McKinley, Sam supposed so that others wouldn't feel uncomfortable at his parents obvious wealth, but Blaine had opened up to him more since they had become a couple. Telling him all about the Colosseum, the Eiffel Tower, the Parthenon. All these wondrous places that Sam had only ever seen pictures of. He hoped one day he would get to see it all with Blaine for himself. But for now Key West was a great start. 

“Sorry. I'm just really, really looking forward to this.” Sam sprang around Blaine like a tightly wound toy, making Blaine chuckle loudly. Sam handed Blaine's digital camera to him, making sure he packed it because Sam wanted to take millions of pictures of them both having an awesome time together. Blaine lovingly took it from Sam and reverently, and making it obvious to Sam, placed it into his own suitcase.

“I understand Sammy. Really, I do. But can you help me a little bit more? Can you get the bathroom stuff all packed for me?” Blaine turned from the suitcases he was packing with their summer gear and placed his hands on Sam's chest, immediately calming the boy down as Sam focused on his gorgeous boyfriend in front of him, tucking Blaine's curls away subconsciously. “There is a list on a post it in the bathroom of all the things we need, ok Sammy?”

“Ok, I'll try.” Sam nodded fervently and set about going into the bathroom, trying to be helpful and manly for Blaine. He was going to hunt and gather all the bathroom things he could.

“You might need to take the wash bags hon.” Blaine called after him with a big grin on his face that he was having trouble concealing. He couldn't help it though, Sam was being irresistibly cute right now. 

“Oh crap.” Sam emerged sheepishly and grabbed the wash bags before retreating once more into the bathroom. Blaine shaking his head at his hapless boyfriend and chuckling lightly to himself.

 

Richard and Ryder sat on Richard's bed and played video games, neither really paying much attention at what was going on on the screen, but very aware of each others presence. It felt more and more like this between them. As though someone was spiking the very air they breathed. They had become so hyper aware of one another that neither could concentrate when they were together. Although they weren't much better when they were apart. Richard, pressing pause and sighing slightly started the conversation. “It's a real bummer that you're not a senior Ry.” He quietly told his friend, boyfriend. God he wasn't really sure what they were right now.

“Why? I'm not a Dalton student technically. I could totally bunk off for the day if that's what you're implying. What do you have in mind?” Ryder asked, completely ignoring the video game now that Richard was talking. He turned to face the older boy, tucking his feet under his legs and gave Richard an inquiring gaze.

Richard looked extremely thoughtful for a few moments and they both sat in an uncomfortable silence, both thinking the same thing. I just want to be with you. “We could... get on my bike and see where it takes us for the day.”

“Awesome. Can't wait.” Ryder replied quickly and easily. Any time spent with Richard was not something he was going to pass up. He didn't care where they went.

“Maybe we could skip on Friday too and make it a long weekend somewhere?” Richard pushed a little further with hopeful expectancy of what could happen between them at long last. 

Ryder gulped. He had thought about sleeping with Richard for a while now, but it was such an alien concept to him being with another man that he wasn't sure what to do. Or if he was ready to do it. “Maybe... can I think about it?” Ryder quietly responded, feeling like he needed some advice but not wanting to tell anyone of his relationship status with Richard.

“Sure Ry. I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for.” Richard, although looking a little downhearted, gave Ryder an understanding look and squeezed the younger boys hand tightly.

“...Kay.”

 

“So you're going tomorrow straight after school then?” Sebastian asked Blaine, who seemed to be the only coherent one left of the group going to Florida.

“Yeah. Although trying to get everything packed for Sam and I was a task in itself. I'm pretty sure Sam has forgotten to pack some bathroom things, so I'm going to have to go through all that tonight.” Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. If this was what it was going to be like for the whole week, he thought he would end up more exhausted then before they went. At first Sam's over enthusiasm was cute, but add that to Nick and Jeff, neither of whom were helping to calm Sam down, in fact it was the complete opposite, but now Blaine was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by it all. “I kinda wish you were coming Seb. At least then I'd have one sane person coming with me.”

“I would love to, but since I'm only a junior and Dalton are pretty strict about it only being seniors that skip, I can't really come along I'm afraid. Highly annoying I'll admit, but what can I do?” Sebastian shrugged, glad that Blaine wanted him there with them all and a little sad that he couldn't go. It was going to be weird not to have the boys here for a few days. It just felt right for them to all be here together. Sebastian thought briefly that this was what it would be like next year and his heart gave a little pull at the thought of being here without his good friends. If only he were a senior too.

“Can't you pretend to be a senior, just for, you know, a week or so?” Blaine dryly remarked, wryly grinning at his friend. I wish. If only I could be a senior then I wouldn't have to face being here whilst Blaine lived it up in New York with Sam and Niff went off to God knew where. 

“I wish. Take lots of pics and Skype me. Make me even more insanely jealous than I already am.” Sebastian asked of his friend, trying not to show how upset he really was in front of his friend, but Blaine saw the little flicker of his face crumpling slightly before the cheeky grin came back with a vengeance. Sebastian really did hope that Blaine would really have a good time and just let himself relax. His friend needed that if nothing else. “And promise me that you will take some time out. You need it buddy.”

“I promise. Lot's of laying around on the beach will be happening and doing absolutely nothing.” Blaine promised his friend. He looked across to Tina, who he had purposefully avoided the last couple of days. He didn't really want her upset over the fact that they weren't taking her along, but she seemed so preoccupied with Thad that she didn't seem upset in the slightest. Well, thank God for that. Blaine hoped whatever she was doing that she would be happy and content in it.

“Well, good luck.” Sebastian wickedly grinned at Blaine and nodded to the three hyper boys giggling and making holiday plans already. Somehow, I think I might need it... Good job I'm seeing Linda today, she might be able to give me some inner strength back.

 

Ok, so Nick couldn't help it. Jeff and Sam's exuberance was rubbing off on him. As he listened to the two boys planning their sailing trips and their snorkelling adventures, Nick smiled broadly. Those two were so similar. He had a feeling Blaine would rather relax though then do all of this adventuring and Nick would be there for Blaine. After all, Jeff and he had decided on this holiday specifically to give Blaine a break from everything in the first place. And wherever Blaine went, Sam was sure to go too. Nick wasn't too worried though, things would work themselves out when they got out there and they would all have a thoroughly good time. Of that he was sure. Looking across to Blaine, he smiled warmly when he caught the small boys eyes and got a smile in return. It was a smile that Nick hadn't seen Blaine use for a while and his heart leapt in his chest at his friends seeming happiness. It was Blaine's content smile. He was starting to be happy again which bought great relief to Nick. He knew that the next few months weren't going to be easy on Blaine, but he was definitely heading in the right direction. He and Jeff had definitely done good.

 

With Thad telling him he was going on a date for senior skip day David tried to get all the other boys that were free and figure out what they could all do together. Finding out that Blaine, Sam, Jeff and Nick were jet setting off to Florida shocked him a little, till Nick explained why they were doing it. Then he wished them the best of luck. Anything to make Blaine feel better. In the end he could only find Artie and Trent. For some reason Richard seemed evasive about what he was doing, but said he couldn't join them in whatever they were going to do. And so the three boys had decided on something fun that they could all do, because if it wasn't fun for Artie, why bother. In fact it had been Artie's idea. They were going to go paint balling. Then after that, maybe go see a movie. David thought that was a pretty good day out for them, and he could come back and spend the evening with his stunning girl after. David was happy. And if Richard wanted to join in later he could. 

 

Ryder gulped down the last of his fears as he knocked on the door in front of him. Since last night he had thought long and hard about what he was going to do with Richard. Should they spend the weekend together or not? He needed some advice because, if he really thought about it, he really, really wanted to. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to. It was just that he wasn't quite sure what he was getting himself into was all. Ryder hated not knowing what was going on. He liked structure and knowledge of things in front of him and in this particular area, he drew a big blank. But he knew just who to get advice from. When Blaine opened the door he smiled affectionately up to Ryder and ushered the boy in.

“Hey Ryder. Sam's not here right now if you're looking for him. He's busy getting himself hyped up about tomorrow with Jeff. I think they make each other worse you know. They're in Jeff's room.” Blaine explained, clearly thinking that Ryder had knocked for Sam, and usually, that was true.

“Actually I need some advice and I think you're probably the best person to ask.” Ryder shyly told his friend, scuffing his foot on the carpet beneath him and hovering just inside the door, not really knowing what to do with himself. If he was honest, he still found Blaine a little intimidating at times.

“Me? What can I do for you? And you can sit you know. Wherever you want. I don't bite. Well, not unless your name is Sam.” Blaine wickedly grinned and blushed slightly after having said that, making Ryder laugh nervously as he perched himself on the edge of their makeshift double bed. 

“Well, um, I've kinda been seeing someone and... well...You know what? Never mind.” Ryder made to get up, but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him gently back down to the bed, sitting cross legged on it next to the younger boy.

“Is this about you and Richard? You think you might be ready to sleep with him?” Blaine asked the boy quietly.

“How do you know about that? Did Richard tell you?” Ryder quizzed Blaine, looking a little angry at the thought of Richard talking about it to others.

“No, no one told me. It's just obvious to me. The way you are around each other. It's getting increasingly more sexually tense. I'm not sure any of the others have figured it out though so I wouldn't worry. No one's mentioned it to me anyhow.” Blaine shrugged and smiled comfortingly at Ryder.

“Oh. Well, that's ok then I guess. The thing is, I'm not entirely sure what two guys do when they're together. I want to, but I'm scared.” Ryder freely admitted to Blaine. He knew Blaine wouldn't judge and to Ryder, Blaine was the fountain of all gay knowledge.

“Have you had sex before with a girl?” At that, Ryder looked at Blaine stumped, not quite believing what he had heard but answering him nonetheless. 

“Yeah.” Ryder squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't really want to go into his sexual history with Blaine if he could help it.

“Well, it's not that different from that really, at least that's what Sam has told me anyway not having experienced it myself, and Richard will lead you through it Ryder. He wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. Look, wait here.” Blaine got up and rifled through his desk drawer, producing a few pamphlets from it. Coming back over to Ryder he handed the leaflets over and Ryder thanked him, stuffing them in his jeans carefully concealing them so others wouldn't notice he had them.

“I got these for Sam a while back when we were still at McKinley and he asked me what 'gay sex' was like. I think he was just curious at how it was different from heterosexual sex. I hope they help a little.” 

“Thanks Blaine. You won't tell anyone about this will you?” Ryder asked him pleadingly.

“Of course not. Not even Sam. I promise.” Ryder stood up to go when Blaine asked him one more question. “You are ready for this, aren't you? Don't feel you have to if you're not Ryder. If there is one thing I now about Richard is that he would never push someone into doing what they aren't ready for.” Ryder stood and thought about Richard and how he truly felt.

“Yeah, I think I am ready, but thanks for asking.” Blaine nodded and smiled at the tall boy who was about to change his life forever.

“No problem. Good luck.” Blaine stood up and surprised Ryder by giving him a little hug of camaraderie before he lead the boy to the door to his room.

 

Sam was wiggling in the uncomfortable plastic seat as they waited to get on the plane to Key West. He didn't know how Blaine could stay so calm, but there he was, just sitting next to Sam, one of his incredibly thick books in his hands and was practicality devouring it and ignoring Sam completely. Nick and Jeff had gone off to the shops to see if they could find a few bits and pieces for the flight, but Sam just couldn't stay still.

“Blaine?” He called out, watching Blaine flick to the next page of his book.

“Hmm?” Blaine replied non committally, still absorbed by his book and not really paying any attention to his partner by his side.

“I'm bored.” Sam stated plainly. He needed something to distract him and Blaine wasn't playing ball.

“I know.” Blaine answered but still not looking up from his book. His only movement was to cross his ankles as he stretched his legs in front of him.

“I hate waiting.” Sam started to whine a little, feeling himself get increasingly more like a five year old.

“I know.” Blaine patted his leg, but still would not give up his book. Finally Sam could not take it any more and turned his full whining on, not caring if he sounded like a small child any more.

“Blaine, talk to me. Pleeeeease!” Blaine sighed heavily and closed his book, twisting in his seat to face his Sammy. 

Blaine tiredly looked up to Sam and brushed his ever increasingly longer hair behind his ears. “What do you want to talk about?” Blaine had given up on his book and Sam grinned at getting his full attention finally.

“Well, what do you want to when we're on holiday? There's this day cruise we can go on. We can watch the sunset on the boat.” Sam suggested, a twinkle in his eyes as he thought of the romantic nature of watching the sunset and what it could ultimately lead to. Especially with Blaine anyway. Romance was like crack to Blaine, one tiny little bit dangled in front of him and he was putty in Sam's hands for the rest of the night. 

“That sounds really nice. I kind of want to do more relaxing things when we're there Sam. I need some time to relax. That's alright by you, isn't it?” Blaine asked, taking Sam's hand in his and laying his head on his shoulders. Sam's grin got ever wider. This was definitely going to be the best holiday ever. 

“Yeah, course. I can do the jet skiing and stuff with Jeff. I want to save the romantic stuff to do with you.” Sam dangled the bait ever more closely to Blaine, wanting to get his reward. 

“Aww. You always know exactly what to say.” Blaine smiled and leaned up, kissing Sam sweetly on the lips, and Sam pulled the boy closer to him, parting Blaine's lips a little and deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, he could feel Blaine's little puffs and see the pink tinge on his cheeks and the red plumpness of his lovers lips. Yep he had definitely said the right thing. 

“Love you...” Blaine whispered before dragging his boyfriend down for another kiss whilst they waited for their plane to arrive.


	32. A Very Niff and Blam Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the delay in this but I've been poorly and so has my computer. Stupid internet connection (grumble, sulk). Anyways I'm back! And with a fluffy, smutty chapter to go with it.
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters

Chapter Thirty Two

“Come on Blaine. Stop unpacking or we'll miss it!” Sam whined slightly and went over to pull Blaine away from his neatly folded up clothes that he was transferring from his suitcase to the chest of drawers in their hotel room.

“Sam this will take like five minutes. The sun won't be setting just yet. Relax ok? Please? For me?” Blaine replied, a little irritated. Blaine really needed to relax and Sam had not been helping so far. He loved Sam very much but sometimes he wished he would calm down a little.

“So-rry!” Sam sulked and laid down on the bed, tapping his foot against the other and waiting impatiently for Blaine to finish unpacking. Of course he would have already finished if Sam had bothered to unpack his own things first. But Blaine had had to do his things as well. Sighing, Blaine picked up his pace and was relieved when it was finally done. 

“Now can we go? We've got to get a prime spot.” Sam took Blaine's hand, the excitement back on his face and practically yanked Blaine's arm out of its socket in his haste, not stopping even when he heard the squeak from Blaine behind him.

Blaine started to jog to catch up with Sam, pulling his arm in an attempt to slow down. “Sam, slow down will you? My legs aren't as long as yours.” Blaine puffed out. When Sam grumbled something incoherent in response, Blaine frowned in anger and wrenched his hand out of Sam's own.

“Ok stop. Sam I told you I needed to relax. This is not relaxing for me. Can we please just walk down? The sun will still be there when we get down. It's not setting for another hour or so and the beach is right in front of the hotel.” Blaine folded his arms and scowled at his boyfriend. He understood that Sam was excited but Blaine really didn't need the stress right now.

“Oh. I'm sorry B.I didn't mean... I just wanted to do something romantic with you and I guess I got carried away in all of it. Please forgive me?” Sam took hold of both Blaine's hands, unfolding his arms in the process and pouting, giving Blaine the smaller boys patented puppy dog eyes back to Blaine for once. Blaine melted under Sam's attempt at innocence and pleading forgiveness, and a small smile came on his face. Sam just looked so cute right now he couldn't help but forgive him. He really was like a big kid.

“That's alright, I forgive you. Just try to remember from now on, ok Sammy?” Sam nodded his head and leant down to give Blaine a peck on his lips before proceeding in a slower pace to the beach to watch the sunset.

 

Now this is perfect. Sam couldn't help but smile widely as Blaine snuggled even closer into Sam's chest and sighed his tiny, contented sigh into Sam. There was no way Blaine could think this was anything but relaxing, right? Sam wrapped his right arm around his boyfriend tightly, pulling Blaine even further in. They were, surprisingly to Sam, one of only a handful of couples on the beach but he thought that that was making the scene all the more perfect.

“I love you B.” Sam whispered into his dark haired boyfriend. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky as to have Blaine of all people be in love with him. Blaine was the most awesome person he had ever met and falling for him was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Period.

“I love you too.” Blaine murmured, leaning his head up and gazing fondly up to Sam with those breathtaking golden orbs of his. As Sam reached out to cup Blaine's face with his hand, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb and leaning down for a deep, passionate kiss with his lover, he couldn't help but feel the giddiness in his heart as it pounded rapidly inside his chest. Blaine could always do that. No matter where they were or what they did, this always happened. It was something that Sam had never experienced before. Yeah, he had been excited and nervous when with his previous partners, but he had never had the pitter pattering in his chest every single time he looked into their eyes just before kissing them. Not like with Blaine. It happened every time with Blaine and it just made Sam fall further and further for his little angel in his arms. When Blaine broke off the kiss Sam almost whined out loud at the loss.

“We should probably watch the sunset now Sammy. Otherwise we'll miss it.” Blaine told Sam and set about snuggling back into Sam, when Sam pulled his head up to his again.

“You know what. There is always tomorrow.” Sam whispered and bought Blaine back up into a passionate kiss as the sun began to set right in front of them, but both completely oblivious to it's sinking rays. 

 

Jeff pointed to the couple sitting on the beach kissing under the moonlight and yelled across to his boyfriend. “I've found them! They're making out under the stars.” Jeff gleefully replied and Nick jogged over to look over at where Jeff was still pointing. When he looked down onto the beach he could see the silhouettes of two people kissing and, if both he and Jeff weren't mistaken, they looked very similar to that of Blaine and Sam. 

They ambled along the path that led them to the beach and descended into the fine, golden sand, shaded white by the large moon in the sky, till they reached their two friends. Jeff, being Jeff, bounded up to the two and leapt on top of them, breaking them apart and causing Blaine to shout at Jeff in irritation. This made Nick chuckle gleefully as he sauntered up behind and placed himself down on the sand next to his curly haired friend, whose hair was sticking out in all sorts of angles. They must have been here for quite a while. Nick thought dryly.

“You might want to do something with your hair Blaine.” Nick discreetly told his friend, who groaned lowly and started trying in vain to pat its wildness down a little, but it was to no avail. 

“So are we going drinking or what?” Jeff exclaimed dramatically opening his arms wide and grinning manically.

“Are you sure you haven't already started?” Blaine replied grumpily back, still trying to tame his curls.

“Angel, your hair is fine. Come on, let's go.” Sam stood and offered his hand out for Blaine to take, which he did more than a little willingly as he stared softly and lovingly at his Sammy. 

“Hey. I'm not that bad!” Jeff whined when he finally realised Blaine was insulting him a little bit. “Nicky, tell them!”

“He hasn't been drinking. He's much worse than this when he's drunk.” Nick grinned widely at his boyfriend who tried to take a swipe at him, which Nick dodged with expert precision. As Jeff chased Nick back down the beach, Sam took Blaine's hand and they both strolled along after till they all reached a bar and sat down outside, Jeff going to collect the first round of drinks with Nick.

“Do you think they'll serve us drinks Sam? I mean we are under age.” Blaine whispered and shuffled in his seat a bit, nervous of being found out.

“Maybe not you sweet cheeks. You are tiny after all. You'll probably still get ID when you're twenty five...” Sam teased Blaine mercilessly, his smile a mile wide. 

“Hey!” Blaine stuck his tongue out at Sam, making himself look even younger than his eighteen years of age and pouted, causing Sam to wrap his arm around Blaine's slender shoulders and kiss him on the temples.

“Take it as a compliment. When we all look old and haggard you will still be young and beautiful.” Sam explained, bopping Blaine on his nose with his finger and admiring the way it made Blaine wrinkle his nose up adorably. 

Blaine gave Sam a small glare before softening and snuggling into his partner a little more. “Good save.”

“I try my best.” Sam shrugged and leant his head into Blaine's hair, smelling the raspberry shampoo he loved so much and humming in contentment as they waited for the two boys to return. When they did return they were laden down with some sort of cocktail and one bottle of beer, which Sam quickly nabbed much to Blaine's consternation, and some shots for them all. Blaine hesitantly leant over the drink and sniffed. Whatever it was, it was strong. 

“Um, what is this?” Blaine pointed to the drink and looked at Jeff and Nick suspiciously, especially since they looked like they were up to mischief. 

“It's a sex on the beach.” Jeff told Blaine excitedly as he picked his own up. Why is it that I get the weird fruity cocktails and Sam gets the beer? “Here's to friends, fun and frolics!”

Blaine rolled his eyes as he picked up his drink and clinked it against his friends glasses and then took a sip. Grimacing at the strength and sweetness of the drink he coughed a little and placed it back on the table. “Wow, well that's...”

“Awesome. I know.” Jeff exclaimed and then started singing 'Sex on the Beach' causing Blaine shake his head at Nick and try very hard not to laugh.

“How do you do it Nick?” Blaine asked his friend who just shrugged and grinned widely. 

“How do you?” He nodded at Sam who had started joining in with the singing and giving Blaine very suggestive looks.

“Oh dear God...” Blaine stated under his breath. “Sam we are not having sex on the beach. I guarantee you no matter how drunk I get that will never happen.”

“Oooh. That sounds like a challenge Sam.” Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and they smirked conspiratorially at one another. When Blaine heard a chuckle next to him he glared darkly at his friend Nick. 

“Good luck with that Blainey!” 

 

Nick hadn't seen Blaine or Sam for quite a while. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he last saw them, but since he was having such an awesome time with his Jeffy, dancing away and making out that wherever they were had slipped his mind until this moment.

“D'you know where Blam is?” Nick slurred still quite drunkenly to his partner who seemed to be in some sort of dance trance, his eyes closed and his hips swaying to the beat. Hearing that Nick had said something he stopped and blinked at his boyfriend for a while.

“Huh? Y'say somethin?” Jeff asked still swaying a little on his feet. They had drunken a lot as they got carried away with trying to get Blaine drunk himself. It turned out, they hadn't needed to try so hard. Blaine was a complete lightweight, but by the time they had figured that out they were all very drunk as well.

“Blam!” Nick shouted to be heard over the music, holding onto Jeff's shirt so he wouldn't overbalance and earning himself a sloppy kiss from his boyfriend full of tongue. When they parted minutes later, Jeff looked around as though remembering something that Nick had said to him earlier.

“Where are Blam?” Jeff looked around to try and find his friends and get them to join in with their dancing. Jeff hadn't even realised that they had gone to be honest.

“Dunno. I was askin' you.” Nick attempted to shrug but just stumbled a little into Jeff and giggled, wrapping his arms around the blonde haired boy.

“Oh. Beach?” Jeff took Nick's hand and led them both in the general direction of the beach in front of their hotel. Once they had managed to get there, the two walked slowly, holding onto each other in an attempt not to fall and giggling at their failures. 

“Hey there they are!” Jeff started to wave until he squinted and stood up looking a little more sober. Nick puzzled, staggered into Jeff and turned his head to see two people on the sand who were clearly Sam and Blaine. When Jeff started singing 'Sex on the beach' softly, Nick snorted with laughter as he stared in wonderment for a few moments. There they both were, buck naked, with Blaine straddling Sam and riding him for all he was worth.

“I kinda feel dirty watching them but I can't stop.” Jeff whispered not taking his eyes off the couple.

“Me too.” Nick replied not able to tear himself away either. When they started to hear Blaine's guttural groans from grinding down onto Sam's cock, both boys flushed scarlet and Nick grabbed his boyfriends hand rapidly. They watched entranced as Sam took Blaine's hips and flipped the smaller boy over so Sam was laying on the top with Blaine's legs wrapped around him, Sam thrusting hard and fast into his lover. Blaine was getting increasingly more vocal as he arched himself into Sam in time with his thrusts, clearly becoming more and more undone as he came closer to the edge. When they saw Blaine stiffen and release, a great moan of delight as he came, both felt the need to turn their heads from the scene and quickly before they were spotted. At hearing Sam's groan shortly after, Nick pulled at Jeff's arm to start him moving away from the couple, who looked almost as dazed as Nick felt, and he looked down to see that Jeff was getting stiff inside his pants just as Nick was. “Maybe we should go to our room Jeffy.” Nick murmured in a sultry manner and Jeff complied quickly, practically dragging his boyfriend to their room. 

 

Blaine groaned lightly at the thought of eating anything the next morning. He was already wearing his sunglasses and they were still inside. How Sam and Jeff could look so cheery he did not know. At least Nick looked a little green around the gills, although he probably bet, not as green as him. Blaine felt very silly this morning. He couldn't even remember anything that had happened after they started dancing, but from sometime between then and getting back into their comfy bed he had done something that he knew Jeff at least would laugh at. Sam had laughed this morning when Blaine had shown him, which hadn't helped in the slightest, but Sam couldn't recall when Blaine had managed to acquire a baby blue dragon tattoo on the left side of his abdomen either. Granted it was very cute looking, but Blaine still felt like a complete idiot and now he would have it for the rest of his life. Their was no way he was ever going to let his parents know what he had done. In fact he had sworn Sam to secrecy. No one would ever know of this. Ever. 

“So, we are going water skiing today and on those jet thingies. Do you two want to come along?” Jeff asked softly, knowing what the answer would be but asking to be polite.

“God no!” Blaine groaned, nauseous at the thought of even getting on one of those things and slumping his head down onto the table, causing Sam to stroke his hair comfortingly. 

“I don't think so Jeffy kins. Not today. I think I'll just hang out with Blaine, probably in the pool out back.” Nick weakly replied and watched as the two boys got up and said their goodbyes, kissing their respective partners on the cheeks. 

“So do you want to go grab your swimming gear? Or are you going back to bed for a bit first?” Nick asked a very fragile looking Blaine, who was still slumped on the table and groaning quietly to himself. 

“Oh god. I forgot. Swimming gear. Shit.” Blaine looked up, taking his glasses off first, revealing very red, blood shot eyes. “There is something I need to show you first, and you better not laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?” Nick exclaimed in bemusement when Blaine lifted up his shirt on his left side, turning his body, so Nick could see what the problem was.

“Oh my... Is that real?” Blaine nodded morosely and Nick bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling. Blaine had gotten quite possibly the cutest looking tattoo Nick had ever seen. But then Blaine was the cutest person Nick had ever seen so it made sense he guessed. “It's very....cute? Is that a baby dragon?”

“Yes. What am I going to do Nick? I can't walk around with this on the side of my stomach.” Blaine wailed, close to tears. “What the hell did all of you give me last night anyway because I don't remember getting this?”

“Just a few cocktails. Look we were all very drunk last night. Which is not going to happen again I assure you Blaine. Not on this trip anyway.”

“Yeah, but none of you got tattoo's that look like they should be on babies clothing.” Blaine hissed, his anger flaring up.

“Oh come on Blainey. It doesn't look that bad. In fact, I think it suits you. It's cute, you're cute, what more do you need? I think when you've calmed down you'll see that it's the perfect tattoo for you.” Nick patted his friend on the shoulder and stood to go and get his swimming things on. “Now I'm going to go and get my swimming things. You coming?” Nick teased his friend by poking him a little.

“Ok, already. I'm coming.” When he saw a small smile on Blaine's face he knew everything was going to be just fine. 

 

“Hey guys, you missed out on the most amazing experience ever. It was totally awesome. Have you spilt something on yourself Blaine? You look like you have a mark on your stomach.” Jeff started to move closer when Blaine whipped his towel around to cover his left side.

“Ah, come on Blaine, show our Jeffy kins your tattoo. I'm only going to tell him anyways so you might as well.” Nick grinned evilly at Blaine who groaned loudly, before taking off his towel to reveal his tattoo wrapped up in clear wrapping of some kind.

Jeff gasped and squealed loudly, turning more than a few heads of the other people at the swimming pool and making Blaine blush an even deeper shade of red than he already was. “That is so cute Blaine! It totally suits you.” 

“Thanks.” Blaine mumbled as he stood up to get ready for dinner, taking Sam's hand and pulling the happy looking blonde along with him.

“Oh, dress smart for dinner you two. Jeff and I are taking you somewhere really nice.” Nick called out as he watched the two boys retreating forms.

“Seriously. Very cute. I think I'm gonna have to come up with a name for it.” Jeff mused as he started to follow Nick up to their room.

 

“Don't give me that look Blaine, you don't need to drink much of it. I got it because we are celebrating.” Nick told Blaine pointedly after he had ordered a bottle of wine, and still not being ID, at which Blaine scowled slightly at the dark haired boy. His face to turned to one of curiosity after Nick had spoken though.

“What are we celebrating?” Blaine asked, an excited gleam starting to fill his eyes as he jiggled in his seat.

“Well...” Nick looked at Jeff who nodded, his face beaming. “We didn't want to say anything till Jeff found out for certain where he was going, but since his parents phoned earlier today to tell him the good news we thought we should share it with you two, since you are our closest friends.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, Jeff's excitement infecting him quickly.

“Well Jeff got into NYU for next year and I'm going to Columbia. We'll be in New York with you guys!” Nick exclaimed loudly and Jeff cheered almost deafeningly, making Blaine thankful that there were not too many other customers in the restaurant at the moment.

“That's amazing guys.” Blaine replied happily, thinking how great it would be to have not only his Sammy in New York but two of his closest friends as well. He leant over to give them both a hug separately but was pulled into a group hug by both Nick and Sam.

“This is totally gonna be cool dudes. We should find an apartment together. Then we can be Blam and Niff together in the city.” Sam stated, and Jeff replied in the affirmative straight away, the two of them starting gossiping about where they should live, leaving both Nick and Blaine to watch them in amused silence.

“I guess we're all moving in together then?” Nick asked Blaine, who shrugged. 

“Guess so. I don't think we have any say anyway.” Blaine smiled over to his old friend and the two chuckled quietly to themselves as they fondly watched their partners chatter rapidly to one another. Blaine picked up his glass and raised it to Nick. “Here's to the Big Apple. Congratulations Nick.”

“Cheers.”

 

Sam leant over the side of the boat next to Blaine and watched the dolphins splash about playfully as Blaine giggled joyously, watching the animals leap from the water and flip about acrobatically.

“This was a really good idea Sam. Thanks.” Blaine kissed him on the cheek and went back to avidly watching the dolphins.

“I wanted something for just the two of us to do since we didn't spend much time together yesterday.” Sam told the dark haired boy as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and leant his head beside his boyfriends. “I thought you might like this.”

“I love it. You are the best boyfriend ever.” Blaine grinned widely as he avidly watched the playful creatures in the water. 

“Would you like to swim with them? We can stop for a while if you'd like?” The boat owner asked the two boys and Blaine looked across at Sam with big hopeful, puppy dog eyes. 

“Can we? Please?” Sam chuckled and nodded, taking his shirt off and his trousers to reveal his swimming trunks underneath and Blaine hastily did the same and dangling his feet over the side of the boat, his feet skimming the waters surface.

“You ready B?” Sam asked him, getting ready to jump in and Blaine nodded eagerly. Once they had both jumped in, one of the dolphins surfaced right in front of Blaine, chattering away as it emerged and Blaine laughed mirthfully as Sam looked on, his heart gladdened by Blaine's obvious happiness. Blaine stretched out and stroked the dolphin, “Sammy look, I'm stroking him!” This seemed to cause great delight to the dolphin and it started trying to play with Blaine further, nudging it's nose into Blaine's cheek and swimming a little way, looking back to see if the young man would follow. Both the boys followed and played with the dolphins merrily, till they were both starting to get exhausted and got back onto the boat, tired but very happy.

As the boat driver took them back to shore Sam looked over to Blaine and saw him looking downcast. “What's wrong angel?”

Blaine shrugged and smiled ruefully at Sam. “It was so much fun I didn't want it to end. Sometimes I wish I were a dolphin. Life would be so simple and fun and free. You can go wherever you want, do whatever you wanted to.”

“Yeah but if you were a real dolphin we couldn't be together. I think being a Brittany dolphin is good enough.” Blaine sniggered at that and leant into Sam as the blonde pulled him into a hug.

“You're right. There is no way I could give you up.” Blaine told Sam as he snuggled into his lovers chest.

 

“Hey guys, have a fun day?” Nick asked as he watched Blaine and Sam come to sit down on the beach beside he and Jeff. 

“The best. We actually swam with dolphins.” Blaine excitedly told Nick and then went into details about his day. When he was done he went off with Jeff to get ice creams for them all.

“Blaine looks really relaxed and happy. You did good today Sam.”

“Yeah? I mean I thought he would like it, but he really loved swimming with the dolphins. It reminded me of the last time Blaine was really, truly content with no troubles on his mind.” Sam looked longingly over at his boyfriend and sighed, clearly wishing for Blaine's felicity to return for good.

“Just keep it up Sam and he'll get back to that full time. It just takes a while. You'll see. As long as Blaine knows you love him and are there for him even the smallest things will make the biggest difference.” Nick explained to the blonde and Sam looked grateful for it. 

“He has been getting better lately. He hasn't been having the nightmares every night and they don't seem to be quite as intense any more. The meditation is definitely working. I just hate him looking so sad.” Sam's eyes watered up a little before he shook his head and exhaled sharply, placing his happy go lucky face back onto his features.

“Just be patient. It'll come back. He already looks a lot happier.” Nick nodded to the two boys coming back with their desserts, which were already starting to melt down their hands.

“Here Sammy.” Blaine gave him his cone and licked his hand and his own cone to stop the drips. Sam watched Blaine's tongue flick out with great interest and his own ice cream was left melting onto his hand. “Your ice cream is melting Sammy. Sammy?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” Sam flushed a little and concentrated on his own cone so he wouldn't be distracted again. 

Jeff leant over to Blaine to whisper in his ear, smirking as he did. “I think your tongue is distracting Sam a little.” Blaine's head whipped around to face Jeff as he looked incredulously at the floppy haired blonde. When Jeff wiggled his eyebrows a little at the shorter boy, Blaine blushed furiously but a small, mischievous smile played on Blaine's lips.

“Sam, I just remembered that I need to show you something upstairs.” Blaine casually told Sam, finishing up the last of his ice cream.

“Show me what?” Sam asked confused, his cone completely abandoned as all his concentration leapt to Blaine once again. 

“That thing, Sam. That I said I would show you.” Blaine replied pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

Sam furrowed his brow for a second, then as the light bulb went off in his head his mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. “Oh yeah. That thing. Um, see you guys later.” Sam called out as he jogged after the already retreating form of Blaine.

“I get the impression that Blaine may have a magic tongue.” Jeff mused out loud.

“I think Blaine has a magic everything after what we saw the other night.” Nick exclaimed and Jeff snorted out loud, almost choking on his ice cream.

 

“So what exactly is this about?” Sam asked as he plopped himself onto their double bed and leaned his head onto his hands, crossing his legs. Blaine crawled onto the bed after him and pulled Sam's legs apart, popping open the button of Sam's trousers and pulling them off. Blaine bit his lip as he looked at Sam through his long, dark lashes and started playing with the band of Sam's boxer briefs. 

“Blaine, what are you doing?” Sam asked his boyfriend, but with a large smile on his face

“Let's just say it's a thank you for today.” As Blaine pulled down Sam's boxer briefs he took Sam's length in his hand, stroking it softly in his hands, his thumb gliding over the tip, making Sam buck his hips up a little in response. Sam watched Blaine bend down and lick the underside of Sam's cock from his balls to his tip, and then taking Sam's member in his mouth, lapping up the pre cum that was already forming on top. Sam groaned as he watched Blaine bobbing up and down, sucking his cock and swirling his tongue around the tip. 

“Oh my God Blaine.” Sam breathed out, panting heavily. Blaine started quickening his pace, adding his hand to the lower half of Sam's length, pumping it up and down in time with his mouth. When Blaine looked up at Sam through his eyelashes once again, Sam could feel himself come close to climax. 

“Blaine I'm coming. I'm coming!” He felt Blaine suck hard one last time as he climaxed and swallowed his cum. “Jesus Blaine, how do you do that with your tongue?” Sam panted out and heard the pop of Blaine's mouth leaving his cock. Blaine scooted up to snuggle against Sam's chest and sighed contentedly. 

“I love you Sammy.” Blaine mumbled as he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Sam chuckled and kissed the top of his boyfriends head.

“Love you too my angel.”

 

Before they knew it the rest of the week had gone by. Blaine felt rested and relaxed and was raring to go back to school and see everyone again and start to prepare for nationals. However, first of all he had to calm Sam down. They were sitting on the plane mid flight and Sam, being Sam, who had a very small attention span at times, was bored. 

“Blainey, I'm bored!” Sam whined. 

“I know.” Blaine replied with a touch of irritation in his voice. 

“Talk to me.” Blaine sighed. He was not going to get any peace on the flight at all and so he gave up trying to do anything than give Sam attention. 

“Sammy, what do you want to talk about?” Blaine asked witheringly.

Sam shrugged, having no clue what to talk about. “I don't know.” 

“Perfect.” Blaine muttered darkly.

“Well, we could do something else instead.” Sam suggested, sounding playful all of a sudden.

“Like what Sam?” Blaine replied tiredly, he really didn't want to play any games right now, whatever they may be.

Sam leaned in towards his boyfriend and looked around conspiratorially, making sure no one was listening. “We could be really naughty.” Sam whispered. 

“How?” Blaine whispered back, playing along.

“I'm gonna go to the toilet and you follow a couple of minutes later.” Sam smiled devilishly at Blaine as Blaine's eyebrows went sky high.

“You're suggesting we join the Mile High Club?” Blaine gaped at Sam. He wasn't sure he could do that, and yet...

“Yeah. You in?” 

Sam waited with baited breath for his Blaine to answer but when he did, Sam's heart soared and thudded with exhilaration in his chest. “I can't believe I'm going to say this, but ok, I'll do it.” Blaine chewed his bottom lip until Sam kissed him and made Blaine smile, relaying his fears somewhat.

“Awesome. See you in a minute or two.” Blaine watched Sam leaving and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he did this. After a minute was over he couldn't wait any longer and got up as inconspicuously as possible, heading towards the toilets at the back of the plane. Once there he leaned himself against the doorway, knocking on it lightly and whispering out Sam's name. He squeaked slightly when he felt Sam's arms around his waist and was hauled inside the stall.

Blaine giggled a little, not quite believing he was about to do this as Sam kissed his neck and collar bone, undoing the buttons of Blaine's shirt, his hands roaming what felt like everywhere. Blaine felt his eyelids flutter as he moaned lightly at the sheer eroticism of what they were doing. 

“Blaine, you're so sexy.” Sam murmured as he practically ripped Blaine's trousers off and with them, his underwear. Sam quickly divested himself of his own clothes and picked Blaine up as though he weighed nothing, feeling Blaine's legs wrap around his waist. Pushing Blaine against the door he roughly kissed Blaine as he pushed his finger into Blaine. Hearing Blaine groan into his mouth and scratch his back a little at the sudden intrusion, he pushed his second finger into Blaine and quickly, a third. Their kisses rapidly became sloppy and wet as both boys passions turned to lust.

“Sam. Fuck me now. I'm ready.” Blaine growled aloud, panting heavily, the sweat pouring of his face as he moved languishingly beside Sam, already feeling himself close to coming already. Sam deftly took his fingers out of Blaine and trust inside his lover hard and fast. Pounding Blaine hard and fast it didn't take long for either of them to climax quickly, and intensely. Still shaking a little from the pleasure, Sam left the bathroom first, leaving Blaine to clean himself up and get back to his seat a minute or so later. When they were both seated again, a little out of breath, Jeff turned around in his seat in front of the two boys with a wicked grin on his face.

“Been up to much then guys?” He took in the dishevelled features of his two friends and laughed merrily. Yep they were definitely back to being the good old Blam they all know and love.


	33. Sam's Birthday Shenanigans

Chapter Thirty Three

Let's face it. Sebastian had been bored out of his skull with his four closest friends gone to Key West. Glee had been monotonous and dull, with Thad and David meticulously going over and over the same exercises for them to do so they were prepared for nationals in a few weeks time. If it wasn't those two, it was Mr Shue droning on about tedious sounding musicians and music that they should consider for their group to perform. Sebastian felt almost like he had cabin fever. With this and that fact that half the members of the group had seemingly gone bananas recently, Sebastian thought that the twilight zone might actually be a saner place. Thad and Tina had clearly entered the realms of sexual intercourse with one another as they couldn't keep their hands off each other, even during practise, the younger girls had gotten even more giggly than usual for some unknown reason, Marley and Grace being the worst, Artie had gone into full flirt mode with Grace since Jeff was away, Trent and Unique looked like they were hatching some sort of plan to save the world or something and Richard and Ryder had disappeared for the most part, obviously knowing when to escape this mad house. So when the boys had all returned that Wednesday, he had been vastly relieved. With Blaine at the fore once again, some sense of normality might come back to the group and he wouldn't have to hear Mr Shue's dull speeches about Journey songs or some such. At least that was what he hoped anyway, unless the boys had all caught whatever freaky disease the others had gotten. When he spotted Jeff and Nick at breakfast on the Thursday he had been overwhelmed with relief. Oh, thank God, relatively sane people. 

Sliding in to sit beside them had been a very interesting and rewarding experience for Sebastian. The two boys had told him in hushed tones about their holiday, but lowly enough so the others wouldn't hear of their holiday antics. Well, mainly Blaine and Sam's holiday antics. With some of their own in the mix. At first Sebastian had been shocked by what had happened, but thinking about it, he realised that he wasn't actually that surprised. Blaine adored Sam and was incredibly attracted to him. Anyone could see that. And Sam had awakened Blaine sexually, so why shouldn't they be adventurous whilst on holiday? He was glad and happy that according to Nick, Blaine was a lot more relaxed than before. He had clearly needed to get his brains fucked out of his head. 

When they had told him most of what had happened on holiday Sebastian looked around and frowned at the fact that neither of the two boys they had been talking about had turned up to breakfast.

“Where are Blaine and Sam anyway?” Sebastian asked. He wanted to tease Blaine relentlessly about his sexual antics and see how red he could go. 

“Oh they both had breakfast early, Blaine wanted to catch up on fencing and his studies and Sam wanted to get in a good workout since we ate really badly when we were on holiday.” Nick told him contentedly, looking as relaxed as he had described Blaine.

“Yeah, I'll bet.” Sebastian smirked and watched Nick roll his eyes at Sebastian's hints. “Well, I'll go see if I can find Blaine then. I have some teasing to do and it won't get done with me sitting here now, will it?”

“Don't be too mean Seb.” Nick warned him and Sebastian put his hands up in a surrender stance. 

“Since when have I been too mean to our cute little Blainey?” Sebastian said, all mock innocence and batting his eyelashes as though butter wouldn't melt.

“Since always...” The whole table chimed in and they all burst out laughing at their joint response to which Sebastian gave them a withered glare and stalked off, allowing them to think they had annoyed him when really he was chuckling away to himself alongside his friends.

 

Blaine was trying very hard to concentrate on studying for his finals like the good boy he had been bought up to be, but it just wasn't happening. It didn't help that the subjects he had chosen to do in his senior year included all the ones he despised, such as advanced algebra and philosophy. Why had he chosen philosophy? What insane reason had he chosen to do that subject? Blaine realised how stupid he had been. He only hoped he could write enough garbage in the form of a theological argument in order to get through somehow. Then I'll never have to think about philosophy ever again. Ever. 

“So, a little birdie told me you had a 'fabulous', and I use that in air quotes Blaine because I'm not the type to say things that camp, time on your holiday. Care to share?” Blaine jumped a little as he looked up to see Sebastian turning the chair opposite Blaine's desk in the class they were sitting in together and straddling it, his chin resting on the back of the chair and looking at Blaine in an amused manner.

“There isn't that much to say Seb. It was sunny and relaxing and I thoroughly enjoyed the time off. Oh, I did get to swim with dolphins though. That was amazing. If you've never done it, I seriously recommend doing it. They are such awe inspiring creatures. So intelligent and graceful.” Blaine rattled off a small smile on his face as he remembered that particular day and completely ignoring the mess of notes in front of him as he gesticulated excitedly as he talked about his adventures.

“Oh, I wasn't meaning that type of fabulous Blaine. I heard you've joined a rather exclusive club.” Seb smirked and waggled his eyebrows, hoping to garner a reaction from Blaine. Blaine, his mouth falling open, could feel the heat rising on his cheeks as he thought back to when he and Sam had had sex in the bathroom on the flight back from Key West. It had been erotic, dangerous and oh so intense. Blaine didn't think he had ever come harder as when they were in that tiny cubicle frantically and roughly having carnal sex. There had been nothing romantic about it. It had definitely been all about the lust and primal urges. 

Sebastian looked as though he were trying desperately not to laugh at him as he bit his lip and then he wagged his finger in front of the dark haired boy, clearly trying to look stern but not succeeding. “Well, well, well, Mr Anderson. I'm quite shocked. I always thought of you as the boy next door type. What would your mother think?” Sebastian guffawed as a look of horror crossed Blaine's features at the mention of his mother knowing, his eyes wide in fright.

“You better never, ever tell my mother. Seb, please never tell her.” Blaine begged his friend. His mother knowing would probably be the most embarrassing thing that would ever happen to him, and that was saying something. I mean, he had a baby dragon tattooed on the left side of his abdomen. 

“Calm down Blaine, I won't tell her. But only if you tell me what it was like. I've heard the vibrations of the plane make your orgasms really intense. Is that true?” Sebastian wickedly asked, but knew that Blaine would be able to handle his teasing. And boy had he missed it. He had missed all four of the boys, but especially Blaine. Blaine seemed to understand him better than the others and he had been bored stiff without his close friend to berate gently.

Blaine sat and wondered whether to tell Sebastian the truth straight away or play with his friend a little. He could tell that Seb had missed the teasing banter between the two of them and so decided to spar with him. It was more fun then his studies anyway. “I'll have you know that I never kiss and tell Sebastian Smythe. No matter who asked me.” Blaine primly replied, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back, looking smug. When Sebastian's face fell a little and the pout protruded, Blaine had held back his glee, pretending instead to studiously inspect his finger nails and ignore Sebastian altogether. 

“Aw, come on Blainey. Please? For me? I'm dying of boredom here. I need to live vicariously through you. You could at least dish the dirt out for me.” Sebastian whined a little and Blaine found himself thinking that Sebastian for once actually looked cute rather than his confident sexy persona that he tried to ooze. Because of that he relented a little.

“Ok, ok. Maybe...” He peered at an anxiously awaiting Sebastian and sighed loudly as though it pained him to reveal anything about his sexual life. If Jeff and Nick had told Sebastian, the likelihood is that all of the glee club would probably know by now so Blaine wasn't going to make a big deal about it. What was the point? “Yeah, alright. Yes, it was amazing. It was the hardest I've ever come. There are you happy now?”

“Very. So what about this tattoo then. You gonna show me?” Sebastian grinned and pointed to Blaine's side, batting his eyelashes like the younger girls of the group did to the older guys in order to get what they wanted. “Pwease?”

“My God. What the hell did those two tell you?” Blaine groaned but did not make any move to lift his shirt at all. If Seb thinks he's gonna see it, he can forget it. 

“Pretty much everything. It was mostly Jeff though. I did nearly sing 'Sex on the Beach' when I came in to see you, but I thought that might be a little cruel.”

“Why? What because I got drunk on a freaking Sex on the Beach drink. I am never drinking one of those again, let me tell you that right now...” Blaine huffed as he attempted to go back to his studying, but failing miserably. Sebastian laughed as Blaine pretended he didn't know what Sebastian was talking about in the slightest. Wow, Blaine's a better actor than I thought. However when Blaine started giving Sebastian a confused look, Sebastian's laugh faltered. Wait, he doesn't remember?

“It's not that funny Seb. I'm a lightweight ok. Ha ha. You've had your laugh, now can you leave me to study? Thank you very much.” Blaine frowned at the bemused look on Seb's face, but decided to ignore it for now. He had to get back to his studies and this distraction had not helped at all.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose as he realised that Blaine really did not remember what he was referring to. He was going to have to find out from Sam what had happened instead. Unless, of course, Sam didn't remember either... How much did they drink anyway? Realising he wasn't going to be able to tease Blaine any further, Sebastian stood up and said his goodbyes to Blaine and wandered down to get ready for classes that day. 

 

Tina watched quietly as Blaine fidgeted in the seat beside her. She had wanted to reach out and grab his leg, which was bopping up and down like a yo-yo, numerous times but had managed to stop herself till five minutes before the end. He had looked across apologetically but he was still wound up about something. She did feel for him, the minutes till glee practice finished were going by excruciatingly slowly today. It was probably something to do with Mr Shue's seriously dull raving about someone she had never heard of. Once Mr Shue finally stopped ranting on about them finding some boring, obscure song to sing for nationals, that none of them would ever in their right minds actually sing, Blaine bounced out of his seat and grabbed Tina before she had hardly moved, pulling her out of the glee room, along the corridor and quickly away from everyone. Not even letting the girl say her goodbyes to anyone inside. 

“Blaine, what's the rush and why are you dragging me in the first place?” Tina questioned good naturedly, trying not to laugh at Blaine's extreme behaviour, but a little miffed that she hadn't gotten to kiss Thad goodbye. Sometimes Blaine was a little single minded, but she loved him nonetheless. I mean, they all were to an extent, right?

“I need you to help me with something and Sam can't know about it.” Blaine whispered theatrically. Tina almost rolled her eyes at the curly haired boy, but she was so glad he was back she managed to refrain from doing so.

“Why?” Tina asked, curious at why they were making such a big song and dance about it, but couldn’t help but join in with Blaine's dramatics by looking to her left and right to make sure no one was around in the corridor they were currently in. Blaine's enthusiasm always seemed to infect her.

“Because it's for his birthday on Friday. I need another eye. I want to get something and I'm not sure whether to get it or not so I need my bestie by my side.” At that Tina knew he had gotten her aboard. Anything which made him look as adorably cute as he did right now would have her saying yes, but he looked particularly winsome as he talked about his boyfriend to her. The holiday had definitely done him the world of good. The colour was back in his cheeks, and his easy smile was back on his face, along with the endearing puppy dog eyes she could never resist.

“Well if it involves shopping then who am I to argue? You do know about the party Trent and Unique are planning, don't you?” Tina asked Blaine just in case he had missed that particular event. Sam obviously couldn't know and Blaine had to be the distraction so he wouldn't come into the commons room early. Tina had a feeling that Blaine was going to use his charms, and, other qualities, to distract Sam. Oh well, as long as she didn't know too much about it, she didn't really care how Blaine kept Sam from the surprise party till it was time. 

“Yes, they told me last night about it. They said they were probably going to the shops after glee and that we could come along too if I wanted to get anything. Please Tina? Please come with?” Blaine plead with Tina, looking desperate for her company and advice and she was more than willing to give it. 

“Well thankfully we came in Kitty's car today. Let me just text her and tell her not to wait for me, then we can go. What exactly is this present anyway?” Tina asked as she got her phone out and started a text to Kitty to tell her to go without her as Blaine would drop her off at Crawford later. 

“Well, I've already got him a little something, but I wanted something really special to express how much he means to me.” 

“Oh, ok. Well, what did you have in mind?” Tina asked politely. She had no idea what Blaine could get Sam. He was sort of sporty, liked comic books, and a singer. He liked science fiction films and did quite a number of impressions. But getting him something special? That was meaningful too? That would be hard. 

“Can you wait so I can show you what I've thought about getting him?” Blaine stated as they began walking towards his car so they could get to the shops before closing time. 

Tina relieved that she wouldn't actually have to think of something, at least not yet anyway, let her shoulders slump a little as she visibly relaxed. “Sure Blainey days. Anything for you.” Blaine grinned widely at her and took her hand in his own as they walked the rest of the way to the cars.

“Thanks Tey. You're the best.”

 

Trent was excited. He loved setting up parties and Blaine's enthusiasm at everything he wanted to get to decorate the commons room had spurred him on tenfold. He and Unique were setting up and he thought it looked incredible if he did say so himself. He had found blue and red streamers that he had draped around the walls and they had gotten balloons of the same colour with a few white ones as well. Blaine had told them that Sam would love the Captain America colours, although Trent and Unique hadn't thought of them for that reason at all. They had actually chosen blue as it was Sam's colour of choice for most of his clothes and they both knew that red was Blaine's favourite colour. They hadn't even thought of Captain America till Blaine mentioned it. After that Unique suggested they get the marvel themed cups, plates and napkins and Blaine had told them to 'go for it' before heading off with Tina to find whatever it was he mysteriously wanted to come along to get. Both had come back looking giggly and all aflutter. Unique had just shrugged to Trent when he looked to her for insight and the both of them just decided to ignore whatever it was that the two of them were happy about. 

He had even managed to get the disco ball out and set up, along with a karaoke machine. Most of the boys in the dorms had said they would come, Sam was well liked after all, and delay going home for the weekend if they were going away. Cameron, who was the warden for the floor they were on had told them it was fine by him for them to drink as long as no one said anything to the teachers. He didn't want to get into trouble. Trent hadn't wanted to get Cameron in trouble either, but when the boy himself came in with a whole load of booze Trent relaxed somewhat. He probably wouldn't drink, but he knew others would. Thankfully because it was a Friday night, only the caretaker would be there in case of emergencies along with the wardens of course. 

He had told Blaine to keep Sam distracted and if anyone could do that, Blaine could, but to get the boy in at around eight this evening so they had a decent amount of time to set everything up. Jeff and Nick had said they would do some of the food, with the girls coming with more. This was going to be a night to remember. 

 

Blaine stood in the mirror of the bathroom and turned to the side. He was still unsure whether to wear these incredibly tight briefs that he had purchased yesterday whilst Tina had been busy looking at naughty jewellery in the shop she had dragged him into, saying she wanted to 'have a look'. Why he let her drag him in, he had no idea, but on an impulse he had bought the tiniest black see through underwear that a man could possibly possess and it left nothing to the imagination. Oh well, Trent told me to distract, so that's what I'll do. 

He walked out of the bathroom and watched Sam engrossed in the graphic novel that Blaine had bought him as one of his smaller presents. The other lay in the commons room right now on the present table and his special one was in a small bag in his top desk drawer. That he was saving for later when they were definitely alone and it was after the party. No way was he going to do it before. 

“Uh -hem.” Blaine cleared his throat, but Sam didn't move an inch. “Sammy. I've got another present for you.” Blaine stated in a sing songy voice and watched with mirth as Sam turned to look at him and his eyes got considerably wider. 

“Uh, wow.” Sam gulped and closed the book, placing it on the night stand next to their bed. “That's some gift.”

Blaine picked up the stick on bow from his first present and stuck in on his briefs for Sam to 'unwrap him' and sensually walked over slowly to Sam, straddling the taller boy once he had gotten to the bed. 

“Don't you want to open it? Or are you saving it for later? You could have both you know. This is the gift that keeps on giving.” Blaine whispered into Sam's left ear, tickling the blonde and making him shiver and start to harden underneath Blaine's own crotch. Sam groaned loudly as Blaine licked around the outer edge of his left ear, nibbling his lower lobe and sucking it hard. Blaine giggled breathlessly as he felt Sam hitching his ever growing erection into Blaine's crotch, rubbing them against one another through the layers of clothing. The tightness of the briefs was causing all sorts of reactions to his cock. It ached to be released from its prison and yet the tightness made it all the more pleasurable for him. 

“Did anyone tell you, you are unbelievably sexy?” Sam growled to Blaine as he began the divest himself of his clothing and Blaine of his underwear. Blaine, now that Sam's chest was free from its clothing started to lick and suck Sam's flesh at his collarbone and down to his nipple. Teasing the left one by flicking his tongue over the nib and biting gently to pull it into an erect position. He gasped sharply when he felt Sam's finger enter him, but carried on licking and sucking at Sam's chest, flicking over his right nipple alongside the left, his hands roaming all over Sam's body. A great moan erupted from Blaine when Sam pushed two more fingers inside to go with the one already inside him to quicken the pleasure and felt them brush against his prostate. He bucked and arched his back, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Sam kept brushing his G spot, over and over. Grabbing Sam's hand, Blaine pulled out Sam's fingers, rapidly wanting to feel all of Sam inside him, filling him and making him quiver. He took hold of Sam's length and lined it up with his hole and pushed himself down till he was fully in Sam's lap.

“Holy shit Blaine. That was so hot.” Sam breathed and watched as Blaine pounded himself down onto his cock, thrusting himself onto Sam relentlessly. Sam could feel Blaine starting to shake as he came nearer and nearer to release and he sat, panting on Sam, grinding his hips in a circular motion before thrusting one last time and cried out loudly as he came. Sam bucked his hips up a few more times until he too found his own release inside of Blaine. 

“Ok, that has to be the best birthday present ever.” Sam sighed as he came down from his high, flopping down fully onto the bed and starting to close his eyes.

“Sammy, I would love to let you sleep but I am taking you somewhere special tonight and we need to be there for eight, and I don't know about you but I need a shower after that.” Blaine softly announced to Sam, getting up from Sam's lap and kissing his forehead before entering the bathroom. 

“Really? Where is it?” Sam called after Blaine, getting up to follow his boyfriend into the shower, wanting to know where Blaine was taking him. 

“Sorry hon. It's a secret.” Blaine grinned wickedly and pulled Sam into the shower with him.

 

“They're late. Do you think something's happened to them?” Trent asked, worried. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the round faced ex Warbler.

“Relax. They'll be here. They're probably just finishing off.” Sebastian teased and heard Jeff snort and saw Nick shake his head whilst grinning.

“Finish off what? Did they have homework they needed to do or something?” Grace asked innocently.

“No Gracie, I was meaning that Blaine's probably fu...” Sebastian started till Jeff glared darkly at him and poked him hard in the ribs, winding him slightly.

“Blaine fer what?” Grace looked to her brother having absolutely no idea what they were talking about. When her brother remained tight lipped she turned to Becky and asked her about it.

“I think Sebastian was implying that they were doing something naughty. Although what I really don't have a clue.” Becky shrugged, not having much more of a clue than Grace since she was innocent in the ways of lovemaking. Obviously, Blaine and Sam were not though.

“Shh, I think I hear them coming.” Unique told everyone and motioned for everyone to hide as she flicked the remaining lights off quickly.

“Blaine, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have left your wallet in the commons room, lets go back and have a look.” Sam complained loudly, wondering why the lights were all off and no one at all appeared to be inside. There was never no one in the commons room. Not at ten past eight anyway. When the lights flicked on and a whole bunch of people leapt out from behind various pieces of furniture yelling 'surprise' Sam jumped at first but then grinned widely. Now he had understood all the weird whispering going on today whenever he was near. The only one he hadn't been suspicious of was Blaine, who had probably instigated the whole thing. He heard Blaine chuckle behind him and he turned around giving the smaller boy a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you angel.” Sam murmured into his ear.

“You should thank Trent and Unique, they thought of it and did most of the work. I only helped a little.” Blaine explained, taking his boyfriends hand and pulling him over so he could thank them both properly for his surprise party. Once he had thanked the both of them he heard a familiar voice somewhere in the crowd.

“Ok, enough of the lovey dovey stuff, let's party!” Puck announced coming round from behind the newest members of New Directions.

“Puck!” Sam yelled and they gave each other a 'bro' hug. “This is awesome! What are you doing here?”

“I'm here for you bro. And the copious amounts of alcohol of course. Plus I heard there was going to be some of the Crawford girls coming later.” Blaine rolled his eyes. Puck never changed. He didn't think he was going to change until he actually fell in love with someone and no one would be able to predict when that would happen. “I'm staying with Artie tonight though so I'll be here tomorrow as well dude.” Sam looked really happy about that, but then he had been close friends with Puck. Blaine was less sure on his stance when it came to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Sure he was a nice guy deep down, but he didn't really have anything in common with him. At all. 

“So heard you're banging Blaine now. What's he like in bed? I bet he's a freaking firecracker when he gets going.” Puck flopped his arm around Sam's shoulder and then took Sam off to get drinks with Blaine following, darkly muttering curses about the boy with the Mohawk.

“Oh yeah. He's amazing in bed. He can go all night long. He's the best I've ever had.” Sam triumphantly told Puck until Blaine pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, making the boys turn to look at Blaine together.

“Um, Sam, can you not talk about me like that thanks?” Blaine asked Sam politely, gritting his teeth in a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

“Oh sorry B. But I didn't mean anything bad though. Far from it.”

“I know. I'm just not sure how comfortable I am with everyone knowing our sexual history.” he hissed back, looking pointedly toward Puck.

“Hey sorry dude. Didn't know you were such a prude. Kurt, yeah, but you?” Puck held his hands out in a surrender gesture, waving them at Blaine to say he was sorry.

“I tell you what, you two can talk about it as much as you want when I'm not around to hear it. Alright?” Blaine arched his brows at Sam and picked up a drink that he wasn't intending to grab, knocking it back quickly and walking off to find other people to talk to.

“Sorry man. I think you might be in the dog house.” Puck stated sympathetically, patting Sam on the shoulder.

“Nah, I'd know if Blaine was really mad. Trust me, that was mild irritation. Anyway, lets party!” Sam high fived Puck and they both grabbed a drink ready to start this party.

 

Blaine was wasted. That he knew as he sat and giggled endlessly next to Tina. For some reason his shirt had seemed to disappear during the night and now Tina was petting his tattoo and it was tickling Blaine enormously. 

“You're sooooo cute. Do you have name?” Tina asked his dragon,waiting for it to respond. When it didn't she pouted fiercely. “Blainey, bluey won't talk to me.” Tina poked it and Blaine yelped at the deep dig into his side.

“That's cause it's tat-oo Tey. They's don't spleak.” Blaine giggled as he messed up his words and Tina joined him. 

“You's funny when drink.” Tina told him seriously and then cracked up into even more laughter. When Thad came over to see if Tina would dance he squinted at Blaine's stomach. He couldn't see the dark patch very well because Blaine was doubled up in laughter, but it looked like a really nasty bruise.

“Do you have a bruise there Blaine? Are you ok?” Thad asked concerned and then frowned in irritation as the both of them hooted with laughter, Blaine straightening up to show Thad his 'bruise'.

“What the hell Blaine? Is that real?” Thad asked aghast. Did Blaine really get himself a little dragon tattoo? 

“Yes! He's was drink on hol-days.” Tina burst out giggling again and Thad smiled strenuously, grabbing her arm, ready to escort Tina to the dance floor.

“Well, it could be worse I suppose. I don't know how though.” Thad grimaced and dragged Tina onto the dance floor, watching with amusement as Blaine pouted and poked his dragon. So much so that he didn't notice Sam come up to him and give him a big hug from the side.

“Thank you for Blainey bear. It's so cute. Not as cute as you though!” Sam wrapped his arms tightly around a giggly Blaine and kissed him noisily on the lips.

“Mwah! Come with me. I want to thank you some more.” Sam took hold of Blaine's hand and led him outside to the balcony were he roughly pushed Blaine to the wall and ripped his trousers open forcefully, chucking them down Blaine's legs clumsily and taking them off of his gorgeous angel. He stripped himself of his own clothes rapidly, lustily staring at Blaine leaning against the wall of the balcony as he did so. Once both fully naked, he picked Blaine up, letting the smaller boy wrap his legs around him and pressed him against the wall. Knowing that Blaine was already prepared enough he slid his already hard cock into Blaine rapidly and mercilessly.

“Oh Sam. Fuck me!” Sam, complying with Blaine's wishes, started to pound hard into his dark haired angel of a boyfriend., hearing Blaine's whimpers and moans as he increased his pace relentlessly.

 

“David, have you seen Sam? We want to do the cake now before anyone leaves.” Trent asked his old Warbler team mate.

“Oh, yeah, I think he went out onto the balcony a little while back with Blaine, probably to make out or something. I'll go fetch them.” David jerked his thumb to the balcony behind him and started jogging to go and fetch the birthday boy. As he opened the door, he heard some strange noises, almost like someone sighing and yet being strangled at the same time. Stepping out fully onto the balcony, his eyes widened somewhat at the scene in front of him. 

“Oh Sam, Yes!” Blaine cried out, moving his hips in time to Sam's thrusting, feeling the build up to an overload of pleasure. Panting loudly, he gripped Sam's shoulder tightly, knowing that he would be bruising the boy, but not caring at this present moment. 

“Fuck me Blaine. You are so tight. I love you.” Sam breathlessly panted, neither of them noticing the shocked boy, frozen to the spot. 

David, frozen rigid, could only watch as Blaine came, spurting his load all over himself and Sam. At that, David came out of his temporarily frozen state and rushed back inside, thinking that he will never, ever be able to erase the memory of what just happened right in front of him. 

“I seriously need a drink...”

 

Sam sighed contentedly. It had been the best birthday he had ever had and there was still five minutes to go. Laying on their shared bed, the party over, he rolled to his side and faced Blaine, watching as his dark curls cascaded in an arc around his face as he retrieved what he wanted from his desk drawer. 

“Here, you're last present.” Blaine handed him a small bag and Sam looked at Blaine lovingly.

“You shouldn't have B. I've already gotten enough from you.” Sam chided Blaine, but it made no difference. Knowing that Blaine wouldn't take no for an answer, the blonde delved into the bag, taking out a small, velvet covered box. Holy...

Opening it he saw a silver coloured ring with three bands of different metals. It was masculine, yet graceful at the same time and Sam knew it would be comfortable to wear. It was perfect. 

“Umm, Blaine...”

“It's a promise ring. It's made from tungsten. Here let me put it on for you.” Blaine took it eagerly out of the box and slid it effortlessly onto Sam's left ring finger.

“But what are you promising?” Sam asked, a little confused. It was a lovely ring but did guys really do this sort of thing?

“I promise that I will love you forever, I will help you when you need me most. I'll be understanding, caring and compassionate. Adventurous. Most of all, I will always be there for you Sam. By your side. For all eternity. I love you.”Blaine kissed him gently on his cheek and slid his arms affectionately around Sam, hugging him with all the love he possessed in the world. When he heard Sam sniff, he panicked, looking horrified.

“Sammy? Did I do wrong?” Blaine inquired, his eyes watering slightly.

“No. It's the most amazing present ever. I love you more than anything, my beautiful, smart, funny, caring, wonderful friend. My B. Thank you.” Sam leant down and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips, smiling as their lips parted, their foreheads resting on one another, gazing lovingly into each others eyes.


	34. fencing finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the wonderful comments. :D
> 
> I don't own Glee and I wish I owned the characters... (well some of them anyways...)

Chapter Thirty Four

Sam lounged on their shared bed as he watched Blaine stuffing clothes into an overnight bag for the weekend. He had been allowed to join the high school national fencing tournament which was being held in Chicago this year and was frantically packing to get ready for this weekend. Sam wanted to help as he knew Blaine was getting more and more stressed out by this thing, and with finals and nationals in LA in a couple of weeks, Sam could see it was all starting to take its toll on the boy. He also knew, however, that if he did help, that he would just make it worse and so he stayed well out of Blaine's very orderly packing. “So you get two tickets for people to go and see you in your fencing national tournament this weekend and you're choosing me and Sebastian?” Sam finally asked, wanting to know why his boyfriend hadn't even asked his parents, or grandparents even. 

“Yeah, well Tina was busy with Thad. Something to do with a lake and a cabin or something so...” Blaine shrugged and stopped packing, coming to sit beside Sam for which he was very grateful. At least he hadn't gotten to the stage of sheer panic where he couldn't stop doing things like tidying or organising things. Blaine could be a little like the now Mrs Shue when he wanted to be. 

“You do realise these tickets are meant for parents right?” Sam gently told Blaine, leaning over to cup his boyfriends hand in his own and squeezed it softly, lacing his fingers through Blaine's and listened to the boy sigh as he snuggled into Sam's chest. Sam loved when Blaine did that. The smaller boy was always so warm it made Sam relax into his lovers body. 

“They're my tickets Sam and I'll give them to whoever I want.” Blaine murmured, his head resting over Sam's ever rapidly beating heart, a small smile of contentment over his angels face. Blaine had been looking a lot happier since the holiday. Nick and Jeff had been right. He had needed a holiday. He had the occasional nightmare now, but his meditation seemed to be working wonders and the dark circles that had been present under Blaine's eyes were now disappearing quickly. His face seemed to be glowing once again and Sam was ecstatic about it. His B was coming back to him. Completely. 

“Well I'm not gonna say no. I don't really want to spend a weekend without you.” Sam teased Blaine, and got a small playful swipe as a reward before Blaine stretched up to give Sam a small peck on his lips. 

“Aww, I love you too.”

As the two boys looked lovingly into each others eyes the door to their room opened and in walked Sebastian with what looked like a check list of things to pack. Pretending to look really disgusted at the scene in front of him, but Sam knew better. He knew Sebastian was one of their staunchest supporters. To be honest he never thought that he and Blaine would get on after everything that had happened between the two of them but since getting to know the lean junior better after coming here, Sebastian and Blaine had, after a few hiccups, gotten to be very close friends. That was why Sam hadn't really been that surprised when he had asked the boy along with the second ticket. “Jeez, is this how it's going to be all weekend? No wonder Tina passed on the ticket. It seems only I'm stupid enough to accept it.” Sebastian winked at them as a wicked smirk came over his face. 

“Hey, we're not that bad!” Blaine responded playfully, throwing a cushion at the boy, who laughingly dodged it.

“Yes you are. Any couple who drunkenly have sex on the beach on holiday are definitely 'that' bad. Ooops did I let that slip? My bad!” Sebastian stated, his eyes growing wide and his hand over his mouth, but Sam could still see the huge grin on his face. He had deliberately said that. Why, Sam wasn't sure.

“Wait, what? Who had sex on the beach?” Sam questioned the boy who had just walked in, confused by what Sebastian had implied. Did he and Blaine have sex on the beach? As he thought back a vague recollection of the moon's reflective light hitting Blaine's body, making his features even more stunning than they already were and sand, lots and lots of sand. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, and replied to Sam, who was stood open mouthed and gaping at the memories of an extremely sexy romp on the beach from their holiday. “Apparently Seb thinks we did Sam.” Blaine chuckled as though he didn't believe for a second that it had happened. Holy crap! Blaine freaking rode me hard on a beach at it was seriously hot. Sam turned away from the boys as he felt his face get warm and pretended to busy himself with his own packing, which Blaine had almost finished by the looks of his bag anyway. “Anyway, if you're coming along Seb you need to pack because the bus leaves early tomorrow.”

“Sure, sure. Um do we need to bring anything for the bus? It's quite a long trip by coach.” Blaine and he started discussing snacks and games as Sam went back to daydreaming about Blaine's body writhing on top of his own, thrusting himself onto Sam over and over... Shaking the thoughts from his head, he tuned back into the other boys conversations. “Can't wait to see you in that tight fencing uniform Blainey, bet your ass looks delicious.” Sebastian stated his goodbye's with Sam glaring at him for saying that about his Blaine. Of course he'll look hot. It's Blaine. He has like the perfect ass. He should win rear of the year with it. But that ass is only allowed to be stared at by me.

“I think I might kill him before the end of the weekend...” Sam grumbled to Blaine as he walked over and wrapped his arms possessively around the smaller boys frame.

“Don't worry Sammy, you're the only one for me.” Blaine replied, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss Sam deeply.

 

Ryder stood in front of the doorway to Richard's room, a little scared to enter. Ever since they had gone away for the extra long weekend when senior skip day occurred he hadn't known how to act around Richard when in front of the others. The thing was, that weekend had been amazing. They had hopped onto Richard's bike and had gone sightseeing, stopping at motels along the way. The thing was, they had gotten rather... intimate whilst they were away. Blaine's advice had helped him somewhat and it had been amazing, perfect even, but now he wanted to just be with Richard and he wasn't sure how to be around him any more when others were around. He was still coming to terms with his feelings for Richard and how deep they had become, how the hell was he supposed to show these feelings around others? He let out a breath he had been holding in and knocked on the door. When he heard Richard telling him to enter, he slid into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. “Richard, can we talk?”

“Sure Ry. What's up?” Richard looked up from his studying at his desk and smiled widely at seeing Ryder in front of him. The handsome boy always put a smile on his face. He was sweet, kind and caring and he didn't even know how awe inspiring his was. He never let anything stop him from striving for all he wanted. 

“Well, I guess I just wanted to talk to you about us. I mean that long weekend was amazing and I had the best time, but what exactly are we? I mean, after that night...” Ryder stopped, not knowing what more to say and shuffled on his feet, looking awkward. Richard, sensing Ryder's discomfort stood and took Ryder's hand, guiding him over to his bed, making the boy sit down beside him. 

“Ry, I care about you a lot. In fact, I think I might be falling for you. I have no idea where this is going. I know where I want it to go, but I'm graduating and going to Pennsylvania soon. I suppose it depends on what you want to do...” Richard told the boy honestly. E really hoped the he and Ryder could make a go of it, he could drive back to Ohio often enough from Pennsylvania. He wasn't sure exactly how Ryder felt though. Since that weekend in which they had had sex, Ryder had seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. 

“I...I've never felt this way about anyone before. I think I love you Richard. Even if it means a long distance thing for a while, I want to be with you. Properly. I just don't know how to act around you when we're with the others...” Ryder sat playing with his hands and Richard put his over to comfort the boy.

“You want to tell people?” Richard asked gently, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Ryder's hands. Ryder sighed, and leant into Richard, leaning his head on the older boys shoulder. 

“I don't want to go around announcing it or anything, but I don't want to hide either.” Ryder looked up to Richard with large, almost innocent looking eyes as if to ask Richard what they should do. When Ryder saw the boys lips curve into a small smile his heart leapt into his mouth and he leant up to kiss Richard gently on the lips. 

“Ok. We can make this work. I know we can. We just act like this all the time and let people make their own decisions about us. Alright?” Ryder nodded and snaked his arms around Richard's waist, kissing the older boy passionately. 

 

Early on the Friday morning Blaine and Nick, along with their two ticket holders, put their luggage in the side compartment of the bus taking them all to Chicago and them proceeded to board. Nick had obviously asked Jeff and so, since his grandparents couldn't come because they were looking after his little brother, he had asked Grace if she wanted to come along as well. Grace had been extremely excited at the thought of a road trip to Chicago and a chance to have the day off as well. 

“This is going to be sooo much fun! I can't wait! Chicago here we come.” Grace squealed jumping up and down instead of getting into a seat. Sebastian groaned at this and placed himself next to Blaine, knowing that at least he would be sane for the entire trip. 

“This is going to be a long bus trip, isn't it?” He asked the curly haired boy next to him, who was looking out the window. He turned and tiredly nodded. 

“Yep. You haven't been on a plane with them all yet, they get cabin fever.” Blaine smiled weakly and rifled through his bag to get a book out. Oh I see, you're going to sweep yourself away into your book and ignore everything happening around you. Why the hell didn't I ask him if I should do that?

“Hey Sam, look at me, I'm driving the bus!” Jeff shouted at the shaggy blonde as he sat in the presently vacated driver's seat and moved the steering wheel a little, pretending to drive the bus. Sam, indulging the boy, sheered him on. 

“Awesome!”

Nick, who had taken a seat opposite Blaine and Sebastian had also gotten himself a book out and was reading it with fervour until he heard Jeff screaming about driving the bus. Looking up, horror came over his features and he flung his now discarded book on the seat next to him and raced to the front, trying to get Jeff out from the drivers seat. “Oh my God. Jeff, get out from there! What if you actually did something to move it?”

“We haven't even started yet Blaine...” Sebastian stated in a warning tone, to which the other boy snickered a little as he side glanced at a very pale looking Sebastian. 

“I know, I know. He's a nightmare on transportation.” He shrugged. Jeff had been like that ever since Blaine had known him and he didn't think it was going to change any time soon. Sebastian was going to have to deal with it, or he was not going to have a very good trip there or back again. They both turned to watch Nick grapple with his boyfriend to get him out of the seat and down the bus with him, all the while Jeff squealing and giggling like a small child. Sam, realising the entertainment was not at the front any longer, walked down the aisle behind the two boys, smirking at Nick berating Jeff and the blonde looking back with an 'I'm sorry' face. Even though everyone knew he wasn't. 

Sam, seeing his boyfriend reading, came to sit in front of him and leant over the back of the chair so he could see what Blaine's reactions would be. “Blaine! I'm bored! Play with me.” Sam whined. The bus still hadn't even moved yet and Sam was bored already. For both Blaine and Sam, it was going to be a very long trip...

Sebastian sniggered at Sam's phrasing and he earned himself a death glare from the dark haired boy next to him.“Don't you start.” When Blaine thought Sebastian looked suitably chastised he turned to Sam wearily and asked the boy. “What do you want to play Sammy?”

“Hmm, do you have battleships with you?” Sam wanted to know, knowing the answer was yes. He had watched Blaine packing everything yesterday after all. 

“Yes. I'll get it out.” Blaine put his book back and dug out the travel set of battleships, handing one set to Sam, who eagerly went about setting his side of the board up. 

“So, you've learnt from previous experience then?” Sebastian grinned and leant over to nab Blaine's book, waving it around a little till Blaine sighed and nodded. Sebastian, with a satisfied grin opened the book and set about blocking everything around him out.

 

The three boys who were not participating and the one girl took their seats in the large inside stadium that had been set up for the fencing competition. Sam looked around in wonder as he took in all the small stages on the ground and the banners indicating the event. This was a bigger deal then he thought. Sitting next to Jeff, who had been to this event before last year with Nick leant over to ask the boy about the sport in itself. He had no idea how it worked. Sure he had watched Blaine practice a little, but it was mainly him doing the same step over and over again. He didn't really know how it worked for tournaments. “How does fencing work anyway?” he asked, feeling a little like an idiot. Maybe he should have gotten Blaine to explain it to him before they got here. Now it was too late. Blaine and Nick were already setting up to go on to fight there first bout. 

Jeff however seemed unphased by the question and leant over to talk lowly with Sam so as not to disturb anyone else watching. “Well, you see that guy?” Jeff pointed to one of the people off to the sides with a whistle around his neck. “He's the referee and the two opponents walk onto the area known as the piste.” He pointed to the small stages and Sam nodded vigorously to show that he understood. “They walk on carrying their masks under their arms so they can see their opponent. They salute each other, then the referee and finally the judges. The referee then shouts 'En Garde', they put on their masks and take their stances. Then he shouts 'Ready?' and they acknowledge him, then he shouts 'Play!' and the match starts. They then have to try and touch the other player using a series of different moves like lunges or parries and whoever scores the most points by the end of the time is the winner. If you watch, you'll get the gist of it pretty quickly. You watch Blaine, I'm going to see how Nick gets on.” Jeff patted him on the shoulder and turned to spot Nick over in the far right corner of the stadium. 

“Ok. Where is Blaine? There are so many people down there right now. I didn't realise the nationals was this big.” Sam commented, looking around desperately for his boyfriend. Since they were all wearing the same outfit it was quite hard to spot him. Sebastian thankfully pointed his B out to him, yelling at him above the din that was escalating as all the audience realised the tournament was about to start. 

“He's over there, against that tall guy. Looks like they are about to start.” Sam looked over to where the lean boy was pointing and saw Blaine somewhere near the centre. His opponent was well over six foot. Sam gulped and kept his fingers crossed for his little angel. He hoped that the tall boy was slow so that Blaine could whip in and out without getting hit at all. As Blaine stepped up to fight, Sam could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest for Blaine. He so wanted him to do well. He watched with avid interest as Blaine went through all the rigmarole before starting the fight and then it was like Blaine suddenly became a cheetah, locked onto his prey. Sam sat gaping as Blaine whipped and danced lightly and rapidly, graceful next to his opponent. Sam didn't know why he had been so worried. Blaine moped the floor with that guy. He was one of the first to finish his first round match. It was almost over before it even began. Sam could feel the pride bubble up inside of him.

“Did you see that Seb? Blaine was so good! He totally kicked that other dudes ass.” He proclaimed jiggling up and down in his seat a little. Sebastian laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah, he's really talented, isn't he?”

“Yeah. That's my B.” Sam told the boy, his chest puffing out a little. 

 

“You're seriously good at this Blaine. I didn't realise you were so good. You nervous for the final?” Sam asked backstage in the little room they had given Blaine to strip and cool down for a little while. Sitting in only his boxer briefs he shrugged and remained quiet. Sam, knowing this was a sign that Blaine was super nervous, moved to sit next to Blaine from his seat opposite. Blaine smiled as Sam gripped his hand tightly and squeezed.

“A little. Do you know who my opponent is?” Blaine admitted, looking a little sheepish at feeling that way and Sam chuckled lightly, tucking Blaine's curls back behind his ear. God he loved Blaine's curls. Sam chewed over whether to tell Blaine who had won the other match. This afternoon's matches had all been performed in a different room to the others, with only one floor and less seating so that the spectators could see the matches more intimately. That meant that Blaine had not been out on the floor when Nick had fought his semi final match. 

“It's, um, well... it's Nick.” Sam grimaced a little. Blaine had told him many times before that the Dalton boy was very good and that, if faced in a competition fight, he didn't know if he could beat Nick. 

“Seriously? So whoever wins this it will be a Dalton win?” Blaine lightly asked, looking more relaxed then before for some reason. Sam decided it was because it was against an opponent he knew and so therefore he felt more comfortable. He could predict Nick's moves easier and so plan his own around it.

“Looks that way.”

“Well great. At least I can relax a little now. I know exactly how Nick fights, so...” Blaine shrugged. For Blaine it had been an incredible experience, but to get to the final had just blown his mind. He wouldn't mind at all at Nick winning. 

“I love Nick, but B? Kick his ass!” Sam kissed Blaine on the cheek before leaving to go grab his seat for the final and Blaine chuckled to himself at Sam's enthusiasm.

 

“I can't believe I'm up against Blaine for the final. He's too good Jeff, I'm never going to beat him.” Nick told Jeff, looking really worried. Jeff took his Nicky into his arms and gave him a big hug, feeling the smaller boy relax into his embrace.

“Not like this you won't. Look, you know his style honey, you can do this. You've been amazing today and I'm so proud of you. And if Blaine does beat you, I'll still be super proud. You've never got this far before. You're fighting has been the best I've ever seen you do. Just go out there like it's some ordinary practice at Dalton and try your best. That's all you can do. I love you Nicky poos.” Jeff gave him the pep talk, giving his lover a big smack on his forehead after and watch with joy as Nick smiled lovingly up at him. 

“I love you too Jeffy.”

 

Nick stood on the piste and smiled at Blaine, who was smiling back and looking really relaxed. Nick could still feel the butterflies inside his stomach fluttering nineteen to the dozen. He saluted Blaine, the referee and then the judges and exhaled sharply, getting himself into focus. He wasn't going to let the fact that it was Blaine up here distract him. 

“En Garde.” The referee shouted, and the two boys placed there masks on, taking their stances. 

“Ready?” He called and both called out that they were.

“Play!”

Blaine was so lightning fast, nick hardly had any time to react but he managed to parry the boy quickly. That was till he whipped Nick around and caught him exactly where he wanted him. The first points went to Blaine.

 

Blaine was getting tired and he could feel it. His calves were burning from the fight. It had been very close. This last bout was the decider. He was only two points up and so it could be anyone's game. The counter was rapidly counting down. He would have to take a risk and hope for the best...

“And the winner is... Blaine Anderson by five points.” The referee called out and Blaine whipped his mask off to congratulate Nick on the exceptional fight. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face, his hair sticking to the sides. Nick looked similar to him, tired, but happy with the outcome. 

“Good fight Nick. You nearly got me there at the end.” Blaine placed his hand out for Nick to shake and felt Nick firmly take hold of his hand, shaking it twice before coming in for a small hug.

“Nearly, but you'll always be the better player. Congrats Blainey. You deserve it.” Nick patted his friend on the back. “Showers?” He asked and Blaine nodded in agreement. The medal ceremony would take place in half an hour giving them both time to shower and rest a little. The third and fourth place match would take place whilst they had some time to relax. 

 

“You were both awesome! That was totally epic and we have it all on film for everyone to see back home.” Sam gushed at the gold and silver medal winners, both proudly wearing their medals around their necks. 

“Congratulations Blaine.” Jeff told his friend, bringing him into a tight squeeze of a hug.

“Thanks, but Nick was just as good, I just got lucky.” Blaine shrugged, flushing at the attention.

“Aww, modesty becomes you well B. That's why we all love you.” Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and the whole group laughed. “Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving and since we're here till tomorrow, how about some proper Chicago style pizza?” 

“Yay! I want pizza!” Grace cried, jumping up and down in glee.

“Sounds like a plan!” Blaine chuckled and they all ambled out into the city to find something to eat and celebrate their friends achievements.


	35. Prom Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own glee or the characters. 
> 
> Bold means Sebastian, Blaine and Ryder singing.  
> Italic means Becky, Richard  
> Both partners singing

Chapter Thirty Five

When Mr Shue came into Blaine's English class where he was revising for finals, he was a little surprised. Especially since the glee director asked for him to come out of class and follow him to his office. The curly haired boy was even more befuddled when they stopped at another classroom to pick Sebastian up from his own class. Both boys gave each other a confused look behind Mr Shue's back as they followed the teacher, Sebastian shrugging his shoulders at Blaine to make it aware that he was none the wiser as to what was going on either. Mr Shue ushered them both into the room and shut his door behind him, going round the desk to sit opposite the two boys he had bought out of class.

“Um, what's this about Mr Shue?” Blaine asked cautiously. He was puzzled and more than a little peeved since he had been interrupted in his studying. Blaine liked to keep to a schedule and Mr Shue was ruining it. He hoped that he had a good reason for this interruption. 

“I was coming to that Blaine. As you know we are setting out for nationals next week and we will be spending almost a week in preparation there so I have looked over the sleeping arrangements very carefully. There will be two boys rooms as the hotel accommodates six to a room. Blaine, I'm very aware of your relationship with Sam and how sexually active you both are, I've heard the gossip, so I'm placing you in opposite rooms. Similarly I can't place you and Sebastian together either. I don't want any hanky panky going on.” Mr Shue stated pointedly.

“Excuse me?” Blaine responded incredulously. What the hell was Mr Shue implying. He understood the reason behind him and Sam being in different rooms, although he was a little upset that he couldn't be with Sam. It wasn't as though they would be having sex in front of any of the other boys. That would just be wrong. 

Sebastian looked as similarly astounded as Blaine felt. “Whoa, since when did Blaine and I become an issue?”

“Sebastian, there is no way I'm going to have two gay people in the same room as each other.” Mr Shue told the tall boy a little forcefully. When Sebastian barked a laugh in response, clearly thinking that Mr Shue was joking, but when he got a glare from the teacher in response his eyes widened phenomenally. 

“Uh, won't that be a little difficult to achieve? I mean Ni...” Blaine, realising that Mr Shue was oblivious to Nick and Jeff's status as couple of the century and that Sebastian was about to reveal that to the teacher, quickly kicked the lean boy in the shin before he revealed all. “Ow! What the hell was that for Blaine?” Sebastian accused the smaller boy, looking at him crossly and rubbing his shin. If Mr Shue thought anything was out of place then he didn't show it.

“Fine. We understand. Is that all?” Blaine curtly replied quickly, not letting Sebastian say any more. Blaine was not amused by Mr Shue's tone but he would keep it civil.

“That's all. I'll give you all a list of who you are sharing with in Glee today. Look I'm sorry but I have to do it this way. This is a school event so we need to be on our best behaviour and if you two are together I can't guarantee that. Similarly with you and Sam, Blaine.” Blaine could feel the anger rising inside and he clenched his fist to try and keep from letting his anger show in front of his teacher. I mean, how dare he talk in that way about his sexuality. Who the hell did he think he was? 

“Yeah, we get the point.” Blaine spat out, his lips getting thinner and thinner the longer he stayed in the same room as his glee director. He abruptly stood up, dragging Sebastian up by the crook of his elbow with him out the door. He didn't want to listen to anything else that Will Shuester had to say. 

Blaine stormed out purposefully, a dark, stormy look of anger evident on his face. Sebastian, not wanting to anger him further but unable to leave what had just occurred alone, he grabbed the small boy's arm beside him, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

“Ok, is it me or was Mr Shue really rude back there? Because I'm pretty sure he was insinuating that because we're gay we can't keep our hands off other gay people. Like we're walking sex machines or something.” Sebastian couldn't quite believe that he had heard those words come out of a teachers mouth, let alone one that had so many gay and bisexual students. How could he be that close minded? Sebastian had always thought Mr Shue was a very open minded individual. He was obviously mistaken from what had just happened. He needed Blaine to confirm that it had actually happened and that it wasn't some weird nightmare.

“Hmm.” Blaine non committally replied, not saying anything, but his lips thinned even further, although Sebastian didn't think that was humanly possible. He also noticed that Blaine was clutching his hand very tightly in a fist. He was not happy, which meant that Mr Shue really had just said all those things.

“Blaine, you alright?” Sebastian inquired, wincing a little because he knew the answer.

“Not really. I want to hit something very much right now. I'm going to the gym. I'll see you later. If you see Sam will you tell him where I am.” Blaine hissed out, storming in the direction of his dorms to pick up his sports gear before heading off to the gym. 

“Sure. Although Blaine, why didn't you want me to say something about Nick and Jeff?” Sebastian called after him, making Blaine stop before he went around the corner and turned around with a huff.

“Because Mr Shue, being the idiot that he is, is obviously oblivious to there romantic status and why should all of us suffer?” Blaine sighed, folding his arms over his chest to try and contain his anger a little longer.

Sebastian nodded knowingly at Blaine's words. “Fair enough. But those two owe us B.”

“I know. Big time.” Blaine yelled and practically ran around the corner, disappearing from Sebastian's view, his only thoughts were to get to the punching bag and quickly.

 

Later on that day, when all the members had arrived in Glee and were sitting around talking, Mr Shue walked in with a bunch of envelopes for them all. They were obviously their Nationals pack that he had mentioned earlier to both Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine looked on darkly as their director droned on about how they were representing the school, and so on and so forth. Blaine wasn't really listening, still reeling from the words spoken earlier in the day. When the dark haired boy was handed his pack he tore into it, immediately looking at the accommodation for the whole team.

Accommodation 

girls – Marley, Becky, Grace, Kitty, Unique, Tina  
boys 1 – Sebastian, Sam, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Artie   
boys 2 – Blaine, Richard, Ryder, Jake, David, Thad

Blaine huffed in amusement when he saw who was with who and shook his head, not really believing how much of an ass Mr Shue was being with all of this. He had deliberately been placed with all the boys that Mr Shue thought were the most straight and masculine. When he heard the snigger next to him, he was aware that Sebastian had done exactly the same.

Leaning over to Blaine, Sebastian whispered in his ear. “Do you think we should inform Mr Shue of where he has gone wrong in his selections? It seems two couples have managed to stay together.” Blaine raised his eyebrows at that and Sebastian gave him a wicked grin in return. “Oh please, like you didn't know that Richard and Ryder are fucking.”

“Sebastian do you deliberately say the crassest thing possible or does it come naturally.” Blaine bandied back, his lips curling into a small smile.

“Both hon. Both.” Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend but the small smile on his lips remained. Sebastian was never going to change. 

“It's such a shame really, I mean, we can't have that gay three way orgy that we were planning now Blaine. Mr Shue is such a party pooper.” Sebastian exclaimed very loudly for all to hear and Blaine couldn't help but snort in amusement at his friends comment, even though he knew Sebastian was in trouble for it.

“Do you think this is funny Sebastian, Blaine? Because it's not. This is nationals. We are on our way to a second national championship and you are making a mockery of it. I expected more from you Blaine, especially since you are captain of the team.” Mr Shue shouted out, turning towards Blaine and glaring at the boy. Blaine, already angered by his teacher, stood up, challenging his teacher to say more. When he didn't Blaine spat out everything that he wanted to say from earlier.

“Ok, you know what? I'm not putting up with this any more. Sebastian only said that just now because you were incredibly rude to us earlier. You basically implied that because we're gay we like to fuck anything on sight that has a dick. I never took you for a homophobic, but that's what you came across as. And I for one don't take to kindly to insults such as that. So if you'll excuse me, until I get an apology, I think I'll wait outside until you leave the room.”

“I...” Mr Shue stood frozen, looking shocked at what his student had just said to him. He could only watch as Blaine stalked out, head held high, his anger for all the world to see.

 

Mr Shue stood tentatively next to his student, cautious so as not to upset him any further. “Blaine?” He called out, not knowing what else to say without causing offence.

“What?” The dark haired boy spat out, looking furiously at his teacher.

Mr Shue took in a large breath, releasing it slowly so that he was clam and collected before giving his apology to Blaine. “I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that at all. It's just that you and Sebastian are very close to one another and I didn't want anything inappropriate to happen.”

Blaine laughed loudly, but didn't look amused. “I'm in love with Sam Mr Shue. I would never do that with someone else, and Sebastian and I? We are only friends.” He very pointedly replied, his eyebrows raised, waiting to see if Mr Shue would say anything further. 

“I'm sorry Blaine. I'll change the accommodations and put you two together.” He relented to the little boy, hoping that it would placate him enough for him to calm down.

Blaine, however, looked even more incensed than he had before. Mr Shue had absolutely no idea why Blaine was angry. “It's not about which room we're in. It's the fact that you thought that we would do something like that because of who we are. Gay people are just the same as straight people Mr Shue, we just like people of the same sex as us. That's all.” Blaine screamed at his teacher and Mr Shue visibly flinched at the venom in the boys voice.

“I understand.” He said calmly, hoping his calmness would sedate his little firecracker of a student.

“Do you? Because I'm not sure you do...” Blaine muttered darkly. 

“Please Blaine, really, I'm sorry for insulting you. I won't do it again. Please come back into practise. They need their leader in there.” 

Blaine sighed in frustration. The truth of the matter was that they couldn't afford to have all this drama happen right now. Nationals were less than two weeks away and they needed to get everything perfectly spot on. “Fine. I'll do it for them, but not for you.” He padded back into the room, heading straight for Sam arms.

 

Later that evening Blaine was cuddling into Sam, watching as Sam tried to get his head around his English book. When Sam huffed and threw his book on the floor in frustration, Blaine leaned up and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips to calm him down. He smiled as he remembered how Sam had calmed him down earlier. Nothing calmed him down more then his Sammy. “So, um, B, did you want to go to the prom?” Sam asked him lightly and Blaine shrugged in response. His prom experiences hadn't been the best and to be honest he really didn't care about some stupid little dance that only lasted a few hours. 

“I don't really care either way Sam.” He sighed, nuzzling into Sam further as he felt the taller, blonde wrap his arms tighter round him.

“Oh, ok...” 

When Blaine heard his boyfriends downhearted reply he looked up into his eyes to find that they were downcast. Not wanting to disappoint Sam in any way he decided to find out if Sam was really looking forward to it or not. “Did you really want to go?” 

“Kinda, yeah. I wanted to take my special guy and everyone else is going. Please? Plus it'll make you happy again after today.” Sam grinned hopefully, his eyes shining at the possibility of going.

Blaine chuckled at Sam looking like a six year old waiting to see if they could get sweeties or not. “Alright, alright, we'll go.” Blaine was rewarded with a very large, constricting hug that made his smile grow wide and giggles erupted from inside.

“Yay! Thank you B! I love you!” Sam started planting kisses all over his face, making Blaine's giggles louder and he chuckled mirthfully at seeing Blaine laughing once again. As they continued enjoying each others company they heard the door to their room burst open, a floppy haired blonde bounding inside, looking very excited. So much so that he was actually bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Oh my God you guys, guess who got into the prom court?” Jeff asked them, beaming broadly, his eyes shining.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sam and turned to play the game Jeff wanted to play with them both. “Who got into the prom court Jeff...?”

When Jeff did a happy dance and pointed at himself, both Blaine and Sam couldn't help but snigger behind their hands and look at each other knowingly. Of course Jeff was, he wouldn't have been so excited otherwise. “Me. I did. Oh and Thad. And, drum roll please Sammy...” am took a couple of pencils from the bedside cabinet that he had been using for his revision earlier and started tapping them in a beat like a drum. Blaine just sighed as he prepared himself for whichever one of them had gotten nominated. He had a feeling it was probably Sam. He was very hot after all.

“You Blaine! Everyone loves you Blainey.” Jeff came over to the bed and flung himself on, hugging the smaller boy closely and surprising Blaine in the process. Blaine preened a little at the fact that he had been nominated. He hadn't realised he was so popular. 

“Oooh, now you have to go B, otherwise the boys at Dalton will get upset that their golden boy isn't there.” Sam responded, poking his lover in the ribs, jibbing him. 

“Yes, thank you Sam. I get the idea. And I said yes anyway remember.” 

“I know and it's going to be the most awesome night ever.” Sam squealed and Jeff followed, Blaine ending up in a sandwich in between the two blondes.

“I'm sure it is Sammy, I'm sure it is... Now can you two get off me?” He tried to push them away, but that just made them all the more determined to hold onto him. In the end, he sighed and just let them do what they wanted, even if that meant being the middle part of a sandwich for over half an hour...

 

The hall at Dalton was looking exquisite with the candelabra and the low lighting it produced. It was elegant and sophisticated, and Blaine had to admit, perfect. prom night. He watched as Thad spun Tina around on the dance floor, David and Kitty doing the same. Since Crawford and Dalton were single sex schools, they combined to make the prom so that they could all go with dates. Normally only seniors and juniors got to go, but the New Directions were singing tonight and so they were all there, having a great time. Blaine smiled contentedly as he watched his best girl friend looking like she were Cinderella or some other Disney princess. She was definitely having the time of her life and she had finally gotten someone who liked her back. Thankfully. Blaine would never be able to thank Thad enough. 

“Tina's looking very pretty tonight, isn't she? I think she was really excited at being nominated for prom queen.” Blaine gestured at their mutual friend to Sam, who nodded in agreement. Dark blue and silver were definitely good colours on Tina. 

“Sure. I think all hell will break loose if she doesn't win tonight...” Sam raised his eyebrow at Blaine who agreed wholeheartedly.

“Hmm, you may be right.” Blaine took another sip of his drink as the two sat at the table people watching some more. Blaine always felt a little uncomfortable at events like this, probably because of what had happened to him all those years ago.

When Jeff and Nick came to the table, Blaine groaned internally. It could only ever mean one thing when those two came over. They generally always spent the entire night dancing. Mainly because Jeff loved dancing so much and Nick, as ever, let Jeff do whatever he wanted. “Come on guys, let's dance.” Jeff told them, grabbing Blaine's hands as he knew he was the more reluctant of the two.

“Alright, alright, already.” Blaine moaned and followed the three boys onto the dance floor, making sure to hold onto Sam the entire time. No way was he going to survive this without his boyfriend by his side.

“Relax sweetie. I got you.” Sam kissed him on the top of his head and took him into his arms as the slow dance started. He saw that it was Sebastian and Becky's duet and smiled at the boy on the stage, who gave him a wink in return. 

**I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this**

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way   
Don't you wanna stay?** _

“Thanks for asking me Artie, it was really nice of you. I'm having so much fun.” Grace squealed slightly. She had never been to a high school dance, and as a freshman didn't ever think she would get to go to prom, but when Artie had asked she couldn't refuse. Besides he was a sweetheart anyway and she knew she would have lots of fun with him. Jeff, thankfully had seemed ok with her going with Artie, which she took to be a good sign.

“Well, since Becky was asked by Sebastian, I felt bad for you not going. Plus, I've got the cutest girl in the room on my arm.” Artie winked in response, making grace giggle and blush slightly. She had picked a light pink, floor length dress that accentuated her tall, lithe figure and she thought she looked good. But conformation was always very welcome. 

“You are so cute.” She told him, meaning every word. Artie was quite possibly the cutest guy she had ever met. He never tried to leer over her or say anything sexual at she found it a breath of fresh air to just be able to talk to him like a normal person without any awkwardness. Smiling she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor since she knew how much Artie loved dancing and she wanted very much to say thank you.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way   
Don't you wanna stay?** _

“Do you think it'll be ok that we came together? People won't look at us funny or anything?” Ryder asked Richard, nervously chewing his bottom lip, his arms folded defensively over his chest.

Richard, comforting the boy, slid his hand up and down his arm, sending a shiver down Ryder's spine and a great wish to lean into the older boy beside him. “Relax Ry, it'll be fine. Jeff and Nick are here together, so are Blaine and Sam. And I do remember you said you didn't want to hide any more.” He snaked his arm around Ryder's shoulder and placed a small kiss on the younger boys temple.

“I know, I'm nervous I suppose.” Ryder laughed slightly hysterically but leant into Richard's embrace, drinking the taller boy in. When Richard nudged him playfully with his shoulder he grinned and realised how silly he was being. Of course no one was going to judge. At least not his friends anyway and that was all that mattered to Ryder. 

“Come on, dance with me and forget that any one else is even here.” He nodded and let his boyfriend lead him onto the dance floor. His smile so wide it almost filled his whole face.

_**Oh yeeah** _

**Oh, you feel so perfect, baby**

_That feels so perfect, baby_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way   
Don't you wanna stay?** _

_**Don't you wanna stay** _

“That was amazing. Becky really has some pipes on her, doesn't she?” Sam asked Blaine, laughing as they clapped the duet partners now that the song had ended. However Blaine seemed to be looking in an entirely different direction and Sam cocked his head to look where Blaine was staring intently. He turned his head and pointed to who he was observing so Sam wouldn't get confused. There were a lot of people on the dance floor after all.

“Hey look, it seems like Richard and Ryder have finally decided to come clean about their relationship.” Sam's eyes widened as he noticed they were in fact holding hands and looking rather happy with one another.

“Wow. I didn't know that they were together. I thought they were both straight...” He admitted, astonished at what he was seeing.

Blaine chuckled and patted his boyfriend on the chest. “Turns out they are both bi Sammy. Well, I say kudos to them. I think they kinda go well together, don't they?”

“Yeah, just like us my gorgeous little Blainers.” Sam twirled the petite boy around, letting him squeak a little and dipped him, giving him a kiss to leave him breathless. Once the blonde has pulled his boyfriend up and Blaine caught his breath again, giggling a little at what had just happened, he looked up into Sam's sky blue eyes with his beautiful golden ones lovingly.

“Aww. I love you too. Now I'm going to go heat things up a bit.” He patted Sam's chest twice more, loving the feel of his boyfriends rock hard chest under his hands and skipped up lithely onto the stage.

“Go get 'em angel!” Sam called out after him and Blaine, feeling on top of the world right now, decided he was going to do just that.

**I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you**

**Now rock your body, oh  
Damn, I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
'Cause I already know what you wanna do**

**Here's the situation, been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation, given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude**

**But tonight I'm lovin' you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm lovin' you  
Oh, you know**

**That tonight I'm lovin' you  
Oh, you know  
That tonight I'm lovin' you  
Oh, you know**

Thad keeping Tina's hips close to his own, his hands snaking over her hips in a sensual manner as they danced to Blaine's fiery dance, thought maybe, just maybe, it was time to go for it. Take the plunge. “So, um, Tina... I booked a hotel room for tonight. Only if you want though.” He breathed into her ear but backtracked at the last minute in case she thought he was being a bit pushy. They had gone as far as heavy petting, in pretty much every area, but they had yet to go all the way and he was hoping that tonight would be the night.

“Yeah, I really want. Especially after listening to Blaine sing this song.” Tina purred seductively. She really, really wanted to be with Thad, and why shouldn’t she. After all, divas take what they want, right?

Thad chuckled lowly as he watched a group of Dalton guys towards the front of the stage, thrilled secretly about Tina's reply but trying to appear nonchalant. “How does he do it? He makes even straight guys want him. He's like, seriously sexy without even meaning to be.” He murmured into Tina, who nodded vigorously. 

“Oh, he's definitely meaning to be right now. Do you see the way he's eye-balling Sam up? They're practically having sex with the looks in each others eyes. I've heard from a little birdie that they are hot when they are having sex. Not that they meant to see, obviously.” Thad's eyes widened at that little snippet of knowledge. David had told him that he had spotted them having sex on the balcony but that he wished he could erase that memory from his mind so he wondered who it was that had whispered that into Tina's ear. It certainly wasn't David... All Thad could think was that they really needed to start thinking about keeping their sexual activities indoors, in their bedroom because they had started to become notorious around the school. And probably at Crawford too... “Seb calls it eye fucking you know.” Tina explained and Thad's lips curled up, twitching as he tried in vain not to laugh at that comment.

“Well, he's not wrong there...” 

As Blaine finished his song the couple broke apart and clapped loudly, watching intently as he bowed and then made his way over to his boyfriend, placing a rather large, passionate kiss on his boyfriend, not giving a damn about what anyone else thought at all. Thad shook his head at Blaine's confidence and pride in both his relationship and sexuality, astounded at how far his friend had come from the shy little creature that had joined Dalton Academy all those many years ago now. He was now a man, confident, secure, and happy in himself. Thad was truly thankful. His time in New Directions had really made a man out of him and Thad was kinda proud of him. The thought struck him that all the New Directions members of old were all so special in there own ways. Sam was understanding and supportive, Blaine was a leader and morale boaster, Tina was organised and fought with all her might, Artie was the bones of the pack, the glue, he kept everything running smoothly and the younger members added their own individual aspects as well. Tears pricked his eyes, he finally realised that what the Warblers had had, was not how it should have been. They had been entirely wrong. It was who you were that made the team special, not what you took. A new determination spread throughout Thad and he vowed that he was going to try his hardest to have New Directions win this nationals in LA. Because they all deserved it....

 

As coach Sue Sylvester took to the stage a hush descended among the student population. Her appearing could only mean one thing. The time for prom King and queen was to be decided. “Well everyone, now that you have heard that rather suggestive and highly inappropriate song from young Burt Reynolds, I have the absolute horror of handing out these cheap, plastic crowns that aren't worth a damn right now. Can we have the prom court up on the stage please so we can get this torture over with?” Sue quipped with her usual deprecatory ways. She watched on, looking bored as all six walked forwards, taking the stage and standing on their designated sides, waiting for the couch to reveal the winners. 

“So, not that I really care, but the senior prom king 2013 is... Some guy who I have absolutely no idea who the hell he is, Thad Harwood.” Sue flung the card onto the stage now that she was finished with it and handed Thad the crown, telling the rest of the guys to 'get the hell of the stage and stop polluting it with their mediocrity'. Blaine suppressing a laugh and Jeff just looking rather peeved at her insults. 

“And, even though I don't give a crap, the senior prom queen 2013 is... ironically hag for life, Tina Cohen Chang.” Tina squealed and ran up to claim her tiara, letting Thad place it on her head in delight. It looked like they were going to get their prom king and queen dance together which thrilled them both no end. Richard and Ryder took to the stage to get ready for the song and a space was made for them to start the dance off as the newly elected king and queen. 

**My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says “boy quit foolin' around”  
I told her, “I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love**

_**We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love.** _

“Did I tell you that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole room?” Thad murmured into Tina's ear so no one else could hear and she beamed up at him as he swung her round the room in a waltz. 

“No... Thank you.” She coyly replied. This had, without a doubt been the best night of Tina's life. She had a gorgeous boyfriend, an amazing best friend who was supportive and she had won prom queen. And later she would be with Thad for the first time 

“I love you Tina.”

“I love you too Thad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Don't You Wanna Stay – Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson  
> Tonight I'm Lovin' You – Enrique Iglesias  
> Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's


	36. Nationals Here We Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the major delay in this chapter everyone. So sorry! Anyways I was originally going to finish this story after graduation (which is the next chapter) but I've had someone ask me if I would carry on the story of Niff and Blam in New York. I don't mind carrying on at all but I'd like to know what you guys think. If you'd like to leave your opinion on whether you want me to stop at graduation or carry on that would be lovely, thanks. (I won't be offended either way).
> 
> Thanks for the support, you're all great.
> 
> I don't own Glee or the characters.

Chapter Thirty Six

Blaine lay on his beach towel basking in the sun, a huge smile on his face. He loved the sun and the sea, which was one of the reasons he visited Cooper at least once every year. He sighed contentedly, revelling in the down time before they all had to get back and rehearse for nationals. His theorry was that if he wasn't relaxed he wouldn't be able to perform so well. It seemed that some of the others felt that way too. 

“Blainey, come and play with us!” Jeff's shout got louder as the boy raced towards him and he groaned internally. All he wanted was some time to lie on his beach towel and soak up the sun. It was clear those times were over.

“Jeff, I'd really just like to lay here for a little longer.” Blaine whined at his friend who was bouncing excitedly next to him.

“But aren't you bored? You're not doing anything. Come on Blainey, please!” Jeff elongated the please till it came out in an annoying whine that Blaine cringed at. 

“Alright, alright, I'm coming.” He sighed and rolled his eyes at Sam who was hiding his sniggers behind his hand, but not very well. He ambled over to the group playing beach volleyball and playfully smacked Sam in the side.

“Now, now you two, no more sex on the beach. You've already had enough of the this year.” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at them and they both blushed faintly. They both now remembered enough snippets that they knew what had happened when they were on holiday in Key West. 

“Squirt is that true? Did you... Well, well, well. You naughty little thing you!” Cooper, who had joined them all when they had arrived at the airport to be one of their chaperones for the competition, had joined the students who had wanted to go to the beach. The problem was that Blaine thought Cooper was having more fun then they were... “Was it exciting?” He grinned wickedly at his little brother, taking delight in torturing him a little. But then, what else were older brothers there for? 

“He probably doesn't remember Coop, he was incredibly drunk after all.” Nick teased Blaine who groaned outwardly at that and his head fell into his hands to hide his utter embarrassment.

“Hey come on, lay off my B okay? He is an awesome lover and the sex is always very hot no matter where we do it.” Sam stood in front of Blaine to protect him. It was very sweet, but Blaine didn't really want them all discussing his sex life.

“Why do you guys have to constantly talk about my sex life with Sam? Can't we just get on with the game?” Blaine picked up the ball in an attempt to get them all to play. After all he had been dragged out here on the premise that they were going to have a game. 

“Because we know how much you hate it.” Sebastian responded honestly, shrugging and wondering over to join Blaine's team for this game.

“Great, just great...” Only Sam heard Blaine's mutterings and he tried to stifle his laugh as he patted his boyfriend on the back and getting into position beside Sebastian. 

“Come on let's kick their asses!” Sam called out, psyching his team up and tormenting the other side, which constituted of Jeff, Nick and Cooper. Blaine sighed once more. It was going to be a long day after all...

 

The day of the competition had arrived and everyone was buzzing with a nervous energy. Blaine, who was the captain of the team was due to go on stage first in their set to sing a solo performance. Having never sung solo at a national level, his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He had gone around giving all the younger members and some of the older ones, pep talks and morale boosting words but as he calmed everyone else down, he got more and more wound up. What if he screwed this all up for them? What if they didn't win a second time? It would all be down to him. His fault. How would he be able to face them all if he lost them the championship?

“Hey, there you are Blainers. What are you doing back here?” Blaine had hidden himself in a small corner away from everyone else. He needed calm and the rest of New Directions were being very loud at the present moment. He didn't want to get even more wound up then he already was. It wouldn't have been good for the rest of them. “What's wrong?” Cooper lowered himself till he was sitting beside his younger brother, looking down at him with worry lining his face.

“I'm scared Coop...” Blaine whispered, leaning his head onto his brothers shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. When he felt Cooper's warms arms embracing him he snuggled further in, needing the comfort and strength.

“What are you scared of, huh?” Cooper asked of him, stroking his hands up and down his arms.

“What if we lose, it will all be my fault. How can I face them all if we lose?” Cooper barked a laugh at his words and his face fell at his merriment. How can he find my fear so funny?

“Oh Squirt, you are silly sometimes. Now you listen to me. You are the most talented person I know. You are going to be amazing out there and if the New Directions don't lose it won't be your fault. No one will blame you. They will know that you tried your best and that's all you can do. And I will be proud of you no matter what happens. So will Sam. We all will, alright?” He watched as he his brother wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded, giving him a watery smile. 

“Thank you Coop. I love you.” He reached his arms up to wrap them around his brother neck, hugging his brother fiercely.

“I love you too Squirt. Now get out there and show them all what you're made of.” When he saw the little smile on his brothers lips he knew he would be fine. Blaine picked himself up, dusting his trousers off and extended his hand for his brother to get up as well. “I'll be watching you in the audience.” Cooper placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead and then went off to find his seat, leaving Blaine to walk out and join his fellow members.

 

“You nervous?” Sam asked, sounding very unsure of herself. Blaine turned to him, cupping his boyfriends head in his hands.

“Yes. Very. But we can do this. We have to. I'll be up there as well, if you get really scared then take my hand sweetheart.” Sam nodded, looking a little relieved at Blaine's words. 

“Do you think we can win?”

“All we can do is try our hardest.” Sam smiled and bent down, kissing Blaine softly on the lips.

“Go and get them honey.” Blaine nodded and walked out onto the stage after hearing the announcement of their choir. 

 

Blaine sat down at the piano and took a deep breath in. He looked over the audience and saw his brother nod deeply to him. At seeing his brother his courage awakened and he hit the keys to start the song and their set. 

I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling around the world  
Waiting for you to come through  
Someone like you makes it all worthwhile  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you

In his mind all he could think of was Sam as he sang, his heart swelling as he closed his eyes and thought back to all the wonderful moments they had shared with one another. It all seemed to flow through him as he sang, opening his heart for all to see. 

I've been travelling a hard road  
Lookin' for someone exactly like you  
I've been carrying a heavy load  
Waiting for the light to come shining through  
Someone like you makes it all worthwhile  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you

I've been doing some soul searching  
To find out where you're at  
I've been up and down the highway  
In all kinds of foreign lands  
Someone like you makes it all worthwhile  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you

Sam stood in the wings, a tear flowing down his face. He had never heard Blaine sing so well as right now, in this moment. He could feel the love radiating of Blaine. The serenity and peace. His happiness. Sam was so glad of his happiness. He had been through so much and it had taken a lot out of him. He was older than his years, more mature and worldly. Sam had noticed that when the others played and joked with each other, blaine watched on most of the time, a longing look on his face. As though his youth had almost been taken from him. He was not a child, but a man. One that had many good and bad experiences. Sam had been told once by someone that in a partnership such as the one he and Blaine shared, that one of them always loved the other more. He had always assumed that it was him that loved Blaine more, but in this moment, watching his dark, curly haired lover croon, an epiphany came upon him. Blaine was the one that loved him more. And he loved Blaine a hell of a lot, so Blaine must seriously love him. His maturity and depth allowed him to see and love Sam in a profounder and more complicated manner, which allowed his love to be more intense. That wasn't a bad thing in Sam's opinion. He would just strive to match Blaine's love for him as much as he could. One day, he would overtake Blaine. When he was ready. For now he would be happy in knowing that he was truly and unquestioningly loved by this man with his whole being. He chuckled to himself. Yes, he had an awesome life. 

I've been all around the world  
Marching to the beat of a different drum  
But just lately I have realised  
The best is yet to come  
Someone like you makes it all worthwhile  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you

 

With Blaine finished on the piano and the other boys helping to wheel it out, Sam waiting impatiently in the wings, probably to snog the life out of his boyfriend, Tina prepared herself to go out on stage. It was her turn now. Her and the girls. She had never been so excited as in this very moment. She was going to get the spotlight for once and she was revelling in it. She had been given the customary 'break a leg' by Thad with a sweet kiss on her nose. She was ready for this. She had been ready for a long time. Now it was her time to shine. 

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hand  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

Tina gave her all to her performance, just as Blaine had. She was determined that this was going to be her finest moment. No one was going to say that she didn't give her all. As the girls around her joined in she could almost feel their energies surrounding her and they all feed off one another, steeping the performance up to yet another level. 

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

She looked around at the other girls as they danced to the song, almost giggling in delight. It was at this moment that she just knew. They had already won. She couldn't tell you why and how she knew that but she knew. Blaine performance had left everyone breathless from the sheer emotion, this one was going to leave them breathless from its energy. She could see that all the girls were really enjoying themselves. Well, they all deserved it and they could relax now and have fun. They had done enough to earn their place at the top. 

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper   
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper   
Like a skyscraper

 

Once the girls performance was over the boys all went out onto the stage. Now was the time for them to shine. Some of them had a lot to prove after what had happened this year. Others were determined to win the trophy. The younger ones wanted the feeling of being national champions in their own right and to do that they all needed to come together for this one final song. This song had been chosen after much debate because it spoke to them. The words were perfect for them all. Jeff, stood in front of the others, puffing his chest out. He had the honour of starting the song and he couldn't have been prouder.

Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead

Jeff thought back to the beginning of the year. He had let Hunter and all of the other Warblers talk him into doing the stupidest thing he had ever done. He should never have listened to them. He should have been stronger like Trent. The truth was he was in awe of Trent. He never compromised who he was. Ever. Jeff had learnt to count on himself in the hardest way possible, but now that he did, he was more content and felt more like himself then he had done in a long time. He smiled as Nick, Sam and Blaine came up to sing the next part with him as a quartet.

Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want?  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride, then wanna get off?

Did you ever push away the ones  
You should hold close?  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

They all turned and danced their hearts out, all of the boys and girls joining in for the chorus. Many with excited looks on their faces, loving the rush of performing on that stage in front of so many people in Los Angeles of all the places in the world. 

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost? You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

David stepped up next to sing the next verse, thinking only of how far all the ex Warblers had come. He had felt so guilty at what he'd done. He never wanted to make the same mistake again ever. His life was so much better now. He truly realised what New Directions were all about. Giving everyone a chance to be themselves and do the right thing. Always. 

How will I know there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost, my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

When Thad, Richard and Sebastian came up to sing the next part with him, Thad giving him a high five in the process he could feel the comraderie. This was what it should have been like. This was what the Warblers should all have been about. 

Did you ever  
Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
Did you ever  
Blame the world and never blame you?

I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game  
If I can't play it my way

David felt like they were an unstoppable force as they all joined together in harmony. This was it. This was the moment he would never forget. 

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (that's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost? You know you can (you know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Thad stepped up, wanting to make his small part as good as the rest. He may have taken longer to figure out what they had done was wrong in so many ways, but now that he did, he was the staunchest supporter in never cheating to achieve anything ever again. 

Hold, hold up, give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up

Looking around him he smiled warmly when he met eyes with both Blaine and Nick. Sebastian had never had friends like this before, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, apart from Blaine perhaps. Having found these friendships he never, ever wanted to let go. He knew his time for being in the spotlight would be next year so he was perfectly alright only being given a small part to play in this competition. That didn't mean he wouldn't make it the most memorable part of the performance however. No offence to the others, of course. 

It's no good at all to see yourself  
And not recognise your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

They all came together one last time as the crescendo came to a head. 

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top? You can

Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(you can bet on me)

 

All of them came off the stage whooping and laughing merrily. They had definitely done it justice. Now all they had to do was wait for the judges to make their decision. They had been last on since they had been the national champions of the year before and so it was all over. Everyone had given their performance, every team was waiting in their designated room anxiously. 

“So Mr. Captain, do you think we did enough?” Sebastian asked Blaine as they entered their room, sliding his arm around the boys waist and feeling Blaine do the same with his arm.

“Yeah, I do. I really, really do.” Blaine smiled, patted Sebastian on the back and went to get a glass of water. All Sebastian could do was chuckle at Blaine's confidence and easy manner. His stomach was doing cartwheels and he could tell many of the others were the same. Yet there he was, calmly sipping his water and chatting easily with Tina. Who also looked surprisingly calm as well. Oh well, they are national champs, maybe they know something we don't.

Sebastian went over to the nervously excited section of the room to wait for the inevitable results.

 

They watched hand in hand as the judges took to the stage and looked on in hope. Mr Shue looked a nervous wreck and Finn as if he were about to throw up. Only Blaine and Tina looked excited, nervously jumping from one foot to the other as they looked at each other knowingly. 

“In third place, from Nashville Tennessee; the Sound Waves!” They all clapped as the brightly coloured pink and blue team from Tennessee went up to claim their trophy. Only them and one other team were left. The home team from California, the all girls choir group from Sacramento, California Girls, and themselves. Blaine had groaned to them all when he had heard their choir name. No one messed with Katy Perry. Evidently, these girls had...

“In second place, from Sacramento, California; California Girls, which means in first place from Westerville, Ohio and Winners of the 2013 national show choir championship; The New Directions!” Blaine and Tina hooted and ran to claim the trophy as all the rest still stood in shock, not able to digest what had just happened. They had won the national championships. They would go down as legends forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Someone Like You by Van Morrison  
> Skyscraper by Demi Lovato  
> Bet On It by Zac Efron (yes I know but the lyrics work guys...)


	37. Breakaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for all the support! I'm sorry for the delay in this but I've been so busy covering people's holidays at work that I haven't had much extra time. Anyway, You'll all be happy to know that I'm carrying this on. I've had a number of lovely comments for me to keep writing, and so I will. :D Yay for the Blam and Niff shenanigans!
> 
> Oh, and I don't own Glee...

Chapter Thirty Seven 

This was it, the moment that they had been working towards for four years. They were finally graduating. Plus they were graduating as heroes. Many were going off to ivy league schools, Dalton students always strived for the best after all. Since both Crawford and Dalton were relatively small schools they combined their graduation ceremonies, much to Tina's delight. She wanted desperately to graduate with her friends who were all at Dalton themselves. Blaine was fiddling with his cap, of course he was, it had to be on perfectly. Tina rolled her eyes happily as she watched the boy making the final adjustments to his gown. They had all been given the navy Dalton and Crawford gowns with the maroon edging to wear rather than the blood red of McKinley High but Tina was grateful for that. She had never really looked that great in red. Especially bright red. The boys all looked very handsome, and very excited. She was excited too, but she also didn't want to disappoint her friends. She had been telling Blaine, Sam and Artie that she would be coming to New York with them since she didn't have any collage acceptance, but this morning it had arrived in the post. Her acceptance to Brown. Which, ironically enough was where Thad had gotten into. She knew he really had wanted Harvard, but he was happy enough with Brown, especially when she had told him earlier that she had gotten in as well. They would be going together, which was even better to her. She was still close to her friends, Brown wasn't all that far from New York, she could visit her besties regularly but she got to be with Thad, or the new man of her dreams as she called him to Blaine. 

“Tey, are you alright?” Blaine asked, holding his hand out for her to take. Smiling, she slid her hand into his and nodded vigorously. “Great, well, let's go graduate!” They both giggled as they rushed out to find the rest of their friends who had left them behind in their wake. When they had gotten to their seats, sitting down surrounding by all their friends, all Tina could see was big grins on their faces. Even Becky was there, excited. Tina knew that Sue was specifically going to be giving Becky her diploma. Which she thought was really very sweet of her. At least you knew that she genuinely cared for Becky even if she didn't care about the rest. She didn't really know how Dalton was going to be conducting the ceremony but when the hush came over the audience as the school band began to play she sat stock still, waiting with baited breath for what was to come.

 

Blaine was a little bored now. He had been so excited about graduating, why wouldn't they just get on with it? No wonder they hadn't watched any of the other ceremonies. Not that as a student they had been allowed, since it was during class time at Dalton. But the speeches were going on forever. He twisted in his seat, noticing Sam's parents who waved at him and he surreptitiously waved back. They seemed to be fine with him and Sam being together which was awesome in Blaine's eyes. They were such amazing parents. He turned further, seeing his mother and grandparents, even his father, and God almighty. Cooper was here, looking as bored as he felt. Blaine couldn't blame him for playing around on his phone right now. He saw Artie's parents looking really proud and Tina's too. He saw Trent's mother with Richard's mum, David's and Thad's parents and right at the back, and not really supposed to be here was Sebastian bunking class. Shaking his head as he turned round, a giant smile on his face, Sam leant over Tina, who clucked a little and Nick, whispering loudly for Blaine to here. 

“Why the big grin B, this is boring as hell?” Sam exclaimed far too loudly. Nick elbowed him and shook his head desperately and Blaine winced. Hopefully none of the teachers heard that. Mr Shue turned a little though, but he had a suppressed grin on his face as he held his finger up to his mouth at Sam. Blaine couldn't help but giggle silently, biting his bottom lip. Only his Sammy would ever do something like that.

“You know, Sam's not wrong.” Tina hissed out of the side of her mouth and Blaine nodded in concurrence.

“...And now with further ado, the graduating class of 2013.”

“Oh thank God..” Blaine groaned aloud when the band started playing again. They were finally going to get this over and done with.

“Arthur Abrams, who has been accepted into the Brooklyn Film Academy to major in film studies.” Everyone started clapping as Artie wheeled himself onto the stage. The poor guy had had to sit out there on his own for the entirety of the enormously boring speeches, which had last for almost forty minutes. Blaine was surprised he was even still awake. When he heard Jeff whistling through his fingers he yelled out to Artie, who was grinning widely and wheeling his way to the part of the stage he was being directed to.

“Well, we certainly have a lively bunch this year, next we have Blaine Anderson, who has been accepted into NYADA to major in musical theatre.” Sam cheered the loudest, with Tina a close second as he ascended the steps to claim his diploma. Going up to shake the Principals hand, he leant down to whisper into Blaine's ear.

“Good luck Blaine, and well done. You deserve this. You're very talented.” 

“Thank you.” Blaine whispered back then waved and heard Jeff's whistles, making him grin even wider as he stood beside Artie.

“Tina Cohen Chang who has been accepted into Brown University to major in Theatre.” Blaine's head whipped down to Artie in shock but Artie had the same expression on his face. He leant down to talk to the other boy.

“Did you know about this?” Artie quietly asked him. Blaine shook his head. “Do you think she was going to tell us?”

“She must have been waiting for the right time.” Blaine mused. He was going to miss Tey Tey very much, but Brown wasn't horrendously far away he guessed. He would be visiting her a lot. That he knew for certain. He watched as she came towards them red faced, shuffling.

“I'm sorry guys, I wanted to tell you all after graduation. I can't come to New York with you all. I'm sorry.” Tina looked almost as though she were about to cry. 

“Oh Tey, we love you. Congratulations honey. You'll rule that school. I know you will. I'm just gonna miss you is all.” Blaine pouted as he pulled his best girl in for a tight hug.

“Hey, I want one too.” Artie protested as they pulled apart, chuckling and Tina give Artie a hug as well, going to Blaine's side and taking his hand in her own. They watched as their friends one by one made their way onto the stage and 'awwed' at Becky and Sue's tearful goodbye hug. Blaine was happy to find out that Trent was attending Dartmouth next year and that David had gotten into Yale. He was so proud of all of them and he couldn't wait for them all to be able to start their lives in the big wide world. It was going to be an adventure and one he couldn't wait to start. 

 

Sam was way too excited to care about packing his clothes into his suitcases, so instead he just shoved them all in and hoped for the best. Blaine nearly went bonkers when he saw what Sam had done after meticulously rolling his things into his own suitcases.

“Sam, you can't just shove things into a suitcase and hope for the best. All your clothes will be wrinkled now. Don't you dare think that I'm going to be ironing these when we get our new apartment, you're doing your own chores buster.” Blaine tutted as he started to roll Sam's clothes in so that they were properly packed away. Jeff flung their dorm room open with a bang, startling Blaine, who almost jumped out of his skin.

“Jeez Jeff, what the hell!” Blaine yelled at his friend, clutching his chest. 

“Blainey, are you ready?” Jeff jumped up and down impatiently as he watched Blaine glare at him as he continued to roll Sam's things into his suitcase. 

“Well I would be if Sam could pack properly!” Blaine shouted, leaning into the bathroom where he knew that Sam was supposedly packing their bathroom products. 

Jeff, bouncing around, looking like he was on a sugar high, starting waving his arms about near Blaine's head. Where the hell was Nick? “Come ooooon Blaine, no one cares if you fold things well or not. We need to get to the airport in an hour.”

“Ok, ok. I get the point Jeff.” Blaine told him, irritated to the extreme. “My God, how the hell am I going to put up with this on a daily basis?” He muttered to himself under his breath.

“I heard that!” Jeff sang out and Blaine rolled his eyes and he tried to finish the packing in record time. When Nick appeared, hauling copious amounts of luggage, Blaine breathed out in a sigh of relief.

“Where did you get to Jeffy? I turn around for five seconds and you're gone. I had to lug all of our stuff here by myself.” Blaine hummed along in agreement with Nick's slightly annoyed sounding speech directed at his boyfriend. Why was it that they were the ones who had to do everything?

“I'm sorry, I got distracted...” Jeff stood, twisting his foot into the ground, his hands behind his back and looking coyly at Nick through his long eyelashes. 

“Fine. Whatever. You nearly done Blaine?” Nick asked, the exasperation clear in his voice. Blaine zipped Sam's suitcase with a flourish and agreed that they were almost done. All they needed now was their bathroom things...

 

Having gotten to the airport with only minutes to spare, Nick was more than frazzled and he could see that Blaine was too. Sebastian had agreed to drive them all to the airport, mainly to say goodbye to his friends. He looked rather down and Nick was actually starting to feel sorry for the guy. Most of his close friends were leaving as they had graduated but he still had another year to go. As they stood in line to hand in their tickets, Nick saw Tina and Thad, with David by their side rushing towards them.

“Thought you could leave without saying goodbye huh?” Tina scolded the boys and Blaine started looking rather bashful as he laughed nervously and fiddled with his outrageously bouncy curls.

“...Sorry Tey, but we're only going to look for an apartment...” Blaine replied rather sheepishly.

“Like you're coming back. Text me when you have an address and I'll visit for so long you'll get sick of me.”

“Me too.” Thad stated with a wink. Blaine smiled and pulled his girl friend into a hug, making Nick's lips curl up into a smile. Blaine was really going to miss his lady. They were closer than Nick had realised, sticking closer and closer together the nearer to graduation they had all become. Hugging, kissing and holding hands literally all the time. If he were Thad and Blaine had been straight he would have been seriously worried. But since they were neither he supposed that the guy didn't have anything to worry about. 

“Hey, I want a hug from our resident sex on a stick.”Sebastian pouted and Blaine laughed, jumping along to give Seb a tight hug. “I'm gonna miss you so much B...” Seb whispered into the boy's ears and Nick tried to pretend he hadn't heard. Blaine had definitely made a better man of the tall, lean ex-warbler. Nick was almost sad to say goodbye to him and he had despised him before.

“Hey, it'll only be a year and you can come visit all the time, right?” Blaine patted his friend on the chest a couple of times, his smile large but Nick could see the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I want hugs...” Jeff sniffed, crying real tears and David was the first to give his to his blonde haired friend. Nick went over to hug Seb as Blaine went a hugged Thad. 

“Look after Blainey for me Nicky.” Seb asked him quietly and he nodded. They didn't know the situation of Kurt's admittance into NYADA. He hadn't been convicted since Blaine had let the charges drop, would Kurt still be welcome at the academy. They had all shared similar concerns about this particular issue but Blaine had told them all that he was fine, whatever the future held for him. Nick wasn't so sure. Blaine pretended that he was strong and unshakable but in reality he was very insecure and vulnerable. Thankfully he had Sam as his rock. 

Once they had all got through the hugs Nick turned to wave to his friends one last time before he and his three new room mates got on the plane to take them to their new home...


	38. The Start of Something New

A/N I'm so sorry for the delay in bringing this chapter out. Please forgive me! I've been busy coming up with new story lines for it and what with work and other projects this kinda fell a little off the radar. I hope you're all still here to read it though :)

I don't own glee.

Chapter Thirty Eight

Their summer had been long, hot and full of happiness. Blaine had spent the whole summer with Sam driving between both Sam's parents in Kentucky and Blaine's mother in Columbus and neither boy could have been more content. They had met up with their friends, and generally just revelled in one another's company. As the summer drew closer and closer to the end, both boys had gotten more and more excited by the prospect of moving to New York and to their own place. It was great to spend time with their parents but they felt slightly restricted with them around. In New York they could be free to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted to and neither could wait for that freedom.

The summer nearly over, the four boys had packed up their belongings and driven all the way over to New York in a rental van. They had had the furniture already moved in earlier in the summer, when they had all been up last time, this was their final lot of packing. Blaine, unable to contain his excitement, picked up the smallest box he could find and ran up to the apartment first. He stepped into their new apartment, bouncing on the balls of his feet in the pure delight of it all happening. He and Sam were finally getting to live together in their own place, granted Nick and Jeff were living there too, but they were free to be together with no one telling them what they could or couldn't do, or judge them in any way. He bounded over to the window, pulling the lower pane up so he could look out, the giant grin on his face widening further. This was really happening. He was living with the man that he loved more than anyone in the whole world. Sam Evans. He watched as the cars flew by on the streets below and the people bustled about, weaving through each other rapidly to get to their destination. He turned back to the front door where Sam was starting to dump their things with less care than Blaine would have really liked, but he was so happy right now that he didn't really care too much.

“Oh my God Sam, we are really doing this!” Blaine yelled as he ran full pelt at his boyfriend, leaping into the blondes outstretched arms, his legs sliding round his waist as he crashed his lips to Sam's heavily. 

“Jeez guys we haven't even finished getting the boxes out of the moving van yet! Can you wait a little while before you christen the apartment with your man juices.” Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff as he carefully placed down the box he was carrying in. “Could you possibly help a little too?” Jeff sniggered when Blaine stuck his tongue out but reluctantly slid his legs down from around Sam, leading the shaggy blonde towards the door to get more boxes. 

“Aww, maybe you were a bit harsh Nicky? They're still in the honeymoon period after all.” Jeff pouted as he looked over at the smaller dark haired man.

“How long is the honeymoon period going to last between them? Not that I mind per se but I don't really want to walk in on them at it every time I walk through the door.” Nick wryly told his own boyfriend who smiled lovingly at him. “Not that it's not hot...”

“Hmm.” Jeff nodded and looked knowingly across at Nick. They went back to getting all the boxes out of the van and by the time they had finished the living room was so full of boxes that they had to weave through them all just to get inside the apartment. The boys had decided to get a three bedroomed place so they had a guest room and somewhere where they could store things they might not need immediately. The master bedroom had it's own en suite and was a little bigger and all the boys had spent ages fighting over who should get the room. In the end they had had to flip a coin with Sam and Blaine on heads and Nick and Jeff on tails. The coin had ended up on tails, much to Sam's consternation. But Blaine and Sam had gracefully conceded the room, letting their friends have it. After all, the other room was large enough and as long as they were together what did it matter which room they were in, right?

“Ugh, I'm worn out!” Jeff moaned as he flopped down on the sofa, with Nick laughing and fluffing his hair as he sat down beside his boyfriend. Blaine was still excited, although a little more tired then before, but he grabbed Sam's hand and weaved his way round to their new bedroom, closing the door behind them. “Seriously, they've still got the energy for that?” Jeff moaned, feeling like he couldn't move at all.

“Oh just leave them be. We knew this would happen when we suggested moving in together Jeffy.” Nick patted his hand and they both giggled when they started hearing Blaine softly moan through the other side of the door to their room.

“I know. They are so cute I can't help but love them both, even if they are horny as hell!” They both looked to each other and Jeff bit his lips. “Race you to the bedroom?” Nick giggled as he held Jeff down on the couch whilst he got up to get a head start, running towards their room, squealing when Jeff's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and picked him up the rest of the way.

 

A week and a lot of unpacking later saw the start of term for Blaine. Sam was starting the next week and Nick and Jeff had already started at their uni's. Sam watched from their bed as Blaine kept putting things into his bag and then shaking his head and unpacking. Chuckling to himself he slid out of bed still stark naked, padding over to slide his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing the boy on his neck, making Blaine sigh quietly. 

“Hey, it's alright to be nervous hon. But you don't need to take everything you own sweetie. Just take a change of clothes, your shoes, a pen and a pad of paper and you'll be fine.” Blaine sighed, his hand hovering halfway in his bag as he turned his neck so Sam could get at it better. He chuckled lowly as he carried on giving small kisses to his boyfriends neck, Blaine's hand reaching back to slid through Sam's hair. 

“You're right, sorry. I'm just really nervous.” Blaine took out his reading book from the bag. Why he had put that in Sam didn't know. Half the stuff in his bag Blaine didn't really need but he was so worked up he was placing anything in reach inside. Sam found it really, really cute. He continued placing kisses down Blaine's neck and felt the boy relax in his arms. Blaine loved Sam kissing his neck. He started massaging his scalp and Blaine was practically purring by the time Sam stopped. “Thank you, I really needed that.” He turned and gave Sam a tight hug. 

“Good luck B. Love you.” They kissed chastely on the lips then Blaine picked up his bag and ran out the door with a quick 'love you' back over his shoulder.

 

Blaine still couldn't quite believe that he was here. That he had managed to get into NYADA. Looking around at the huge hallway entrance at all the students running around, buzzing here, there and everywhere getting their schedules and checking out all the different clubs on offer lifted Blaine's spirits. The butterflies in his stomach from earlier had all flown away. This was his life now and he couldn't be more excited about it. He loved singing and performing, it was his life and this place was going to make him even better. Make him the best of the best. He was going to learn so much and he couldn't wait. He practically skipped over to the freshman class schedule stall to state his name and get his timetable. The guy behind the counter looked suitably harassed already by the time Blaine had made it to the front of the queue of people, his hair sticking up from where he had raked his fingers through it.

“Blaine Anderson.” He told the guy quietly, biting his bottom lip in the hopes that the guy wasn't too annoyed with everyone yet. The guy sighed and found Blaine's name at the beginning of his pile. 

“Here, are there any questions?” He asked tiredly. He had obviously been asked a lot of questions already, Blaine winced a little and shook his head, gaining a grateful smile from the guy which he returned. At least he had managed to do one good deed today. Walking away from the stall he ripped open his welcome package and devoured his timetable inside. It all looked good. Thankfully he knew he only had one class today which was his dance class with the infamous Cassandra July. Blaine had heard many tales of her through Rachel and Kurt before, well before everything had happened between he and the boy. He put his package into his bag and decided to go for a wander and figure out where everywhere was before his dance class. Finding the coffee shop relatively quickly he purchased a medium drip and had started to sip it when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Great, just great. On my first day here and she's already found me...

He turned, slapping a large fake grin on his face. The last time he had seen her had not been so, well, pleasant. 

“Rachel, hi. How are you?” He asked out of politeness. He wasn't sure he actually cared whether she was fine or not though.

“Good, I'm in full rehearsals for my Funny Girl role. Did you know I got the part of Fanny Brice?” Blaine hummed his acknowledgement of her getting the part. But then Rachel could manage to get gold out of a piece of rock. Blaine didn't know how she did it, but when it came to performing she always got what she wanted. She went on to tell him in great detail about her new role and Blaine was starting to get very bored when she changed the subject to something that made him tune in and stiffen as he heard the words coming out of her mouth.

“And Kurt's doing really well after everything that has happened to him. Isabelle is so good to him right, giving him another chance at a job in Vogue.com and this time paid too! What with Carmen telling Kurt he couldn't return I was a bit worried he wouldn't come home but now, yay! He said he'll be back home soon. Isn't that great news!” Rachel had seemed to forget what Kurt had done to him all those months ago now and Blaine was a little peeved by how insensitive she was when it didn't concern her outright. What had happened between him and Kurt still plagued him to this day. He still had the occasional nightmare and sometimes when people he didn't know and trust too well touched him, panic would fill his insides. He couldn't take the subway. He had tried once with Sam the other day, but the jostling and the pushing just made him very nervous. He had been a wreck after being on it for only fifteen minutes. He didn't mind walking though and if it was far he could take taxis. 

“Oh... Um, he's coming back to New York?” Blaine shuffled uncomfortably, frowning and biting his bottom lip the nerves reappearing. All he wanted right now was Sam to hold him in his arms. He fought the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes, he didn't want Rachel of all people to see him this way.

“Yes, amazing right. Maybe you two can patch things up? I know Kurt still loves you.” Blaine looked on at Rachel as if she were insane. Clearly she was if she thought there was anyway he would ever consider Kurt as a partner again. Besides he had Sam and that relationship was not changing any time soon.

“Um, Rach, you do know I'm with Sam now right?” Blaine told her, feeling himself getting more and more worked up the longer he spent in this girls company.

“Oh that, well, you and Kurt are soul mates. When you and Sam have had your fun he'll be waiting for you.” Blaine's jaw couldn't help but hang open. When we've had our fun? 

“For your information Rachel, Sam and I are very serious. Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to.” Storming off before he said anything he really regretted he didn't turn round to see the small brunette's reaction. He made his way to the dance studio thinking that anywhere was better then being around Miss Rachel Berry...

 

Sam flinched as Blaine smashed the pan down onto the hob of the oven as he began making dinner for everyone tonight. The boys had all agreed that they would take it in turns to cook, but Jeff and Blaine were by far the more superior cooks in the apartment. Sam had no idea what had made the boy so angry but he knew he was going to have to dive in head first to find out. He was Sam's boyfriend after all. Blaine opened the fridge, rummaging around inside while Sam perched on one of the breakfast counter stools next to the kitchen.

“So... How was your day?” Sam asked tentatively, and winced as Blaine smashed the door of the fridge closed after retrieving the ingredients he wanted.

“Swell, how was yours?” Blaine spat out, chopping the vegetables that he had acquired out the fridge with great zeal. Sam felt kinda sorry for them. They had definitely not done anything to deserve this treatment. He only hoped there was enough left for the stir fry Blaine was supposed to be making...

“Better than yours from the sound of it. What happened B?” Sam started fiddling with the onion that hadn't yet been sacrificed to Blaine's knife yet. When the smaller boy stopped and sighed, throwing the knife down onto the chopping board for which Sam was grateful for, tears started to well in his eyes.

“I bumped into Rachel...” As the first tear fell down his cheek he wiped it away quickly and Sam scooted around to envelop Blaine into a restrictive hug, which the smaller boy gratefully snuggled into, his palms face down on Sam's chest as his head rested underneath Sam's chin. He started to sob out loud at that point and Sam began to really worried. Blaine had been so happy recently, what the hell had Rachel done to change that? Kissing his boyfriend on the top of his curly hair, he felt Blaine snuggle even closer to him if that was even possible, till there was literally no space between their two bodies. “She told me Kurt's coming back to New York. That Isabelle Wright is giving him a job.”

“What? Are you sure she's got it right?” Blaine shrugged into his chest, his tears dying down as Sam rocked Blaine from side to side.

“Well, we can ask Santana right? She might know if it's true. We'll go down to the diner later and find out, yeah? No need to get worked up yet sweetie. Besides even if he is coming back Manhattan is huge, we probably won't even see him. Ok?” Blaine nodded but still looked really upset which Sam felt was understandable. Kurt had violated him, of course Blaine wouldn't want him back in his life.

Sam had no idea how long they had stood there for when he heard the front door click open. “Hey guys, I got the sweet and sour sauce for you Blaine!” Jeff jumped into view with a big smile on his face, which fell as soon as he saw Blaine's miserable one. Nick sauntered in behind Jeff and looked similarly worried beside the tall blonde as he took in their wretched friends face. “Blaine, what's wrong? Here let me take over, you go sit down.” Jeff gently squeezed Blaine's arm and the small boy nodded, sniffling a little still from the spent tears and Jeff proceeded to take over in the kitchen, Sam leading Blaine over to the couch where Nick followed to sit on Blaine's other side to find out what was wrong.

 

After they had finished the dinner all four boys made their way down to the diner, deciding they could eat dessert out for the night and wanting to support their friend in his quest to find out what was going on in regards to Kurt. As they sat in one of the booths, Sam waved down Santana who thankfully was on duty. He was hoping as much.

“Hey Tan, um; can we get some desserts?” Sam smiled as he asked their old friend.

“Sure Trouty, what do you want?” The four gave their orders and Santana gathered up their menus when Sam decided he would just ask and be done with it.

“Um... Tan, is it true that Kurt's moving back here?” He quizzed the raven haired girl who raised one eyebrow, her gaze flickering to Blaine. She had obviously heard along the grapevine about the events between Blaine and his ex. 

“Where did you here that? Please tell me it wasn't Berry... She's living in some serious denial that girl. Kurt phoned us up the other day to tell us that he had been offered a job by Isabelle Wright. As far as I'm aware though the job is in Paris. At least that's what I think lady lips told us.” Sam could feel the relief radiating out of Blaine beside him, his grip on Sam's hand lessening somewhat. “So you're fine Sir Gels-a-lot. Look if I hear any different I'll give you a call, deal? But... Only if you can save me from Berry once in a while. She's enough to drive anyone crazy.” Blaine looked up at the girl for the first time, shyly smiling and nodded his head. With that over Santana wandered off to give their orders in and Sam gave Blaine a small hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“I'm not sure she can really call you that any more Blainey, you haven't used much gel since you and Sam got together.” It was true that Blaine gelled his hair a lot less now, only enough to keep his unruly curls in check. That was mainly due to the fact that Sam loved his curls, and he loved Sam. Jeff was right but Sam didn't think that it would stop Santana from making up nicknames like that for him. The two old 'New Directions' members didn't really care what Santana called them, it was an expression of love when it came to Santana. If you had a stupid nickname then you were her friend. It was as simple as that. Unless of course you were Brittany, but that was a different matter entirely.

Now that they could all relax, Blaine's smile slowly returning, they all ate their desserts merrily when Santana bought them out for them all to eat, goofing off and having fun. Even Santana came over to join them all with a big smile on her face, joining in with the boys antics. Sam was glad they could still be friends with Tan, he cared about her a lot, whatever she said about him. He knew she cared too. After all, she wrote a song for him about his name. He smiled as he remembered the song and watched his friends lively chatting and joking around. This was going to be the start of something great, he knew it. New York was going to be awesome for both him and Blaine.

 

Jeff had been mulling over a thought for a while now and since all of them were at university now, Sam included, he decided he would pitch it to the rest of them one night at dinner.

“So... Um, you know I've been learning the drums...” Jeff started, scratching the back of his head and smiling at the rest.

“How could we forget Jeff.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “It's not like you're quiet about it.”

“Well, I was wondering if we...” Jeff pointed to all four of them, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly as he readied himself for his great idea. “...should start a band!”

Silence reigned as the idea sank into the other boys heads. Sam was the first to grin manically and give Jeff a high five. “Awesome idea dude! I'm guitar.”

“Well I guess that means I'm bass, doesn't it.” Nick wryly responded, shaking his head a little at his boyfriends newest crazy scheme. Jeff knew Nick would be on board, that was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

“So Blainey you're the lead singer, which is perfect cause all the girls will drool over you and your dapper charm.” Jeff squealed a little as he ran over to grab and pad and pen, coming back to the table with a flourish.

“...I don't know Jeff...” Blaine looked uncertainly to Sam, who made a prayer gesture at Blaine and sighed tiredly. “Fine. Let's do it.” Jeff and Sam screamed and hugged Blaine tightly, Nick chuckling at the enthusiasm of the two blondes. They could be scarily alike at times. But then Blaine and Nick could be too. They were the rocks that grounded there lovers down a little.

“So what's with the pad then?” Sam asked when he and Jeff sat back down again. 

“Well, we need to come up with a really good name...” Jeff chewed the end of the biro, his brow furrowing a little in concentration. Blaine groaned loudly and Nick wandered over to the living room, picking up his iPad. As he started fiddling around, not looking like he was paying attention to any of them, Blaine was left to deal with the insane ideas that he knew would come with these two boys thoughts. 

“Oooh, I've got it! How about 'The Gay Sharks'? Cause dolphins are gay sharks, right?” Sam asked, looking at Blaine expectantly. Blaine's face was a mask however, not giving how he felt about that name away at all, but he could hear Nick sniggering behind his iPad.

“Seriously Sam? That's the best you've come up with...” Blaine replied deadpan. He watched in horror as Jeff wrote that down as a potential candidate for their band. “You can't be serious Jeff?”

“Why not? It sound's pretty good to me.” Blaine looked pleadingly across to Nick, who, it had seemed, had gone onto a website which was a band name generator.

“How about 'Proof Human'? That's the best that the generator has come up with.” Nick shrugged at Blaine and Jeff enthusiastically, scribbling it down on his pad.

“It's the best I've heard so far...” Blaine rubbed at his temples until Sam took over for him, the smaller boy groaning a little.

“Headache hon?” He asked and Blaine hummed in response, closing his eyes and enjoying the temple massage Sam was giving him. 

“What about 'The New Warblers'?” Jeff put out there, they all looked to Blaine who seemed to be the dismisser of all names so far. His eyes opened into slits as he glared at Jeff like a cat would when it thought you were being ridiculous. “You know half New Directions, half Warblers...” Jeff trailed off when Blaine said nothing but closed his eyes.

“What about 'Wild Endeavour'? That's what this whole thing feels like to me...” Blaine murmured and Jeff wrote that down. They now had four options in which to decide upon. The question was, which one? 

 

A/N Hope you like some of the band names. Since I love my readers so much, I'm going to ask you to tell me which name you like best! If you have one of your own you can always throw that out there too! Just let me know :)


	39. Wild Endeavours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well it looks like 'Wild Endeavour' wins. Sorry to those who asked for any other names. :) Thanks for your continued support.
> 
> I don't own Glee.

Chapter Thirty Nine

Blaine had actually intended his band name as a sarcastic reply but the other three boys seemed to think that his name was the best one and so, in the end, they became known as 'Wild Endeavour'. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that but hey, if that was what they wanted who was he to stand in the way? It was good that they had managed to agree on a name so quickly but Blaine couldn't help but think that there were more important matters to discuss.

“So, Jeff, this was your idea, what exactly are we going to go about doing this? What songs are we going to be singing?” Blaine inquired, his eyebrow raising, trying not to snigger as Sam bobbed his had in agreement with a look of awe on his face as though he hadn't thought of that at all. Nick more soberly nodded his head along as well and they all turned expectantly to the floppy haired blonde.

Jeff's hand floated up to his mouth as his finger tapped his lips whilst he concentrated deeply. “Um, well we could do a bit of everything?” Jeff shrugged and Sam gave him a thumbs up to which Blaine sighed tiredly. Nick and he had always been the planners in there couples. Sam and Jeff just had spectacular ideas that needed guidance in order to get to fruition. It appeared this was one of those times. 

He stared at the two pointedly and they both gave him baffled looks. “Fine, whatever. I'll sing what you guys can play.” He flopped back onto the couch that they had migrated to in their quest for the perfect name, his head in his boyfriends lap. Sam started stroking his wild curls down and he couldn't help but smile and hum happily as Sam's strong hands gently filed there way through his baby fine curls. 

 

Blaine peeked at Nick and the other dark haired boy through his long eyelashes and Nick got the idea that it was his turn to help sort this mess out. Blaine had had enough. “Why don't we pick our favourite songs and go from there?” He suggested and watched as his boyfriend started bouncing up and down happily on the bean bag he had decided they needed desperately for their apartment. Nick had not asked why that was and Blaine had regretted asking since he got a strange convoluted answer that made no sense whatsoever. But then that was Nick's Jeffy. Always doing the most random of things. That was one of the many reasons why Nick loved him. He was never bored that was for sure.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jeff clapped his hands together, looking like he was itching for them to start practising, which he probably was. 

“Are we not going to write our own stuff?” Sam wondered aloud, looking a little down at the thought of them only doing covers. Blaine, at hearing that sat back up and kissed Sam on the cheek, cheering the blonde up considerably. Blaine definitely knew how to cheer his Sammy up that was for certain. 

“Why don't we get a few songs down first then make our own songs.” Nick suggested which Sam thought over in exactly the same way as Jeff. It was slightly scary sometimes how similar Jeff and Sam could be. He wondered if he and Blaine were at all similar to them. Probably. 

“Oh.. alright.”

Blaine, nuzzling his head in Sam's neck, looked up lovingly into his boyfriends eyes. “We can start writing some songs if you want Sam?” 

“Really? Awesome.” Sam asked, his grin now wide and his eyes sparkling. Nick tried not to laugh out loud. What did those two possibly have to write about together? Having sex? And a lot of it? That was if they even managed to get any words down in their post coital haze. He loved the two but they were very active. He understood now what Thad and David had meant all those months ago. But hey, they were two of his best friends so he wasn't going to complain.

“Well, now that's settled we need to figure out what we can actually play...” Nick sighed. This part was not going to be fun. Jeff rushed into their room to get their laptop with their play lists on, excitement rippling through him. Would they all be able to agree was the question... 

 

The boys had been practising for near on an hour in one of the rooms at NYADA when they decided to take a break. They had agreed to cover rock classics such as The Beatles and The Who since those types of songs were the only ones that all four of them could agree over. They had decided to incorporate a few modern songs that they enjoyed as well so long as they all liked the songs, but for now they had been practising Beatles songs for the past hour. They were starting to sound pretty good as far as they were concerned. Sam and Jeff were still playing over the drum set, Jeff teaching Sam some basics and so Nick ambled over to the small, curly haired boy sitting down and taking a large drink of water from his bottle. 

“So, how are you getting on at NYADA?” Nick asked, looking around the room they were practising. It hadn't looked anything like Nick thought it would. It was a lot grander. Everything looked so impressive. This certainly was the place to be if you were serious about dramatic and musical arts in any way. Blaine was bound to fit in really well. He had always loved performing. Even when he was pretending not to or being modest. Nick could always see the glint in his eye. It was almost like a drug to Blaine. He couldn't not perform. But then his older brother was the same. 

Blaine finished gulping his drink down and wiped his mouth with his hand after. Smiling he replied. “Good actually. As long as I avoid a Miss Rachel Berry as much as possible.” 

“Yeesh, is she really that bad?” Blaine nodded knowingly. Nick was glad he had never gone to school with her. Ever. She sounded like a right royal pain in the ass. Especially if things didn't go her way. Nick felt Jeff plonk himself down on the seat beside him and he turned to look lovingly into his gorgeous boyfriends eyes. 

“You know, I was thinking, if we are going to do classics like the Beatles we should get some mod suits or something?” Jeff asked, giving both the dark haired boys a hopeful side glance. 

“Is this an excuse to go shopping Jeffykins?” Nick raised his eyebrows and he heard Blaine chuckle beside him. “You can talk Mister I've got Capri pants in every single colour in existence.” Blaine smiled widely, knowing full well that Nick was only teasing him. 

“Well...maybe a little.” Jeff pouted adorably and Blaine 'awwed' next to Nick, making him roll his eyes and glare at his friend darkly. He was not helping. 

Sam wandered over, calling out loudly to them all. “I think we'd look really hot in suits like that.” Wow, this sounded almost as if it had been rehearsed by the two blondes. Who knew?

“I guess we're going shopping then...” Blaine pointedly told Nick who nodded glumly. It's not that he hated shopping, it's just that Jeff took so long. He liked to get in there and get what he needed and leave. Jeff looked at every single choice. It was going to be painful. Blaine had clearly forgotten just how bad Jeff could be when shopping. The two blondes high fived each other and went back to their respective instruments. 

“Come on dudes. Playtime is over!” Sam shouted at them, gesturing for them to get back onto the stage.

“Do you get the impression that they cornered us into that?” Blaine questioned his friend and Nick could do nothing but nod...

 

Jeff was lounging on the sofa reading Blaine's latest copy of Vogue as he watched the two of them playing Mario Kart. Surprisingly Blaine seemed to be beating Sam even though he wasn't a huge gamer. Jeff's head snapped up when he heard the sound of the door go, the copy of Vogue instantly abandoned as he waited with baited breath for Nick to come through the door. When he did so, with a skip in his step Jeff looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the good news. “Oh My God, guess what! I've got us our first gig guys!” He told them all, grinning widely at all three. Sam and Blaine paused their game and made twin exclamations of shock and joy. 

“Where?” Jeff inquired, bouncing on his seat, wanting to know more. They were going to actually play their first gig. Ever!

“At the students union at Columbia, but.... the manager who runs it has another bar in Greenwich village!” Nick told them all, squeaking from the excitement. 

“Oh MY!!! That's amazing!” Jeff leapt up, bouncing up and down in the room with his boyfriend and squealing loudly. Soon Sam had joined in, all three of them bouncing on the spot in glee. Realising that the smallest of their group hadn't joined in they all turned to look at Blaine expectantly.

“Alright, alright. I'm excited too.” Beaming down at him, Sam grabbed Blaine's arm and hauled him into a three way hug from the others. He couldn't help giggling as he called for them to let go of him. They were all bonkers, the lot of them but Jeff didn't care. They had a gig!

 

All four boys were standing at the side of the stage waiting to go on after being introduced. Santana had told Blaine and Sam that she would definitely be there to cheer them on and a few of their college friends had also agreed to come and see them all perform. Artie had wanted to go but couldn't as he had a huge assignment he had to finish but promised he would be there with bells on the next time. They had told him it was cool. Blaine finished peeking round the curtains at the packed room. This was going to be awesome and he knew it. 

“Um, Blaine?” Sam mumbled, pulling on the bottom of Blaine's new mod suit he was styling for the gig. 

“Yeah?” He called back absent mindedly. His concentration was all on the stage and his new fans. He was buzzing with all the energy that came to him before a performance. He loved performing. It was the best feeling in the world. Well, after having sex with Sam that was. Or anything with Sam. But since he was doing this with Sam, it was ten times as potent in his body.

“I think I'm going to throw up.” Blaine whipped round, seeing his boyfriend looking a little green around the gills. A little confused at why he might be so nervous he slid he arms around the larger boys waist and stroked Sam's back gently in comfort.

“Why? It's not like you haven't ever been on a stage before.” He soothingly asked, giving Sam his puppy dog eyes. 

“What if I forget all the songs? Or muck up the vocals?” Sam told him, panicky now he had let spill his fears. Blaine hushed him and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek, feeling the tense boy in his arms relax. 

“You'll be great ok? I have faith in you. Just play as though we are in our living room and you're playing to just me. If you do well you get a reward honey.” Sam's lips twitched upwards at that and he nodded his head.

“Ok... Kiss?” Blaine complied, giving Sam a deep, passionate kiss that left them both a little breathless. They stared lovingly into each others eyes, hugging each other tightly as the announcer welcomed them onto the stage. “Break a leg Blaine.” Blaine took his boyfriends hand and led him out onto the stage. Both of them ready for what lay ahead. 

 

Santana had to admit, she had been impressed. Those boys had done a really good job tonight. They had been very, very good actually. Not that she was going to tell them that in so many words of course. She had a reputation as a bitch to uphold and since she was the only girl in the group that task clearly fell to her to accomplish because Rachel, who thankfully hadn't come with her as she had threatened to do, didn't count. Plus she had the impression that Blaine didn't like her very much, not that Santana really blamed him. She watched as the boys talked animatedly with a rather rotund individual who was middle aged and balding on top. They seemed happy about the outcome of this talk as they sauntered over looking like the cat that got the cream. Well some of them did anyway. The fluffy blonde guy looked as though he had a rocket stuck up his ass he was bouncing around so much. Talk about hyper. 

When they finally reached her table, where she was sitting poised, her long legs bare since her dress was extremely short, she told them what she thought of their gig. “So your first gig was better then I thought. It didn't sound like a bunch of cats screeching at least.” the ex Warblers looked bemused by her little speech but Blaine and Sam smiled widely at one another. 

“Thanks Tan.” Sam cried out, going in to hug her along with Blaine. Holding her hands in front of her, she managed for the hug to not be too close. She may love these two nerds but she wasn't comfortable with hugging. Not in the way that these two seemed to be anyhow.

When Blaine pulled back he looked at her quizzically. “How would you like to come with us to the club where our next gig is?”

“Why the hell would I want to do that curly fries?” She snapped, shoving Trouty off her and dusting her once perfect outfit down to try and get the creases out. 

“Because it's a gay bar!” The fluffy blonde shouted out elatedly, throwing his hands up into the air. 

“Well, then that's a different matter cotton bud. Let's go.” She hopped down, wiggling her dress down a little so it covered her behind and hooked her arm through Blaine's waiting for them to lead her to some beautiful women.

“Awesome.” Trouty exclaimed, leading the way. “If we do well at this place, we can get a regular gig there.” Sam explained and Santana smirked. This was going to be her new hangout. These boys were good for something after all. 

 

Nick watched his friends making out on the couch nearby. They were really going at it. They were practically humping each other. Sam's shirt had seemed to disappear, thankfully Nick had made them change out of their outfits for the gig, leaving them in his gym locker at the Columbus campus gym to pick up the next day. They were all wearing what they had had on before the gig. He was glad that the club didn't seem to have a strict dress code because Sam's ripped jeans were not at all smart. But then he was hot enough that he could flash a smile and get in from that. Which is what he had done to get them all in without having to queue. Thank you Sam Evans. Blaine's shirt was practically off him as well and he was arching his back up towards Sam in an effort to keep their bodies as close as possible to one another. Seriously. They were so sexually charged those two. But hell this was the first relationship where Blaine could go all out with his sexuality so Nick couldn't blame him. Plus Sam was very cute. 

“You're so lucky.” Nick told the raven haired temptress beside him, who was scouting for possible sexual partners for the night it appeared. 

“Why is that then small, dark and handsome?” Santana drawled and he giggled drunkenly. He was a little bit tipsy, as were they all. Jeff was dancing the night away. Nick could always tell when Jeff was drunk. He loved to dance, and it didn't matter what it was he danced to. Half of it wasn't in time to the music anyway.

He tilted his head at the two boys sloppily kissing on the couch. “Because you don't have to hear Blaine and Sam fuck aaaaall the time. Like a lot.” His eyes went wide at the admission and he watched the girl smirk.

“And you and cotton bud don't?”

“Point taken.” Nick waved his finger around in the general direction of the girl. He was starting to warm to her sarcastic wit and sharp tongue. She was a sweetie at heart really. He might even find himself liking her, which was unusual for him. He didn't really get on with most girls. “Hey have you seen Blaine's tattoo?” He asked.

“No, Blaine has a tattoo?” Her brows raised in amusement as he head snapped round to watch them, a disgusted look crossing her face as she took in the sight of her old school friends humping on the couch.

“Pfft Ha ha ha!” Nick laughed out loud and she scowled slightly. 

“He doesn't even have a tattoo, does he?” She spat out, flicking her hair away from her eyes as he glared darkly at him. Nick saw the two boys in question walking towards them both. Well, thank God for small mercies, that was all Nick could think. 

“What's up?” Sam asked the scowling diva, Blaine hanging off his side and looking at him with all the love and admiration in the world. He was so totally in love with Sam, it was cute when it wasn't nauseating. 

“So, where's this tattoo hmm?” She inquired, raising her brow at Blaine and Sam lifted Blaine’s crumpled shirt to show her. “Ok, you do realise I'm going to call you Puff from now on, don't you? That has to be the cutest dragon I've ever seen.” Santana reached out to stroke it and Blaine giggled relentlessly as he doubled up in laughter at being tickled.

“Stop, that tickles! Stop!” When she stopped at the small boys insistence, he flung his arms around her bindingly. “I love you too Tana!” She gave Nick a pleading look to which he shrugged. He had no idea how to stop Blaine when he was drunk. And boy was he drunk. He would never have let the girl see his baby dragon if he had been sober in the slightest. “Come on, let's dance!” he shouted out loud and dragged her over to the dance floor. 

 

Sam was wasted, he could tell. His head was spinning and he was bouncing from wall to wall as he walked up the stairs behind Blaine who was crawling one by one and giggling profusely as though it were the funniest thing to do in the entire universe. Jeff and Nick had seemed to get up the steps with relative ease and he had no idea how they had managed it. Even Santana was teetering and holding onto the banister for dear life.

He reached down into Blaine's trouser pockets to reveal his apartment keys and tried to fit the key in the lock. After four goes it slid in and he turned to let them all stumble in, scrabbling to the couch for a rest. They all flopped down and then heard a very loud moan coming from Nick and Jeff's room. 

“Ok what the hell is that?” Santana demanded, giving the two boys a very stern look.

“That would be Jeff.” Blaine chuckled. He had heard them having sex enough times to know that. In sophomore year, senior year and now.

“Wow, and they think you have a lot of sex.” Santana crowed with laughter and all three guffawed at the two boys going at it in the other room. Sam seriously hoped that he would forget this in the morning. But for now, it seemed to be very amusing. And making him very horny indeed... 

 

Santana sat on the breakfast bar stool groaning quietly to herself. Fluffykins or whatever he was called was sitting next to her, with sunglasses on, his head flopped on his crossed arms. Sam seemed completely unaffected by last nights alcohol consumption as he faffed around the kitchen making fry ups for them all. Santana was seriously glad that the boy had at least learnt the art of cooked greasy, fattening foods. 

“Ugh, next time you tell me to go out with you lot, I'm not going. I think I'm dying.” She stated to no one in particular as she rubbed her temples to try and soothe the pounding headache inside her that was pounding like two midgets with drums in her head. 

“Mmm, coffee...” Blaine mumbled as he shuffled out, looking like death, his hair sticking up all over the place. He pecked Sam on the cheek and poured himself a cup of coffee, standing next to the blonde making breakfast and looking at him longingly with those God damn eyes of his that he had perfected over the years. Damn Blaine and those cutesy eyes. He was like Puss In Boots in Shrek. Jeez.

“Morning!” He sang out to his dark haired boyfriend, who groaned softly, slurping his coffee like his life depended on it. It probably did. 

“Sam... Please don't talk so loudly, my ears are bleeding.” Blaine whined a little and Cotton bud agreed lamely, almost asleep on the counter.

Santana sniggered at the two boy looking worse for wear. At least she looked presentable. These two looked like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Sam started serving up his fry up, handing Blaine a plate first as he whimpered next to Sam like a small puppy dog would. Well, if Sam was stupid enough to fall for it, more fool him she thought darkly. Blaine was nothing if not a master at making himself appear weak and in need of looking after. Sam chuckled and handed plates to them all and they dug in ravenously in silence. 

Nick eventually wandered out. 

“Someone kill me now.”

“That could be arranged...” Santana told him, perking up as she ate her greasy food.

“Hey! No killing of the hot boyfriend!” Jeff shouted next to her, making her wince. 

“Relax, fluffy I'm not really going to kill your boy toy.”

“Actually I'm older...” Nick told her and took the plate that Sam handed to him from the oven to keep it warm.

“Whatever. I'm leaving this hell before I get stuck here forever.” Leaping down Santana, brushed herself off and stood tall and dignified, before giving each of her boys a peck on the cheek, getting various smiles in return. She waved them goodbye, leaving to get home, shower then fall into a coma...


End file.
